Back To Rule
by Chiyo-kun
Summary: Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding have lost all spirit of being Mews, Mint and Zakuro left to who knows where, and Cyniclons are back! Where are those stubborn, stuck up girls when you need them! Read to find out what happens! Rated T to be safe ..
1. Chapter 1 - A New Mew?

Chiyo: Hey guys! So I figured since this is the first story I've ever made on here, I'll throw in my own OCs so I'm not waiting a year and a half for a request, but I won't tell you right now :P I will tell you that Mew Bella requested Mitsukie. "Back To Rule" title arrived from me being stupid. Well, the title arrived from how strong I ship Ichigo and Kisshu, and that got me thinking about the ending of the anime, and that led to this XD So have fun reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

A New Mew?

Ichigo and Masaya haven't really been what they used to be. 'Sorry, Masaya, I have to stay late in work today. Love you.' Ichigo texted the boy she once loved. Why did she still say 'Love you' if she didn't really love him? Their love for each other started to fade. Moe and Miwa had moved away so they weren't in the same school as Ichigo anymore. Mint and Zakuro had left to who knows where, leaving Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo to work at the Cafe alone. Ryou seemed to have changed... To say it easily, Ichigo didn't really hate him anymore. In a couple days, it would be Valentines day, and honestly, Ichigo wanted to spend Valentines day with Lettuce and Pudding more then Masaya. "Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding." Ryou called to the girls walking inside the Cafe about an hour before the Cafe opened. "Come on down stairs for a minute."

"I wonder what he has planned for Valentines Day..." Lettuce whispered to the girls. "Maybe he has a dinner reserved for us again like last year!"

Pudding giggled. "No, he probably has a picnic with just us planned!"

Ichigo stayed quiet, hoping that she could find a way to not be with Masaya. "Ichigo." Ryou said, breaking Pudding's and Lettuce's guesses to a stop. "I know how you've been trying to find ways to get out of being around Masaya, so that got me thinking." Ichigo smiled, Ryou was actually a pretty nice guy. "You guys haven't been to a dance in five years, and maybe there's someone Masaya wants to be with for Valentines Day. So..."

Keiichiro walked into the room, finishing Ryou's sentence. "We got a friend to get us a spot on the list for her kids sweet 16. She's a pretty popular girl, I'm sure you all know her- or at least know of her."

Ichigo smiled. "You boys never seem to fail in surprising me!" She laughed.

Lettuce and Pudding nodded. "Ichigo's right!" Pudding yelled. "You always surprise us!"

Ryou pulled a box out of a dresser. "Lettuce, this is your dress I made for you for the dance." Lettuce happily took the box wrapped in green ribbon and held it against her chest. "Pudding..." Pudding snatched the box wrapped in yellow ribbon and stared at it, imaging a bunch of different types of dresses. "And Ichigo..." Ichigo gently took the box wrapped in red ribbon and just held it in her hands against her stomach. "I hope you girls like them. Go ahead and get ready to open the Cafe."

Pudding and Lettuce, smiling the entire way, ran to the dressing room and slipped in their uniform. "Ichigo." Keiichiro called to the redhead. "You seem down."

"No, not really... I just don't want to be with Masaya anymore, but I don't want to be lonely in school either..." Ichigo sighed. "I just don't know what to do..."

Ryou and Keiichiro smiled. "Tell him the truth of how you feel, he'll understand." Keiichiro said, glad that Ichigo FINALLY decided that she didn't want to be with that jerk.

Ichigo smiled faintly and nodded. "Ok..." She turned to the stairs to the dressing room, a bigger smile appearing on her face. "Thanks, Keiichiro!" She ran downstairs and slipped into her uniform. "What kind of dress do you think Ryou made you guys?" Ichigo asked, cleaning the tables.

Lettuce smiled. "Something short-sleeved, plain but cute. Look at what we normally wear when we come into work, he proabably made something like that, but more... Fancy."

Pudding sighed. "I hope not! I hate my school uniform!" The blondie moaned. "He better surprise us!"

The girls started laughing and talking about what they think is going to happen on Valentines day.

AFTER CAFE MEW MEW CLOSES

Ichigo started heading home and decided to look at her phone to see if Masaya texted her. 'Hey, Ichigo. I was wondering if we could meet in the park after you get done with work.' Ichigo quietly cheered and ran to the biggest tree in the park, where she normally met up with Masaya. "Masaya-kun!" She yelled as she ran over to him.

"Ah, Ichigo!" Masaya smiled. "I was starting to wonder if you'd come or not..."

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry, late day at work again. Since Zakuro left, Pudding, Lettuce, and I have more work to do. You wanted to talk about something?"

Masaya nodded. "Well, I've noticed that you've had something on your mind lately. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The former Mew Mew nodded happily. "I hope you'll understand, Masaya." Almost never did she call him 'Masaya' infront of him. "But I just lost my feelings for you. I don't really love you like I used to... I don't want to date you if I don't love you anymore, and I know it's close to Valentines Day so I feel bad for not saying this sooner..."

The boy smiled. "That's what I thought. Ichigo, I feel the same way. I just don't love you like I used to, so maybe it's for the better that we aren't together."

Ichigo smiled. "I hope you have a great Valentines Day, Masaya." Masaya nodded and they both parted ways.

That sure was easier then she expected. "Leave me alone!" A girl with pure white hair, one light purple eye and one dark pink eye yelled, backing away from another girl with orange hair and blue eyes. "Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Her heel got stuck in a hole in the sidewalk and she fell backwards, onto her bottom...

During this time, Ryou was sitting in his chair, relaxing. "Ryou, did you really make those dresses? You don't look like you do much lately..." Keiichiro joked.

"Of course I did. After five years of being bored out of my mind, I needed something to do, and I guess sewing is just a thing I can do." Ryou sighed. A loud beeping went off in the lab room and Keiichiro almost messed up the word 'Sixteen' on the cake he was making. Ryou fell out of his chair and instantly contacted Lettuce, the first person on his contacts.

Back with Ichigo, she was completely confused on what was going on. The girl with white hair crawled backward. "Someone help me!" She yelled. Swatting away the floating girls hand. "Please!"

Ichigo finally caught on. Cyniclons! But a girl? Here on Earth? Attacking? Why? "Aaahahah! You humans really are weak!" The Cyniclon yelled, an evil laugh escaping her lips. "Die now, human!" She thrusted her dagger towards the girls stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Ichigo shouted running over and stunning the Cyniclon with her transformation. "Why are you here?! We saved your planet five years ago! Why are you attacking again?!"

The Cyniclon sighed. "Orders from our master. Now, thing, you're in my way."

The girl had fallen unconscious behind Ichigo and Lettuce and Pudding ran over. "Ichigo! You transformed!" Pudding yelled, almost depressed. "Why!?"

Ryou and Keiichiro ran over as well. "Lettuce, Pudding!" Ryou yelled, throwing them their pendants. "Transfrom and help Ichigo! The Cyniclons that are back are far stronger then Kisshu and the others!"

"Kisshu..." Ichigo whispered to herself.

"Ahh, so you're that 'Ichigo' that he likes. Well well well... You'll just have to die first then, huh? No one is getting in our way this time! We will rule Earth!" The Cyniclon laughed again, more evil then ever. "If Kisshu failed to what our master wanted him to, because of you, Ichigo, then you must be killed."

Ryou ran over to the uncounscious girl on the ground. Picking her up, he saw a mark on her hand, but not a regular mark. He ran back over to Keiichiro and kneeled down, tending to the wounds on her shoulder. The girl started opening her eyes, shocking both Keiichiro and Ryou. With a tiny gasp, they both realized who she was. "Izumi?!" They asked in unison.

"Ah... Mr. Ryou, Mr. Keiichiro... I'm sorry to bother you guys, you guys are so nice." Izumi smiled, standing up. "But thank you for saving me. And when you can, thank the girls for me-"

Keiichiro chuckled a bit. "Why not stay? I'm sure the girls would love you being their new friend." Keiichiro made a small gesture to her hand, not knowing if Ryou noticed or not. Ryou nodded a little, letting Keiichiro continue. "Won't you stay?"

Izumi sighed. "I want to help... How can I help?" She asked, looking at the boys with worried eyes. "I have this mark on my hand, I got it yesterday, and it was starting to glow when I ran into that girl..."

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other. "We haven't met a Mew Mew yet that hasn't been able to transform, but we don't have anymore pendants..." Keiichiro said.

With a sigh, Ryou started thinking. "Ichigo!" Lettuce yelled, watching Ichigo fly in the air and skid across the ground, into a tree. "Ichigo!"

Izumi turned around, facing the Cyniclon. "Maybe she'll just transform... I mean, didn't Ichigo say Lettuce already knew how to transform? She didn't even know she was a Mew Mew, yet she was able to transform." Ryou said.

* * *

Chiyo: Chapters might get pretty long, so beware... Mitsukie will be added, don't worry, I have an idea~ Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! . I know it probably sucks, but I still hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2 - Mixed Emotions

**Chiyo: Hey, you're back! :D Well, Izumi was my OC,,, The Cyniclon is also my OC XD Well, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mixed Emotions**

Izumi turned around, facing the Cyniclon. "Maybe she'll just transform... I mean, didn't Ichigo say Lettuce already knew how to transform? She didn't even know she was a Mew Mew, yet she was able to transform." Ryou said.

She learned the names of her new friends, and she knew Lettuce was in danger if she didn't fight. "Mew Mew Mitsukie! Metamorphsis!" 'Mew Mitsukie' ran over in a black tank top, black shorts, and black high heels. She wore a necklace with her power pendent. Who was she? Izumi swears she saw her on a skateboard, passing by..."Lighting Swords!" She yelled, grabbing her swords pretty much out of thin air. Although Mitsukie didn't know the Mews, she had to protect them.

In Izumi's eyes, it was almost instant and the battle was over. But in the Mews eye's, it took hours... But then in reality, it was only a good half hour... Mitsukie had protected the Mews from any- and all- attacks, so it took a bit to land a hit on the Cyniclon before she teleported away. "Ryou!" Ichigo yelled, walking over de-transformed and mad. "You said they were gone!"

"I did! That was five years ago, Ichigo!" Ryou yelled, flicking her in the nose. "They obviously want more then their planet saved!"

Keiichiro sighed, splitting the two up. "Guys..." He groaned.

Mitsukie smiled and hopped on her skateboard. "Wait!" Izumi ran over to her. "Um... Thank you, Miss. Mitsukie, for saving my friends." She bowed to Mitsukie and ran over to Ryou.

"Ah..." Mitsukie blinked in confusion. "Ah! It was nothing!" Mistukie smiled.

She waited for Ryou to stop getting angry at Ichigo, or Ichigo to stop getting angry at Ryou, since it looked like Ryou wanted to talk to her about something. "Argh! And to think I started thinking you were okay!" Ichigo yelled, stomping off in pure anger.

Ryou sighed and explained everything to Mitsukie. "Ok. I'll be at the Cafe tomorrow." Mitsukie said then took off home on her skateboard.

"Is Taru-Taru here?!" Pudding yelled, still calling Taruto 'Taru-Taru'. She still liked him and ignored every guy in school that tried getting with her.

Lettuce smiled. "I hope Pai came back!" She said, walking with Pudding back home.

Izumi looked at her hand. "So... I'm a Mew Mew? Since when?" She asked. "Why me..."

"We're not sure, Izumi. But we need your help." Keiichiro said, smiling at the slender girl. "I know how you can get pretty busy, but you can work at Cafe Mew Mew with the others, since you're a Mew Mew now."

Ryou started walking away. "If you decide to work there, be there after school." He said, still walking off.

Izumi ran after him. "But with concerts and lessons... Do you think I can work at Cafe Mew Mew, Mr. Ryou?"

Just smiling slightly gave Izumi the answer. Once the day ended, and the next day began, everything fell apart for Ichigo. She took the risk of being lonely, to be happy. She ran to school, almost late like always, and just got inside when the bell rang. Boys tried tripping her, girl looked at her like she was the most gross thing they ever saw, and teachers began to ignore her. She was at her locker, putting her books away when an older girl walked over, slapping the heavy books out of her hand. "You're with him for five damn years and just leave him, not even caring?! Ugh, you're so useless! If you weren't here in the first place, Masaya could have been with me and be happy!" The older girl took off and everyone started laughing at Ichigo. She started walking to the Cafe when she got a message from Moe. 'Hey girl! I heard you dumped Masaya, and after all we did for you two?! How could you?!' The message read.

She stepped into the Cafe and Lettuce and Pudding glared at Ichigo. "Where were you?! Can't you at least get here ON TIME for once?!" Pudding yelled.

"You're always late Ichigo, you made Izumi and Mitsukie clean everything while Pudding and I were stuck sweeping the leaves outside!" Lettuce yelled, clearly angry. "Of all days, you should have been ON TIME TODAY!" She yelled.

Ryou walked down the stairs, hearing all the yelling and Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey, Lettuce, Pudding, stop it. She's had a rough day." Izumi said.

"That's her excuse all the time!" Pudding shouted.

Ichigo dropped her bag and clenched her hands into fists. "Couldn't you take time to at least ask what went on?! You guys seem to not even care anymore!" Ichigo yelled. "All you care about is me being here on time! What if I got hit by a freaking car?!" It started raining outside and Ichigo shouted. "You would just be mad because I wasn't here on time!" Tears filled Ichigo's eyes as she ran out of the Cafe.

"Ichigo!" Izumi and Mitsukie yelled in unison.

"Ryou..." Keiichiro looked over at Ryou. "Maybe you should go get her, she's not mad at you, and I have cakes to make..."

With out hesitation, Ryou took off after Ichigo. 'God dang it, Ichigo, where would you have gone to?!' Ryou thought to himself, turning a corner to see a redhead standing in the pouring rain, looking down, shoulders shaking. "Ichigo!" Ryou ran over to her. "Ichigo, are you okay? What happened?"

Ichigo didn't move. "You don't care." She said sternly.

"Why don't I?!" Ryou asked, letting everything just fly out of his mouth, not holding anything back.

"No. Why WOULD you? I just work at Cafe Mew Mew, that's it." Ichigo said, still not moving.

"No, you're more then a girl who works at the Cafe. You're special, Ichigo." Ryou said, turning Ichigo around. "It's pouring out here, come on, let's get back to the Cafe."

Ichigo pulled Ryou into a hug and started crying into his chest. "Today's been crap and the next thing I know I'm being screamed at for being late... I don't want to be a Mew Mew! I don't want to work at the Cafe anymore!"

"Don't say that." Ryou said, looking down at the girls red, soaked, hair. "We need you- Earth need you. And not so important mr boss needs you... Ichigo, if you stop being a Mew Mew, if you just give up, life on Earth will be a living hell, and I don't want that to happen, espically to you... So please, do me a favor and not break my heart by just quitting..."

Ichigo's cheeks started to light up. She wanted to ask why he was saying all this, but she already knew. She giggled when Ryou said 'Not so important mr boss', saying exactly what she said a couple days after the Cyniclons left. 'You're just not so important mr boss, ordering us to do things!' Was the sentence she use those words in. "Let's head back..." She said quietly, following Ryou back to the Cafe.

They walked in and Lettuce and Pudding were still mad. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Izumi asked.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Mitsukie asked.

Pudding and Lettuce kept their mouth closed. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Ichigo said, walking downstairs with her bag and getting changed. She walked back upstairs and walked over to the sign. "Sorry..." She said to Izumi and Mitsukie.

"Let's stay closed for today." Ryou said. "Tomorrow is Valentine's day after all... Let's have a break. Just relax for today..." Did Ichigo like him? If she did... Since when?! We all know she has liked Kisshu... But maybe that was false love... But she thought she hated him... Ahh what were her true feelings?!

Lettuce and Pudding walked downstairs, arms crossed. "Ichigo, let's go down when Lettuce and Pudding come back up." Mitsukie smiled. "Do you guys normally fight?"

"No." Ichigo, Ryou, and Keiichiro answered in unison. Keiichiro's voice calm, Ryou's stern, and Ichigo's shaky.

"This is their first fight." Keiichiro and Ryou said in unison again.

Izumi smiled. "I have a suprise for you guys, so I'll go down and get changed last. I have to talk to Mr. Keiichiro though." Izumi walked over to Keiichiro and the two started talking.

Once Lettuce and Pudding walked up, Mitsukie and Ichigo walked downstairs. Did Ryou really like her? Or was it just that moment when she hugged him? Was this false love? Argh, Ryou, it's been five years! Ichigo and Mitsukie walked back up in their normal clothes and Izumi ran down, a smile on her face. "Ichigo, Ryou." Keiichiro called. "Come here."

Confused, the two of them followed Keiichiro upstairs. "I figured I'd tell you Ichigo, since I need some help. I'm making a cake for tomorrow. Valentines Day is Izumi's birthday, and for Valentines Day, we're going to a birthday party. Izumi is a pop star, she's an amazing singer, so a lot of people are going to be there. But, Izumi wants only certin people to get the cake I make. Why, I don't know, but I need your help with the design... And Ryou, she wants to sign for everyone, since everyone's had a rough day today. You mind helping her set up?"

Ryou nodded and walked downstairs. Ichigo nodded and followed Keiichiro into the kitchen. Izumi walked upstairs in an outfit no one has seen her in... Ever... She wore a white half shirt with long sleeves like normal, but she wore black short shorts with black leggings that look like they're melting onto her legs. She had on white flats and her white hair was pulled into a pony tail.

* * *

 **Chiyo: Wow me... Way to end it... Well, I really hope you guys liked it!**

 **ALL CREDIT FOR Mitsukie GO TO Mew Bella ! I DO NOT OWN HER OR TMM ... I don't think I said that at first... But I don't... Otherwise Ichigo would have gone insane, trying to figure out who she likes more, Ryou or Kisshu ... ANYWAY, I hope you guys like it! :) To continue, I'm looking for at least 5 reviews...? Maybe not but... Hng how about 3-5 reviews and I'll post another chapter. 3-5 reviews for another chapter!**

 **I have almost everything planned out, so some chapters may be posted faster then others, but I don't want to make it a month between chapters or anything, so I'm doing this as best and as fast as I can! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - It's All Coming Together

Chiyo: :D Yay you're still reading! Well, I know things are like "What the ficky frack is going on... Why is this happened" or whatever or "Who the fricky fack is this" or ... whatever you're thinking XD But, it'll make sense later~ Izumi and Mitsukie though are just new Mews, to replace Zakuro and Mint, since I really hate them and no way in heck am I pulling them off, so it made it easier for me to replace them... *sigh* Although I didn't get 5+ reviews, I figured I'd keep posting. I don't want to wait too long before posting a chapter. AND DO NOT WORRY, MITSUKIE WILL BE A HUGE PART OF THE STORY o.o *covers mouth* I didn't say that! Ahhh *runs out of the door, leaving you with the story*

* * *

Chapter 3

It's All Coming Together

 _Ryou nodded and walked downstairs. Ichigo nodded and followed Keiichiro into the kitchen. Izumi walked upstairs in an outfit no one has seen her in... Ever... She wore a white half shirt with long sleeves like normal, but she wore black short shorts with black leggings that look like they're melting onto her legs. She had on white flats and her white hair was pulled into a pony tail._

Ryou had the girls sit in a couple chairs, distracting everyone from the kitchen and let Izumi's sweet, calm, beautiful voice calm everyone down, which helped Keiichiro make the cake easier. With only one day left, and a cake with half the design done, Keiichiro was pretty stressed. Izumi had noticed that people were stressed, and decided to calm everyone down, espically Lettuce and Pudding who screamed at Ichigo... About 3 hours passed and the cake was done, Lettuce and Pudding, who grew very close, were just talking, and Mitsukie was trying to teach Izumi to skateboard. Ryou brought Ichigo upstairs, knowing she didn't really want to talk about much infront of everyone else, but needed someone to talk to. After explaining everything that went on, Ryou just chuckled. "It's not funny!" Ichigo yelled, folding her arms. "And ever since that Cyniclon is back- wait..."

Ryou just looked at her. "What..." He asked, his arms folded and leaning against the wall.

"She knew Kisshu... Which means that their master should be the same, but I thought we killed Deep Blue!" She yelled, everything about what that Cyniclon said making sense to her.

With a slight chuckle, Keiichiro walked over. "Or, maybe a stronger leader. And Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto aren't back. Or they are. We don't know, but we need you girls to keep fighting, we need you to protect Earth."

Izumi had been listening in on the conversation. "I don't want to!" Ichigo yelled, turning her hands into fists. "I'm tired of having to save the world! I already saved it!" Ichigo was clearly mad, why did she have to keep saving the world? Why her? Why not Lettuce? Or Pudding!? "I never asked to be a Mew Mew! I would much rather be just regular me! Because maybe- just MAYBE I could live a normal life!"

"And be with that tree-hugger jerk-" Ryou started, but being cut off by a mad Ichigo got him prety mad.

"He's not a jerk! And yes! I still like him, but not like I used to! If it wasn't for this stupid Mew Mew crap maybe I'd still be with him! Hiding my stupid secret is tough you know, blondie!" Ichigo yelled. Keiichiro slowly stepped out of the room and walked downstairs, assuring the girls it was fine.

"If it wasn't for you being a Mew Mew, you wouldn't have a chance to be with that tree-hugger!" Ryou yelled. "Think about what you did-"

Being cut off again, Ryou was starting to get pretty angry now. "Why couldn't Lettuce and Pudding and Mint and Zakuro do it by themselves?! Why am I the only one that saves Earth?!"

"Because you're the only one who can keep a team as a freaking team, Ichigo!" Ryou yelled. Ichigo was kind of happy in a way... Things were back like they used to be, sort of. Ryou and her arguing, Keiichiro ignoring it, and Lettuce and Pudding just being... Lettuce and Pudding. "If it wasn't for you, the Mew Mews wouldn't be here!"

"Why do I care?! Our job was done! And there's even two new Mews!" Ichigo shouted.

"I don't like this..." Pudding sighed. "They're fighting again..."

Ryou pushed himself off the wall, his arms dropping to his sides. "Why do you care?" He asked, repeating her question. Ichigo suddenly got pretty scared and backed up, looking down. Ryou's voice was cold, stern, and harsh. His look at her was as if she was stupid, which shot an arrow of pain through her heart. "Because if you didn't stick around, that Cyniclon could have killed Izumi, not even hesitating, and going on with the rest of the world because you gave up on your job." He said, walking to the window. "And in the first place, if it wasn't for you, we all would have probably been dead before we know it..." He clenched his hands into fists, staring out the window. "Meaning everything I worked for... Would have been pointless... Also meaning I failed in what I had to do..."

Ichigo looked at Ryou in shock, not saying anything. "Oh, they stopped yelling!" Pudding clapped.

"Pudding, shh." Lettuce said, resting her chin in her hands.

"Ryou..." Ichigo whispered.

"Now don't you understand?!" Ryou turned around, looking angier then ever lately. "Do you finally understand why you're the one who saved Earth?!" Ichigo just nodded, taking a step back again. After a moment of silence, Ryou sighed. "Ichigo, you're upset again aren't you?" He asked.

Ichigo just looked at him for a moment. "Ryou, I didn't know how much the Mew Mews meant to you..."

"Forget it." Ryou snapped, folding his arms. "Just get some rest, and be happy tomorrow. Don't you remember it's Valentines Day?"

"Ah!" Ichigo looked completely shocked.

With a sligh chuckle, Ryou walked over to her. "You didn't... Well, you don't have work tomorrow, but be here at 7:00." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ichigo's cheeks were deep red. 'Did he just kiss my forehead?!' She thought, her cheeks getting even more red.

But what bothered her finally, was how easy Masaya just let her go... And how easy she let him go... She really did still like him, but not like she used to. Her cat ears and tail almost never popped out anymore around him, her heart didn't beat as fast, and she didn't feel the same since five years ago. Everyone went home, so she started walking as well. "Ah, Ichigo!" Masaya yelled, running over. "You're done with work?" He asked.

"Actually, we didn't have work today. We kinda just hung out today." Ichigo said, smiling.

"Look... I know you already know this, Ichigo, but I still love you..." Masaya said, looking slightly downward with slight sadness across his face. "I was just hoping maybe... Maybe we could spend the day together tomorrow. Because it's Valentine's Day... And about what happened in school, none of it was because of me I swear, I didn't tell anyone!"

Ichigo looked at him shocked. "I didn't tell anyone either... But Ryou planned a dance for us tomorrow..." She sighed, wanting to please both Masaya and Ryou. Who the heck did she like more?! Her feelings towards both were on the outside the same, but she didn't notice who she liked more. "You're parents aren't home, and like always, mine aren't either, so why don't you spend the night with me? I won't be able to spend all day with you tomorrow... So it's the least I can do..."

Masaya sighed. "I understand..." He said slightly sad still. They got to Ichigo's house and they were just talking about anything.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Alien alert! Alien alert!" Mini Mew yelled, flying around Ichigo before she went to sleep. "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo sat up and grabbed Mini Mew, jumping out of bed. She transformed into her Mew self and ran downstairs. "Sorry, Masaya! I have to go, the Cyniclons are back!" She ran out her door, leaving Masaya there on the couch to regret his decision of letting her go. But letting himself think of a way to get her back. She was running as fast as she could to get to wherever Mini Mew was taking her.

Her phone started ringing on the table next to Masaya. He blinked at the name "Ryou". Answering the phone he heard Ryou scream, "Ichigo where the hell are you?!"

"Uh, Ichigo just left a few minutes ago." Masaya said, shocked that she put up with Ryou screaming like this five years ago.

"Tree-hugger?!" Ryou shouted. "Damn it!" Ryou yelled hanging up a few seconds after yelling 'damn it'.

Ryou contacted Ichigo's pendant. "What?! I'm on my way!" Ichigo shouted.

"Where are you?!" He asked.

"I don't know! Mini Mew got me lost! I'm in the woods close to the petting zoo right now." Ichigo said.

With a sigh, Ryou responded with, "At least you're close. Hurry up, we need you to surpise them from behind, so don't make too much noise." Ryou said.

Ichigo cut the connection and made sure Mini Mew wouldn't make a noise. She got to where she could see the Cyniclons, and it looked like Kisshu and Taruto was with that girl from before. "Killi, I told you we don't have to do this!" Taruto yelled.

"Taruto, it's pointless, she won't listen. She's as bad a Pai- RUN!" Kisshu shouted, noticing a dagger flying at them. The two jumped out of the way. "It's still pointless, Taruto."

Killi, the girl Cyniclon, dove at Izumi. "Now." Ichigo whispered, jumping out of the forest and hitting Killi with her attack. "Don't hurt my friends, Killi!" Ichigo shouted, not really noticing how happy Kisshu was to see her.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding yelled, diving on Taruto, hugging him. "Taru-Taru!"

Killi stood up, brushing the dust off of her. It hit her again, everything came together. She realized that Killi was pretty much like Pai, and Pai had left for something, leaving Kisshu and Taruto stuck with this brat of a Cyniclon. Although much stronger mentally, she was way weaker then Kisshu. Speaking of the Kisshu we all know and love, he ran over to Ichigo and puller her into a hug. "Koneko-chan!" He smiled. Ichigo giggled a little and pushed herself away from Kisshu. And that left something unanswered. With someone else she loved a lot in her life... Who did she love?! But then that brought up another question. How long will Kisshu be back? Which then made Ichigo think about what if he changed? Either way, she still loved him, but maybe not as much as Ryou? Or not as little as Ryou... "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, poking her in the nose.

Snapping out of it, Ichigo had realized what was going on. Killi was pretty much in a way the new Pai, and Izumi and Mitsukie were the new Zakuro and Mint... "Kisshu, what are you doing here again?!" Ichigo asked.

With a sigh, Kisshu's playful face faded away. His voice a whisper. "Deep Blue found another way to stay our master, Pai is busy with important pills, since the council is sick with something, so they sent our next best smartest Cyniclon, Killi. She's more stubborn then I am!" Ichigo giggled a little, making sure to remember everything. "Deep Blue really hates humans, since I like you, Taruto likes Pudding, and Pai likes Lettuce... But I know we won't ever be a thing, so... It's okay, but because of that, he wants to capture Earth, make it to where it's all Cyniclons here, no trace of humans are left..."

Killi chucked a dagger at Kisshu. "Kisshu!" Taruto yelled, pushing Kisshu and Ichigo out of the flying dagger's way. "We gotta go! Lock yourself in your room and hope she won't break open the door! Bye old hag!" Taruto yelled and teleported away.

"Bye, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu giggled and teleported off. Killi, clearly pissed that her Chimera anima was destroyed and she thought Kisshu was trying to flirt with Ichigo, teleported off as well.

All of a sudden, all the memories of ealier that day came rushing back to her, her heart started beating faster, like it used to when she first met Masaya. Everyone de-transformed and headed home. She got home, her cat ears and tail out, forgetting that Masaya was still home. She walked inside and gasped to see Masaya on the couch, still awake. "Ah, you're back." Masaya smiled.

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo giggled.

"Your cat ears and tail are out again..." Masaya said, a look of hurt taking over his caring face. (Ew ... I really hoped I'd never have to write this XD) "And I have to guess it's not because of me?"

Ichigo sighed. "Masaya... I just don't love you like I used to... I'm sorry..."

Masaya sighed, holding back all the tears he had built up. He walked over to Ichigo and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left the house. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but if she lied, she knew that would hurt him even more...

* * *

Chiyo: Well... Like I said I suck at ending chapters... So uh.. How crappy was this ending? Please leave a review telling me how it was/what I need to fix and stuff... 5 or more reviews for another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 - Valentines Day!

Chiyo: Well I'm glad you guys like this! Since it's my first fanfic and all... I plan to have a lot of chapters (At max like 25... but I'll proabably only do around 20) so everything is going to go pretty slow... Also, there won't be a lot of fights since I suck at fight scenes XD well... Hopefully you guys like this chapter! Oh, although I didn't get reviews, I got a request from someone (heheh surprise!) and I think what they meant was to keep writing XD I dunno, but if you didn't mean that, (I think you know who you are? I mean... If they're still reading...) then I am sorry and I will gladly keep writing! Because I want to make this fanfic, make people happy that read later on, and hopefully get better at writing!

* * *

Chapter 4

Valentines Day!

 _Masaya sighed, holding back all the tears he had built up. He walked over to Ichigo and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left the house. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but if she lied, she knew that would hurt him even more..._

Ichigo sighed, actually kind of happy that she was able to keep her cool and actually broke off the realtionship. After a good nights rest, she woke up at 6:00 A.M. the next morning. Finally looking into the box that Ryou had given her, she found a dress that goes to the middle of her thighs, but has a ribbon in the back that wraps around her legs and makes it look like the boots she wore which went up to her knees. The light pink ribbons of her dress folded into the dark pink boots. Her pink dress with strawberries on the puffy shoulders made her choose her strawberry head peice, keeping her bangs out of her face. Her sleeves went to her wrists, and they were pretty tight, but it looked good on her. The sleeves went to a point on the back of her hand and was held down by ring with an aquamarine colored jem being held in place by the metal of the ring. The aquamarine color matched perfectly with the aquamarine outline on her boots, and the aquamarine collar that was given to her in the box. Smiling happy, Ichigo put everything on, using an aquamarine colored bow to keep her hair in a pony tail. It was obvious that Ryou had spend a lot of time on this dress- heck this entire outfit! "Oh Ryou..." Ichigo whispered, walking downstairs in her heeled boots, not expecting her parents to be home.

"Ichigo!" Her mother smiled. "You're looking beautiful! What happened in the last 4 months that your dad and I we're gone? Did you get a new boyfriend?"

Ichigo just giggled. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to tell her mother that her boss, Ryou, was her new boyfriend, but she didn't want to lie. "No, I just dumped that tree-hugger." She picked up the heart-shaped boxes on the table. "I'm sorry, but I won't be home today."

"That's okay, your boss explained everything! I hope you have fun at the dance!" Her mother smiled and hugged her beautiful young daughter. "I can't believe you're 16!" (A/N: Or 17 if you watched the TokyoPop translated verson... Or 22 if you only watched Mew Mew Power... Or 17/18 if you watched the Kodansha translation ... Because I watched the TokyoPop translation, and I like even numbers, she's sixteen according to my story, but whatever translation you watched, she uhh... that old and still in school! XD) "My little strawberry grows up so fast..."

Ichigo giggled, handing her one of the boxes she had in her hand. "I made these for you, you said you liked my chocolate when I made some before you left, so happy Valentines day, mom!" She said with a smile.

"AND YOU KISSED HER DIDN'T YOU?!" Ichigo heard her dad yell. "HOW DARE YOU, SHE'S ALREADY DATING SOMEONE!"

Ichigo looking around the corner to see Ryou in a white tux again, but he had a ring, similar to Ichigo's. The tux had a very small tint of aqua through out the entire outfit, which made Ryou even more hot- I mean cute. Yes. Cute...(in all realitly, I really do mean hot...) The ring was also aquamarine, but the metal piece had a dark green mixed with black, white, and lemon yellow. Somehow... It was actually really pretty..."No. I didn't. She was crying, standing in the rain, so I brought her back to the Cafe. That was all." Ryou said, slightly annoyed.

Ichigo giggled. "Ryou." She called, standing in the doorway. Once her milky brown eyes met his aqua eyes, and vise versa, they just froze for a moment. "I-I'm ready..." Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

"A-ah." Ryou stood up from the kitchen chair and bowed to her father. "And she's not with that tree-hugger, so it would have been ok." Ryou chuckled and bowed to her mother. "Thanks for letting me in, Mrs. Momomiya." He waved and Ichigo and Ryou left the house. "You look amazing..." He said, opening the passenger door for her to get in.

"You do too." Ichigo said, a slight smile on her face. "Why am I the only one in the car?" She asked.

Ryou smiled. "Keiichiro's picking up Lettuce and the others. He wanted to make sure he had enough room in his car, so he sent me to pick you up..." He said, saying that just because it was the first thing on his mind.

Ichigo giggled, buying it. "Well, thank you for the ride." Ryou nodded.

"Ah, they won't know you, and Keiichiro's way better with people then I am... So-"

"So he got them in without a problem, but you'll need a plan." Ichigo giggled.

With a smirk, Ryou shook his head. "I **already have** a plan." The car gently stopped, and everyone looked at Ryou with comeplete shock. He opened the door for Ichigo, and let out his hand for her. Ichigo blushed slightly, taking his hand. Once she was out, he closed the door and the two hooked arms.

They were able to walk in without a problem. "Ah, there you are, Ryou! And flirting already." Keiichiro laughed.

"I-I'm not flirting!" Ryou said, wanting to yank his arm away from Ichigo, but Ichigo giggled and held his arm with a stronger grip. She gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek, and finally let go.

The two blushed a little, but hid it as well as they could. Lettuce walked over in a green dress with a diamond colored collar, gloves, and ribbons in her hair for her braids. Her flats were green as well. Pudding wore a yellow dress that went to her knees with yellow flats wearing a light green collar. Both of the girls wore rings that had their birthstone in it, Lettuce had diamond and Pudding had peridot (A/N: please note that I used google for the colors. PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU correct me if their birthstone is wrong... Also, the color of their collar is their birthstone color, that's why they're different colors, the dress is the color of their mew outfit, if you were wondering..). "You two look lovely!" Ichigo smiled. "Where's Izumi and Mitsukie?" She asked.

"Oh!" Ryou handed the girls a necklace. "I forgot to add them into the boxes with the dresses, I hope you like them." Ichigo smiled and put on her neckalce with an aquamarine colored jem in the middle of a strawberry. "And it's Izumi's birthday, and we gave her what she wanted."

"Oh, she wanted me to tell you to meet her at the tree outside, she's in it... She wants to walk in with someone she's known for a while." Keiichiro said.

Ryou nodded and walked out of the building. Keiichiro motioned the girls over to the door. "You'll see why in a second." He smiled.

"Oh my god. Is that Ryou?! RYOU SHIROGANE?! Wow, Izumi is really lucky!" People started talking about Ryou and Izumi. Everyone watched as Ryou helped Izumi from the tree. She wore a dress similar to Ichigo's, but the ribbons wrapped up, and around her arms, then around her neck. Her dress was a beautiful shade of dark red. The ribbons were sky blue, and her boots were light purple, almost looking blue. "Dang, maybe I can meet him!" Girls started talking.

"Thank you, Mr. Ryou." Izumi nodded, not expecting to be helped down. Ryou held out his hand with a smile. "Ah... Mr. Ryou, you shouldn't... I'm capeable of walking on my own!" She giggled. "I just wanted to wait to go inside until you were here, Mr. Ryou."

Ryou chuckled. "You don't need to add 'Mr.' before my name, Izumi. Let's go inside." Izumi nodded and grabbed Ryou's hand.

They walked inside, and Izumi stopped at the doors, making Ryou stop as well. "So many people..." She whispered.

With a smirk, Ryou stepped inside first, allowing everyone to start screaming for him. "Come on, can't start a party without the host, right?"

Izumi giggled and followed Ryou. "It's a lovely day. I'm glad!"

Ryou smiled. "Yeah, it is. Oh, before I lose you to the crowd, here. Happy birthday, and happy Valentines Day from Keiichiro, the girls, and I."

Izumi blinked confused and took the box, her white hair pulled into a braid resting on her shoulders, getting in the way of seeing the box fully. "Thank you... Mr- ... Thank you Ryou!" She smiled and gave him a big hug.

Everyone started screaming for them to kiss, since so many people shipped them, but Ryou just nodded to Izumi and walked back to the group. 'Wow... Ryou is a nice guy... He's just not that good with people like Keiichiro is... And not to mention that he looks freaking hot in that tux and his aqua eyes...' Ichigo thought, not realizing what she was even thinking. "Ryou Shirogane!" A girl ran over to Ryou. "U-Uh..." This stopped Ichigo's thinking as a dull pain entered her chest.

Ryou sighed and turned around. "Yes?" He asked, trying not to sound like a complete jerk at the moment.

"W-would you... Allow me to dance with you when the music starts?" She asked.

"Ah, first and second dance is reserved..." Ryou patted the girls hair. "Sure, don't want to make anyone mad here, right?" Once Ryou said this, Ichigo almost broke down in tears. Why? Why does she care? She hates him! So why did it hurt so much to see girls wanting to dance with him?

The girl looked up, her blue eyes sparkling. "Ahh thank you!" She smiled and bowed.

Regretting what he said, Ryou had to dance with the girl. At least he said that the first and second was reserved! Once the music started playing, everyone watched Izumi walk over to Ryou. "You've been nice to me my entire life Mr- ... Ryou... I'd like to share my first dance with you, if that's okay." Ryou nodded, and the two started dancing.

Ichigo walked to the balconey. Why did it hurt when other girls were talking to him? She sighed, keeping her hand on her necklace. After dancing with Izumi, he walked to the balconey as well. The girl who wished to dance with him, was taken by other guys, so Ryou was hoping he didn't have to dance with her. "What's up?" He asked, leaning against the railing with Ichigo.

Ryou startled her, causing her to jump a little bit. "What do you mean, what's up? I'm not a fan of parties, so I came out here for a bit."

"What's on your mind?" He asked, rephrasing his question.

Once Ryou was looking at Ichigo's milky brown eyes, Ichigo couldn't help but just look back at him, neither of them realizing that Izumi, Mitsukie, Lettuce, Pudding, and Keiichiro were watching. Mitsukie from the corner, looking out the window, having fun with her friend, Lettuce and Pudding being themselves and having a lot of fun doing almost nothing, Keiichiro just looking out the window, and Izumi... Well she was hoping that this would be the best chance for them to start dating, so she was watching of course. Ichigo didn't notice what was going on, but Ryou did... His cheeks started to turn a light red. When did Ryou ever blush? They pushed themelves off the railing and still gazed at each other. They leaned in, closing their eyes. Ryou had wrapped his arms around her waist, and Ichigo had wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryou's cheeks got a bit redder once he felt Ichigo's warm breath on his lips, which was only a few inches away from her lips. Ichigo's cheeks almost instantly got deep red, feeling the warmth of Ryou's breath on her lips. They both hesitated for a moment, but then continued. The Mews, along with Keiichiro, had taken a video of the entire thing. Ryou slowly pushed his lips onto hers, gently. Ichigo did the same. Kissing each other passionately (A/N: Just a kiss -.- stop getting dirty ... STOP NO I DON'T WRITE THAT AHHH) the two felt as if time had stopped. After a good 9 seconds, they pulled away. Ichigo, noticing what just happened, pushed herself away from Ryou. "N-n-nothing's on my mind!" She said, trying to erase what just happened.

Ryou smirked. "Sure." He said, leaning against the railing again, his cheeks slightly red. Sure he had feelings for Zakuro, but gave up the moment she joined the Mews. And his feelings for Ichigo was always stronger. "I can still tell something's on your mind, Ichigo. You can tell me..."

Ichigo sighed and stood next to the blondie. "Well... I guess you can say I'm..."

"Jeaous." Ryou finished Ichigo's sentence.

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded.

The girls and boys had fun the rest of the day, nothing else special really going on since Ichigo dropped the subject there. Everyone had left and Izumi ran over to Ryou. "Ah M- Ryou! Thank you for the necklace and the dance!" She said to Ryou once he was alone. "Did anything special happen for you today?" She asked, like she always does every Valentines day.

Mitsukie walked over in her normal outfit on her skateboard. "Stop talking, Izumi!" Izumi looked at her. "Chimra Anima! Hurry up! Let's go!" Mitsukie, although un-noticed a lot had a big role to play.

* * *

Mitsukie: THERE I AM. WHERE WAS I?!

Chiyo: Please don't kill me... I have a reason... I have a plan... You're going to be a star, Mitsukie, just don't kill me *breaks down in tears*

Mitsukie: No no! It's okay! I'm not mad! Please stop crying! It's fine!

Chiyo: *wipes away tears* If you say so.. But yes, I know Mitsukie hasn't really been here, but these next couple of chapters is where she shines! Don't miss out next time on 'So Everything's Wrong?!' ... From the chapter title, you can tell that in the chapter 'It's all Coming Together' we were off! Who's ruling the Cyniclons now? What's going on?! *starts mumbling to myself about a bunch of idea's so I don't forget them(

Izumi: Uh... Well it's 4 in the morning when she started writing this... It's not uh *looks at clock* SHOULDN'T YOU GET SLEEP, CHYO? IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING!

Chiyo: Shhh Izumi... Ideas... *huddles next to the computer typing every idea*

Izumi: *sigh* well... Like she said, don't miss out next time on 'So Everything's Wrong?!' What'll happen?! Read to find out!


	5. Chapter 5 - So Everything Was Wrong!

Chiyo: Hey guys! So I just got a bunch of new Ideas from someone who requested their OC Cyniclon o.o when she/he comes, all credit will be given, but for now, he/she is a surprise! ONWARD WITH THE STORY! AH IM SO EXCITED But I'm also depressed because I've posted chapters (like one maybe? I don't know but I do want reviews to see how my work is...) asking for reviews but I don't get them, eh oh well. I'll just keep posting anyway :/

* * *

Chapter 5

So Everything Was Wrong?!

Mitsukie walked over in her normal outfit on her skateboard. "Stop talking, Izumi!" Izumi looked at her. "Chimra Anima! Hurry up! Let's go!" Mitsukie, although un-noticed a lot had a big role to play.

Izumi and Ryou ran outside, but they didn't see a Chimra Anima. "Mitsukie..." Izumi said, sort of dissapointed.

"..." Mitsukie looked around. "We all saw it!" Mitsukie said, trying to make the blondie and Izumi believe her.

Lettuce nodded along with Pudding. "HE WAS HUGE!" Pudding yelled. "Maybe being a Mew Mew could be fun again!"

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt right? I mean, we are saving Earth!" Lettuce smiled.

Ichigo sighed. "I didn't see anything! You are all crazy." Ichigo folded her arms.

A familiar laugh echoed from the sky. "Interesting..." Killi's voice was sinister. "Well, if you can't see him..." Killi started laughing evily. "...Then get 'em, boys!" She yelled, making it sound like there were plenty of them, but in reality, there was only one big snake with devil-like horns and arms and four legs... I mean, I like snakes, but that's just... Bleh! Everyone stood still, waiting for a sign of an attack. "Hng..." Killi folded her arms as Kisshu and Pai teleported next to her. "What are _you_ boys doing? I said I was fine! _**Get lost**_!"

With a sigh, Kisshu and Taruto just stayed quiet. "...Ichigo!" Lettuce ran over to Ichigo, motioning the others to come into a circle, even Ryou and Keiichiro. "Look at the way that Kisshu and Taruto almost fully obey that girl..."

Ryou nodded. "It's like she's in control, like she's in control of the Cyniclons."

Finishing his sentence, Keiichiro agreed. "Not just Kisshu and Taruto, but all the Cyniclons. Who excatly is she?"

Mitsukie sighed. "She seems like Deep... Aq- no..."

"Deep Blue." Ichigo said, giving Mitsukie the right name.

"Thanks. She seems like Deep Blue's child or something. But I don't know, I don't even know who Deep Blue is, but if she's in charge..." Mitsukie stopped, expecting someone else to catch on.

Izumi gasped. "Wait!" She whisper yelled and everyone looked at her. "What about the Chimra Anima?! It's probably not even real! Or if it is, it's hiding with some kind of potion... Or spell or whatever that Killi was able to use. So if we all use our attacks-" Just then, the snake Chimra Anima slammed down, breaking the ground and sending the girls flying. They were all transformed, so their dress was fine, but their Mew outfit was covered in dust. Pudding flew into a brick wall hard enough to make it crumble ontop of her. Lettuce just rolled into the wall. Mitsukie, who was able to jump out of the way enough to not get too hurt, but was hit and rolled into a fence, was able to quickly get up and brush the dust off her knees and outfit. Izumi flew into her house wall, not doing any damage to her house, but falling face-first into the ground. Ichigo flew backwards, bouncing on the ground and into a tree. What was with her and trees- oh... Yeah.. She's a cat... Izumi turned her attention to Ryou and Keiichiro who laied next to each other next to their car. Izumi, obvously pissed, stood up and put her left hand infront of her and her right hand behind her, both palms facing down.

"Ugh, and of course it's a dang cloudy night!" Killi whisper yelled at herself.

Izumi's weapons were... To say the least, big. There was only one small spot on both sides of the weapon to hold it. It was connected, forming a circle around Izumi. The blades were sharp and a little spiky. "How dare you hurt my friends!" She yelled, shooting a glare straight at Killi. "I'm not stupid, Cyniclon!" She quickly pushed her left hand behind her and right hand in front of her, making her weapon spin, staying afloat around her. She used her attack to peirce the snake in the chest, causing the snake to go visible again. "You'll regret hurting them!"

"See ya." Kisshu laughed and teleported away with Taruto.

"GET BACK HERE!" Killi shouted, looking behind her to see no one there. "Argh! Deal with the snake yourself!" Killi teleported away, her blue eyes shooting ice daggers at Izumi.

Izumi, still really mad, beat the crap out of the snake. Ryou, Keiichiro, Pudding, and Ichigo were all unconscious. If Pudding was slapped hard enough, she'd wake up, Keiichiro- well just scream and get his attention. Ryou and Ichigo were knocked out pretty bad though. Ichigo had hit her head on the tree pretty hard and Ryou hit his head on the ground a bit too hard. Lettuce ran right over to Pudding and started removing all the bricks off of the girl. "Ryou! Keiichiro!" Mitsukie and Izumi yelled in unison, not really thinking of Ichigo at the moment. The girls ran over to the unconscious boys on the ground, Izumi to Ryou, and Mitsukie to Keiichiro. Izumi loved them both, but not like that... She loved them like brothers, since they were really always there for her. Mitsukie just met them, so it's not like she had any strong feelings to them, but seeing them unconscious made her really mad that she couldn't do anything to protect them. "Ryou!" Izumi shouted, waking Keiichiro. "Ryou!" Izumi shook the blondie, but he was out cold.

Keiichiro sat up, rubbing his head. "He's fine, he's fine. Izumi, please stop shouting..." Keiichiro smiled painfully.

"Ah-! I'm sorry... Are you okay, Keiichiro?" Izumi asked, noticing Mitsukie going over to Lettuce to help uncover Pudding from the pile of bricks.

Keiichiro nodded. "Yeah, just a headache..." He said quietly.

Izumi started crying, no warning or anything, just started crying. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh? It's not your fault! I know you, you would never hurt anyone. The Cyniclons are not your fault." Keiichiro said, standing up. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Izumi nodded, hugging Keiichiro and waved to everyone before entering her house and detransforming. Mitsukie and Lettuce got Pudding uncovered and the three ran over to Ichigo, not noticing that Keiichiro had picked up Ryou. "What the heck even happened?" Keiichiro whispered, walking to his car. "And how am I going to drive two cars?! Ryou I question what you do sometimes." Keiichiro chuckled, opening the backseat doors to his car and setting Ryou down. "...It's okay, calm down." He whispered to himself, looking around to see if he could find the Mews. "NOW where are they?!"

Mitsukie walked over and set an unconscious Ichigo next to the also unconscious Ryou. "I'll drive Ryou's car, don't worry. And yes. I can drive. And yes. I won't hurt his car. And yes, before you even ask. I know my way to Cafe Mew Mew." Mitsukie smiled.

Keiichiro sighed, but smiled. "Alright, but Ryou would kill you if you even touched another car with it." He joked. "Thanks, Mitsukie."

Mitsukie smiled for a moment, then gasped. "Wait wait wait WAIT!" Mitsukie shouted at Keiichiro before he got in his car. "Their leader isn't Deep Blue, you guys killed him, and it's not Killi!"

"What?" Keiichiro blinked confused.

"Think about it! Killi said 'our master' meaning that someone has control over them, but Killi has more control then Kisshu and Taruto, making her almost boss-"

Mitsukie was cut off by Keiichiro beginning to talk. "Talk slower, and calm down. Wait until Ryou and Ichigo wake up, then tell us. It's important, so we all should hear."

"Oh." Mitsukie nodded and hopped in the drivers seat for Ryou's car with Lettuce and Pudding in the back seat. "You girls look scared..."

"You can drive?!" Lettuce and Pudding yelled in unison.

"Ugh yes I can." Mitsukie said, clearly annoyed with that question. The car took off gently and went at a reasonable pace behind Keiichiro. The stops were gentle, the turns were gentle, needless to say, Mitsukie was a great driver. She helped Keiichiro bring Ryou to his room, then took Lettuce and Pudding home while Keiichiro brought Ichigo home.

He knocked on the door of Ichigo's house as best as he could with Ichigo in his arms. "Oh...?" Sakura, Ichigo's mother, looked confused when she opened the door.

"Ah Mrs. Momomiya. Sorry it's so late." Keiichiro smiled, completely winning Sakura's heart pretty much. "Ichigo fell alseep in the car while we were heading back to the Cafe, so I figured I'd drop her off... If that's okay..."

"Of course!" Sakura smiled.

Ichigo's father, Shintaro, looked at Keiichiro like he was going to rape her or something. "Mr. Momomiya. It's nice to meet you."

"Why is my daughter asleep in your arms?!" He asked walking over.

Keiichiro chuckled. "I see where she gets her defensiveness from... It was a busy day for your daughter, Mr. Momomiya, and she fell asleep in the car. May I put her in her bed?"

Sakura nodded and led Keiichiro to her room. And the way Ichigo was in his arms worried her. "Keiichiro, there's something you're not telling us, and I want to know what it is. What's wrong with Ichigo?"

With a smile, Keiichiro set Ichigo in her bed and covered her up with the covers. "She should wake up tomorrow, Mrs. Momomiya, just make sure that your husband doesn't kill me... And I can't tell you everything, I don't know what she's told you..."

"Huh? Oh!" Sakura kept her voice quiet. "She told me everything about you, Ryou, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint... And uh.. Zakuro! And even her secret, but she won't tell her dad. So if it's about the Mew Mew thing, don't talk to loud." Sakura sat on Ichigo's bed beside her daughter as Keiichiro explained everything. "Hm... At least she doesn't have school, but thank you, Keiichiro, for bringing her home. And what about Ryou?"

"Oh, he's unconscious too, that's why he didn't bring her back. It was a pretty easy battle once Izumi got mad, but it was strong, so it knocked almost everyone out. Pudding and Lettuce were mainly ok, and the only reason I'm here now is because Izumi's really loud... I guess it helps she's a pop star." Keiichiro laughed. "I should head home, in case Ryou wakes up. Or starts walking here for that matter. If anything is wrong, please call me. My number is in Ichigo's phone, as long as it's Ichigo or the others, I'll answer instantly." Sakura nodded and Keiichiro started driving home.

Ryou started to open his eyes, but quickly shut them again. He had a headache and stayed quiet in his bed thinking about the day. Not only did it dawn on Mitsukie, but also Ryou. I guess it helps that they're both really smart... I mean, Ryou did have an IQ of over 180 at the age of 10... And Mitsukie- well who knows? No one really knows much about her, execpt if you mess with her friends... Well just run and don't stop because she will protect her friends no matter what... But that's beside the point. 'Why would Kisshu and Taruto listen to that Cyniclon? She said herself that she wasn't the one giving oders... But she acts like it...' Ryou started thinking, but he had no clue who could be giving orders. Pai? No, he'd order everyone to stay on their planet out of kindness. Ryou sighed and sat up, rubbing his head. "I hope everyone's ok..." He said as he heard Keiichiro walk in his room. He opened his eyes and looked at Keiichiro. "Yo." He said. He began to talk to Keiichiro about what he was thinking, and a good hour or so passed by.

Back with Ichigo, she sat up so fast her head started hurting. "AHHH-" She screamed, covering her mouth instantly.

Sakura ran in her room. "Sweetie are you okay?!" She asked, rubbing Ichigo's back.

"Argh! I hate Ryou!" She said, her voice loud, but not loud enough for her dad to hear. She folded her arms and sighed. "Sorry I scared you mom..."

"What's wrong with Ryou?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, not really sure how to start this. "Well if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be a freak with cat ears and a cat tail and I'd be a regular girl!" She yelled quietly.

"Let it go, Ichigo. Normal lives suck, and plus, you're saving the world right?" Sakura asked, handing Ichigo's phone to her. "I had it just incase you didn't wake up. Keiichiro told me to call-"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Keiichiro?! Where was Ryou?!"

With a giggle, Sakura looked at Ichigo confused. "I thought you hated him... He was back home, Keiichiro said he was unconscious too..."

Ichigo instantly called Keiichiro... Why? Why did she even care about Ryou? "Hello." Keiichiro said, a bit confused.

"Keiichiro!" Ichigo yelled quietly. "What happened? Are you guys okay?" She wanted to be nice and ask about everyone, she did care about everyone, but she cared most about Ryou... But why? He was only nice sometimes, other times he was a jerk!

"Oh, Ryou's fine, he just woke up, Pudding Lettuce seem ok, and I'm fine. Mitsukie and Izumi weren't hurt at all." Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou, just as confused as he was, but Keiichiro was on the phone with Ichigo, so why didn't he understand what was going on?

* * *

Chiyo: Wow I need to stop it's 7 in the morning and I haven't even slept... Like wow I need sleep bad right now... Oooo maybe I can stay up two days straight o.o

Izumi: Please go to sleep...

Mitsukie: Well uh... Not really sure what's going happen next, but please keep reading!

Chiyo: Huh? OH! THAT'S MY JOB SH I LOVE YOU SHHhhhh *crawls into Mitsukie's arms, covering her mouth* Well ok! Thanks for reading! I would like 5 or more reviews on this chapter before posting another. And honestly, I doubt I'm going to get them but oh well, let a girl hope...


	6. Chapter 6 - Is This A Date?

Chiyo: IZUMI STOP NO PLEASE STOP!

Izumi: *mixes in pepper into food, making it explode* ...

Mitsukie: *starts laughing*

Killi: *stands in doorway, clearly mad*

*room goes silent* ...

Chiyo: ahhahaha... Hey guys! *wipes soup off of glasses* Thanks for sticking around! :) Well, chapter 6 here! :D

* * *

Chapter 6

Is This A Date?

 _"Oh, Ryou's fine, he just woke up, Pudding Lettuce seem ok, and I'm fine. Mitsukie and Izumi weren't hurt at all." Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou, just as confused as he was, but Keiichiro was on the phone with Ichigo, so why didn't he understand what was going on?_

Ichigo sighed once she heard everyone was ok. "Keiichiro..." Ichigo started, regretting what she was going to say. Keiichiro was silent, waiting for her finish. "...C-can I just talk to you in person? Alone?"

Keiichiro was silent for a moment, but agreed. "When?" He asked.

"...Whenever..." Ichigo relied, forgetting her mom was still in the room.

Still completely confused, Keiichiro shrugged, figuring now would be a great time. Ryou's sleeping, and ICHIGO wants to talk to KEIICHIRO about something he didn't know... With a slight smile, he stood up and left the room Ryou was out cold in, not willingly sleeping, but forced to with Keiichiro's smile and innocent look. Ryou just lied down and fell asleep, leaving Keiichiro and Ichigo the only ones awake. "You want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, just meet me in the park..." Ichigo hung up and grabbed her jacket. "Sorry mom, Keiichiro can help me more then anyone else right now.." Ichigo waved and took off to the park, thinking she'd see Keiichiro in his car or something. Instead, the two walked to the park, getting there at the same time. "Keiichiro!" Ichigo ran over to him. "Glad you came..."

Keiichiro walked with Ichigo to a close bench. "Would you mind telling me what this is about?"

Ichigo sighed, explaining how Ryou and her kissed, but she still calls him a jerk and refuses to think she loves him. "And Mitsukie told me to go with my heart but I can't because some of me still wants to be with that tree-hugger jerk and part of me wants to just hide in my room and cry... You're great with people... So maybe you can help..." Keiichiro chuckled, then soon after started laughing. "Hey! I'm serious!" Ichigo said, but she couldn't help to giggle as well.

"S-sorry... It's just you... YOU of ALL people... You and Ryou..." Keiichiro's laugh died down to just a chuckle. He kept the picture of them kissing a secret, and like Ryou asked, kept thier conversation a secret. The two sat there talking for hours and gazing at the stars.

Keiichiro and Ichigo sighed, almost in unison. "I should head home... Thanks Keiichiro!" Ichigo smiled and waved to Keiichiro, then taking off to her house. As soon as she lied down in her bed, she passed right out.

Around 7:00 A.M. the next morning, Ichigo's phone started going off. With a sigh, Ichigo flipped open her phone and set it up to her ear. "Hey Ichigo, Ryou's going to pick you up. We need some stuff for the Cafe, Letuce and Pudding are busy cleaning, Mitsukie is going to help bake, and Izumi has an interview today, so..." Keiichiro's voice said. In he background Ichigo heard Lettuce yelling at Pudding, then a bunch of plates and bowls smashing. "...He just left to get you, make sure you're ready."

Keiichiro hung up and Ichigo quickly threw on her clothes. "Ichigo, your boss is here!" Sakura called as soon as Ichigo finished getting ready. "He says it's important so hurry up!"

Ichigo ran downstairs. "What's so important at 7 in the morning?!" Ichigo yawned, not really paying attention to Keiichiro.

Ryou shot a look at her, causing Ichigo to gasp and run out of her house. Once they were in Ryou's car, Ryou chuckled. "It's nothing that important, but Pudding's breaking all the plates... AGAIN... and we need more ingredients for the cafe. And beacause you're the leader, you get to help."

"Argh..." Ichigo grunted, folding her arms. "Could have given me some time to get dressed and look like I'm alive." Ichigo said, giggling as she rubbed her eyes.

 _'You're still beautiful, Ichigo...'_ Ryou thought. He quickly swatted away that thought. They got everything they needed from the store and started heading to the Cafe. They rode back in silince, looking at each other once in a while, but quickly looking away. Neither of them noticed that they were out all day. _'Why am I taking this like I'm on a date with her? I mean it's not like I like her or anything!'_ Ryou thought to himself plenty of times throughout the day. He flirted with her, expecting her notice, but she never did. It was cute, watching Ryou flirt with her all day... Ichigo grabbed half the bags and started walking in the Cafe, but Ryou just took them and carried the other bags. "I don't want you dropping anything." He chuckled, allowing Ichigo to open the door first. They walked into the Cafe being covered in white powder. "What did they do...?" Ryou asked, not wanting to move because if he did, flour would fly up and get in his face and he hand no hands to bother with that for now. Ryou set the bags on a nearby table. Ichigo and Ryou walked to the kitchen to see Mitsukie and Keiichiro nose to nose, almost kissing. Like ninja's, Ichigo and Ryou hid behind the walls, watching them.

"I-I am so sorry!" Mitsukie said, pushing herself away from Keiichiro. "C-can we clean up the flour?!"

Keiichiro chuckled at Mitsukie's red face. "Why are you blushing, Mitsukie?" Keiichrio laughed as Mitsukie sarted sweeping flour into a pile. "Ah! No, no! Let me do that!" Keiichiro took the broom from Mitsukie with a smile. "I was the one that made you drop the flour, let me pick it up. And made you trip... And make the huge mess..." Keiichiro laughed nervously as Mitsukie just giggled. "Let me clean this."

"Then I'll help!" The two cooks started cleaning the kitchen. This was when Ryou walked into the kitchen, stopping dead and acting as if he didn't already see them covered in flour. Keiichiro's black pants were all white from flour. "Ahhh Ryou!" Mitsukie smiled nervously.

Keiichiro just started laughing. "Ryou, you missed it, you sh-"

"SHUT UP!" Mitsukie covered Keiichiro's mouth. "Shh, don't even say it, mister." She said, smiling at Ryou.

With a sigh, Ryou chuckled. "So you do need more flour?"

Keiichiro nodded. Once all the items were put away, Ichigo, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Mitsukie started cleaning. "You still missed me scare Mitsukie." Keiichiro laughed.

Mitsukie giggled. "I had to get the flour, AND HE WAS NOT IN THE ROOM! So I tried getting the flour... Well needless to say, I'm **short**... So Keiichiro started to help me, but I completely freaked out and dropped the flour." Keiichiro was holding his laugh back, while Ichigo was giggling and Ryou was chuckling. "So naturally, we both went to catch it, smashed heads, and the flour bag hit the floor, exploding everywhere... Not to mention before Lettuce and Pudding left, they had a flour fight... I couldn't see so I went to move, but Keiichiro stopped me, so I stopped suddenly and started to slip."

"You forgot how you screamed like a little girl-" Before Keiichiro was able to finish, Mitsukie shouted at him to shut up. "Okay..." Keiichiro just went back to laughing and sweeping.

"So he grabbed my hand and started pulling me back so I wouldn't fall, and he slipped as well. And I kind of fell on top of him, and then you guys walked in." Mitsukie said, finishing her story.

Keiichiro stopped laughing and looked at Ryou and Ichigo. "You should have been here, her scream was amazing."

"I SAID SHUT UP MY SCREAM WAS GIRLISH I HATE MY SCREAM!" Mitsukie shouted, flailing her arms.

The sight of this just caused everyone to laugh. Once the cafe was clean again, they sat down at the tables. "So what did you guys even try to make?" Ichigo asked.

"...Cookies..." Mitsukie whispered.

"Even **I** can't bake, but how did you manage cookies out of that?!" Ichigo laughed.

Keiichiro laughed along with Ichigo. "She was the one who got the stuff."

"You weren't supposed to walk in the kitchen yet, smartie! I had a surprise!" Mitsukie folded her arms and sat back in her shair.

Ichigo looked over and Ryou, who had his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair. His eyes were closed and his hair fell backwards. "Well, why don't we all make them together, so this doesn't happen again?" Keiichiro said, still wanting to laugh at the sudden events in the kitchen.

"Uh..." The redhead looked at Keiichiro suddenly. "I'm not sure if you heard me... But I can't bake!" She yelled.

Mitsukie giggled nervously. "Ah I'll need a lot of help too... I mean I can bake and all, but I can't bake when GUYS are in the room... Obviously..."

Keiichiro and Ryou sighed. "We'll help you girls." Keiichiro said standing up. "Just no big messes again." The man chuckled and everyone walked into the kitchen.

Everything went smoothly, Mitsukie had learned how to make cookies just right, and Ichigo learned that... Although small... Maybe she does have feelings for Ryou... Once everyone was relaxing, waiting for the cookies to finish, Keiichiro's, Ryou's, and Ichigo's phone started buzzing. "Wow.. That's weird, what about me?! AM I ALWAYS FORGOTTEN?!" Mitsukie puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms.

Keiichiro and Ryou ignored their phones, since it wasn't a call, but Ichigo sighed. "Sorry, I should probably take this call." She excused herself from the group and walked outside, answering the phone. "Hey Moe!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, ICHIGO!" Moe shouted, causing Ichigo to move the phone away from her ear. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS WERE LOVEY DOVEY AND YOU JUST GO AND DUMP HIM?! I MEAN I NEVER LIKED THAT TREE-HUGGER BUT SHOW SOME RESPECT! But that was great... And about time too! I'm proud of you girl!"

Even from inside the Cafe, everyone heard Moe screaming. "Uh... I don't love him anymore but uh thanks." Ichigo sighed, putting the phone back up to her ear.

"Ok. That's not what I'm calling you about. Is it true?!" Moe asked, expecting Ichigo to understand something no one did. "Well?! Is Masaya telling the truth?!"

Mitsukie smiled. "You guys should answer your phone, we still have about half an hour left for the cookies..." She stood up, her outfit white from flour still. "I'm going to take a shower, if that's ok." The boys nodded and watched Mitsukie walk off the the bathroom.

"What's Masaya even saying?!" Ichigo asked, confused.

Keiichiro and Ryou still didn't answer their phone. "What?! You don't know?! I'm getting Miwa on the call!" Moe laughed, adding Ichigo's other friend to the call. "Miwa, you know about it right?!"

"Duh. Who doesn't?" Miwa laughed. "Masaya's telling everyone!"

"WHAT'S HE TELLING EVERYONE?!" Ichigo shouted, annoyed with the fact her friends wouldn't tell her anything.

The girls laughed, making Ichigo madder. "So... You broke up with Masaya because you have a secret boyfriend? Oooo wait untill your dad hears that one!" Moe laughed.

"Yeah, Ichigo who are you dating?! You should totally tell us!" Miwa yelled.

"Totally!" Moe agreed.

"I'm not dating anyone..." Ichigo sighed. This just got her a bit depressed. She knows that kiss between Ryou and her meant something... She just didn't want to believe that she did love him. "I have to get back to work, ignore what that tree-hugger is saying, I'm not with anyone." Ichigo hung up and made her way back inside. She sat down between Ryou and Keiichiro, resting her head on the table.

Keiichiro looked at her. "So you've never baked before..." Ryou chuckled, breaking the silence.

"..." Staying quiet, Ichigo just sighed. "Not really." She said, looking up so her chin was on the table instead of her forehead. "I suck at baking..." Keiihciro smiled, making Ichigo feel better for a moment. But she suddenly felt bad when Ryou started chuckling. "What?!" She asked sitting up.

"Huh? Oh.." Ryou, still chukling, pointed to the back of her head. "You have some egg in your hair..."

Mitsukie walked downstairs, her hair not really that wet, but noticably wet. She started laughing when she saw the egg in Ichigo's hair. "You have uh... A bit of egg in your hair." She said, trying to not laugh that much.

Keiichiro held back his laugh. "I'll get it." He said to the redhead who was flailing, trying to get the egg out of her hair. "Hold still." He pulled the egg out of her hair, and dropped it into the trash can...

* * *

Chiyo: Well lets just say I'm dissapointed ;( *sigh* I don't want to just stop writing this because no one is reviewing ... But I do want reviews ... I'm not saying give me them so I fit in with others, I'm saying give me reviews so I know what to change, what to fix... And it really hurts me! I put so much time and effort into this... I'm probably going to stop writing this unless you guys want me to keep writing... I may just keep it for amsument reasons so I can see how stupid I am... But anyway, I'd just like reviews to know how to better or to know you guys like it or something... Also there were hints in here to a new character, so they're coming soon! *fake smiles*

Izumi: Way to go, you made her sad!

Chiyo: *quietly curls up in a ball under my blankets*

Mitsukie: A-ahh well please _please_ _ **please**_ _ **please**_ PLEASE _PLEASE_ _ **PLEASE**_ _ **PLEASE**_ review and stay in tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 - Sickness

Chiyo: Yay you're back! :) Well, I'm going to warn you, this chapter and chapter 8 is going to be just fills in, so you don't really need to read these... But please do, if you don't chapter 9 and the others will be confusing and you'll hate me for your own stuipidity of not wanting to read 3 chapters (Yes, 3. Chapter 8 is split into two chapters)

Izumi: So read them~!

Chiyo: Yeah, please read them!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sickness

 _Keiichiro held back his laugh. "I'll get it." He said to the redhead who was flailing, trying to get the egg out of her hair. "Hold still." He pulled the egg out of her hair, and dropped it into the trash can..._

Ichigo sighed, walking to the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower..." She said, deep in thought of what Moe and Miwa said. 'So Masaya is spreading rumors about me now? Ha... He always was confusing to understand, but this goes to far! I'm going to have to tell him what's what!' Ichigo thought, hopping in the shower.

Izumi poked her head in the Cafe doors. "Ah! You're here! ANSWER YOU DANG PHONES!" Izumi shouted.

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at their phones to see that Izumi had texted them both, something about a Cyniclon. "You should have called!" Keiichiro said. "And you're acting calm about this..."

With a sigh, Izumi walked in the Cafe, her white hair soked, her clothes soked, and shivering. "Yeah, because I watched him teleport away."

"So why are you wet?" Mitsukie asked. "And who are we talking about? What's going on?"

Izumi walked over, refusing to sit down. "I was pushed into the fountian." She started. "I don't know his name, but..." She got deep in thought. "He was just a shadowey figure... It looked like he had a cape, so it wasn't Kisshu or Taruto, and it looked like he was going to be doing some kind of ritual... You know, like when you kill something and set up a tiny desk thing and sit infront of it, going," Izumi made her middle fingers and thumbs touch and held them in the air a bit and in front of her. "something like 'ooouuummmmmmmmm. oooouuuuummmmmmmmm' or whatever?" She dropped her hands and watched everyone laugh at her. "I'm serious! He was going to I swear!- No or he already did..."

Mitsukie, stopping her laugh enough to talk, said, "Izumi, what are you on?" Then Mitsukie started laughing again.

"Fine! Next time there's a Cyniclon in town, I won't bother telling you guys!" She shouted as Ichigo walked down the stairs. "At least take me seriously!" She turned her back to them quickly, making some of her hair fly over her shoulder.

Ichigo walked over, her hair not so wet anymore. "What's going on?"

"Cyni-" Izumi started.

But she was cut of by Mitsukie. "Izumi's taking something."

"I'M TELLING YOU I SAW THIS AND I AM NOT TAKING ANYTHING WHY WON'T YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME?!" Izumi shouted, getting everyone's attention. She folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "You know, yelling like this isn't good for a singer who has a concert in a couple days..." She muttered before tunring around to face everyone. "What, does this have something to do with me walking in like he wasn't a problem?! I watched him teleport away, so I figured I'd head home! Be happy I'm even here to tell you this! One wrong move and I could have been part of his ritual!" Izumi folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Everyone started to giggle/chuckle at her.

Ichigo sighed. "Way to get her mad guys." She whispered. "Izumi, what did he look like?"

"He had a cape. Uh.. That was all I could tell though, he was just a shadowey figure, so I followed him until he teleported away." Izumi said, calming down now.

Ichigo looked at Keiichiro, not really caring about Ryou because he probably wouldn't care anyway. She noticed that Keiichiro did infact believe her, he was deep in thought. He stood up with a smile. "Izumi, you should rest-"

"I swear if this is because you're calling me crazy..." Izumi muttered.

"-You look pretty tired. I'll be in the lab, just get some rest. You don't have to worry about this." Keiichiro finished his sentence. Izumi nodded and waved to everyone before heading home.

Mitsukie, not too long after after Izumi left, decided to go home as well. Then did Ichigo, leaving Ryou and Keiichiro alone for the night again. "You think Izumi was telling the truth? I mean about the ritual part. Cyniclons don't noramlly do rituals do they?" Ryou asked, following Keiichiro to the lab room.

Keichiro shrugged. "Well look at... Kimi...?"

"Killi." Ryou corrected.

"She's different from Pai and Taruto and Kisshu..." With a drawn out sigh, the two headed for the lab room. After hours of research what whatnot, they headed for bed.

The next morning, Saturday, Ichigo woke up around 7:00 A.M. She got dressed and just sat on her bed. She had to be at work at 8:00, so she quickly snatched her strawberry pink phone of her dresser and charged out of the house. She got to the Cafe and as soon as she walked in, she had a feeling she was late. "Ichigo!" Izumi cheered happily. "Your hair is mess!" She yelled, a slight giggle in her voice.

Patting down her hair, the redhead headed for the changing room. She walked back up the stairs to see everyone cleaning, having fun. "Ichigo. Lettuce and Pudding are cleaning outside, they said they're mad at you, so left you to clean the floors..." Mitsukie smiled nervously. "I can help."

"No, I got it." Ichigo smiled. "It's okay, I can do it. If we all work together on different spots at once, it'll go faster." They day was uneventful and Lettuce and Pudding were sitting down in their normal spot, talking like always. "Argh! They're beginning to get like Zakuro and Mint!" Ichigo whisper yelled angerily.

"Huh?" Izumi walked over to her, watching the green haired girl and blondie talk and laugh.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just they've been putting more work on me..." Ichigo sighed, hearing a sneeze from upstairs. Although faint, she still heard it. "...They never get sick, I wonder what got into them." Ichigo giggled.

Keiichiro sighed and walked out of the kitchen. "Ah, you guys can go home, it's after closing time and you did all your cleaning." He smiled warmingly.

"Pudding has to leave to take care of her little brothers and sister!" Pudding yelled, speeding out of the cafe.

"Ryou's sick?" Ichigo laughed. "Talk about you boys never failing to surprise me!"

With a nervous laugh, Keiichiro backed up slowly into the kitchen. He really did enjoy baking, that's what made him cute in Mitsukie's eyes. But still, she only liked him as a friend. Adding the fact that she almost kissed him. She set her bag down and walked into the kitchen. "I don't get it. How can you stay in one room they entire day and not go crazy when all your doing is baking?" Mitsukie asked.

Keiichiro chuckled, setting the last strawberry on the cake he just finished. "That's just it, I'm baking all day. I enjoy baking."

No one noticed Ichigo walking upstairs, Izumi was watching Keiichiro and Mitsukie. Ichigo stood infront of Ryou's door, just standing there. She slowly brought her hand up to the door, and knocked lightly on it. "What." Ryou called, sniffling.

Ichigo giggled, and opened the door to see Ryou on his side, the blankets over his shoulder, and he was just laying there, eyes closed. "I can't believe that **you** got sick, Ryou."

"Shut up." He snapped. "What do you want?"

Ichigo didn't actually know why she went up there, but she did. She sat on the bed next to Ryou, causing him to sit up and question her, without saying anything. "I remember that one whole week last year..." Ichigo started. "When I got sick again, and my parents weren't home, you came over the first day and stayed home with me the entire week..." She said, her cheeks slightly red.

"W-why are you..." Ryou started, but chuckled as he noticed Ichigo's red cheeks.

 **-Flash back- Last year during the winter**

 _"So Ichigo's sick. Again!" Mint yelled. "And frankly, I'm tired of even working here." She slammed her uniform on the table in front of Ryou. "You can say whatever you want, I'm done working here! This is just a stupid cafe now!" She walked to the door, storming her way out of the cafe._

 _Ryou had his thumb and pointer finger pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're quitting too, Zakuro?" He asked, annoyed as crap._

 _"Yes. You understand, so I don't have to explain myself. If you need anything, call me. I guess I still haven't lost my spirit of being a Mew Mew like the others have. Although I'm probably going around the world, so I may not be able to come here right away." Zakuro said, gently setting her uniform ontop of Mint's._

 _Keiichiro picked up the uniforms and walked off somewhere. Ryou headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Pudding asked, trying to sound bossy so he'd stay._

 _"Out." Ryou responded, walking out of the doors of the Cafe. He walked to Ichigo's house and knocked on the door, expecting no response. He opened the door and walked in, making sure not to make a mess or anything. He found his way up to Ichigo's room, knocking on her door._

 _Although muffled, her voice was still understandable. "What." She asked her question in more of a statement then a question._

 _He walked in and smirked. "Sick again huh?"_

 _"Shut up." She growled, sitting up."What do you want?"_

 **-End of flashback- Back with Ryou and Ichigo**

Ryou chuckled, causing Ichigo to look at him with an odd look. "Remember when I spent the week at your house when you were sick?" Ichigo nodded.

Not too long after realizing what he meant, she started giggling. She found it funny that he said the same thing as her when she was sick. "I should... Probably get to work." Ichigo said, standing up.

"Aw, I was going to ask for you to stay here." Ryou smirked, messing with the redhead.

"W-what?! N-no! Make Keiichiro stay!" She yelled, walking out of the room, leaving Ryou there alone to laugh at her reaction.

Izumi was working harder today, she was smiling more then ever. "I wonder what got into her today." Mitsukie said, sighing as she brought drinks to a table.

"Yeah, she's like Ichigo when we first started working here." Lettuce said, cleaning an empty table.

"I wonder if she likes someone!" Pudding yelled, bouncing at the cash register.

Once work ended, Izumi got changed and started heading out. "Ah." She turned around to everyone. "I have to leave, I'm sorry I couldn't say longer. I'll come early tomorrow!" She rose her hand to the girls, saying goodbye as she ran out of the door.

Pudding, giggling evily, rubbed her hands together. "Lets follow her, Lettuce!"

"Mmm.." Lettuce sighed. "Ok." The two followed Izumi, leaving Mitsukie and Ichigo in the Cafe alone.

"Mitsukie, I'm going to stay here for a bit, I'll finish cleaning." Ichigo said, noticing she was worrying about something.

"Wh- oh my!" Mitsukie bowed to Ichigo. "Thank you!" She said happily and ran out of the door.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen, helping Keiichiro make soup for Ryou...

* * *

Chiyo: Ok, I know this is short, but I have an idea for the next two chapters :3 Chapter 8 will be split into two parts. 8.1 and 8.2. They aren't really going to be that exciting... Just a lil Izumi x Aito (OCxOC) and Ichigo x Ryou so yeah heheh,,

SPECIAL THANKS TO - PrinceUrufu

:) You're so kind, and I'm so happy that you love this story. When I read your review, I wasn't joking about the tears of joy! I was crying because I was so happy :) So thank you again for being so nice!


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1 - Izumi's Crush

Chiyo: Hey! So this chapter is with Izumi, so not much of Ichigo will be shown because well Ichigo's still at the Cafe... Don't hate, there's a reason ;n; stop hating stOP

Mitsukie: I AM CLEARLY MAD YOU BETTER MAKE THIS A CUTE CHAPTER MA'AM

Chiyo: *sits in the corner holding a sign* 'I don't own TMM I wish I did though... Ryou and Ichigo would so be together ... Have fun reading chapter 8! Please put that down Izumi...

Izumi: Why it's just a frying pan I wanted to cook!

Chiyo: Because you have to pour your heart into this boy Izumi, tell him your life story, kiss him, bring him home, and sleep with him.

Izumi: WHAT?! I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM IM ONLY 18 THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOUNG LADY

Chiyo: I didn't mean that I don't write that *throws the frying pan out the window before I get hit with it* Go pour your heart into that man... Also quickly friendly reminder, I don't own TMM *cries in corner*

* * *

Chapter 8.1

Izumi's Crush

 _Once work ended, Izumi got changed and started heading out. "Ah." She turned around to everyone. "I have to leave, I'm sorry I couldn't say longer. I'll come early tomorrow!" She rose her hand to the girls, saying goodbye as she ran out of the door._

Pudding and Lettuce were pros on stalking people, they did it to Ichigo all the time, so they followed her. Izumi was standing by a tall, beautiful cherry blossom tree, waiting for something- or someone- with a smile. No one noticed, but there was a bit of chocolate on the corner of her lip from the cookie she had when she was helping Keiichiro bake them. But while waiting, she licked her lips and giggled at herself. A boy with short, blueish green hair walked over to her. "You made it!" He said happily.

"Yeah, I was able to leave the Cafe on time today." Izumi giggled. "You said you needed to talk about something?"

"Huh- oh." The boy looked down, somewhat scared to say anything. "Well... I was just wondering if you wanted to uh..." Izumi giggled, waiting for him to finish asking his question. "Go to the petting zoo?"

Izumi smiled. "Why me though? You have so many other girls who fight over each other for you. Your smart, talented, very good looking, and really nice." She said, avoiding his question for now.

He chuckled a bit. "Well, I've noticed you've been stressed out lately. I just wanted to do something that would take your mind off of everything."

With a nod, the two started walking to the train station. "This is very nice of you, Aito." Izumi smiled, standing by the doors as the train went down the tracks. "How did you know I wanted to go to the petting zoo?" She asked.

"You love animals." Aito chuckled a little. Izumi gazed at him, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Once the train stopped, the two, along with Pudding and Lettuce, got off and entered the petting zoo.

Izumi looked around, amazed. "I've never been to a petting zoo before.. Or a zoo..."

Giving her an odd look, Aito gasped a little. "What?!"

"Shh!" Izumi waved her hands in front of her face. "I was never able to... My parents were very rich and made me work for money." Izumi started walking to the lions. Even though she was talking about something no one knew because she was to uncomfortable to talk about, she knew she'd still have a great time today. "Even then, I only got like $10, but I never minded. They never took me anywhere except for their work. My mother was a fasion designer and my father..." Izumi blinked confused for a second. "I don't remember. He worked in an office though. But my mother made me stay in the play area until she was done with work. Eventually, when I got 6, she sent me to a daycare. I just stayed in my room all day. No one really liked me, until one day, my boss's friend, Keiichiro, stopped by. He had a cake for the girl working at the daycare. He noticed how lonely I was and everyday he'd spend some time with me." They reached the fence for the lions and everyone was keeping their kids out of the area, not letting them pet the lions. Izumi reached her hand out, causing everyone to stare at her. The lion ran over and sat down. "Ryou and Keiichiro were actually pretty nice..." She continued as she gently pet the lion. She was so happy when she felt the fur of the soft, teen lion. "Although Ryou never really said or did anything with me, he's anti-social." She giggled as the lion was getting more attention then her when she walks down the street. She got a lot of attention for being a singer. "And one day, they didn't come. I sat by the door, waiting for them..." She sighed. 'That must have been when the Mews started, that was five years ago... I was 13 then...' She followed Aito to the giraffes. "I was so sad and everyone started laughing at me."

"That's rude..." Aito whispered. "So your bosses are your childhood friends? I thought they would be something like..." Aito put his left hand on his back and bent over, pretending to use a cane to walk. "Geet baaack to work yoooung laaadyyy!" He said, using the best old man's voice he could.

Izumi started laughing, shaking her head. "No, he's only 20. Wow that makes me feel so much younger then him, I'm only 18..." She started talking.

"So when did you get popular? Not long ago people started talking about you..." He said, walking and talking normally. He flipped his hair out of his face as he was reading a pamphlet the petting zoo gave them.

"Hm... A couple years ago. I ran away from home, tired of how my parents always yelled at me and never let me eat or do anything. I really don't like them..." Izumi tightened her grip on the paper in her hands. "A group of guys walked up to me..."

 **STORY TIME WITH IZUMI :D it's in her P.O.V. so beware**

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, walking down the road. I had my eyes closed. A group of older men stood in front of me. "Hey girl, you're pretty, wanna come with us?" The tallest guy asked.

"No." I said coldly.

"Aw come on!" The shortest whinned. "We don't get manny visitors..." The 4 walked closer to me, causing me to back up.

The guy with glasses smirked as he tried grabbing for me. Ryou walked over and beat the crap out of the guys, causing them to run off. "You okay?" He asked, his back to me.

"Ryou!" I shouted, jumping on him, causing him to lose his balance and fall down. "Why didn't you show up or anything to the day care? You know lonely I was?!" I stood up and collected my cool.

"Sorry, Keiichiro got busy and wouldn't let me leave." He sighed.

"Excuse me, are you Izumi? Izumi Akiama?" A tall boy with a suit and glasses asked. "We have a roll we need filled for a movie, but no one wants the roll, could you help us out?"

I looked at Ryou and helped him up. I stole his phone and added my number into it. "Text me, jerk." I snapped. "After leaving me for a year and not even talking to me!" I folded my arms.

"That's not my fault, baka." He said, flicking my nose. "Don't overwork youself, Izumi." We lifted our hands to each other, waving goodbye, and I turned around to the man.

"You too." I called to Ryou. "Sure." I said a bit coldly to man.

 **Story time over~**

"And ever since then, he taught me how to properly sing and now I'm here." Izumi finished her story

"Ryou's your boss right?" Aito asked, holding part of an apple in his hand. "He sounds like a nice guy."

Izumi giggled, holding part of an apple as well. Aito lifted his hand up to the giraffe who gently took it from his hand. It just looked at Izumi, not asking for the food or anything, she didn't want anymore food. She just looked lonely. Izumi gently stroked the giraffe's head, making her more happy. "I won't be able to come back often, sorry." She whispred to the giraffe. "Ahh I probably talked way to much!" She said, standing next to Aito and eating the part of the apple she had in her hand.

"You didn't, you're an interesting person. I'm just a normal kid." He sighed, leading Izumi to the souvenir stand. "U-um..." He stuttered.

Izumi looked over at Aito, her white, shoulder length hair, flowing in the breeze, making her so much cuter in his eyes. "Was I not supposed to take this as a date?" She asked, completely serious. Her heels made her his height, so she was able to look straight into his eyes.

"Ah?!" He took a step back. "N-no that's not- I mean yes- no... I was just going to say I took this like a date... At first I just planned on hanging out, but I'm taking it like a date too..." He stuttered.

Izumi giggled, stepping up to the stand. He bought her a stuffed giraffe, noticing that giraffe's seemed to be her favorite animal. "You shouldn't have, but thank you." Izumi smiled, hugging the stuffed animal. They sat down on a nearby bench, Izumi sat with her legs crossed and Aito sat with his hands behind his head.

A young girl walked up to them and set the boxes she was carrying on the ground. "Sorry to bother you two, but would you like some cookies? I uh... My day care made too many and is making me sell them as punishment for something I didn't do..."

By the looks of the girl, you could tell she wasn't the type to get into trouble, but as a kid, you never know. "Sure, what kinds do you have?" Izumi smiled. She bought a box of the chocolate chip ones and split them evenly with Aito.

It was quiet between them, but it wasn't awkwardly quiet. Once the cookies were gone, they stood up. Izumi grabbed his hand and walked around the petting zoo, hand in hand. They headed to the park nearby and got on the farris wheel, since the petting zoo closed. Neither of them brought a jacket, so they were both cold. Aito pulled Izumi close to him as the farris wheel stopped when their seat was at the top. Pudding and Lettuce was watching from far away, watching carefully. "You have some... Chocolate on your lips..." Aito lifted Izumi's head so they were nose to nose. Izumi's cheeks were a dark red, and Aito's were just slightly pink. The people in front of (the cart that would be empited before them) them were watching with a smile, as was the people in the cart behind (the cart that would be empited after them) them. Aito closed his eyes and leaned in to her slowly. Izumi closed her eyes, letting Aito get the chocolate on her lips as Aito pushed his lips onto hers. His tongue smoothly ran across her lips, getting the chocolate. They kissed each other passionately. Aito wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly. Izumi kept her hand on his chest and rested her other on his knee. After a good 6 seconds, they slowly pulled away from each other, noticing that the farris wheel already began to move. Izumi was blushing really bad, her entire face was red and moved to the other side of the seat, holding her knees and looking down. Aito smiled at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. Once their seat was at the bottom, they quickly hopped out and started walking to the exit in silence. "AHHH RUN!" A girl shouted, running away from god knows where. "KILLER LIONS KILLER LIONS!"

Aito grabbed Izumi's hand. "We have to go!" He yelled, seeing the three headed lion with hooves charging at them.

Izumi yanked her hand away. "I can't!" She yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" Aito asked, shocked. Once everyone wasn't paying attention to them, she transformed into Mew Izumi. "What? You're a Mew Mew?"

"Please! Get out of here!" She said sternly, standing in front of him with her back facing him. Lettuce and Pudding ran over as Ichigo and Mitsukie ran over from the other direction...

* * *

Chiyo: Okay, shush, I know my chapters aren't long, but the next chapter (The other half of chapter 8) is at the SAME EXACT TIME this one is taking place. Well, stop looking at me like that and read, my friends! :)

Izumi: YouBetterNotMakeMeTakeHimHomeISwearToGodChiyoIWillSlapYou

Chiyo: *puts hands in the air a bit and backs up* I'm pretty sure chapter 9 will be way longer!


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2 - Ichigo x Ryou

Chiyo: Okay. I know Urufu is like "Yo LADY WHERE'S MY OC" flailing a pan around (I love you I'm only teasing you) but I assure you, and promise you, she/he (surprise for the readers) is coming in next chapter. Chapter 7 and 8 was meant to set a mood for the day (yes this is chapter 8 as well. Yes I'm putting a lot in '()'s ...) so they weren't really needed if you want a lot of action... AND I AM SO.

OUT.

RAGED

IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY

I WAS CRYING I WAS SO MAD

Izumi: Ahhhh *backs away from me*

Chiyo: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS *FIPS TABLE* MY WORDPAD'S SAVE FILE SHIT IT'S SELF

Mitsukie and Izumi: o.o oh no

Ryou: *looks at Ichigo* Can I make you clean the mess she made from flipping the table?

Ichigo: No you blonde jerk! *slaps him weakly because she's to busy laughing at me*

Chiyo: SO I SPENT

HOURS

FRICKING HOURS ON THIS CHAPTER

I mean I like 8.1 better but I still spent fiVE HOURS ON THIS CHAPTER MAKING IT CUTE AND LOVEY AND WHEN I SAVED IT LAST NIGHT AND CAME BACK THIS MORNING I WAS CRYING... Stupid fricken word pad and crappy save files *sets the table back in the orginal spot, sitting on the floor organizing all the papers I JUST organized*

Ichigo: Uh... So this is chapter 8.2!

Chiyo: It's Ryou x Ichigo time! Again *puts everything back perfectly* :D *shoves them in the closet

Ichigo: Ryou what are you do- *is cut off by what we hope is a kiss*

Chiyo: yay so after all my anger, I thought of a better idea for this chapter! :) Read on my friends! WARNING - IF YOU HAVE A HEART, I LOVE YOU AND I APOLOGIZE NOW WHEN YOU READ THIS :) (Yes it's all ok, but it's at the end so yeah please don't kill me)

* * *

Chapter 8.2

Ichigo x Ryou

 _Ichigo walked into the kitchen, helping Keiichiro make soup for Ryou..._

"So, can I ask you why, after five years of him flirting with you, you just realized you like him?" Ryou teased, making some soup.

"Well I've realized it for a while, I just didn't want to believe it..." Ichigo said, helping Keiichiro grab the items he needed. "I was just blind with that tree-hugging asshole." Ichigo laughed. "Bah and he's spreading rumors about me now!" Ichigo yelled, handing the last item to the master chef.

"Rumors? About what?" Keiichiro asked, stirring the soup and fixing his chef hat.

"Moe and Miwa said he's telling everyone I broke up with him because I was in some relationship with someone else." Ichigo shrugged. "Or something. Tree-huggers just jealous that all the popularity turned to me somehow. And I don't think Ryou helped much, picking me up the day he dumped me." Ichigo giggled.

Keiichiro chuckled. "The tree-huger doesn't look like that type of guy- wait..." He looked at Ichigo. "Did he catch you and Ryou hanging out? He's the only other guy you're around in public, right?"

Ichigo laughed. "And we argue a lot."

"Only 'cause you love me~" Ryou teased, sneezing not too long after he spoke. "Right?"

Ichigo flailed her arms, turning around to him "Get to your room, blondie!" She shouted.

"I don't want to lay in my bed all day though." Ryou teased, seeing what Ichigo would do.

Keiichiro laughed, handing him his soup. "Eat up, blondie." Keiichiro teased and started picking up once Ryou had the bowl in his hands.

Ryou chuckled as he remembered how Ichigo walked downstairs the year before. Ryou told her to get to her room and called her strawberry, only reciving a simple 'I don't want to lay in my bed all day though.' from her. Once Ryou was done, and Keiichiro finished cleaning, the three left the kitchen. "I can stay here with Ryou, Keiichiro. You should go home and sleep." Ichigo smiled.

Keiichiro nodded and once saying goodnight, left the cafe. "You're staying here with me? Aren't your parents going to get mad?" Ryou asked, sneezing again.

Ichigo giggled. "No, they're gone for the week... AGAIN." Ichigo said, taking Ryou's hand. "Come on, the sun set, let's get you to sleep."

Ryou blinked as he was lead up to his room. Ryou smirked and before Ichigo knew that Ryou had an evil plan in mind, he turned her around and pushed her onto his bed, hovering over her. Ichigo looked at the blonde above her, He chuckled and swooped her up. He sat down on the bed and putting Ichigo on his lap. "So, you didn't answer my question." Ryou said, smirking.

Ichigo was frozen, she didn't know what to say or do. Ryou answered her question for her. He pulled her into a kiss, his eyes closed so he didn't see the shock in her eyes. She hesitated a moment before kissing him back. He fell backward, bringing the redhead with him. He had his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Ichigo pulled her lips away from Ryou's. "Y-you're only using your sickness a-against me, aren't you?" She asked, blushing.

"Of course not. I'm using the fact that we're alone against you." Ryou smirked, getting ready to be slapped.

Ichigo sighed, not being able to resist Ryou's charming aqua eyes. She slowly leaned in, making Ryou smile, not smirk. Before their lips touched, Ichigo pushed herself away from him. "Stupid blondie!" Ichigo flailed her arms, her back towards Ryou. "I'll never kiss you." She hissed.

"I can beg to differ." Ryou chuckled, sitting up. He sneezed and continued talking. "You've kissed me back plenty of times."

"Th-that's different!" Ichigo folded her arms. "But you're right." Ryou smirked, waiting for Ichigo to go back to him. Ichigo sighed. "Ok but you'll only get me to kiss you IF you can get my ears and tail to pop out infront of everyone tomorrow at work." Ichigo said, turning around to see Ryou smiling.

"Deal. Can I do anything to get your ears and tail to pop out or is there limits?" Ryou asked, smirking.

Wanting to know what he had planned Ichigo giggled. "No limits."

Ryou chuckled, flopping backward on the bed. "You'll regret making the deal, strawberry." He teased.

She didn't regret it, and wasn't going to, since she did like him, and finally accepted her feelings. She just didn't want to date him or anything because it's weird dating your boss and she was scared to lose him. The two climbed underneath the covers and fell asleep really fast.

 **Ichigo's dream** ** _(A/N: I'm warning you if you have a heart and is a marshmallow (like when someone you love in a movie dies and you cry... that's what my family and I call 'marshmallow'... Ok easier said - you get attached to a character in a book/movie and cry when they die) Please go get some tissues and don't say I didn't warn you)_**

 _There was Pai, Taruto, Kisshu, and Killi standing there, surrounding something. Ichigo ran over to find that Mint was laying on the ground, a dagger of Kisshu's in her stomach. "Koneko-chan!" Kisshu cheered happily._

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ichgio screamed, tears falling down her face faster then waterfalls._

 _"We killed her." Killi said simply._

 _Lettuce ran over, stopping dead, and no pun intended. Pai just shot her with his lightning thingy he has, his fan still pointing at where Lettuce was standing. "I call Pudding!" Taruto yelled happily, speeding over to the monkey girl and killing her. Killi smiled as she walked over to Zakuro. "Ooo!" Taruto clapped._

 _Zakuro turned around to face Killi just in time to be stabbed in the stomach with Killi's sword. All the Mew Mews were dead except Ichigo. "W-why..." Ichigo asked, dropping her strawberry bell._

 _Keiichiro and Ryou ran over. "What's going on?!" They yelled._

 _"STOP DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ichigo screamed, begging them to stop. "DON'T HURT THEM!" Ichigo shouted, terrified of what would happen. She didn't want them hurt, but she was too late. Far too late._

 _The four Cyniclons ignored Ichigo and went straight for Keiichiro, killing him instantly. Ryou and Ichigo froze, watching with horror. Killi giggled and the other Cyniclons backed up. "So, blondie. I can make a deal with you. I'll keep your pink haired bitch alive if you marry me." She smirked._

 _"Koneko-chan~!" Kisshu sung happily. "I'll keep your blondie asshole friend alive if you become my bride~!"_

 _"NEVER!" Ichigo screamed, slapping Kisshu across the face._

 _"Oh Kisshu, let her watch this." Killi said, darkness and evil all over her voice. Kisshu walked behind Ichigo, holding her still. Killi swung her blade at Ryou's head, aiming to cut his head off._

 _"STOP IT! I'LL MARRY KISSHU JUST STOP IT!" She screamed, trying to get out of the Cyniclon's grip. "Please! Stop!" Killi stopped her sword dead just before killing the blondie. "Please just... Stop all of this..." She begged, tears still falling down her face._

 _Ryou ran over to Ichigo once Kisshu let go of her. He pulled her into a kiss. "I love you, Ichigo!" He whispered desprately._

 _"Ryou, I love you too!" Ichigo responded kissing him one last time. The next thing she knew, Ryou's lips were cold. He didn't kiss her back. He didn't breath onto her lips. His hand fell to Ichigo's side, landing on her leg. Her leg froze to the coldness of Ryou's touch. Ichigo lifted Ryou up, away from her. "R-Ryou?" She asked, more tears falling faster. "Ryou..!" She squeezed out. It felt like her throat was closing, like she was starting to not be able to breath. She lied Ryou on the ground and cried into his chest. "You... Lied to me..." Ichigo whispered. "Kisshu...! You lied to me...!" She squeezed out in angry talking. Blood pooled up underneath Ryou's cold body. He would never hear Ichigo tell him she loves him ever again. She'd never hear him call her 'Strawberry' or 'baka' and flick her nose. She'd never feel his warmth ever again. She'd never see his cold glare at her. She'd never hear him yell at her for messing up orders. Never hear him reducing her pay again. She'd never go back to Cafe Mew Mew ever again. She was now just... Ichigo. Heartbroken Ichigo. Somone who was willing to kill herself to not accept the fate she gave herself. Someone who felt empty without Ryou and Keiichiro there with her. Someone who had no meaning in the world anymore. Someone who was going to be bullied in school again. She wanted to end it all to see someone she loved once more. To feel his warmth. His lips on hers. His touch. His presence. Hear him yell at her. Hear him flirt with her again. Hear him reduce her pay. Feel him flick her nose again. She wanted to go back in time and tell him how she felt. But that was too late. Everything was too late. Everything she did was too late. She decided to end it. End the Cyniclons. Starting with Killi. She wanted to make the Cyniclons felt what she did. But what was the point if none of it mattered anymore? All she wanted was to feel Ryou's warmth again. But knowing that it would never happened again, built up unknown anger and sadness._

 _"K-Koneko-chan I-I-" Kisshu started._

 _"Enough..." Ichigo whispered. "Just kill me like you did the others already..."_

 _"No!" Kisshu yelled, pulling her into a hug and crying into her shoulder._

 _It wasn't the same warmth, she didn't want this. Ichigo shoved away our favorite green-haired alien boy. The next thing she knew, she fell over onto her side, Kisshu watching with nothing but fear in his eyes. "Kisshu, you should have just killed her." Killi said._

 _"I-ICHIGO!" Kisshu screamed running over to Ichigo and trying to stop the bleeding. He was too late, much like Ichigo was._

 _"Now you felt what I felt..." Ichigo whispered. "...When your friend... Killed Ryou..." Were her last words, causing her to wake up._

 **Dream Over :3 _(A/N: I hope I didn't make it too emotional because I'm a huge marshmallow and I was like bawling when I wrote it the first time, so I cut it down some so it wasn't like... Overwhelming sadness)_**

"AHH!" Ichigo sat up, startling Ryou. "R-Ryou!" Ichigo screamed. Ryou blinked in confusion. She pulled him into a kiss, tears streaming down her face. Ryou wrapped his arms around the crying cat-girl, stroking her hair as he kissed her back. His breath was warm. His touch was warm. His presence was warm. His love was warm. Everything was warm. His eyes, his glare, everything was warm now. Ichigo pulled away and burrowed her face in his chest. "R-Ryou..." She squeezed out between sobs.

"It's okay." Ryou said in a warming voice. "I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

"I-I had a dream... Wh-where everyone was kileld by the Cyniclons and you and Keiichiro ran over. I-I tried to stop you guys b-but I was to late... Everyone killed Keiichiro..." Ichigo said, trying to slow her sobs. "Killi made a deal with you to become her husband and Kisshu made a deal with me to become his bride. I told him no, never, and he held me back... I screamed at her to stop, to keep you alive..." Her voice broke, she was having troubles talking through her sobs. "A-and... She stopped wh-when I said I-I'd marry Kisshu... S-So you ran over to me a-a-and kissed me, but your lips were cold, Ryou... Your hand fell onto my leg... I-It was so cold... Y-you wouldn't respond to me... You... You were... Ryou..." She couldn't say it, she just bawled even more.

"I died?" Ryou asked, finishing her sentence. Ichigo squeezed him, nodding slightly.

"I-I-I... K-Killi... She killed me... Kisshu tried to save me, but... He was too late... Like I was..." She said, her sobs getting heavier. The touch of Ryou's hand, the warmth of his breath on the top of her head, the sensation of him stroking her hair, his presence, how tight he held her close to him, the feeling of his shirt, the fact he was holding her once again, his cold blue eyes looking hurt, his blonde hair falling in his face, it all made her cry even more.

"Ichigo..." Ryou whispered, his voice a bit shaked up. He wiped her tears away. "If I ever died, it'd be protecting you." Ryou made her look at him. "And I wouldn't go down without a fight, it was just a dream. You don't have to worry about it. I'm here, okay?" Ryou wanted to cry for her, he hated seeing her cry. Espically if it was over him. "No more crying, it was just a silly dream."

Ichigo forced a smile on her face. "Y-you're right..." She whispered. She stayed in Ryou's arms for a good half hour until she finally stopped crying. Her phone started ringing, startling them both. "From Lettuce?" Ichigo whispered.

Once she answered the phone Lettuce yelled, "CYNICLONS! HURRY UP!" Lettuce gave the name of the park and hung up. Ichigo got to her feet and Ryou followed her to the park.

Ichigo got there with Ryou who called Keiichiro, who was now running with them, at the same time Mitsukie, Pudding, and Lettuce got there...

* * *

Chiyo: Okay, I'm sorry if you cried during her dream or when she was explaining it to Ryou, if you didn't but you felt bad, good! :D But if you didn't cry and didn't even care, you have no heart...

Izumi: Please stop crying, Chiyo...

Chiyo: ;a; why do I torture myself with writing such sad things?! Even I cried when I wrote this...

Ichigo+Ryou: o.o

Mitsukie: *mouth open in a tiny 'o' shape*

Chiyo: ... Sorry guys, it kinda just... Felt right to put it in there for me... Also it took me 4 hours for the first part, chapter 8.1, and this time it took about 7 hours for this part... so I spent 16 hours in these chapters and you guys are probably like 'it's 11' but I had to REWRITE THIS CHAPTER I WAS SOOOOOOoooo mad I spent 5 hours on this chapter before because these chapters were so far the most fun ones to make, but because they were fill ins for the next chapter, I couldn't really say much without giving anything away... Chapter 8 was to set the mood of the story, so if you skipped this, then I'm wasting my breath because you wouldn't even be listening... ... ... ... Oh, I'm not sure how many people read this, but I WANT to have at least one chapter posted a day... I don't wanna keep you guys waiting too long for a chapter! I'm a pretty fast typer, and the way I can just *clap* idea is pretty crazy. So chapters might come out everyday or every other day. At max it'll be 2 days before I post a chapter. OKAY ~! Next chapter I will introduce a new character so I hope you guys look forward to that! :) See you in chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 9 - Fight

Chiyo: Hey! :3 *throws red flag in the air* ALERT ALERT! We have a cutie new character approching us! ALL credit of this character goes to the amazing PrinceUrufu :) Also I love you guys and this chapter may not be like what you were hoping for ^^" Well I hope I didn't let you guys down with this one... Onwards with chapter 9! :D

* * *

Chapter 9

Fight

 _"Please! Get out of here!" She said sternly, standing in front of him with her back facing him. Lettuce and Pudding ran over as Ichigo and Mitsukie ran over from the other direction..._

 _Ichigo got there with Ryou who called Keiichiro, who was now running with them, at the same time Mitsukie, Pudding, and Lettuce got there._

As Aito ran off, a high-pitched laugh came from above the girls. Killi just laughed as she watched the Chimra Anima charge at Izumi. But she stopped laughing immadietly when the Chimra Anima was dead with one simple swing of a sword. The boy who destroyed the Chimra Anima looked at Izumi. "Y-you're the guy that I saw..." She whispered. The guy had tan pants, ankle height boots, a cape, a leather tunic, and fingerless gloves along with a half mask, showing a small, red iris in the mask's eye socket. "Who are you?!" She asked, placing her left hand infront of her and her right hand behind her. A bright, skinny circle appeared around her. As she grabbed it, it turned into what looked like two scythe blades put together where the tip was wrapped in white ribbon, allowing a holding spot. "Who are you?" She asked again.

"Ransurot." He said, running his hand through his long, blonde, spiked hair.

"Wow, he actually spoke..." Killi sighed, folding her arms. "I want to murder him so much..." She whispered.

Everyone froze when he looked at everyone else. "What are you doing?" Izumi asked. "Why did you save us?"

"Save us? We weren't even in trouble yet, Izumi!" Mitsukie said, running to her side. "I'd ask if you're ok, but we haven't been attacked yet."

Lettuce and Pudding ran over to Izumi's side as well. "You'll have to hurt us all to defeat us!" Pudding yelled. Ichigo just trailed behind. She was still shooken up over her dream.

"Ugh, I'll be so freaking happy when this guy dies." Killi groaned.

"Awe come on now, the Chosen One can't die." Ransurot smirked.

"I think this guy is worse then Mint..." Lettuce whispered.

"Yeah, by a long shot..." Ichigo replied.

Ransurot pulled out his odachi and looked straight at Ichigo. He charged forward, blade ready. All the Mews were going against Ransurot, but they couldn't mange to land a hit. They were all dusty from being thrown backwards or something, but they weren't struck by Ransurot's weapon. Although slightly, his odachi began to glow a tiny bit for a few seconds before he swung towards Pudding. Izumi ran up and kicked him in the side, making him stop swinging towards Pudding. Ichigo and Lettuce used their attacks as Mitsukie and Pudding got up, watching. Ransurot rolled out of the way, slicing Izumi's arm a bit, nothing bad. They faught for a good 15 minutes (I told you I suck at fight scenes ... ;a; ), leaving Lettuce with messy hair and dirt all over her, Izumi with a few small cuts and dust all in her hair, Pudding with a couple scratches, Mitsukie and Ichigo were just covered in dirts and dust. Ransurot had only one cut, on his hand, from Mitsukie, and it was very tiny. She just barely got him. He flew backwards once he was satistfied. "You girls have good potentional..." He whispered, smirking at the group. "You'll be fun..." He burned all of their faces into his mind before teleporting away with the other Cyniclons.

"Ok, what was that even about?!" Pudding asked, detransforming along with her friends. "He was totally creepy!"

"Yeah, and we all have to get home, it's Sunday." Lettuce said yawning. "We should get some rest."

Mitsukie sighed. "I really don't look forward to school.. Well, we're all ok! Goodnight!" Mitsukie cheered happily and started walking home.

Izumi ran over to the farris wheel and picked up her giraffe. "Good, you're not hurt or anything." She smiled, holding it tight. "Goodnight guys!" She smiled, holding her hand in the air, waving bye, and walking home.

Pudding and Lettuce waved and ran home. "Ichigo, you should head home." Keiichiro smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow at the Cafe." Ichigo nodded and started walking home.

She was worried about Ransurot. She didn't trust him... He seemed... Strange. Like he could side with the Mew Mews in a heartbeat but then all of a sudden murder everyone without hesitation. She sighed and walked inside, happy she didn't see her parents in the living room. She was still shaken from her dream and had no idea how to deal with that. She quickly changed into her pj's and flopped onto her bed. But she didn't realize a blonde haired alien watching her. He just floated near her window. _'I wonder what's going on... I mean I HATE that blondie! He's such a jerk! I mean I know I know I like him a little, but that's gross! I'm so not going to date him! No matter what. Nope! No no no no!'_ Ichigo thought to herself, her hands on her head, messing up her hair and rolling around on the bed. "I mean I stay late all the time! But that doesn't get me a raise! Argh all he does is reduce my pay and KISS me-" Ichigo froze as she said that. Her thoughts froze, her voice froze, and all her movements froze. "Wait..." She whispered a minute later. "Did... I...?" She sat up in her bed and put her fingers on her lips. "No... I would never kiss him that's gross..." She sighed, remembering what happened after she woke up from her dream. She lied down, rolling over so she was facing away from the wall. "AHH!" She screamed, jumping out of bed when she saw Ransurot smirking at her from the other side of the window.

She transformed into Mew Ichigo and leaped out of her window. The cat-girl looked around, not finding the alien. A long, heavy sigh left her mouth. Ransurot slowly floated down, watching Ichigo carefully. "I wouldn't mind seeing how well you fight alone." He said, scaring Ichigo.

"Why?!" She turned around, her Strawberry Bell in her hand. "I have school tomorrow so I don't have time for you!"

This only made Ransurot smirk and want to fight her even more. "I'm not leaving without a fight."

"Ugh." Ichigo groaned, she really didn't have time for him. It was 2 A.M.! It was a clear night out, all the stars were visable. It was a beautiful night out... Except the orginal crazy people walking down the road... Ichigo didn't really have a chance to attack Ransurot, she kept blocking and dodging. Until she was a block away from her house from trying to run away but failing. Ransurot used some of his real power, testing Ichigo. He wanted to kill her, but mostly he just wanted to have fun and test her potental. Ichigo found an opening to attack. His overconfidence of being 'The Chosen One' made his weakness pretty open... She used her strawberry bell on him, making him stop his attack and get out of the way. "Can you leave me alone now?!" She whinned, her arms crossed.

"Hng... Sure." Ransurot stood up and put his odachi away. _'I can see how she was able to kill Deep Blue... But she's stronger with her friends. She needs to be with her friends to be stronger... Interesting...'_ Ransurot thought as he teleported off, smirking at Ichigo.

"I just want to go to sleep..." She whinned quietly, running home. She still couldn't get the thought of her kissing Ryou out of her head. _'I'd rather kiss Masaya again then go out with Ryou...'_ She thought. As soon as she got in her room, she flopped on her bed and passed right out.

Ichigo shut off her alarm clock as she dragged herself out of bed. She quickly got dressed and ran out of her door. Everyday she was almost late, everyday! She really has to get out of that habbit... Once she got to the school gates, Moe and Miwa ran over to her. "Ichigo, you are totally the coolest person we know!" Moe cheered, grabbing her best friends hands.

"Yeah! Like who wouldn't believe that?" Miwa grabbed Ichigo's hands as well ."So did you guys kiss yet?!"

"What...?" Ichigo asked, yawning. "Who did I kiss?" She was still really tired as she walked to her locker with her best friends.

"Duh... Ryou!" Miwa said, opening her locker.

Ichigo looked over to Masaya's locker, she felt bad for just ditching him like that... But she couldn't help but see how he was doing. "Yeah, you and Ryou are dating right?!" Moe said, kind of loud, hoping Masaya would hear.

Masaya sighed, grabbing his books from his locker with a look of hurt on his face as he walked off to his normal group of friends. "No we aren't! That's gross!" Ichigo yelled, playfully punching her friend.

"Oh but come on! There's pictures all over of you two!" Miwa said, pointing to a picture on the wall. "Look!"

Ichigo ran over to the picture to see the time she was crying in the rain before Valentines Day hugging Ryou. There was another picture of Ryou kissing Ichigo, and another of Ichigo blushing, her back facing Ryou. "That's gross I would never kiss him! Who's taking these pictures?!" Ichigo demanded an answer as the friends walked to their class.

"The ones who just love to stalk people." Moe laughed.

"Yeah, no one knows who takes any of the pictures around here, they're stealthy." Miwa agreed. "Hey, Ichigo, what's on your mind?" She asked, noticing Ichigo was looking down thinking about something.

Ichigo sighed. She really didn't feel like talking about it, but maybe it would be better if she did talk about it. She explained her dream to Moe and Miwa, leaving out the fact that Kisshu, Taruto, and Killi were Cyniclons and not 'these guys'. She also explained everything that happened between her and Ryou after her dream. "And I don't like him at all!" Ichigo yelled, dropping her head onto the desk.

"It sounds like you just need to go on a date with him!" Miwa said, patting her friends shoulder.

Moe smirked. "We have just the plan!" Miwa nodded, agreeing with Moe who seemed a bit to happy over this.

Ichigo still couldn't shake off Ransurot either. He seemed like an important Cyniclon, but so does Killi... Ichigo's brain hurt everytime she thought about them, so for the day, she pushed them out of her thoughts. "What? Who said I wanted to go on a date with that jerk?!" Ichigo squeaked, not expecting her friends to shove her into a date with someone.

"We did!" Moe and Miwa yelled in unison. Moe clapped her hands together. "I'm coming to the cafe with you, Ichigo!" She yelled happily.

But as the teacher walked in, everyone groaned. Once the day was over, Ichigo forgot that Moe was going to follow her to the cafe. "Ugh I'm so tired..." Ichigo whinned.

"Well why didn't you sleep?" Moe joked, expecting her friend to punch her.

Ichigo just laughed a little. "Couldn't.." She was wrong, she couldn't but she didn't say why she couldn't. "Why do you want me and Ryou to date so bad?" She asked.

"You guys are so cute!" Moe giggled, clapping her hands in front of her face.

"Bah that's gross!" Ichigo yelled. They reached the cafe and Moe started having second guesses. She pushed open the doors to the cafe and Ryou was walking by.

Moe stepped into the cafe, making Ryou look over. "R-Ryou?" She asked, making her crush stop walking and look at her. "Uhh... I was wondering if you... Um..." She really regretting doing this now. "Take Ichigo out on a date?" She took a step back and looked down at her feet.

"Why are you paring me with a complete jerk?!" Ichigo wailed, folding her arms and turning her back to her friend. "Well I have to get changed..." Moe nodded as Ichigo ran to the changing room.

"Shouldn't Ichigo be the one asking for that?" Ryou asked, leaning against the wall near her.

"A-ah... Well..." Moe and Ryou were talking for a bit as Ichigo and the others, minus Izumi, were cleaning.

"Where is Izumi?" Pudding whinned, having to do extra work. "For once Ichigo is somewhat on time and Izumi's late!"

Moe waved to Ryou and ran out of the cafe as Izumi walked in. "Speak of the devil." Lettuce whispered to Pudding.

"Last night, did anyone run into that creepy Cyniclon after we all went home?" Izumi asked, walking in a little.

"You did too?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah... I didn't contact anyone though since he seemed like he didn't want to kill me.." Izumi sighed, rubbing her eyes as she walked to the changing room.

Lettuce and Pudding looked at Mitsukie. "So the only one he didn't vist, was Pudding and Lettuce... He left after I hit him." Mitsukie said, still washing the floors.

The day was fast since it was really busy, and they didn't have a chance to sit down and relax since Pudding was at the cash register, refusing to do any work. Which meant no one could switch out and have a break. "Ichigo, I want you to stay late tonight." Ryou called to her as she was running around.

"What- ugh fine." Ichigo sighed, but the day went on and everyone went home. Ichigo hated staying late. "So, what? What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing." Ryou said coldly. "I wanted to talk to you. Come to my room once you're changed." He said and walked up to his room. Ichigo blinked in confusion, but ran to the changing room and got dressed. She walked into his room and sat on his bed.

She looked at Ryou who was leaning against the wall. "You never tried to make my ears and tail show..." She said, folding her arms.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me." Ryou chuckled a little. "But you did last night." Ichigo's face went red as she looked down. "Your friend wanted me to take you on a date, and wouldn't leave until I agreed... So... You free tomorrow?"

"Wh- I uhh..." Ichigo nodded. "I guess so... Wait why are you even taking me on a date?!"

Ryou sighed and sat next to her. "Because your friend obviously likes me and she wouldn't leave until I promised to take you on a date." He said, flicking her nose. "Don't get the wrong idea, Strawberry, I'm only doing this for your friend."

 _'Why am I even getting worked up over this?! I hate him! But... NO BUTS ICHIGO YOU HATE HIM!_ ' She thought to herself. "Hey, Ryou? Why do you think that Ransurot guy would attack Izumi, Mitsukie, and I?" She asked, looking over at Ryou.

"How am I supposed to know?" He stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You're the leader, right?"

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo whinned. "Well anyway I should get home." She walked out of his room and started running home. _'And he came at a complete wrong time... He just HAD to come when I have a weird ass dream...'_ She thought to herself, hoping he wouldn't stop her from sleeping again tonight. 'He said something about potental the last time we all saw him... So- no you're stupid that would so not be it!' She sighed and walked to the kitchen, cooking herself some dinner.

Nothing was making sense to Ichigo, why was Ryou taking her out on a date?! Well sure he said because Moe wouldn't leave until he agreed, but there's got to be a deeper meaning! What was she missing?

* * *

Chiyo: Ok, way not what you were probably expecting, but chapter 8 was there to throw Ichigo into a rollercoaster of 'what the heck is going on' and then Ransurot didn't help her out... And I figured that Izumi liking someone would throw into the team not being as strong so yeah...

Ichigo: WhyAreYouMakingMeGoOnADateWithThatJerk...

Chiyo: Geez talk slower I can't understand you,,

Ichigo: WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME GO ON A DATE WTH THAT JERK!? *folds arms*

Chiyo: Because it's all part of the story :3 anyway, I know this isn't as long as chapter 8.2 but I'm aiming to slowly make my chapters longer so... Also I feel really bad because I feel like I let you guys down on this... Oh and a chapter won't be going up tomorrow -_- I had just enough time to update the story. ;-; Sorry, I'm going to be busy *cries in corner*


	11. Chapter 10 - Late Night Date

Chiyo: Yay! Sorry it took a bit to upload this, I was busy ;-; but anway, we're back with chapter 10! :D So yeah I hope I don't let you guys down with this one .

* * *

Chapter 10

Late Night Date

 _Nothing was making sense to Ichigo, why was Ryou taking her out on a date?! Well sure he said because Moe wouldn't leave until he agreed, but there's got to be a deeper meaning! What was she missing?_

Ichigo sighed as she sat down with her french toast. She didn't want tomorrow to come, she wanted to just sleep and skip tomorrow. She really didn't want to go on this date with him, but she wanted to find out what was up with him, so she kind of did want to go... She finished her food and washed the plates, thinking about what her date would be like. _'What about school and work and that weirdo Ransurot?_ ' Ichigo thought. 'He's weird I mean who just stays outside of your window?! Other then Kisshu... Who's probably sitting in the tree right now but who stalks someone like that?! How did he know where I even lived?' With a heavy sigh, Ichigo traveled up to her room. "And Ryou asking me on a date? Psh, he's probably just going to make me work anyway." She said before changing into her pj's and curling up in a ball under her blankets.

Her alarm clock startled the redhead, making her quickly change and run to school. Again, almost late. "Ichigo! Did Ryou ask you on a date?!" Moe asked, grabbing her friends hands.

They started walking down the halls, Masaya not to far behind. "He just asked if I was free today... What did you do to him? He's not even Ryou!" Ichigo folded her arms, pretending like she still didn't want to go on this date.

"I told him a 'lil something." Moe smirked. "But hey, you should totally go out tonight with him!"

"Totally!" Miwa agreed. "It'll be great! You two are already arguing like husband and wife!"

"Don't even go there!" Ichigo yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "He starts all the arguments!"

Moe turned to Miwa. "See, they're perfect!"

"Ugh, I hate you guys sometimes..." Ichigo sighed, sitting down at her desk. "What did you tell him?"

Moe giggled, pulling her desk closer to Ichigo's. "I told him that you and I were talking and you said something about liking him and I know how he acts around you, it's obvious he likes you!"

 _'No he doesn't... Does he? That so can't be true... That's just weird... AND I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LIKING HIM!'_ Ichigo thought. "You're such a liar! I don't like him!"

Miwa just laughed in the background, listening to her two best friends argue. "Right, but I saw your face when you said you kissed him! You were totally happy!" Moe laughed.

".. NO I WASN'T!" Ichigo shouted, turning her back to Moe. "I didn't kiss him!"

"You said you did though!" Moe replied, not angry at all. She was having fun. She was actually hoping Masaya would walk by so he would get jealous, but they'd have time for that at the end of school. "You even told me!"

Miwa was laughing really hard while Ichigo's face went red. "Shut up!" Ichigo demanded, refusing to accept the fact that she DID kiss him. "Why did you even get Ryou to ask me on a date?!"

"Because. You. Guys. Are. Cute!" Moe giggled. It was hopeless, Moe would only say they were cute and nothing else, so Ichigo gave it up. The end of the day came and Moe and Miwa ran infront of Ichigo. "Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know. I was heading to the cafe..." Ichigo said, sighing heavily.

"Make him take you to the park!" Miwa said, looking at her blonde friend, Moe.

"Yeah! Or her house..." Moe and Miwa started talking amongst themselves as Ichigo walked off.

She was actually kind of scared. Sure, she's danced with him, kissed him, hugged him, and it wasn't even like her... And all of what happened was pretty much forced upon her! She was scared of where Ryou wanted to take her, and why he even asked her onto a take... And why she ACCEPTED the request. With a drawn out sigh, she walked in the cafe to see all the girls talking. "I heard Ryou's taking Ichigo out on a date!" Izumi giggled.

"Yeah, I mean I knew they liked each other but WOW!" Pudding yelled, running around on her ball.

Lettuce giggled, wiping a table. "And they are cute together!"

Mitsukie nodded. "I wonder if Ichigo's going to be working today, I'll take her shift if she needs it." She said to herself.

"No, I can do it, Mitsukie!" Izumi said, smiling. "You can cook with your crush~" She giggled and started walking towards a table.

"HE'S NOT MY CRUSH- watch out there's a pud-" Before Mitsukie was even able to finish her sentence, Izumi slipped in the puddle of water and fell on her butt. Everyone started laughing at her as Ichigo snuck into the changing room. "You okay?" Mitsukie asked, helping up her white haired friend. "That looked painful!"

Ichigo walked back up and started cleaning. Ryou walked out of the kitchen, making Izumi squeal and run over to him. "So! You're taking Ichigo out on a date?" She asked, standing in front of him so he coudn't walk away on her.

"Who said anything about that?" Ryou asked, folding his arms.

"Me!" Izumi giggled. "I have my ways of hearing things. But where are you taking her?!" Izumi always was a sap for her friends going on dates. She would always act like a little girl, but it was so cute that she would normally get her questions answered.

With a sigh, Ryou leaned against the wall. "Yes, it's true. Why do you want to know anyway?" His eyes were closed and he seemed slightly annoyed.

Izumi just giggled for a moment. Once she stopped, she pushed her white bangs out of her face, revealing her beautiful light purple and dark pink eyes. "Where are you going to take her?" She asked quietly as Ichigo was cleaning a nearby table.

"Nowhere." Ryou said coldly, pushing himself off the wall. "Get to work."

"Awe, way to be a downer!" Izumi folded her arms and turned her back to Ryou, who was walking to his room. She squealed and contiuned cleaning.

Work was busy as usual, and with Pudding not wanting to leave the cash register, everyone was very busy. "Ugh. Excuse me?" A voice called from behind Ichigo. "We've been waiting for a while."

Ichigo finished serving what was on her tray and ran over to the girls. "Hi! Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, how can I help you?" She asked, her eyes closed and not really as happy as she sounded.

"About time." The girl on the right said, her red hair covering one eye.

Once the three girls ordered, Ichigo sighed heavily and ran around, giving everyone their food again. "It's been forever." The girl on the left said, snobbly and flicking her blonde, wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry. We can put on a show to get Ichigo in big trouble. If there's anyone that can hold grudges... It's us three." The middle girl said, her fingers interlocked and her chin resting on them. Her black hair made her face look even more evil then it already was. "We'll get pay back for her pouring parfaits on us." She said, glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo walked over and placed the food in front of them and ran off before they could say anything. "Well that went great." The girl on the left said, sighing and slowly eating her pie.

Once most everyone was gone, the Mews were talking, waiting for the others to leave. "Uhh. Ichigo! We've been waiting!" The middle girl called, making everyone look at them.

"Ugh, they're so rude. They just finished." Izumi said, stepping forward. "Don't worry, Ichigo. You have a date tonight, so go ahead and get ready!" She ran over to the stuck up girls. "I'm sorry, I don't see you around here often." She started, only to have the girl stick their nose in the air.

"Come on, Becky." The Becky with black hair said, standing up as Ichigo ran into the changing room. "We're done here."

"Wow you guys are rude. Where are your manners?" Izumi said loud enough for the girls to hear as they were walking out of the doors.

The three Beckys just walked out of the cafe as Ichigo ran upstairs, her hair in pigtails wearing a light pink, plain t-shirt with blue jean shorts. Ryou walked down in his normal outfit and Izumi started to giggle at the two. At least the annoyance of the Beckys are off Ichigo's shoulders. The blondie and redhead exited the cafe together, although not holding hands, they were still cute. "So where are you taking me so late at night?" Ichigo asked, her head slightly down.

"You'll see." Was the only words that Ryou spoke. She was actually very nervous. She had no clue why. She always claimed to hate him, so why was she nervous? "Something on your mind?" Ryou asked, breaking the silence. His voice was calm, like he didn't know anything, but it was caring, like he did know. Which only confused Ichigo more.

"Um... I was just wondering why you decided to even take me on a date..." Ichigo said, looking down, her entire face red.

He just chuckled avoiding her question like normal. But once Ichigo noticed they were infront of some bushes. "Come on." He held out his hand to the redhead, waiting for her to take it. Ichigo slowly grabbed his soft hand and followed behind him as he took her through the bushes and trees, leading her to a big, sparkly pond from all the stars. It was beautiful, rabbits and deer were around the pond, a couple stray cats, and don't forget the cutest two, Ryou and Ichigo! They sat down near the edge of the water, still holding hands. "Well... With so many people around us all the time, how am I supposed to tell you?" He looked at Ichigo, who was looking at him confused. "I love you, I always have..." His voice was quiet and caring.

"R-Ryou..." Ichigo whispered. She wanted to yell at him and tell him he was being stupid. But after that dream she had, she knew that wasn't was she REALLY wanted to say. "I... I..." She couldn't spit it out. _'Oh my god no no no did I really convince myself I hate him?! Wait... Why do I even care?! Argh no you know you have some kind of feelings for him!'_ Ichigo sighed, not being able to even think straight, let alone say what she wanted to.

Ryou just stayed quiet until Ichigo turned her head away. "Ichigo, if you don't like me, go ahead and say it." He said, his voice was still quiet, still caring. And he knew she liked him. Hell, he knew she **loved** him.

"It's not that..." Ichigo whispered. "I just... Can't say it..." She sighed and lied on her back, staring at the stars. "I... I love you too..." Her voice was so quiet she could almost hear herself, but Ryou just smiled.

He lied on his back next to her, the two holding hands and looking at the stars. "You're quiet..." Ryou said, more of asking what was on her mind then stating the obvious.

"Huh? Oh! Well..." Ichigo just smiled at the stars. "This really made my day... Although my dad will want to **kill** you." She giggled, she still felt nervous about this entire thing.

"He already wants to kill me." Ryou chuckled, remembering back at Valentines Day.

The redhead rolled over onto her side, facing Ryou with a smile. "Ryou? Can I ask you something?" The blonde just nodded, although his smile was small, it was still there. "Um... It's pretty personal... But you seem really happy. Like this is the happiest you've been in a while... Why? Was there someone else that you loved?"

Ryou's aqua eyes just looked into Ichigo's milky brown ones. He didn't answer her question, but he didn't try avoiding it either. (Yes that makes no sense but don't yell at me yet XD) There was a moment of silence (no not because anyone died.. I could have worded that better oH WELL) before Ryou answered. "Yeah... But that was when I was a kid." His voice was almost cold, but he didn't want to be rude.

"O-oh. Do you still stay in contact with her?" Ichigo asked, not meaning to make things awkward if she did.

"No." The (really fricken cute) blondie closed his eyes. "She moved to America, but after she moved I never contacted her." He didn't really seem hurt or anything, but he was good- no **great** at hiding his feelings.

"I'll stop asking about her..." Ichigo's voice was somewhat worried and quiet.

"Ask away." Ryou said, one hand under his head, the other holding Ichigo's hand.

Although she regretted it, she did want to know more about her. Like why did she move, what was her name, what was she like, and what she looked like. "What was she like?"

Ryou chuckled at her question. "Shy and quiet. Easier said, she was a gamer." Ichigo giggled as he kept talking. "She was brave and very forceful... Much like the complete oposite of you."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, still laughing. "You're saying I'm not brave?!"

"What are you laughing at?" Asked, completely avoiding her question.

"Oh nothing. Maybe just the fact you like a gamer~" Ichigo teased, waiting for her normal glare. "Was she short?"

Ryou sighed, regretting ever telling her. "...Maybe..."

She just laughed even harder. "You're so weird, Ryou."

Ryou flicked Ichigo's nose, holding back a chuckle. "I'm not the only weird one."

* * *

Chiyo: heheheheheheheh *rubs hands together* hehehHEHEHEHEH- OKay I'll stop now...

Ichigo+Ryou: *has backs turned towards each other withs arms crossed*

Chiyo: I think I made them mad... Oh well! *throws arms in the air* heh okay so I know the ENTIRE chapter wasn't their date but I didn't have enough information on Ryou's past and my brain shit itself so I couldn't really think of anything like at all so I just threw in that at the end XD I also would have uploaded this late last night but there was a terrible storm that knocked out my internet for like 5 hours... I was not happy with that storm XD


	12. Chapter 11 - Past and Present

Chiyo: So you're all probably wondering like 'what's up with this gamer chick (no it's not me *cries in corner*) and since I don't get reviews (I'm okay with that because *hugs Urufu* PrinceUrufu is fricken great and I love you :3 ) I'm going to guess that's what you want?, and if it's not well shit. But it'll be like half about her and half not, or maybe even less or whatever, but it's going to be a max of half the story about her and then the rest is whatever pops in this area where people call the 'brain' XD also, this story was all planned, so if you're reading other fanfics and you're like 'oh hey this idea was also in *insert 7,000 fanfic names here* why are you stealing other peoples ideas?' well please don't think that because this was purely my idea when I started writing this fanfic, I AM aware that others may be writing something like this, but I did not take anyone's ideas... I think I'm going on to much I'm just going to shut up now and pretend like none of this ever happened! *nails sign to the wall* "I DO NOT OWN TMM"

* * *

Chapter 11

Past and Present

 _Ryou flicked Ichigo's nose, holding back a chuckle. "I'm not the only weird one."_

"So how did you guys meet?" Ichigo asked, sitting cross legged now.

Ryou groaned and sat up, completely regretting answering ANY of her questions...

 **Ryou's past (After all the flashbacks with Ryou in the anime and before the anime even takes place)**

Ryou was tired of all the kids picking fights with him and walking home to Keiichiro sighing, but not yelling at him or anything. A group of kids walked up to him, they were all annoying. Their looks said that themselves. "Hey, Ryou!" The taller one said, his voice was high pitched for a guy and he had his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Come on, we have something to show ya!"

"Get lost." Ryou said coldly. He didn't even look at the guys, but he still knew who they were. The same kids who brought him behind the school to get the shit kicked out of him. "I don't care."

The tallest girl there walked forward. "But you would if it's only us... Right?" Her voice was quiet, lower for a girl, and didn't mean a word she said.

"No." Ryou started walking around the group, but the shortest guy there stood in front of him. "Leave me alone." He was obvously annoyed, but he didn't yell or anything.

A short girl ran over, a big sweater on so it went past her hands and she wore her school uniform underneath it. Her sweater dropped off her shoulders. Her dark blue hair went to her shoulders, matching her dark blue eyes. She had glasses on, which only made her more cute. "He said leave him alone!" She yelled. Although her yell was quiet, she was still stern. "Knock it off!"

"Why don't you go back to playing your little games, Nanako?" The boy sighed, folding his arms.

"Leave Ryou alone!" Nanako yelled, standing in front of Ryou. "Just go eat lunch without causing trouble, Nori. I'm tired of getting in trouble because of your stupidity." Nanako said, shoving her hands in her pockets. She turned around to Ryou who was completely confused. "Come on, if we're inside then Nori and his friends can't beat you up again." She said with a warming smile, walking with Ryou inside. "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine." Ryou was walking with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "Why did you stop him?"

"Nori? He's my adopted brother and whenever he gets in trouble in school, blames it on me." Nanako had her head down, not looking at Ryou at all.

Ryou didn't speak for a while. "How did you know my name?" He asked finally, breaking the silence.

The two sat in a classroom on the second floor of the school and Nanako pulled out her gameboy. "I walked by you outside of school and you were with an older man, cleaning you up from a fight." She said quietly, playing a game, meaning she wasn't going to look up.

Ryou sighed heavily. He really hated being beat up by those jerks, so he was really mad, but just pushed it off. "You don't have any friends?" Ryou asked, leaning back in his chair and his arms crossed.

"No." Nanako said quietly. "No one really likes me, I'm really smart and love games." She sighed, her blue hair falling in front of her face. "That's ok though, I don't really need any friends." Her voice was almost a whisper.

After that day, Ryou always sat with her during lunch in the same classroom at the same desks. They stayed in contact with each other, but one day she wanted to talk in person. "Hey." Ryou called to his friend, buying ice cream.

"Ryou!" She grabbed her ice cream and ran over to Ryou, hugging him. She wore the same sweater, falling off both her shoulders and going past her hands. Her skirt was short, but it was long enough to cover everything. "I'm sorry..." She stepped back, away from Ryou. Her beautiful dark blue eyes filling with tears. "I have to move to America... Because I'm not old enough to stay here, by myself..." Ryou didn't respond, much less he was frozen. She was really his only friend and didn't want to lose her. "...My family is moving to America. And I'm forced to go with them... I'll be back in Tokyo later though! Please don't change your number... I'll text you..." Tears were flooding down her face, she really didn't want to leave.

"...It's fine..." Ryou said, although he didn't mean it. Nanako pulled Ryou into a hug. Before she left his arms, she gave him a quick kiss.

"B-bye... Ryou..." She whispered, holding her ice cream close to her.

"Bye, Nanako..." Ryou waved to her by holding up his hand and watched her run off crying. He sighed, not really feeling up to anything anymore and walked home.

 **Back in the present with Ichigo and Ryou!**

Ichigo couldn't say anything, she felt so bad for him. It was around midnight anyway, and her dad was going to **_murder_** her. "Lets get you home." Ryou said, standing up and holding out his hand for her. She nodded, grabbing his and walking alongside him. "You're pretty quiet now..."

"I-I just... I feel bad for you. I mean having a close friend move that far away..." Ichigo said. Her friends, Moe and Miwa, had recently moved back to her school about a couple days ago, so they went to school there now, but they did miss a couple days to help their parents unpack. So for about 3 years, her friends were going to a different school.

Ryou didn't say anything for a bit, he didn't want to make her even more sad for him. "It's fine, she said she'd come back to Tokyo sometime, so you don't have to be that worried about me." Ryou said as they were getting closer to her house.

"I guess..." They stopped in front of her door. Ryou didn't really want to go inside, he did kind of just re-live a living hell of his... I mean losing a really close friend is terrible, why would anyone want to remember that? Ichigo turned around to Ryou, holding his hand still. "Thank you... For tonight, that was really great." She said with a smile on her face. Ryou couldn't help but smile back. Ichigo stepped up on her tippy toes and pulled him into a kiss. He immediately kissed her back. She heard stomping in her house getting louder as she pulled away. "Bye, Ryou." She waved, reciving a wave back and Ryou started walking to the cafe.

Not a second after she entered her house, her father was right there. "WHO WAS HE? WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? WHAT'S GOING ON MISSY?!" He screamed, making Ichigo sigh in anger.

Sakura walked over to her daughter. "Shintaro! You're so rude to our daughter! She has to grow up sometime, as much as we hate it... She can date who she wants!"

"THAT WAS HER BOSS, THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" Shintaro yelled, folding his arms.

"Can I not walk in my house and get screamed at?!" Ichigo yelled. Her night was still great, and she didn't want her parents to ruin it. She walked into her room, locking the door behind her so her dad couldn't burst in. "Ugh, my dad needs to calm down... But that Nanako girl... What if she comes back and Ryou still likes her? Why am I getting so jealous?!" She shoved her face into her pillow and screamed. "But what if she goes to my school? What if I don't even realize it's her?!" Ichigo was yelling into her pillow, flailing her arms. "Well more importantly, why the frick am I so jealous?!" A long, drawn out, heavy sigh left Ichigo's lips and she curled up in a ball, falling asleep after a while.

She couldn't quite remember it, but when she woke up the next morning, her dream was bothering her. Why couldn't she remember it if she knew it was bothering her? She ignored her father and waved to her mother as she ran out of the door. She took off towards her school, expecting to meet Nanako just beacuse she was worried about her. But it was quite the opposite of what she expected. "We're finally done moving!" Moe clapped. "What about you Miwa? I can help out if you want." It's like they didn't really see Ichigo walking behind them.

"We're almost done, we just have to finish unpacking everything for the kitchen." Miwa said happily. The three walked to their lockers. "Ichigo! Moe told me Ryou took you out on a date!"

"Ah..." Ichigo didn't really know what to say, she didn't know if she SHOULD say anything.

Masaya was at his locker, talking to his friends. "So, you guys dating?!" Moe asked, shutting her locker.

"What- I-... I don't know?" Ichigo said, grabbing her books from her locker.

Moe sighed, grabbing her books from her locker. "You're totally dating!" Miwa yelled happily, clapping. "And it's way cuter then Masaya and you!"

"I like it here better then our other school..." Moe whispered. "Yeah! You and Ryou are so cute together!"

The girls were walking to their class when Ichigo was stopped by someone grabbing her hand. Her friends stopped and turned around to watch. Ichigo turned around, seeing Masaya there with a hint of pain in his eyes. "So you really were dating someone else?" He asked. "I should have known... You could have just told me, Ichigo..."

"Let go!" Ichigo snapped, yanking her hand away. "First your friends try hooking up with me and now you're trying to get back with me." Ichigo whispered to herself. "Would you just leave me alone? I wasn't dating anyone else, how many times am I going to have to say this?"

Masaya sighed, looking down. "Well you obviously liked someone else a lot more then you liked me while we were dating..."

Moe and Miwa gasped, covering their mouth, as they heard the sound of Ichigo slapping the tree-hugger. "Stop trying to get with me! I don't like you!" Ichigo turned her back on Masaya and walked to her friends. "You guys look like you just saw a ghost..."

"We can't believe you did that!" Moe said, walking with Ichigo and Miwa to their class.

"Yeah! Like you never slap people!" Miwa laughed, sitting down at her desk.

The three girls started gossiping like always. The school day went by pretty fast and Ichigo was walking to work. She was so tired out, she had no clue what she was going to do in work. She walked in, recieving a glare from Pudding. "You're late!" She shouted.

"Give her a break." Mitsukie groaned, cleaning the table. "It's been a long day for most of us Pudding, we don't need you all over us when we're late."

"She's always late!" Pudding yelled, dropping the mop and folding her arms. "Always!"

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo walked into the changing room. Her mind was on so much, she was actually kind of nervous. What if Nanako was actually here? Here in Tokyo? And not to mention that Moe and Miwa probably spread rumors about Ichigo and Ryou dating... Everything was seeming weird to Ichigo...

* * *

Chiyo: Haahaa... Ok well I needed a place to stop, so this is probably really short compared to the others, but yes... That did happen XD Although I'm still not sure if I should make Nanako come into the story or not ... *goes into thinking mode*

Izumi: Well... Uh... Thanks for reading! *gives a nervous thumbs up* Stay in tuned for chapter 12!

Chiyo: Also, hopefully next chapter will be longer then the others :3


	13. Chapter 12 - Night Is A Terrible Time

Chiyo: Yes I know you're probably thinking 'But they went on a date why is this story still going on?' Well just because someone goes on a date, doesn't mean they're dating :P so we still have to see how things play out for the two of them! :3

Ichigo: *intense glare at me*

Chiyo: Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok.. ok ok... ok... Ok anYWAY! I do NOT own TMM ;a; but lets stop making me cry and lets just go on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 12

Night Is A Terrible Time Of Day

 _With a heavy sigh, Ichigo walked into the changing room. Her mind was on so much, she was actually kind of nervous. What if Nanako was actually here? Here in Tokyo? And not to mention that Moe and Miwa probably spread rumors about Ichigo and Ryou dating... Everything was seeming weird to Ichigo..._

She still didn't understand her true feelings for Ryou... The cafe was packed, families were talking, friends went there together and hung out, the normal. But what shocked everyone, was what they were talking about. "Hey, sis, I heard that Ryou Shirogane has a girlfriend!" A little girl smiled, proud of what she found out.

Her older sister looked at her oddly. "You mean the Ryou Shirogane that talks to most no one?" She asked, laughing. "I heard the same thing!"

Mitsukie walked into the kitchen quietly as Keiichiro was finishing his pie. "Keiichiro..." She called, making him jump and drop the cherry in the middle of the pie. "Sorry... But whats up with people? You hear how they're talking?" She asked, helping out with whatever he was making.

"Yeah, I wonder what made them start thinking that." Keiichiro said.

Izumi and Ichigo were working really hard, Lettuce was just working, and Pudding was hogging the register again. It was a beautiful night out, not a cloud in the sky. Everything seemed normal, but nothing _felt_ normal to Ichigo and her friends. They just pushed it off, hoping the day would go by really fast. It felt like they were working for hours, but when they looked at the clock, it was still 9:00. What felt like ages later, the cafe closed and the girls went to the changing room. "Today feels..." Izumi started.

"...Off." Ichigo finished.

"Yeah, like nothing seems..." Mitsukie said, shoving her head through the hole of her shirt.

"...Right." Lettuce said, cleaning her glasses. "It's like everything isn't real..."

"Like that one time when Kisshu shoved Ichigo in dream or when he shoved the rest of us into some pile of DOOM!" Pudding yelled. She was the only one that wasn't effected by this. "At least we're all alive!" She yelled happily.

All the girls but Pudding sighed and ploped down onto the bench. They just sat there for a while. Silent. Scaring the crap out of the others, Lettuce stood up with a small gasp. "That's it! That's got to be it!" She said, pushing her glasses up.

"What's what?" Ichigo asked, looking at her friend. "What did you just think about?"

"What Pudding said! What if we're shoved into a dream? and we can't escape?" Lettuce said, no one else seeing why she thought of it. "Remember, Ichigo, how Kisshu wanted you and Zakuro to fight?" Ichigo nodded. "I have no idea what was going on, you had my glasses, but what if Kisshu put us in another dimension like that?"

"That's... Not possible... Zakuro and Mint could still probably be Mew Mews." Ichigo said, sighing heavily. "So without being able to find them, and put them here with us at the same time, would be hard for Kisshu."

"Right, because we can sense each other." Izumi said quietly, her eyes closed. "Like right now, I can tell that Pudding is crawling underneath the bench..."

Everyone looked at Pudding, who was indeed crawling under the bench. "So if Zakuro and Mint were here, wouldn't we be able to tell?" Ichigo asked, standing up. "We should talk to the boys."

Everyone nodded and started walking upstairs. "What if they don't know?" Pudding asked, bouncing up the stairs.

"Then we find out ourselves." Ichigo and Lettuce said in unison.

Ryou and Keiichiro were talking to each other, and with the look on Keiichiro's face, it sure was a serious conversation. "Girls." Keiichiro called, waving them over.

"Keiichiro, Ryou." Lettuce started. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked, her hands infront of her.

"Today. Do you girls have any clue as to what's going on?" Keiichiro asked, obviously worried.

The girls were quiet for a moment. "I think Kisshu put us in another dimension... Like he's done before..." Lettuce said, looking down at her feet.

"Or that creepy guy is just messing with our heads..." Ichigo pointed out, folding his arms.

"Then there's Killi." Pudding said, folding her arms. "She could be messing with us..."

"I think it's a dream." Izumi said, not looking like she regretted saying it. "Look at the clock." She said, pointing to the clock that still said 9:00. "Time hasn't changed. In dreams, it takes forever for time to pass. One of them has to have the ability to put us to sleep, in a stealthy matter." She said, pushing her hair back, out of her face. "I think it's the most logical answer."

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding sat in a couple chairs nearby. "Ugh I don't like this at all. It's been like this about all day." Ichigo whinned, folding her arms.

"Yeah..." Lettuce and Pudding agreed.

"Well, lets try to get some kind of sleep, maybe tomorrow it'll be better..." Mitsukie suggested, hoping her friends would feel better. "Maybe it's just an off day."

Everyone thought it was a good idea to spend the night at Ichigo's house, not thinking about using the cafe or anything, and waved to the boys. "So, Ichigo, people have been talking about Ryou dating someone~" Izumi giggled, nudging her redhead friend with her elbow.

"We are NOT dating!" Ichigo yelled, folding her arms as they walked out of the cafe. Keiichiro just looked at Ryou who chuckled and walked up to his room.

"Mmmmmmmhmmmmmm..." Izumi responded, holding back her giggle as she pretended to agree with Ichigo.

"It's been a while since I spent the night at Ichigo's house!" Pudding yelled, running in circles.

It was still 9:00 when Ichigo and the others got to her house. "Ichigo! Shouldn't you be at work?" Sakura asked, hugging her daughter.

"U-um... Ryou gave us the day off..." Ichigo said quietly, pushing away from her mother. "My friends are going to spend the night here, if that's ok." Sakura nodded and sat down on the couch with Shintaro. Ichigo brought her friends to her room, flopping onto her bed.

Pudding dove onto the bed, laying like a starfish, face down, on the bed. "So, what exactly is going on?" Izumi and Mitsukie asked in unison.

"It's probably one of the smartass aliens playing tricks on us." Ichigo mumbled, her head in her pillow. "I don't think sleeping will matter..."

"No, it wont." Izumi said quietly. "Am I the only one paying attention to the time?"

Everyone turned their attention to Ichigo's alarm clock. '8:59' It read. "What?! Time's going backward?!" Ichigo cried, knowing no matter how loud she was, her parents wouldn't come running or anything.

"How?!" Lettuce asked, panicing.

"Guys, guys!" Mitsukie yelled, getting everyones attention. "We have 9 hours to do something. We have to stop panicing." Her voice was serious, she cared for her friends, but if they were panicing because of something like this, she felt like she had to do something. "We need to figure out what.. Whoever wants from us."

Izumi nodded. "What happened when you and Lettuce were trapped in the other dimension, Pudding?" Izumi asked, putting her number in everyone's phones.

"There was sand! Lots of sand! And it tried killing us!" Pudding yelled, flailing her arms.

"If we split up, maybe we can find something." Lettuce suggested. "We need to look for something or someone..."

"But if time runs out..." Ichigo whispered.

"It wont." Izumi said, stuffing her phone in her pocket. "I'll start by my studio, text everyone when you found something." Everyone nodded and ran out of the house, keeping an eye on the time.

Ichigo was running down the road when a car slowed down, going next to her. "Ichigo, where are you going?" Keiichiro called, not stopping her.

"I'm heading towards my school, we have to find something! Time is going backward!" Ichigo yelled. "The others and I all split up."

Keiichiro nodded. "Ryou and I split up as well. We'll text you girls if we find anything." Ichigo nodded, showing she understood and Keiichiro drove faster.

There was no one on the roads anymore, the people on the sidewalk didn't really notice Ichigo. It was 8:30 by time she reached her school."Hey, Ichigo!" Miwa called, running over to her.

"I gotta go!" Ichigo yelled, running away from Miwa, but running into Moe.

"Come on, stay!" Moe smiled, grabbing Ichigo's hands.

"I can't!" Ichigo yanked her hand away and started running again. A small black cat jumped out of an alleyway, running infront of Ichigo. Without thinking, Ichigo followed the cat, despreate for an answer. She was brought to an airport, where everyone else soon got to. The cat just dissapeared. Everyone checked their phone and the time read 7:45. "What's here?" Ichigo whispered to herself.

The girls transformed and stood next to each other, ready for a fight. "Killi! I thought you said this would work!" Taruto whinned, following Killi to the middle of the airport.

"I said it **MIGHT**!" Killi yelled, pure anger in her voice.

The girls sighed, summoning their weapons. "You said it WOULD work, no questions asked." Taruto snapped, folding his arms.

"You believed her?" Kisshu laughed, flying over. "Psh, Taruto, you should know better."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Taruto turned his back to the other two.

Izumi lunched towards Killi without hesitation. "Izumi!" The girls yelled as Izumi and Killi fought. "If we defeat the Cyniclons, maybe we can get out of here!" Ichigo yelled, readying herself for a fight.

Mitsukie teamed up with Izumi and started attacking Killi, while Ichigo and Kisshu fought. Lettuce and Pudding were left with Taruto, but there was still something they were forgetting. The time counted down without stopping. Seconds past. Minutes past. A couple hours past. It was 4:20 and the Mews were extreamly tired. A deep chuckle echoed from above, but no one saw anything. The Cyniclons flew to the middle, keeping an eye on their targets. Ransurot floated down from who knows where, smirking at the girls. "Get lost, Ransurot!" Izumi shouted, standing in front of her friends to save them from any kind of danger he deicded to bring.

Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding were very tired and fell to their knees. "Why is he here? And what is even going on?" Killi asked, clenching her hands in fists.

Time was ticking, and Izumi needed to help Ichigo save her friends. "Ichigo, you're the leader... You're the one that has to do this..." She helped Ichigo up, smiling worriedly at her.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo stepped forward. "What's going on around here?!" She asked, clenching her Strawberry Bell tightly in her hand.

"I thought you guys would have figured that out." Ransurot sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeah, time is going backwards and we're probably in a different dimension." Ichigo said, putting her hands on her hips.

If Zakuro and Mint were actually still Mew Mews, wouldn't they come help? "Yep." Ransurot smirked, looking Ichigo in the eyes.

Maybe she had a choice to not fight. "Why are we here?!" Ichigo wanted answers.

"Experiment purposes." Ransurot responded, folding his arms.

A familiar voice echoed from behind the girls. "Well your experiment is over!" Mint ran over, not transformed or anything, she just ran over and stood near the girls.

"Mint!" Zakuro yelled, chasing after her. She wasn't transformed either, but Ichigo was happy to see them. The time was 3:50 and the entire group was here... Finally...

The two transformed, and the 6 beat the crap out of all of the Cyniclons before the time turned to 3:25. Before they could get the last hit on Killi, she flew above them, out of their reach. "Ugh, lucky humans. Don't think we wont be back! I want payback for Deep Blue's son! Sure you guys are good, Ransurot proved that himself... And the fact you guys can keep Earth.. But our master still wants Earth! So expect us to be back!" She shouted before teleporting off.

The girls pretty much blinked and they were all back in Ichigo's room, Zakuro and Mint as well. It was 4:27 in the morning, and everyone watched the time until it turned to 4:28. "We did it!" Everyone but Mint and Zakuro yelled, highfiving each others.

Although the Cyniclons left again, Ichigo had a feeling they would be back soon enough with stronger friends. Zakuro and Mint just left the house, walking back to where they came from... Who knows? But at least they got to Ichigo in time to save Earth again. Everyone fell asleep, Ichigo on the bed with Pudding like a starfish, face down, at her feet. Lettuce and Izumi fell asleep on the floor and Mitsukie fell alseep in Ichigo's desk chair. About two hours later, Ichigo's alarm clock woke everyone, making almost everyone late for school. They all plowed out of her room, giving her mom a good scare and her dad even more to be mad at Ichigo about. They charged to school, and for once, Ichigo was early!

Moe and Miwa smiled at Ichigo. "You're early." Moe yawned. "Oooo!" She started clapping with a big smile on her face. "Does this mean you two are actually dating?!"

"No." Ichigo yawned, crawling into her chair and passing out.

The day was normal. Everything was fine. And it was all thanks to Mint and Zakuro who came without a word, and left without a word. The Mews were extremely tired from the night before. They were actually pretty worried about tonight... Would the same thing happen again? They really didn't want that to happen again. Ichigo was sleeping in almost all her classes, Lettuce couldn't focus, Mitsukie wasn't as active in class, and Izumi was the quietest of everyone. Pudding was her normal, adorable, self. Although she did gain an attitude towards Ichigo, she was still hyper and cute. Yes, a lot was on her mind, but she didn't really show it. _'Hey guys. Are you worried about last night too?'_ Ichigo texted everyone in a group message. Everyone responded yes almost immediately. _'What was that about? I mean with Zakuro and Mint...'_

 _'They seemed to know we were in trouble... They didn't even have their power pendant, so how were they able to transform?'_ Lettuce replied. Moe and Miwa were gossiping like always during lunch while Ichigo texted her friends. A group of kids walked over to Ichigo, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, expecting the three Beckys. "You're pretty lucky, aren't you?" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair said, folding her arms. "First you get Masaya, and now you're with Ryou. You're pretty damn lucky. Just don't mess it up." She said before she turned away from her and started walking off with the rest of the kids behind her.

"See, you guys are totally dating!" Moe giggled. "Ryou is extremely well known, who wouldn't catch on that he has a girlfriend?"

"We're not dating!" Ichigo yelled, folding her arms. "Ugh, one stupid little date doesn't mean we're dating!"

Miwa elbowed her blonde friend lightly. "She says that as a red car pulls up." She whispered quietly, trying not to laugh.

"She can't fool us!" Moe said proudly, putting her fists on her hips.

"No one is here, guys. I'm pretty sure I know when a car goes by, there's like no traffic on this road. You guys can't fool me." Ichigo said with a heavy sigh, looking down at her phone. _'What if the same thing happens tonight? Do you think we would be able to handle it?'_ Pudding asked. Ichigo sighed and flipped her phone shut as the bell rang. Once the day was finished, Ichigo started heading towards the cafe.

Her and the others got to the doors at the same time, hesitating before pushing the doors open. It was the same cafe, the same color, same everything. "Hopefully they're gone for good..." Pudding said, following the girls to the changing room.

If the Cyniclons just left that easy, that would just mean they're retreating for now, until they get better fighters. Which could also mean Ichigo and the others need to get stronger, or make Zakuro and Mint come back. But either way, it was over for now. The girls changed and went on doing their job, and this time, Pudding offered Izumi a break by working at the cash register. Everything was back to normal, the way it should be. And the way it will be for a while. Keiichiro didn't even talk about it, whenever Mitsukie tried bringing it up, Keiichiro avoided the question. And just as easy as they came, they left the night before. Killi's words still linger in everyone's head, but they didn't worry too much about it.

* * *

Chiyo: Ok sh no this is not the end, Ichigo and Ryou are still not offically dating so maybe next chapter? Or the chapter after? Or neither and this just stops here? ooo the suspense!

Ichigo: Or you can just... Stop it here...

Ryou: I am NOT going to date her... *folds arms*

Chiyo: Yes you will. *Folds arms*


	14. Chapter 13 - Sooner Then Later

Chiyo: Ok, I know the Cyniclons didn't show up much, like I said, Suck at fight scenes XD And I also decided that having a couple chapters to Ryou trying to get with Ichigo but she is so fricken blind she doesn't notice and whatnot would be nice instead of them having to worry about Cyniclons and everything-

Izumi: *covers my mouth* What she means to say... Is that chapter 13 is going to be fun! You will like it! ... We hope... And you will probably be shocked with what Chiyo's brain can come up with!

Chiyo: ... *holds up a sign* "I DO NOT OWN TMM"

* * *

Chapter 13

Sooner Then Later

 _If the Cyniclons just left that easy, that would just mean they're retreating for now, until they get better fighters. Which could also mean Ichigo and the others need to get stronger, or make Zakuro and Mint come back. But either way, it was over for now. The girls changed and went on doing their job, and this time, Pudding offered Izumi a break by working at the cash register. Everything was back to normal, the way it should be. And the way it will be for a while. Keiichiro didn't even talk about it, whenever Mitsukie tried bringing it up, Keiichiro avoided the question. And just as easy as they came, they left the night before. Killi's words still linger in everyone's head, but they didn't worry too much about it._

The next couple days was fine, it was calm and normal. Although our cuties weren't dating yet, everything was great. On their way to the changing room, the Mews started talking like always. "It's been a bit since we heard anything from the Cyniclons." Pudding said happily, bouncing all the way down the stairs.

"It's better though, because we don't have to worry about them ruining our lives." Ichigo smiled, opening the door to the changing room.

"That's true." Everyone agreed, quickly changing and running back upstairs.

Ryou had been flirting with Ichigo quite a lot, but she never really noticed him flirting, instead she thought he was just picking on her. She ran over to Ryou and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you've seemed pretty down lately, whats up?" She asked, walking backwards as she pulled the blondie to the other girls.

"Yeah! You seem pretty down!" Izumi laughed.

"Izumi, you're going to be late aren't you?" Mitsukie asked, looking at her friend.

"Crap!" Izumi flailed her arms. "Sorry!" She bowed to everyone and ran off, running to her studio.

Pudding and Mitsukie put their hands on their hips and smirked at Ryou, while Lettuce held her hands in front of her, staring at Ryou. "What's wrong?" Everyone asked, not expecting the expected.

Ryou sighed, not really caring at this point, and pulled Ichigo close to him. He lifted her head gently and pushed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. _'Ahh! Wait wait... Stop freaking out... You obviously love him and he obviously loves you, Ichigo..._ ' Ichigo thought to herself before kissing him back, passionately. The others just smiled at the two. Yes even Keiichiro. Zakuro and Mint pushed open the cafe doors, not seeing what the big silence was about. Once they walked over, Mint gasped and started laughing while Zakuro smiled. Ryou and Ichigo pulled away from each other, Ryou smirking and Ichigo blushing. "Mint! Zakuro!" Pudding yelled, hugging the purple haired girl. "You're back!"

"Don't expect me to let you live this down, Ichigo." Mint said snobbly, folding her arms with her nose in the air.

"There were two other Mews, who were they?" Zakuro asked, pushing Pudding away from her.

"Hi, I'm Mitsukie. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mitsukie said with a smile, waving to Zakuro and Mint.

Mint pretty much ignored her, but when Zakuro introduced herself, Mint did too. "I-I'm gonna go home." Ichigo stuttered and ran out of the cafe, her face red.

With a heavy sigh, she stopped at the corner of the block. Ryou walked over to her, scaring her as he walked up next to her. "Did I scare you?" He asked, chuckling.

"Nope. Not at all." Ichigo responded sarcastically. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Walking you home." He said, holding his hand out to her. Ichigo just smiled and grabbed his hand.

Ryou dropped her off and gave her a quick kiss before letting her walk inside and up to her room. Ichigo lied down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a loud crash from outside, causing Ichigo to jolt out of bed and rush to her window to see what was going on. She didn't see anything, so she ran downstairs to see what happened. "What's wrong honey?" Sakura asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"You didn't hear that loud crash?" Ichigo asked.

Her mother became worried and Shintaro walked over to his beautiful daughter. "There was no crash..." He said calmly. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." With a sigh, Ichigo sat on the couch and turned on the tv, seeing a familiar girl with white hair and light purple and dark pink eyes. She had a strapless white shirt on with short white shorts. She also wore knee-high white boots. Ichigo didn't pay much attention to what Izumi was singing, but instead smiled at her friends outfit for a little bit before changing the channel. Since it was Friday, she didn't have to worry about school, but she still had to go to sleep early for work. She was in her pj's, in bed, and almost asleep when her phone started ringing. With a groan, Ichigo put the phone up to her ear. "Hi.." She yawned, she didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hey Ichigo, you might want to come to the park... Now?" Mitsukie said, it sounded as if someone had died or something, so Ichigo quickly got up and changed.

As she ran downstairs, her parents were watching her, sad she was leaving the house again. "What's going on, Mitsukie?" She asked, waving to her parents before running out of the house and down the road.

"You'll see." Mitsukie responded. She was about to hang up, but on the other end of the phone, Ichigo's end, she heard a loud crash. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo dropped her phone, as she ran into someone. "Sorry!" She bowed, picking up her phone and standing up. "Excuse me!" She ran around the guy, running to the park. "I'm there." She said and hung up, meeting up with her friends.

They were standing around in a circle, looking up towards the sky. "When Killi said she'd be back, she meant she'd be back soon..." Mitsukie pointed towads the sky to a pretty big group of Cyniclons.

There was Killi standing next to another girl with bright blue hair that went past her butt and around her knees. She had glasses on and she wore a shortsleeve black shirt. She had on short blue jean shorts with ankle high black boots. "These are the people you couldn't beat?" She asked.

"Hey, Ransurot was one that couldn't beat them either!" Killi yelled, folding her arms.

"I'll have to say... The blondie is quite a cutie..." Another girl with aqua blue, mid back length hair that blew in the wind said. She wore a white and blue uniform with a cape. Just saying that set Ichigo off, since she was beautiful and had a body any guy would call most beautiful.

"Hands off." Killi and the other girl snapped, glaring at the girl with aqua hair.

Kisshu and Taurto sighed, their left elbow resting on their right wrist. They had their pointer finger and thumb pushing against the bridge of their nose in annoyance. "Hey, come on now Seiko! You always get the cuties! Killi and I are left no one!" The girl with aqua hair said, folding her arms and turning her back to the other girls.

While the girls glared at each other, a boy with long, wavy dark purple hair flew forward, inbetween the girls. He had metalic purple eyes and wore a black jacket with a purple trim and a purple cape. He had tall black boots and purple fingerless gloves. "How come you weren't able to beat these girls?" He asked.

"Listen, Pashibaru, I know I look weak, but you can stop asking why ** _I_** wasn't able to and ask Ransurot why **_he_** wasn't able to beat them!" Killi snapped, folding her arms and floating down, followed by everyone else. "And plus, we have you guys, Kisshu and Taruto, probably Pai if he decides to show up, Seiko, and I. I'd say we're pretty strong."

The girl with aqua hair smirked and flew over to Ryou, putting her hand on his cheek, her cyan eyes gazing into Ryou's. She giggled a bit and pulled him into a kiss, all in the split of a second. Everyone was just frozen, especially Ichigo. Ryou shoved her away from him, backing up a bit and glared at the girl. "Marin, knock it off. We're not here to flirt." A boy who pretty much looked like Dracula from 1931 but taller and more slender, making him the tallest, said. He had a black jacket with a grey trim and a black cape.

"So why was Kisshu able to?" Marin pouted, flying back to the group.

Seiko and Killi were still glaring at each other as the Mews transformed, ready to fight. Zakuro and Mint included. All of the Cyniclons got ready to fight except for Kisshu and Taruto, who really didn't want to fight again. "Kisshu, I say we should just leave. Leave these idiots to fight on their own." Taruto said, folding his arms. "Pashibaru is pretty much Ransurot's little pet, so we don't really have to do anything..." He shot a glance over to the boy with long, wavy purple hair, reciving a glare back.

"You're not going anywhere." A boy with long metallic white hair tied back in a ponytail said. He had red eyes. He also wore a similar uniform to Pashibaru but his uniform has a green trimming and cape.

The Mews readied their weapons, kind of scared of how the battle would turn out. The Cyniclons did the same, although they weren't scared of how the battle would turn out. Pashibaru stayed near Ransurot, proving Taruto's point in him being Ransurot's little pet. Seiko stepped forward, no weapon in her hand. "How about this. We fight one on one, Ransurot would love to test you guys again." She said, shoving her hands in her pockets. Her voice was pretty high for a girl, but it was serious and sounded like she wanted to fight alone.

"Seiko!" Killi whinned, folding her arms. "Fine, I'm ok with that..." Everyone else nodded.

"Then... Who's fighting who?" Izumi asked, pushing her right hand in front of her and left hand behind her, making her weapon spin around her for protection.

"I call white-haired girl." Seiko smirked, looking over at Izumi. "Rin, you're oldest out of the... Whatever squadron... You have first pick."

Rin, the boy who looked like Dracula from 1931, looked at Zakuro. Neither of them said anything as they just looked at each other. "Zephyr, if you get your ass kicked, I am so not helping you." Killi said, turning her back to the boy with white hair tied into a pony tail.

"Psh." Zephyr just smirked and looked at Pudding. "She'll do."

"Pashibaru, Marin, there's still plenty of fun left." Killi motioned to Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, and Mitsukie.

Pashibaru looked at Mitsukie with a smirk while Marin was glaring at Ichigo. "That leaves the green and blue one." Seiko said, looking at Lettuce and Mint.

Ransurot stepped forward, towards Mint and Killi looked at Lettuce. Kisshu and Taruto watched, hoping that the Mews wouldn't get hurt too badly. All the Cyniclons lunged at their target, making the girls unable to protect each other. Going down the line that they made, it was Izumi and Seiko, Mitsukie and Pashibaru, Pudding and Zephyr, Zakuro and Rin, Ichigo and Marin, Mint and Ransurot, and Lettuce and Killi.

 **Izumi and Seiko (A/N: I am sorry if this is complete crap, I am going to do my best with fight scenes. Also all the NEW characters except for Seiko are PrinceUrufu's OCs :3 and I would like to show all of the Cyniclons powers... Kisshu and Taruto you already know so they aren't fighting XD So again, sorry if this is crap!)**

Seiko had no weapon in her hand as she lunged at Izumi, worrying Izumi. Even with her spinning weapon as defence, Izumi jumped backwards as Seiko got near her. Seiko pulled her bracelet off her wrist and tied her hair into a pony tail. Izumi grabbed two daggers off of her weapon, and being able to control it, she made her weapon break apart into two scythes. She put her daggers on the back side of her scythes and combined the handles, making a double sided scythe. The scythe that was on the right was black with what looked like red cracks going all over the blade, although it was just the design. The scythe that was on the left was quite different. It was a crimson red with a small curve, unlike the black blade. It had a white, beautiful, perfect ribbon floating around the blade and got tighter as it got on the handle and down to Izumi's hand. Combined, the scythe was Izumi's height. "Cute weapon, girlie." Seiko smiled. "I think I have something a little... _Cooler_." The way Seiko emphasized the word 'cooler' worried Izumi. Seiko closed her hand in a fist, and when she opened her hand, a sword of ice appeared in her hand. "I'm sure we'll have a little fun." She giggled, walked towards Izumi.

"Sure..." Izumi whispered, standing sideways but looking at Seiko. Her light blue seemed to get darker as she stepped towards Izumi. In an instant, she was behind Izumi, swinging her sword down at Izumi's shoulder. Izumi swung her scythe at Seiko's sword, blocking her attack. Every minute Seiko's hair was getting a darker blue. Seiko pushed her sword into Izumi's scythe, pushing Izumi backward a little. Seiko's strength was getting stronger and her confidence was getting higher as well. Izumi pushed herself away from Seiko, gaining distance to try to figure out Seiko's ability.

Seiko smirked and lunged at Izumi again, not giving her enough time to block to dodge. Her sword sliced Izumi's arm as she started to jump out of the way. "How about this... I win, I take your weapon... You win, I'll tell you my ability." Seiko watched Izumi fall to the ground, holding her arm and shivering.

"F-fine." Izumi said, wobbing to her feet, holding her weapon.

"Ha. Good luck." Seiko smirked, spinning her sword around and waiting for Izumi to attack her. Izumi knew that she needed range, but she couldn't. If she tried shooting a bow, she'd end up hurting herself, and she didn't trust herself with a gun, so she stayed with close ranged weapons. Seiko turned her sword from ice, to fire. Although she was having fun with elements, she couldn't control plants like Taruto could. It was only fire, water, and air. Izumi, although freezing, ran towards Seiko. Seiko just smirked and got ready to block. Taking advantage of this, Izumi spun her scythe around, being able to just scratch Seiko's side. "Hey! Careful of the shirt!" She whinned, jumping backwards. "My sister made for me..." She whispered, pushing the thought aside.

Seiko was really mad, her crystal blue eyes were suddenly scary instead of calming and beautiful. She charged towards Izumi, seriously wanting to kill her, but resisted the urge. Izumi put up her scythe, blocking the strong swing Seiko had going at Izumi's shoulder. The heat of the fire made Izumi drop her weapon and squeak in shock. "I didn't mean to ruin your shirt. Geez." Izumi said, glaring at Seiko.

"Well you did, and you'll pay." Seiko snapped, slicing Izumi's right hand, making her scream in pain. "Hmph. I think I won..." Her voice, although high-pitched, was monotone and scared Izumi even more.

Izumi held her hand tightly, holding it against her chest as she watched Seiko calm down. Keiichiro ran over to Izumi, wrapping a cloth around her hand. Seiko made her weapon dissapear and lifted her hand towards Izumi. "Are you okay?" Keiichiro asked, hugging Izumi.

"Y-yeah..." Izumi whispered, watching Seiko's hand begin to glow and her weapon starting to dissapear. "I-I'm sorry..."

Seiko suddenly stopped, and left her weapon alone. "You're lucky you're cute, girl. I guess I'll tell you my ability anyway. I know you would have beaten me if I didn't get so mad." She picked up Izumi's weapon and set it down next to her. "I can control elements, the darker my hair is the stronger the elements are." She said before flying over towards Kisshu and Taruto. Izumi just cried in extreme pain, holding her hand.

* * *

Chiyo: There are more fights, I think the entire next chapter will be all fights... BEWARE XD

Izumi: ;-; my poor hand...

Chiyo: You'll be ok! :3 Anyway, I did say that the main reason for THESE fights is to show everyone's power, and yes Seiko still has one little trick up her sleeve XD Anyway, I hope you guys at least enjoyed this one, and I hope you will enjoy the other fights ^^" Also, the other fights would have been in here, but it would be at least 6k words + and my chapters are 2k to 3k words long so I didn't want a big change in length...


	15. Chapter 14 - Fights Continued

Chiyo: Okay, yeah this is all fights so if you're not a fan of fighting, feel free to skip this chapter but I put a lot of work into this and was actually pretty fun to write! And it was fun when my friend, Cho, decided we should voice act it for the fun of it because I was taking a break after my brain started frying from thinking to much XD But yeah, adding the fun voice acting Cho and I did and adding the fun I had writing this, it was a blast!

(Really what she said when I told her I was taking a break) Cho: Hey, you know what'll calm you down? VOICE ACTING! And I mean not serious voice acting cuz that's just not as fun if you're not havin' fun so we should totally like voice act what you're workin' on woman!

Chiyo: So yeah, it was a blast XD Also, I am still sorry if fight scenes suck ^^"

* * *

Chapter 14

Fights Continued

 **Mitsukie and Pashibaru**

Mitsukie had her swords ready, glaring at Pashibaru. He held a rapier in his hands, ready to attack. They lunged at each other, clashing their swords together for a bit. As soon as Mitsukie pulled both her swords away, Pashibaru thrusted his sword towards Mitsukie's stomach. She couldn't really do much except for jump backward, but Pashibaru just followed her. He was deadly up close, it was a fact now. He sliced her stomach as he tried thrusting his rapier into her stomach, but she was able to hit it just in time to not kill her and just leave a cut on her. She had no idea how to defeat him. If she could get behind him, but he wouldn't let her. Mitsukie's speed could come in handy. She jumped into a tree, and before Pashibaru was able to focus his eyes on the tree, she jumped to a nearby tree. She made rustling in the tree she was in and quickly jumped to another tree which was closer to Pashibaru. He looked around, carefully, making sure to examine every spot he could. Once his back was towards her, she jumped down from the tree, quickly and quietly ran over to Pashibaru, but she had made some noise. He quickly turned around and blocked her attack, pushing his rapier past her swords and slicing her shoulder. They stayed quiet the entire time, not saying a word. She was able to think fast, thankfully, so she jumped backwards. She knew it wouldn't work, but she was thinking about making her sword bounce off of something and hit Pashibaru in the back. Mitsukie just had to tire him out, and she'd be able to at least land a hit on him. Although it was easier said then done. Pashibaru was deadly up close, so if she was able to get distance, but she used swords. What good was someone who used swords that was ranged? She wasn't even able to land a hit in. Pashibaru thrusted his rapier towards Mitsukie again, but she wasn't able to completely block it. His rapier cut her arm, but she wasn't going to be giving up. She ran behind him and swung her sword, but as expected, Pashibaru turned around, almost blocking the attack. Mitsukie's sword skimmed his arm, and as she was moving forward, she hit him in the back with her other sword, rolling away from him. Although the attack wasn't hard enough to hurt him enough to get him out of battle, she was still able to land a hit. As she turned around, she noticed Pashibaru thrusting his rapier at her again. He really hated her, and really wanted to kill her, but he was unable to do so since Ransurot wanted to test their potential. He wasn't sure if he had tested Mitsukie or not, so he decided to not kill her.

She put her swords up, blocking his attack. But all the fighting with her wounds was making her tired. "Tired already?" Pashibaru asked, taking a step back.

"I-I can still fight." Mitsukie said, standing up. Pashibaru just turned his back and started walking. Now was the chance. His guard was down. She was very quiet as she ran up behind Pashibaru and swung her swords quickly at his back, leaving a few scratches and he jumped away from her. "I told you I can still fight."

Pashibaru was in pain from her attack and just glared at her. "You win for now..." He muttered, flying towards Kisshu and Taruto.

 **Pudding and Zephyr**

Pudding wasn't used to fighting by herself, after all she could freeze someone in jelly... Letting Ichigo have the final blow... But she didn't let that get to her. Zephyr had two swords in his hands as he smirked, walking towards Pudding. If she did this right, she would be able to trap him and use a stick to beat the crap out of him. But by the way he was walking, she knew he was cocky and would easily lose his temper if he was seen to be worse then a little monkey. She kept her distance from Zephyr, getting him quite annoyed. "What's the matter? Can't catch me?" Pudding asked, running around him just out of his reach.

"Stop running!" He yelled, very mad and annoyed. He stepped closer to Pudding's running line and swung one of his swords, slightly cutting her arm. She stopped running and faced him, holding her weapon in her hand. She knew she'd be able to beat him, but he was pretty deadly up close because of his swords.

Pudding clenched her weapon tightly. As he started to move, she froze him in jelly and laughed as she bounced on the big thing of jelly. Only seconds later it broke, and Zephyr watched Pudding fall to the ground, landing on her feet. "Oh come on, you can't catch me so you can't hurt me!" Pudding laughed, running around.

Zephyr was extremely mad now and he flew at Pudding, pinning her to a tree and making her drop her weapon. He smriked, watching Pudding struggle to get out of his grip. He ran his sword from her shoulder to her stomach, pushing hard enough to cut her all the way down. She held back her scream of pain and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. She grabbed the sword he dropped and swung it at Zephyr. He stumbled backwards, shooting a glare at Pudding. "Need any help defeating her, Zephyr?" Kisshu teased.

"I think I can beat one little monkey." Zephyr snapped, swinging his sword at her. Pudding had no idea how to use a sword, so she just ran. He ran infront of her, really wanting to kill her. He swung his sword towards Pudding, cutting her shoulder and causing her to stop. He thrusted his sword towards Pudding's stomach, wanting to give her a slow and painful death. And he really didn't care about stragey, he thought he knew he'd be able to defeat her. Pudding kicked his hand out of the way and cut his arm. "Hnn..." Zephyr was getting a bit more mad at her. He became more cocky, snatching his sword out of Pudding's hand and started swinging at her, wanting to kill her.

She did get a couple scratches on her... Well a lot of scratches... And as she fell on her butt, Zephyr gave her a cold glare, his red eyes narrowing at her as he walked off. "Well looks like he won..." Pudding said quietly, crawling over to a tree and leaning against it in pain.

 **Zakuro and Rin**

Zakuro stayed quiet, not saying anything to Rin who walked closer to her. It was late and she was quite tired, so she wanted this done and over with. Rin went almost fully invisable, causing Zakuro to panic a little. She kept an eye out for anything weird moving around, but she didn't really know what to look for. Rin walked behind her and started casting a fire ball to shoot at her, he wasn't really up to fighting right now, so he wanted this done and over with. Zakuro being Zakuro noticed what was behind her and used her whip to smack Rin across the face, shooting him a glare as he stopped his fire ball. Becoming visable again, he just watched Zakuro and she tried using her attack on him. Either Zakuro was too slow, or Rin was really fast. Rin moved out of the way of her attack and shot a bolt of lightning at her.

It was really a game of tag that no one could win for a bit as they kept trying to hit each other, but the other always dodged. "You're fast. But are you faster then I am?" He asked. He didn't seem to be confident or cocky, but he simply put out a question.

"Yes, I am." Zakuro replied, making her look like she was confident of herself. "I won't let you win."

"Very well. Let's see the outcome of this then." Rin smirked, shooting a lightning bolt at her followed by a fire ball. Zakuro jumped out of the way, snapping her whip around Rin's wrist and threw him in the air, keeping grip of his wrist. As she landed on the ground, she flicked her whip down, causing Rin to fall to the ground. (Not always as easy as Chimra Anima's there Zakuro...) Rin yanked his hand away from her whip, sending a lightning bolt through her whip and to her hand and he floated down to the ground, his arms folded.

Once it reached her hand, she dropped her weapon and backed up in shock (All pun intended... Maybe this chapter should be 'Lame References and Puns'...). She shot a cold glare at Rin, moving towards her weapon. She picked it up with caution and instantly flicked it at Rin, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. Zakuro took the chance to use her whip to try attacking him again, but as Rin was getting up, he shot a fire ball at Zakuro, knocking her to the ground. She watched out of the corner of her eye, Izumi fall on her butt, holding her hand and cry in pain. "You guys dare hurt my friends enough to make them cry?" She asked, clenching her weapon as she stood up. "Geez you guys are low! We have feelings too, and not all of us can stand what you can!" Becoming completely outraged, Zakuro swung her whip towards Rin. "I didn't even want to hurt you, but your little lday friend changed my mind." She flicked her whip towards Rin again, skimming his arm and leaving a small cut. She didn't give Rin enough time between her attacks to attack. Zakuro just kept flicking her whip at him, wanting to kill Seiko, but having to take her anger out on Rin.

"You don't know her that well though, do you?" Rin asked, dodging all the attacks.

"She's still my friend!" Zakuro snapped, her whip slamming against Rin's hand, leaving quite a big cut on the back of his hand as he flicked her whip away. He was able to cast a fire ball at her, but she just flicked her hip at Rin again, jumping out of the way of the fire ball. Zakuro didn't really care about getting hurt, she just needed somewhere to push all her anger out, and Rin was her target. Although she jumped out of the way of the fire ball, her arm was a bit red and hot, meaning she didn't completely dodge it. She flicked her whip towards Rin again, her whip skimming Rin's chest. He shot another fire ball at her, and there was no where for her to jump to, since he casted another fire ball in the area she would have jumped to. Zakuro wasn't fast enough to swat the fire ball away as she ended up being hit, falling to the ground in pain.

Rin just turned his back on her. "So, Zakuro. Who's faster?" He asked before flying off.

"Izumi!" Zakuro yelled, running over to Izumi who was crying, holding her hand. The burn was really bad and was already starting to swell.

 **Ichigo and Marin**

"So... How about I let you go and I go for the cute blondie over there." Marin said, stepping forward towards Ichigo.

"No. Hands off." Ichigo growled, grabbing her strawberry bell.

"Awe, jealous little kitty!" Marin laughed. "You know his heart'll be mine, kitty-cat." Knowing Ichigo, she was going to completely lose it over her jealousy and want to kill Marin, but right now this was a battle for Ryou. A battle that Ichigo thought she would never be fighting.

"Back off." Ichigo hissed, clenching her strawberry bell.

"Oh come on, Ryou is his name, right? It's not my fault he's cute. And I just can't help myself from wanting him." Marin smirked, setting Ichigo off even more. She held her triton in her hand, stepping forward. "And plus, look at you. You don't even have the body a man would love."

"Knock it off!" Ichigo yelled, casting her attack. Marin simply walked out of the line of fire. "Don't touch him!"

"I doubt you guys are even dating." Marin laughed, walking towards Ryou.

Ichigo ran between them, glaring at her. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I really don't have time for you to play games!"

"Play games?" Marin asked, gripping her triton tighter. "You think this is a game?" She pointed her triton at Ichigo and a bolt of lightning came down and struck near Ichigo. "I'm sorry, but I don't see this as a game. I will win his heart, it's plain and simple."

"Right, have fun with that." Ichigo muttered, casting her attack again. Marin just sighed. In hopes to get this over with, Marin caused a huge wave to land on Ichigo. Ichigo was soaked, and not to mention freezing. "Wh-what was that for?!"

Marin smirked, holding her hand out to her side as a few droplets of water started running around, floating above her hand. "I told you this isn't a game."

Ichigo was silent as Marin put her hand out to Ichigo, palm facing her. Her water droplets charged at Ichigo, gaining more and more as it got closer to her. Ichigo tried dodging the attack, but the water just followed Ichigo. The water picked up speed and got in Ichigo's cat ears, making her shiver and put her hands over her ears. "Ryou will never love you!" She yelled.

"Ohh, Ichigo. You're so cute when you're jealous." Marin giggled, pointing her triton at Ichigo. Although it wasn't strong, Ichigo was struck by lightning, causing her to fall on her butt. "You have fun being wet and zapped by lightning while I go get my guy." She started walking over to Ryou, not paying attention to Ichigo. Ichigo took this chance and casted her attack on Marin, hitting her this time and throwing her onto her butt. "Oof..." She whinned, rubbing her butt.

"I told you to leave him alone!" Ichigo yelled, casting her spell again. Marin got up and tired jumping out of the way to only be knocked on her butt again. Ichigo was soaked and shaking from being shocked. Marin was just dizzy from Ichigo's attacks. "Just get lost!"

Marin wobbled to her feet, glaring at Ichigo before calling down another lightning bolt, knocking Ichigo down onto her butt, cold, wet, and shaking. "I guess you can call this a tie." She mumbled, flying back to Kisshu and Taruto. Ryou ran over to Ichigo, wrapping a coat around her and holding her close to him.

 **Mint and Ransurot**

"Ugh, you're so freaky looking." Mint mumbled as Ransurot pulled out his odachi. He lunged at Mint, shocking her with his speed, Mint was barely able to dodge the attack. She shot an arrow at him, but he hit it away with his sword. He lunged at Mint, making sure to keep the distance close so Mint would have to find a different way of attacking. "You're so creepy! Get away from me!" Mint yelled as she jumped away from Ransurot, shooting a couple arrows at him.

"You're pretty stuck on yourself..." Ransurot whispered to himself. "Not that much potential..." He sighed, hitting away her arrows. "Not compared to the others."

"What are you rambling on about?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." He said, not really having much fun anymore. "Should have went with someone else, they would be more fun."

"Excuse you?!" Mint yelled, shooting more arrows at him. "What did you expect from me?!"

"Potential." Ransurot hit her arrows away again, sighing heavily. "Lets just get this over with."

"You said it." Mint agreed, shooting a wave of arrows at Ransurot as he lunged at her. He swatted some away, but one skimmed his arm. He swung his sword at Mint's arm, cutting her arm and part of her chest. "Ow!" Mint fell onto her butt, shooting an arrow up at Ransurot.

"Psh... Your potential is weak..." Ransurot said, moving out of the way of the arrow. He turned around, away from her. "You can say you won if you feel like, I don't care. I just wanted to test your potential." He flew off, leaving Mint confused as she walked over to Ryou's car and sat on the hood.

 **Lettuce and Killi**

"I'm not really in any kind of personality to fight right now..." Killi sighed, folding her arms. "I didn't even want to come back with them... I mean I have my own little team too ya know!"

"You're not in the personality to fight?" Lettuce asked, not really wanting to fight either.

"Yeah." Killi sat down, her legs crossed. "I have split personalities..."

Lettuce kept her eye on Killi, she didn't want to be attacked when she couldn't defend herself, so she stayed transformed as she sat down as well. "And if you have your own team, why didn't you bring them?"

With a heavy sigh, Killi folded her arms. "They can come if they want, they're pretty big back home." She said, she seemed a bit lonely when she said that. "I mean I was the person who formed the team... And they just ditched me. Like I didn't even exist..."

"Killi, are you sure they just forgot you like that? There would be a reason..." Lettuce said, her legs bent and to the side of her. "You don't seem like someone could forget so easily.."

Killi stood up and turned her back to Lettuce. "Why are you even being nice to me? I tried to **_kill_** your friend. Why would you even care to be my friend?" Her voice was quiet, yet stern.

"Well if you want to fight, fine. But you didn't hurt her, and if you did then I wouldn't forgive you." Lettuce said, standing up as well.

With a heavy sigh, Killi held her hand straight out to the side of her. "Well if I don't, Kisshu and Taruto will be pissed, if Pai comes then he's going to be pissed, and everyone else will want to kill me..." A bow appeared in her hand. It was orange and black and had a dark orange ribbon floating around it. It had what seemed like a light orange ribbon at the top and bottom of it, but it was too thin to be a ribbon, flapping in the breeze. The bow even had what looked like black wings floating by it. As she pulled an arrow from thin air, Lettuce got ready to attack. The arrow was black with dark orange feathers and tip. "I don't want to fight." She whispered as she turned around, string pulled back and ready to shoot.

"We don't have to fight!" Lettuce yelled.

"Well I do!" Killi responded, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she let go of the string, the arrow flying at Lettuce. Lettuce jumped to the side, dodging the arrow, but still not attacking. "...I'm sorry..." She whispered as she shot another arrow at Lettuce.

She ducked and the arrow flew right over her. Lettuce didn't want to, but she had no choice. She used her attack to get Killi soaked and knock her to the ground. Lettuce was fast with her attacks, but Killi was still able to shoot an arrow between Lettuce's attacks. Killi's arrows skimmed Lettuce's arms as she tried to stop Lettuce from doing any more attacks. Killi's aim was good, but wasn't good enough to hit a bullseye on a target everytime she shot. Lettuce was getting pretty sore from all the arrows that hit her and did her strongest attack. Killi dropped her bow as she was jumping backwards. "Just stop already, Killi. I won't give up!" Lettuce yelled. She thought if she won, she'd be protecting her friends. So she had all the motivation to win. Especially when she heard Izumi scream in pain. "Your friend over there hurt Izumi, and because I can't hurt her..." Lettuce said, casting her strongest tidal wave again, knocking Killi on the ground. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Fine! You win!" Killi yelled, making her bow vanish and she flew backwards to Kisshu and Taruto.

* * *

Chiyo: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I know I didn't put in the last paragraph of the last chapter, but they're all fight scenes and I said who's fighting who so... I figured that was ok since it's pretty self explanatory XD


	16. Chapter 15 - Conditions,Silence,and Bets

Chiyo: So, before you get confused like "wait why is there a lot in italics ?" I'll tell you :3 It's the last paragraph of each fight scene, then everything is going to mold together! *claps* yayy- no ok... anyway, I'm just gonna say one character (surprise :p ^^") a tiny, tiny bit out of character, I'm sure you'll see who... I'm just going to shut up and start writing XD

* * *

Chatpter 15

Conditions, Silence, and Bets

 ** _Izumi and Seiko_**

 _Seiko suddenly stopped, and left her weapon alone. "You're lucky you're cute, girl. I guess I'll tell you my ability anyway. I know you would have beaten me if I didn't get so mad." She picked up Izumi's weapon and set it down next to her. "I can control elements, the darker my hair is the stronger the elements are." She said before flying over towards Kisshu and Taruto. Izumi just cried in extreme pain, holding her hand._

 ** _Mitsukie and Pashibaru_**

 _Pashibaru was in pain from her attack and just glared at her. "You win for now..." He muttered, flying towards Kisshu and Taruto._

 ** _Pudding and Zephyr_**

 _She did get a couple scratches on her... Well a lot of scratches... And as she fell on her butt, Zephyr gave her a cold glare, his red eyes narrowing at her as he walked off. "Well looks like he won..." Pudding said quietly, crawling over to a tree and leaning against it in pain._

 ** _Zakuro and Rin_**

 _"Izumi!" Zakuro yelled, running over to Izumi who was crying, holding her hand. The burn was really bad and was already starting to swell._

 ** _Ichigo and Marin_**

 _Marin wobbled to her feet, glaring at Ichigo before calling down another lightning bolt, knocking Ichigo down onto her butt, cold, wet, and shaking. "I guess you can call this a tie." She mumbled, flying back to Kisshu and Taruto. Ryou ran over to Ichigo, wrapping a coat around her and holding her close to him._

 ** _Mint and Ransurot_**

 _"Psh... Your potential is weak..." Ransurot said, moving out of the way of the arrow. He turned around, away from her. "You can say you won if you feel like, I don't care. I just wanted to test your potential." He flew off, leaving Mint confused as she walked over to Ryou's car and sat on the hood._

 ** _Lettuce and Killi_**

 _"Fine! You win!" Killi yelled, making her bow vanish and she flew backwards to Kisshu and Taruto._

Izumi was crying her eyes out as Keiichiro and Zakuro hugged her, trying to calm her down. Mint was just sitting on Ryou's car as he put his jacket around her and hugged her. Pudding and Lettuce ran over to Izumi, seeing if she was ok. Izumi stood up, holding her hand close to her chest and faced the Cyniclons. "Don't even try taking over Earth! I won't let you! I don't care what you do to me, I will _**not**_ let you take over Earth!"

"Or so you think." Seiko said, looking down at her as Pai teleported into the group. "You can try all you want, little girl. Your popularity must have gotten to you, since you obviously don't understand how strong those weirdos are." Seiko said, folding her arms. "And if we just swoosh away your little friends, you'll be weak."

"You, Seiko, are wrong." Izumi replied, picking up her scythe with her burnt hand. "Go ahead and push my friends away from me, they'll live. I believe in them. And as long as they believe in me, I will never lose." Her voice was cold and stern. Her scythe turned back into connected blades as she threw it at Seiko. Everyone jumped out of the way, but it skimmed Seiko's arm, causing her to wince in pain and hold the cut. "Now get out of here!" She yelled as her weapon flew back to her then dissapeared.

"Glady." Seiko muttered, glaring at Izumi and teleported away with everyone.

Izumi fell onto her butt, still crying and holding her hand. Ryou and Ichigo walked over with Mint not to far behind. "Are you guys ok?" Lettuce asked, looking at Izumi then at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just cold." Ichigo replied, shivering as she held Ryou's jacket closed.

"I-I guess..." Izumi said, being pulled into a big group hug.

"We should get everyone home." Zakuro said, seeing how Pudding, Ichigo, Izumi, and Mitsukie were pretty beat up. Yes, she was hit with a fire ball, but she wasn't in as much pain as they were. Keiichiro nodded and everyone hopped in the car. Keiichiro was driving and Ryou was in the front passanger seat. Zakuro sat behind Ryou with Pudding on her lap and Lettuce on the floor in front of her. Mint sat in the middle, her legs crossed as Izumi sat on the floor in front of her and Ichigo sat behind Keiichiro with Mitsukie on the floor in front of her. It was very cramped for the girls, but no one complained. Not even Mint.

The closest house was Ichigo's, so she was dropped off first. Then they dropped everyone else off except for Izumi. They brought her back to the cafe to put something on her burn. Ichigo walked inside, still wet. "Sweetie, what happened?" Sakura asked, walking over to her.

Shintaro walked over to her, his arms folded. "My friends and I were called to work for something and as we were walking home, we had a water fight..." Ichigo giggled nervously.

"Why don't you take a shower tonight and dry off?" Shintaro suggested. "We don't want you sick again. If we're away or not." He hugged Ichigo, feeling her shaking. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really cold." Ichigo lied, smiling and walking up to her room to get her pj's. 'Why was Marin so... Angry when I stood between her and Ryou? Hell why did I even stand between them? I mean... Ryou's cute and smart, and he's talented too. I'm just a freak... That's it...' Ichigo thought as she walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her pink towel and set it on the toilet. She took a quick shower, feeling a little better. 'I doubt I even have a chance with him anyway...' She thought to herself as she climbed into her pj's. A big yawn escaped her mouth as she brushed her teeth and putting her towel in the hamper. She walked into her room and flopped onto the bed, face first into her pillow.

She heard her phone vibrate on the corner of her desk. Ichigo grumpily grabbed it and looked at her message. _'Hey, Ichigo. Tomorrow, lets both stay late after work. I have some things I want to talk about to you, Keiichiro, and Ryou. I know tomorrow is Sunday and we have school, but I think you'll like what I have to talk about!'_ Izumi texted her. Ichigo just sighed and put her phone back on the dresser. Mini Mew was out cold, and so was Ichigo in a few seconds. She woke up early the next day, hurring to get dressed and run to the cafe. Although she woke up early, she usually never really makes it on time. She met up with everyone else as they were walking in the cafe. The day was busy, as normal, and uneventful. When everyone but Ichigo and Izumi left, the two sat down at a near by table. "I'm glad you were able to read my message, Ichigo." Izumi smiled, a bandage around her hand.

"Yeah... What exactly is this about?" Ichigo asked, worried that she was going to be in trouble.

Ryou and Keiichiro walked over and sat down, Ryou across from Ichigo and Keiichiro across from Izumi. "Ok, I'm going to get way out of character here, but you guys know me, I do this a lot." Keiichiro and Ryou sighed. Ryou had his eyes closed and arms folded as he leaned back in his chair while Keiichiro sat polietly there, listening to her. "Keiichiro, I wanted you here as backup incase I set someone off. And Ryou, you need to confess your feelings to her in a way she'll understand. Because, as of right now, she's not getting it. Everyone else can see it, but she doesn't." Ryou sat up, his arms folded on the table as he looked down. "And you're like my big bro, so I know there was another girl in your life you liked. Nanako, her name was. I know, she moved away and you two loved each other quite a lot. But you have someone else in your life you love, someone you were able to tell about Nanako." Keiichiro had a worried smile on his face, as if he was trying to tell Izumi to stop. "But damn it Ryou you're so stubborn that you sometimes forget that just flirting and picking around can mean you don't even like her like that and you like teasing her!" Izumi folded her arms, her light purple and dark pink eyes staring right at Ryou. "So just come out and say it. And I'll make a bet with you."

"Why are you the one telling me to confess? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ryou asked, smirkng.

"Hey! ...He doesn't even like me like that, he told me himself. Aito is a cool guy, but he even told me doesn't like me that, so what's even the point." Izumi said, shrugging. "But I want to make a bet with you that only the 4 of us are allowed to know." Ryou sighed and nodded. "I bet, within the next week, you won't be able to confess your love to her and have her know exactly what you mean."

"Deal." Ryou said, looking up at her.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you want for a week. But reminder I have a concert next week, so... Don't murder me." Izumi giggled, pushing her hair out of her face. "But. If I win. You have to ignore everything she says for a week."

Ichigo was at a complete loss. I guess somethings really don't change... "I-I don't think this is such a good idea, Izumi..." Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou who seemed a little hurt.

"Fine, deal." Ryou said.

"You have to do the promise we made up when I was a kid then. I wanna see if you remember it." Izumi said, holding her pinkie out to Ryou. With a heavy sigh, they linked pinkies and looked each other straight in the eye. "I cross my heart and hope to die..." Izumi started.

"...That I'll keep this promise..." Ryou said quietly, ignoring the funny look Ichigo was giving him.

"...Till noon on Sunday..." Izumi continued with a big smile.

"...And if I break this promise..." Ryou muttered. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew Izumi. He knew her parents more, but he would sometimes hang out with her by force by Keiichiro.

"...Then the punishment will be..." Izumi giggled.

"...To ignore her for a week..." Ryou whispered, not wanting to repeat that.

"...And if I break this promise..." Izumi conintued, not hesitating at all.

"...Then the punishment will be..." Ryou said.

"...I do anything you want for a week." Izumi finished.

"Deal." The two said in unison.

Keiichiro sighed heavily, worried for Ryou. "And you, Ichigo." Izumi folded her arms. "You're very blind. I'll tell you that. But you know who I mean when I say he right?" She asked, recieving a nod from Ichigo. "I'll make a similar deal with you. I know you like him. It's obvious. And ignore what everyone else says. You're allowed to like who you want. So, if you cannot confess to him before Friday, then you are to ignore him for a week. I know it's mean, but if you can't confess to him, then having to ignore him will get you thinking about everything. Is this a deal?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded, shocking Keiichiro and Izumi.

"Alright. If I win, you are to ignore him for a week. No exceptions. If you win, then I am to do anything, and everything, you say for a week. But I have a concert next week, so..." Izumi said, looking Ichigo straight in the eye. She held her pinkie out to Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped her pinkie around Izumi's. "I cross my heart and hope to die, that I'll keep this promise till after work on Friday. And if I break this promise, punishment will be to do anything you want for a week." Izumi said.

The look Izumi had let Ichigo know she was supposed to repeat her, but with her own punishment. "I cross my heart and hope to die, that I'll keep this promise till after work on Friday. And if I break this promise, punishment will be to ignore him for a week." Ichigo said, a pained look in her eyes.

"Deal." They said in unison and let go of each others pinkies. "Well, I think I did lie when I texted you, but it got you to stay. So thanks, Ichigo. You should head home now, sorry for lieing though."

"It's fine." Ichigo lied as she stood up and pushed in her chair. Ryou and Ichigo never once exchanged looks during the entire thing, since Ryou knew what she had to do, and Ichigo had a feeling she knew what Ryou had to do. Ichigo just left the cafe and walked home, alone.

She entered her house and sat down at the dinner table. "Sweetie... Has work been bothering you that much to where you're starting to get depressed?" Sakura asked, putting french toast on her plate. "What's wrong?"

"...I like my boss... And I doubt he likes me..." Ichigo started, reciving a glare from Shintaro. "So, a friend I work with made a bet with me... If I can confess to him, like in front of everyone... Then she'll do whatever I want... But if I don't, then I have to ignore him..." Ichigo stabbed her french toast with her fork, blinking away tears.

"When do you have to confess, sweetie?" Sakura asked, putting scrambled eggs next to Ichigo's french toast.

"After work on Friday.." She replied.

They ate dinner in silence and Ichigo went up to her room. She told her friends about the deal the next day at school. Nothing between Ryou and Ichigo happened until Wednesday. Everyday Izumi made everyone stay late. She told them about the deal, but in secret so Ryou and Ichigo didn't know. She never kept her promise on only the 4 of them knowing about deal, and she knew Ichigo would have to tell someone. "R-Ryou..." Ichigo said, grabbing his hand as he walked by. "...I-I can't..." Ichigo whispered, letting go of his hand and grabbing the mop with both hands.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, looking at her.

"N-nothing..." Ichigo said, tears in the corner of her eyes. "It's nothing... Don't worry about it."

"You're almost crying, Ichigo. What's wrong?" Ryou asked again.

Ichigo took a deep breath, making Izumi smile a little. "I... I can't, nevermind just drop it."

Ryou sighed, folding his arms. "Ichigo, I'm probably to late saying this, but I really do love you..." He said, looking at her. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the ground. "Either way, I regret not saying so sooner, since you got with the tree-hugger." He said, not really moving towards her like he normally would. She was crying and she held the mop tightly. "...You can go home... Just... Don't be late, ok?" He asked, walking by her.

 _'Why can't I say it?! I said it when we were alone at the lake! Geez talk about probably too late saying it... Ryou you said it at the perfect time... But I didn't...'_ Ichigo thought as she continued to mop. "Poor Ichigo..." Izumi whispered."Ichigo, go home, please. Get some sleep, the girls and I will finish." She said softly, taking the mop from Ichigo. She watched the redhead walk downstairs to the changing room. "Ugh, either I'm breaking her heart, or I'm just making myself look like a complete asshole..." She muttered to herself.

It was Friday and the girls were at work. Ichigo kept her mind off of Ryou as she served orders to customers. But when everyone left, and the girls got changed, Ichigo was shaking. Ryou walked downstairs to get some food and saw Ichigo and the others. "Oh, you're going home already Ichigo?" Ryou asked, completely forgetting that Ichigo's deadline was NOW. Ichigo hung her head, not repling. "...Why don't you guys stay? Things died down and I think Izumi made someone really mad, making them have to deal with her first before they deal with us." Ryou said. "Relax and have some cake or whatever."

Ichigo sat down in a nearby chair, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on her arms. The girls had to pretend like they didn't know what was wrong, so they walked over to her and pulled a chair over. Ichigo wiped away her tears and just stared at the top of the table.

* * *

Chiyo: Uwah... *lazy jazz hands* Ok, next chapter I have no clue what I'll be writing about so it'll be some time before it's uploaded ^^" And I'm drawing all the characters as well so there's another reason for slow uploads ,,


	17. Chapter 16 - Catnapped Subject

Chiyo: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow upload. My computer won't boot up, so now I'm typing everything off of a tablet I've had for about 5 years now... It's actually in great condition for being 5 years old. So I'm rewritting all of chapter 16, since I lost it because my laptop won't turn on without getting a blue screen saying it needs to be repaired... So, that's why this chapter is uploaded slow. I would like you guys to understand what's going on, and I hope you guys are paitent with me! :) Well, I'll just stop and just start rewritting the story now XD

* * *

Chapter 16

Catnapped Subject

 _Ichigo sat down in a nearby chair, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on her arms. The girls had to pretend like they didn't know what was wrong, so they walked over to her and pulled a chair over. Ichigo wiped away her tears and just stared at the top of the table._

"Hey, Ichigo, you gotta talk about it. What's wrong?" Lettuce asked, sitting next to her friend. Although, since she became closer to Pudding, she did get mad a lot easier at Ichigo now, but that didn't mean Ichigo wasn't her friend that Lettuce cared for deeply.

"You won't talk to Ryou, hell you won't even LOOK at him!" Pudding yelled, jumping onto the table.

"Guys. I'm fine." Ichigo smiled, leaning back in her chair.

Izumi felt really bad, but a deal was a deal. "Ichigo." Izumi said walking over with her hands on her hips. "Are you still working?"

"What? I guess..." Ichigo said, looking over at Izumi. "But my shift is over."

"But you're working." Izumi replied, dropping her hands to her sides. "So work isn't over. I would call off the bet, but I don't think you would let me. Ichigo, do you know why I made this bet in the first place?" Ichigo shook her head. "To prove to you that you really do love him, even when you were with... The uhh..."

"Tree-hugger." Everyone said, slightly not in unison.

Izumi giggled, nodding. "Him. Did you forget? You told me everything, Ichigo. And you didn't want to accept your feelings, and I believe now you do."

"Y-you'll let me?!" Ichigo asked, standing up with hope filled eyes.

Izumi nodded, watching as Ryou walked out of the kitchen. Ichigo just smiled, running over to Ryou. He looked at her confused the entire way over. Ichigo put her hand on Ryou's chest, just underneath his shoulder, as she stood on her tippy toes. She pushed her lips onto his, kissing him passionately. Lettuce was smiling, Mitsukie was fangirling, Pudding's mouth was wide open, along with Mint's, and Zakuro was leaning against the wall, a very small smile on her face. Ryou was a little shocked, but immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as he kissed her back passionately. ' _About time, Strawberry'_ Ryou thought to himself, enjoying every moment of the kiss. After 6, whole seconds, Ichigo and Ryou pulled away from each other. Ichigo pushed herself away from him gently, "I-I should have said this 5 years ago, Ryou..." Ichigo started, looking him straight in the eyes. Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen, a huge smile on his face. Ichigo had her hands infront of her, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "And you already know what I'm going to say..."

"Do I?" Ryou smirked, folding his arms.

"I-I love you, Ryou. And I should have realized my feelings for you sooner." Ichigo said, her entire face red.

"They're so cute." Mitsukie giggled, clapping her hands quietly.

Ryou smiled- and no not a smirk. A pure, happy, genuine, smile. "Didn't that take you a while to say?" Ryou teased, flicking her nose.

"H-hey!" Ichigo whinned, holding her nose. "So?! I-I still said it..." She said, turning her back to Ryou.

"We're glad you finally confessed!" Lettuce smiled. "Hey wait. Where's Keiichiro?" Lettuce asked.

Keiichiro chuckled, walking out of the kitchen holding a 3 layered cake. Well, more like three cake layered cake... There were three cakes, the bottom was the biggest, the middle was was the middle size, while the top was the smallest. (The idea of this cake goes straight to my best friend Cho. She may not know it, but she gave me this chapters idea. But anyway, all credit of the cake goes to Cho! :) ) The bottom cake looked like a city, but something was... Special. Ichigo and the others were gazing at the cake, standing around it. They were all able to point out where their school was, and where they lived. The city was of course candy though, along with the candy second cake had Izumi in the front, ahead of everyone and looking back with a playful smile on her face. Pudding was running on her ball, her mouth open and eyes closed as if she were laughing. Lettuce had a bunch of books in her hand, stumbling as she tried to keep up. Her mouth was open, as if yelling for them to slow down. Zakuro was leaning against the third cake with her arms crossed and eyes closed, along with Mint. Although, instead of closed eyes, Mint was looking up at Zakuro with sparkles in her eyes. The cutest to everyone though, was Ryou and Ichigo. Ryou was sitting on the edge of the cake, his left hand behind him to hold him up, since he was leaning back a little. He had his head down, a smile on his face. He was looking into Ichigo's eyes. She had her head on Ryou's lap, looking up at him with a big smile. Ryou's right hand was holding Ichigo's left hand, their fingers intertwined. Ichigo's right hand was resting gently on Ryou's cheek. Everyone was cute, yes, but no matter what you say, they all would have said Ryou and Ichigo were the cutest. Keiichiro was next to Ryou and Ichigo, taking a picture of the two with a smile. The third cake had a big strawberry on it. Except it wasn't sitting on the cake. All the mews were holding it up with their hands in their mew outfit. Talk about cutest cake ever, Keiichiro made it! "Keiichiro..." Izumi said quietly, breaking the silence. "It's... So cute... Why did you make this?"

"It's for all of us." Keiichiro chuckled a bit, looking at the cake on the table.

Pudding lunched herself towards the cake, mouth wide open and ready to devour the cake. Mint slid between Pudding and the cake, with a baseball bat in her hand. "NO WAY PUDDING! YOU HAVE TO SHARE!" Mint yelled smacking a homerun with Pudding.

Without showing it, Ichigo JUST understood why that bet was made... _'Wait... Izumi made the bet because she didn't know that I already told Ryou I love him... But why would she make a bet like that? I mean... If she really thinks it's cute- GROSS YOU SWORE TO YOURSELF THAT YOU WOULD NEVER FALL FOR HIM GEEZ...'_ She thought to herself. "Well, tomorrow is your big day, Izumi." Keiichiro smiled. "Your concert is tomorrow, so I was hoping you could relax a bit with cake!"

With a giggle, Izumi nodded. "Yeah." She smiled, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Thanks, Keiichiro!"

The girls ate the entire cake- well mainly Pudding did... But hey, she's a girl too! "So~" Mituskie giggled, slidding towards Ichigo. "Are you two dating~?" She asked excitedly.

The girls yawned and decided to go home. Ichigo went straight to her room and passed out after setting her alarm to 6 in the morning since she had to be back at the cafe at 7:30. Everyone decided they would all go to Izumi's concert for the day. That night though, Ichigo woke up to a loud crash in the kitchen. She ran downstairs, thinking it was morning. She walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, followed by Mini Mew who took after Ichigo in a panic. "Mom?" She asked, looking at a darkened figure in the kitchen. Suddenly, a cold hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream. Mini Mew stayed quiet, tears filling his eyes. He stayed hidden, forcing himself to watch this. "MMMMMPPPHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed into her attackers hand, struggling to get free.

"Come on, be good and stay still, won't you?" A familiar, higher-pitched voice echoed in Ichigo's ears. "Come with me, Ichigo." She said, standing just right in the light so that Mini Mew was able to see the attacker. Suddenly Ichigo and the attacker was gone.

Mini Mew flew straight to Cafe Mew Mew, banging on the door as hard as he could. It was midnight, meaning only 3 hours passed. Ryou rubbed his eyes as he opened the door. "Mini Mew?" He asked, looking at Mini Mew confused.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Mini Mew whinned, tears in his eyes. "Catnapped! Catnapped!" Ryou's eyes widened a little. "Ichigo catnapped by alien with orange hair! Ichigo catnapped!"

Ryou was shocked, but he called the girls while Mini Mew was still talking. "Get to the cafe, now!" He told the girls. Mini Mew and Ryou were waiting inpatiently for the girls. Mint yawned as she walked up, Zakuro not to far behind her. Mitsukie, Izumi, and Lettuce were running full speed to the cafe.

Once all the girls were there, Mint folded her arms. "Ugh, where is Ichigo?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Catnapped! Catnapped!" Mini Mew shouted, tears threatening to fall. "We gotta save her! We gotta save her!"

"Who kidnapped her?" Pudding asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Orange hair! Orange hair!" Mini Mew replied.

The girls looked at each other in confusion. "Why would Killi want Ichigo?" They asked.

 **Meanwhile, while the girls are trying to get to Ichigo, wherever she was, Killi kidnapped Ichigo and brougt her...**

"MMMPPHHH!" Ichigo was still struggling to get away from Killi.

"Ugh, you're going to be hard..." Killi sighed, throwing Ichigo into a cage and locking it tight. "Welcome, Ichigo. To my lab." Killi laughed, spinning around in circles for a bit. There were a couple girls in the corner with a boy. They were also in a cage. "So." She started. "Let me just stop you from struggling." Killi whispered to herself, pushing a red button. Chains hooked around Ichigo's wrists and ankles, making her unable to move.

Killi walked to the bars of the cage and stabbed a needle into her arm. "Ow!" Ichigo yelled, trying to pull her hand away from Killi. She was poked with needles a couple times and was forced to stay there for hours.

"I'm hungry..." A black haired girl in the corner said, holding her stomach.

"Oh!" Killi teleported out of the room. And moments later, came back with a couple plates of food. "I need you guys at your fullest. So eat up." She smirked, setting the plates in front of the girls and released Ichigo from the chains. She walked back over to her lab table and started mixing some blood together with something else.

Ichigo ate slowly, waiting to be poisoned or something. "Killi, what are you doing?" A deeper voice then Ichigo heard lately echoed in the room.

"I have my tests to do, oh great scientist." Killi replied, holding her hand out to summon a jelly fish that is used to make Chimra Anima's.

"What kind of tests?!" He snapped. He was in the dark, but Ichigo knew that voice. But it seemed to have... Changed... "You're using my friend as some kind of subject! He was very angry, anyone could tell from his voice.

"Look, _Pai_ , I didn't ask for you to come to say the tests I'm doing are wrong." Killi snapped, feeding her jelly fish some of the mixed blood. "We need you to make Kisshu andTaruto fight!"

"Ichigo and her friends saved our planet!" Pai snapped, stepping out of the shadows. "I don't care what Naoko-sama said, the Mew Mews are Kisshu's, Taruto's, and my friends."

"Ugh, what's so wrong with Naoko-sama?!" Killi asked, summoning another jelly fish after she made the other one dissapear. Ichigo stayed quiet in her cage while she listented to the Cyniclons argue.

"He wants them dead?" Pai asked as if Killi was stupid, but kept his voice monotone.

"Um." Killi turned around, her hands on her hips. "So did Deep-Blue. And his son, Ransurot, should have taken the throne." She snapped.

Pai sighed, folding his arms. "I won't let hurt Ichigo anymore. Let her go."

"No." Killi replied, feeding the last jelly fish another sample of blood. "My tests aren't done."

Pai opened the cage door and grabbed Ichigo's hand gently. "It's fine." He saight calmly, teleporting out of the room with her. The went to his lab room, no one knows what it looks like in there so she was safe for now. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo nodded, stepping away from Pai.

"PAI I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Killi screamed as a bunch of crashes sounded from down the hall.

Ichigo was scared, she didn't think the Mews would come rescue her, but the sound of Mitsukie's voice calmed her down. "What did you do to her?!" She shouted, stepping towards Killi.

"Did you hurt her?!" Izumi asked, stepping forward.

Lettuce took a step forward, glaring at Killi. "You better not have touched her." She said.

"Psh. Take her back. I can get samples another way as well. And plus... She fulfilled her duty anyway. Good luck getting into Pai's lab." Killi snapped. teleporting off.

Pai teleported out of his lab, his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Killi's working on a new Chimra Anima." Pai said, folding his arms. "I don't know what kind, but if I ever found out, I probably wouldn't live to tell about it."

"Thank you... Pai..." Ichigo smiled and ran to the Mew Mews.

After using the device that Mint brought along onto the ship, the girls went back to the cafe. Ryou pulled Ichigo into a hug, holding her tightly. Ichigo smiled and hugged him back, happy she was finally home. Izumi walked Ichigo home and the two fell asleep in Ichigo's room. Ichigo still had little red dots on her arm where Killi stabbed her with the needles.

* * *

Chiyo: :D Sorry, probably dissapointed people with this chapter... But hey, EVERYONE'S BACK :D And my laptop is still broken so... Please expect slow uploads, my tablet is pretty old in the first place so it's kinda dying XD and it's so much different typing on a tablet then a laptop... So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^-^


	18. Chapter 17 - Izumi's Big Day

Chiyo: Hey guys! :D back with chapter 17! Again, sorry for slow uploads .

Killi: CAN I KILL THAT BASTARD NOW?!

Pai: *folds arms*

Chiyo: No. BTW I DO NOT OWN TMM!

* * *

Chapter 17

Izumi's Big Day

 _After using the device that Mint brought along onto the ship, the girls went back to the cafe. Ryou pulled Ichigo into a hug, holding her tightly. Ichigo smiled and hugged him back, happy she was finally home. Izumi walked Ichigo home and the two fell asleep in Ichigo's room. Ichigo still had little red dots on her arm where Killi stabbed her with the needles._

"Ichigo!" Izumi yelled, shaking her redheaded friend. "Wake up!"

"Nnnn... 5 more minutes..." Ichigo mumbled, rolling away from Izumi.

"The boys are going to KILL us! " Izumi yelled, causing Skaura to stop and listen. "And how would you want your boyfriend to get mad at you?" Izumi laughed, backing away from Ichigo.

Ichigo sat up quickly. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ichigo shouted, folding her arms.

"Hmm... That's why you two are MADLY in love and just can't resist each other." Izumi yawned with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo whinned, hopping out of bed and changing into a long sleeve pink shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and pink sneakers. "Just... Don't tell dad..." Ichigo said, not realizing that Sakura heard part of the conversation and walked to the kitchen.

With a giggle, Izumi nodded. The two walked downstairs "ICHIIIIIIIGOOOOO!" Her dad screamed from the kitchen, running over to her.

"D-dad?!" Ichigo stumbled backwards a little.

"WHO IS HE?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE NOT GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND FOR A WHILE!" Her dad snapped, his arms folded.

"Ichigo!" Pudding yelled running inside. "Mr. Boss Man misses you!" She laughed.

Lettuce ran inside to try to catch Pudding. "You're not supposed to say that! He's supposed to!" Lettuce laughed.

Shintaro glared at Ichigo, causing Izumi to giggle nervously and walk away a bit. "Dad, I am not dating anyone, calm down!" Ichigo snapped, folding her arms.

"And Ryou says if you don't hurry up he's going to kill you!" Pudding yelled.

"That was Mint, Pudding..." Lettuce corrected and tackled Pudding, dragging her outside.

"I have to go, dad." Ichigo said, running to the door with Izumi not to far behind her. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" She yelled as she got outside.

Mint had her hands on her hips. She was in a pretty expensive light blue dress with a darker blue pair of flats. "Ugh, take long enough?" She asked.

"Let's go!" Pudding yelled and started walking the wrong way.

"Wrong way..." Everyone said in unison, watching Pudding slowly turn around and keep walking.

Izumi led the group to her studio. She wore a while, long sleeve half shirt, for the first time, everyone noticed she was

wearing a necklace. She had on a black miniskirt with white knee high socks and black knee high boots. "Why did you guys want to come?" Izumi asked, looking over her shoulder to everyone.

Lettuce wore a short sleeve plain green shirt and jeans. "You're our friend, we want to support you!" Lettuce smiled.

Zakuro was in a short sleeve purple shirt with a couple flowers in the bottom right corner. The flowers were a lighter purple with a little pink in it. "Should we not have come?"

"No! That's fine! It's just... My friends don't really care, so I wasn't expecting you guys to come..." Izumi said quietly

Everyone smiled as they got to Izumi's studio. A black limo pulled up as Keiichiro and Ryou walked over. "ICHIGO MISSED YOU" Pudding yelled as she ran around Ryou.

Ichigo's face was deep red as Ryou chuckled. "Izumi!" A boy about Izumi's age ran over. He had just the opposite color eyes Izumi did he had a dark purple eye and a light pink eye. "He- ah you brought friends!" His voice was soft and gentle.

"Ah, Chitose!" Izumi smiled. She introduced him to her friends. "And guys, this is my... Brother..." Izumi said quietly, waiting for everyone to start asking questions.

Chitose smiled as he opened the door to the limo. "Geez sis, way to make it sound like you don't love me." He teased. "You won't see much of me though, I came back for her concert. I'm supposed to be in Russia right now..."

Everyone got in the limo, confused. Chitose closed the door when everyone sat down and hopped in the front passanger seat. Ichigo sat next to Ryou, who was between Keiichiro and her. The other girls decided to gossip while Ichigo yawned, looking tired as crap. "Tired?" Ryou teased.

"Hey... You weren't the one being stabbed with needles." Ichigo replied, rubbing the inside of her elbow. "I didn't know their jelly fish ate blood..." She whispered.

Keiichiro looked at her oddly. "They eat blood? What?" He asked, concerned.

"Uh.. Yeah. A couple people were next to me, they had a lot of blood taken as well... Killi I guess is a scientist, so she was mixing blood with other of whatever I don't know I'm failing science..." Ichigo said, yawning again.

Looking worried, Keiichiro got into deep thought. Just moments later, the raido started talking. "Everyone must get to saftey. There are giant monsters attacking the city! It's not safe! Everything is closed down, get to saftey!" The reporter yelled, causing the girls to look at each other.

In a panic, a car zoomed in front of the limo the girls were in. _CRASH!_ The cars collided, causing Lettuce and Pudding to scream, Izumi and Mitsukie stayed quiet, their eyes closed tight. Ichigo instictivly grabbed Ryou's hand, her eyes closed tight as she huddled close to him. Zakuro and Mint kept their cool as their eyes were shut tight. After what seemed like hours later, the limo stopped rolling, but smashed against the side of a building. No one was unconisous, so everyone helped each other un buckle their seatbelts and climb out. "Chitose, are you ok?" Izumi asked, taking her sleeve, patting it against the blood dripping down his forehad.

"You all ok?" Zakuro asked, patting down her hair.

Ichigo held onto Ryou's arm tightly, slighty dizzy with a bad headache. Keiichiro leaned against the wall, feeling quite dizzy himself too. Lettuce and Pudding were sitting down nextto each other, hugging their knees and rocking back and forth. Izumi seemed to notbe hurt, but her hair was a mess and it had a reddish tint to it. Chitose ande the driver seemed to not mind having blood run down their forehead. "Get 'em, ctuie!" Killi yelled, taking advantage of the moment. Instantly, only Izumi transformed and summoned her scythe while the girls were trying to calm down. "Eh? Your friends deciding they don't wanna be Mew Mews?" Killi teased.

"Leave my friends alone!" She shouted, standing in front of everyone."Guys, just calm down, I'll hold them off for as long as it takes!" Izumi yelled charging at a two headed, red dragon. With a loud roar, it charged at Izumi too. Izumi was determined to protect her friends and her brother. "You hurt my friends!" She yelled, her hand still burnt from Seiko's sword, but that didn't stop her from using her full strength. Mitsukie stood up from the wall she was sitting against.

She transformed as well, pulling out her Lightning Swords and charging at the dragon. "Izumi, don't waste your strength..." She whispered.

Moments later, Mint and Zakuro transformed and helped fight. Ichigo was still holding onto Ryou's arms tightly. "Are you ok?" He asked, gently pulling Ichigo to the wall and sat down with her.

"...Yeah..." The redhead whispered. Before she sat down, she started to get really dizzy again. "I'm just dizzy."

Keiichiro smiled worriedly. "Well, if you stay still, you should be feeling better soon."

Ichigo nodded, staring blankly ahead. Ryou looked worried as he looked at her. There was a loud scream, Mitsukie's scream. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Izumi shouted. All the girls could see was a scythe flying towards the ground, Izumi as the end of it, and a large cloud of dust.

"Heeeheee." Killi's small giggle was evil, like she had a plan for all this. "I'll be sure to have some fun with you when you're mad later, Izumi." She laughed, spinning around in circles.

The dragon stood up, like nothing happened, and walked over to Ichigo and Ryou. Ichigo immediately transformed and stood between them. With a loud roar, Ichigo's head began to pound. "Leave my friends alone!" Izumi shouted, running between Ichigo and the dragon. Ryou stood up as Ichigo began to fall to catch her easier. Gently catching her, he and Keiichiro stepped out of the way. Izumi was pissed, which wasn't like her at all. "Stop this, Killi!"

"Nope." Killi snorted.

With an angered expression, Izumi jumped in the air, stabbing her scythe in the dragon's head. She put her foot on the scythe and jumped towards Killi. As she kicked off the scythe, she kicked it up with her other foot. As Killi turned around, she saw Izumi with her scythe, ready to hit her. "Izumi! Be careful!" Pudding yelled, still rocking back and forth. As she swung her scythe, Killi laughed and teleported away, leaving Izumi alone as she fell to the ground.

Everyone was shocked. The chaos died down, but of course, everything was still closed and people were inside. Well... Everyone but the camera men. They recorded the entire thing, but they didn't get the girls transforming, so there was a plus. "Can you please get the camera out of my face?" Izumi asked, backing up from the camera that was shoved in her face. She detransformed in a hidden area and ran back over. "I-I have my bubble... I'm pretty claustrophobic..." She said, making the camera men back up. Ichigo, Mint, Mitsukie, and Zakuro were still transformed, which helped out Izumi a lot.

"Izumi! What happened?!" The director asked, holding a mic to Izumi's mouth.

Izumi took a step back. "The Mew Mews saved my life, that was all." As if on que, everyone detransformed, but made it to where the camera men didn't see them. "They came when the monster came, and left when he was taken care of. I didn't get to see what they looked like." Izumi's voice was shaky, like she was scared. But she put on a smile, still very angry though. "I'm glad they got here when they did!"

"Did you see the figure of anyone?" The reporter asked.

"Nope. They all looked the same height, and looked as if they all had long hair." Izumi knew what she was saying, she didn't want anything to think any of the girls were Mew Mews, so she planned her words safely. "Why do you ask?"

"We would love to talk to them!" The reporter replied, sparkles in her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm ok, and alive thanks to only the Mews." Izumi responded, her hands behind her back. Everyone noticed that she was squeezing her hand to keep herself from being angry.

After the news people left, Mitsukie ran up to Izumi. "Are you ok? You're unusually mad..." She pointed out.

"That Cyniclon!" Izumi yelled. "She used Ichigo as a test subject!" Not quite the answer everyone was expecting, but they all smiled. "Erg, next time I see her she'll get the better of what I was going to do today." She said, folding her arms.

The girls smiled, Ichigo almost fell again. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ryou asked, catching her again. "You have to lay down, so you're going straight home." He said, making the other girls smile.

"I... I don't want to..." Ichigo whinned, holding her head out of pain.

"Oh well. Everyone's in a panic still, your parents are probably worried sick about you." Ryou said, turning to Chitose as everyone else did.

"It's fine, I'm waiting for someone anyway." He said with a smile. "Just, get my sister's friend to safety, please." Ryou nodded and started walking towards Ichigo's house.

"I-I'm fine...!" Ichigo whinned, her cheeks slightly red.

"So if I let you walk, you're not going to pass out on me, right?" Ryou asked, teasing her.

"Nope!" Ichigo said bravely, her headache going away. She walked beside Ryou, wanting to grab his hand, but stopped herself. "Ryou?" She called to the blonde. He looked over at her, his hands burrowed in his pockets. "...I was thinking... That maybe we could..." Ichigo started, not being able to finish her sentence.

Ryou was quiet for a bit. "Go out?" He asked, Ichigo's face getting redder. His cheeks were a light red as he looked the other way.

"Wh- I- ... Yeah... I-I mean we know we love each other... So wouldn't that be... O-ok?" Ichigo asked, stopping when Ryou did.

Ryou smiled, kissing Ichigo passionately. Without even hesitating, Ichigo kissed him back, neither of them realizing Masaya was walking behind them, watching them. Once they pulled away, they were smiling at each other. "Does that answer your question?" Ryou chuckled as he started walking.

Ichigo chased after him, grabbing his hand. _'Wow... Of all people... I would have rather fallen for Keiichiro, but I mean... I like Ryou, but I never dreamed of us being together...'_ Ichigo thought to herself walking next to Ryou, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

Chiyo: Typing on a tablet is very weird... Eh, I wasn't really up for having Izumi have a concert, so I messed everything up by letting Killi run free...

Killi: heeheheheheheeeheheheheeeeeeee

Chiyo: ...So uhhh... I hope you at least liked this? If you didn't catch it, (I doubt most of you did because I suck at explaining through characters talking...) the Chimra Anima that Killi made was 1). One of the jelly fish she fed the blood to. 2). Not dead yet. 3). Is very strong and overpowering. So if you didn't catch it, there you go! ^-^


	19. Chapter 18 - A Little Too Much

Chiyo: So. I will warn you. It's late. And I'm tired. XD This chapter is going to be a little... *fans hands* weird... It does involve kissing and making out, but no lemon... Unless you all beg me enough, I won't write lemon in this fanfiction or any unless I'm begged enough to XD I don't know, I find it weird to write that... But, this will be IxR (Ichigo x Ryou) and a tiny lil Mitsukie x Keiichiro IFFFFFFFF I think they're cute enough after I finish with Ichigo and Ryou... *start rambling on with a sign* "I DO NOT OWN TMM"

* * *

Chapter 18

A Little Too Much

 _Ichigo chased after him, grabbing his hand. **'Wow... Of all people... I would have rather fallen for Keiichiro, but I mean... I like Ryou, but I never dreamed of us being together...'** Ichigo thought to herself walking next to Ryou, their fingers intertwined._

Her dad zoomed out of the house and straight over to the two. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, NO BOYFRIENDS!" Shintaro shouted, his arms folded.

"Daaaaad..." Ichigo groaned, letting go of Ryou's hand. "I guess I'll see you after scool then, bye!" Ryou nodded and waved, walking off. Ignoring her protective dad, she walked upstairs and passed out, tired from the car crash and trying to tell herself differently then what she really felt.

The next morning, Ichigo jumped into her school uniform and threw her hair into pigtails. She zoomed out of the house and straight to school. "Ichigo!" Moe called, waving. "You're eariler then usual! Something up?" She asked, walking with her friend into the school.

"No, not really. I just got to sleep early last night." Ichigo smiled. Recieving a text, Ichigo looked at her phone to read that her parents were heading somewhere pretty far away and wouldn't be back for at least 6 months... "Ughhhhh I'm going to be aloooneee for half a yeaarrr..." Ichigo said, sighing heavily and sitting down in her chair.

Ichigo and her friends started gossiping like always and the school day was normal. Work was even normal. After the car crash, everyone seemed to be perfectly fine. Whew, good. Ichigo stayed late by habbit, finishing her cleaning job. "Oh, you didn't go home yet?" Ryou asked, looking at her. Ichigo blinked confused. "...Why are you staying late even though you hate it?"

"... I don't know, I just decided to stay late." Ichigo said, finishing the table she was cleaning.

"I can walk you home, it's pretty dark out." Ryou said. Ichigo nodded and ran to the changing room. "Hmm... I wonder what's up with her..." He said to himself, leaning against the wall near the doors.

As Ichigo ran back up in her school uniform, Ichigo's and Ryou's eyes locked together, stopping Ichigo in her tracks as she gazed over at Ryou. Keiichiro smiled, knowing something the others didn't. Pushing it aside, Ichigo ran over to Ryou, walking with him in silence to her house. "My parents aren't home again..." Ichigo said, slightly sad.

Ryou looked at her, feeling like he had to offer. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked, a tiny blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh?" Ichigo's cheeks were obviously deep red. "I guess some company wouldn't hurt." She said, opening her door and letting Ryou in first. Since the two were very tired, Ichigo brought him up to her room. She grabbed her pj's and walked to the bathroom. She changed and brushed her teeth, then walked back into her room to see Ryou stealing her bed, but leaving enough room her. She smiled and crawled into bed with him, the two had their backs facing each other. They stayed awake for some time, Ichigo's heart beating really fast. The two rolled over to face each other at the same time, gazing into each others eyes. "R-Ryou... You're eyes... Are so beautiful..." Ichigo whispered. Ryou just smirked, closing his eyes. Something came over the two...

Ryou suddenly hopped ontop of Ichigo, startling her so she brought her hands up to her chest. Ryou gently grabbed her arms and pushed them to the bed, gazing down at her. Ryou gently pushed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. They didn't find anything wrong with it, since between the two of them, they were dating, but something seemed deeper... Deeper then typical boyfriend and girlfriends would do. Ryou's tongue ran across Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Ichigo felt Ryou's body push against hers as she felt his tongue run gently along her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing Ryou inside. His tongue explored all over her mouth, while hers did the same. Ichigo arched her body, pushing it against Ryou's. They wanted so much more, they always wanted this. And Ryou was having a hard time holding back, along with Ichigo. Yes, they wanted this for a while, but they knew that for one, Shintaro would murder Ryou, and two, Ichigo was still in school... Ichigo had her legs wrapped around Ryou's waist, pulling herself up to rub against him. Ryou trailed his lips to her neck, just under her jawline under her ear. He licked her neck, causing a slight moan escape her mouth, but realizing what the two were doing, they quickly pushed each other away. The rest of the time they were awake, they lied back to back. But when Ichigo woke up, Ryou had his arm around her waist, holding her tightly while the other was under his head.

Ichigo felt her face heat up, not just her cheeks, but her entire face. She jumped to the sound of her alarm clock, which woke up Ryou. With a groan, Ichigo pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her school uniform, running to the bathroom. _'Geez, what's up with him?! We totally made out- and I can't tell Moe or Miwa! Gah, I wonder what he's thinking right now... I mean about last night...'_ Ichigo thought as she threw herself into her school uniform. "I'm off to school!" Ichigo shouted into her room as she zoomed out the door. Ryou chuckled as he took a shower. She stopped running, noticing she was early, and started walking.

Moe and Miwa walked over. "Geez, I'm so glad we were able to convince our parents to move back here." Miwa said, streching. "GAH! Oh, Ichigo! Wow you're early!"

"That's totally not like you at all!" Moe said, putting the back of her hand on Ichigo's forehead. But unlike Ichigo again, she didn't yell at them playfully or anything, she just kept walking, looking down a bit. "...Ichigo? Earth to Ichigo!" Moe called, waving her hand in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo couldn't get last nights events out of her head, but when Miwa slapped Ichigo, she snapped out of it. "We're here..." Moe said, looking at her friend.

"O-oh..." Ichigo said, following her best friends to her classroom. She didn't really listen to her friends gossip, but listened in on Masaya's conversationg with his friends.

"Dude, I feel so bad for you man." The taller friend said.

"Why?" Masaya asked.

"You didn't hear?!" The shorter one asked. "Ichigo's already dating someone else! Some blonde kid with blue eyes and he seems like a complete jerk!"

"..." Masaya stayed quiet, looking down at his feet. They got too far away for Ichigo to listen anymore, but she could tell they were telling Masaya that she was with someone else.

Ichigo couldn't pay attention in class, not surprising, and the day was uneventful. She waved to her friends and started walking down the sidewalk. She was on the road that Cafe Mew Mew was on, and she saw Lettuce cleaning the stairs when she felt a strong hand grip hers. She turned around to see Masaya standing there, staring at her. "Let go!" She yelled, getting Lettuce's attention. "Leave me alone!"

"You promised me... That we would be together, forever..." He said, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo yelled again, trying to break free of his grip.

"Leave her alone." A cold voice called from behind Masaya.

Masaya pulled Ichigo closer to her, realizing the voice, and put Ichigo in a head lock. "Masaya, stop!" Ichigo yelled, her one free hand flying up to his arm.

"Just get out of here." Ryou said coldly, folding his arms. "We don't want any trouble before someone's birthday."

"I don't care about whoevers birthday-" Masaya started.

"You will if you don't let go of my friend!" Izumi shouted, running over beside Ryou.

The grip around Ichigo's neck tightened, causing her to gasp for air. Izumi, who was already glaring, shot an even colder glare while Ryou just started glaring at Masaya. Mitsukie ran over and whacked him in the head with a frying pan. "LET. GO. OF. MY. FRIEND!" She shouted, whacking him after each word. Izumi couldn't help but laugh, and Ryou chuckled a little. Masaya let go of Ichigo in both shock and pain. Ichigo, gasping for air, ran over to Ryou and held his arm as she watched Masaya in fear. Fear that he was going to try to attack her again, but she felt safe being around her friends. "Geez! Men!" As Masaya started getting up, Mitsukie raised the frying pan. "You're staying on the ground until the cops come!" She yelled, glaring at Masaya. "So, Ichigo, you ok?" She asked in a completely calm and relaxed voice, smiling at Ichigo. The two couldn't help but laugh. "Gah, I hate stubborn boys..." She sighed. She didn't hit Masaya hard enough to kill him, but hit him hard enough to give him a pounding headache.

Ichigo looked up at Ryou, a slight blush appearing across her cheeks and she quickly moved way from him. There really weren't any cops, Mitsukie just didn't want Masaya touching her friend again. Once everyone walked inside, the girls went to the changing room. "Ichigo..." Izumi started.

"You seem different... Especially with Ryou..." Mitsukie finished, pulling off her school uniform. "What happened between you two last night?"

Ichigo was in the middle of the girls, having both look over at her in just their bra and panties. "N-nothing..." Ichigo stuttered, shoving her head through her uniform.

"Tell us!" Mitsukie insisted, unfolding her uniform.

"Yeah, Zakuro and the others are already cleaning, and we promise we won't tell!" Izumi agreed, pulling on her uniform. It was cute actually, Mitsukie and Izumi were working together to get information out of Ichigo, but their uniform were exact opposites.

Ichigo sighed, watching the girls fix their uniform. "...You have to promise to never tell anyone and mean it." Ichigo said, reciving a nod from the girls. "W-well... My parents left again, but for half a year this time... S-so when Ryou walked me home, he stayed the night with me..." She started. Izumi's jaw dropped and Mitsukie was ready to scream. After Ichigo finished explaining, Mitsukie was at a loss for words, and Izumi was too shocked to speak. "W-well don't just st-stand there! Say something!"

"Y-you and Ryou?" Izumi started.

"G-geez..." Mitsukie finished. Mitsukie helped out on Ichigo's shift, seeming as she was having troubles. That night, after closing, Ryou walked Ichigo home again, and Mitsukie was left to finish.

Keiichiro thought she had went home, so he decided he wanted to make a cake for her. Her birthday was soon, and as everyone else, he wanted to make a cake that suited her. Mitsukie wandered into the kitchen, startling Keiichiro. "I didn't know you were still here. Shouldn't you head home?" He asked warmly, smiling at her.

"Well..." Mitsukie started. "Something has been bugging me..." She said, walking over to Keiichiro.

"What is it?" Keiichiro asked, wearing his normal, warm smile.

"W-well... You know about Ichigo and Ryou right?" She asked. Confused, Keiichiro nodded. "I was talking to Ichigo and she said that last night, they started making out- which I'm fine with- but she's still in school and what if the Cyniclons take advan-"

Not letting her finish, Keiichiro cut her off. "Mitsukie." He called, chuckling a bit. "Calm down, you're talking to fast."

"O-oh..." Mitsukie smiled nervously.

"What exactly are you worried about?" Keiichiro asked, walking over to her. She was a bit older then the other girls, she was in her last year school. Although Zakuro was still older then her...

"I-Ichigo..." Mitsukie said, her heart beating faster as Keiichiro's hand got closer to her face. Keiichiro's silence told Mitsukie to go on as he fixed her hair. "...W-well what if Ryou gets hurt? Ichigo wouldn't be... Ichigo..."

"That's true. But you know how angry she would be as well?" Keiichiro smiled, holding back a chuckle from Mitsukie's red cheeks.

Trying to change the subject, Mitsukie asked a off topic question. "What are you going to bake? Can I help?"

"Sure!" Keiichiro smiled. "I'm going to be making a birthday cake!" He smiled.

"Ahh, lucky person to have you baking for them!" Mitsukie smiled, not realizing the day. The two grabbed everything needed to make a cake and set it on the counter. "I've never actually seriously baked a cake before. Cookies and muffins are one thing..." She whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Keiichiro said with a smile.

The two washed their hands and got ready bake. "What's this for?" She asked, poking the wisking machine, turning it on without realizing the button she pressed was the power button. "AHH!" Mistukie screamed and jumped backwards, laughing as she realized it was only on and not trying to kill her. Keiichiro started laughing, not being able to saything. "Sh-shut up! I've never used that thing before! I whisk everything with the one little..." Mitsukie was still laughing as she tried to explain.

Once most of the ingredients were in the bowl, Mitsukie was having troubles craking the eggs. With a smile, Keiichiro rested his hand on hers, standing behind her, but not too close to her to make her feel uncomfortable. "Gently." He chuckled, controlling the speed of her hand.

Mitsukie couldn't say anything, her heart was beating way faster then it should, and they were able to add the ingredients without killing Mitsukie, and without a huge mess. "Uhh... Can you help me with this thingy?" Mitsukie asked, staring at whisking machine. Keiichiro smiled and placed his hand on hers again, since there was room for only one hand. He helped her mix all the ingredients together. He let go a little bit before the mix looked good. Not having a clue how to stop it, she stopped moving it and screamed, hitting the power button as cake mix flew onto their face. Mitsukie had some right underneath her bottom lip and a bit on her neck as she tried looking away from it. Keiichiro had some on his nose and cheek.

(*raises hand* If you do not like Mitsukie and Keiichiro together, I suggest skipping this part XD But if you don't care/find them cute together, both happy people and really cute and nice people, then feel free to read on!)

Mitsukie swooped some off of the table and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Mmm! It's great!" She smiled.

Keiichiro smiled at her happiness. "You did everything." His voice was softer then before, it made Mitsukie's heart skip more beats then it should have.

He walked over to her as she kept her back to the counter, watching him with red cheeks. "You have a 'lil on your nose..." She whispered.

"You have a little..." He started, but then smirked, making Mitsukie's face turn red. He leaned down to where Mitsukie could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her heart almost completely stop for a second. Even though it wasn't like him to smirk, it was still really cute if you ask Mitsukie. She was unable to say anything as she felt his tongue run gently across her neck, licking off the cake mix. Keiichiro moved away from her neck, chuckling at her red face.

Wanting pay back, Mitsukie looked up at Keiichiro and ran her tongue gently across his nose, eating the cake mix that whas there. She giggled when she noticed him blushing. _'Ahh what is this feeling?! Ryou's a complete ass sometimes, and that makes Keiichiro so much different then him... And I don't even have any emotion like this in school when I talk to guuuahh!'_ Mitsukie thought to herself, mentally saying a shocked 'ah' as she felt a pair of lips push onto hers and a hand rest lightly on her cheek. She wipped off the cake mix from Keiichiro's cheek as she kissed him back.

 _ **"HELP ME!"**_ A girls voice called, it deeper pitched, making Keiichiro and Mitsukue pull away from each other...

* * *

Chiyo: I find Mitsukie and Keiichiro really cute don't ask me why ... But... *looks around cluelessly*

Mitsukie: o/o

Keiichiro: XD You're blushing~

Chiyo: OH! Right! I doubt I'm going to get any answers from anyone who's not PrinceUrufu XD but... Tell me! Do you like Mitsukie and Keiichiro? Or should I pair him with someone else? I don't think a couple chapters where the girls (and boys) have a date (aka when the girls kiCK THE CYNICLONS ASS WHOO!) and just spend the entire day together in a big group ... ,,, *starts to go into deep thinking mode*


	20. Chapter 19 - Happiness and Fear

Chiyo: Hey! So the question from the last chapter has nothing to do with this chapter XD *claps* I'm so happy that I've come so far! But... *drags PrinceUrufu into the room* I wouldn't be this far if it wasn't for my great friend, PrinceUrufu! Please, listen~ You should totally go check out their story, Tokyo Mew Mew: Wrath of the Starburst Brigade ! ^-^ It would mean a lot to both of us!

* * *

Chapter 19

Happiness and Fear

 _ **"HELP ME!"** A girls voice called, it was deeper pitched, making Keiichiro and Mitsukue pull away from each other..._

Mitsukie licked the cake mix off her finger and ran outside, stopping dead in her tracks as the other girls ran up, stopping dead in their tracks as well. "P-please... Stop!" She begged.

Seiko had no expression on her face. "Sorry. Just remember you were part of a great cause." She said, staring into the girls eyes. "To destroy humanity." She smirked, summoning her fire sword and thrusted it into the girls stomach.

The girls covered their mouth, eyes wide with fear. Well... Everyone but Zakuro... Zakuro's eyes widdened in fear and surprise. Keiichiro and Ryou ran over, stopping in their tracks as well. "AHHHHH!" The girl screamed out in pain, her insides burning. The girls watching, frozen. Unable to do anything. Unable to say anything. And just seconds before she died, Seiko's sword turned to ice, freezing everything. "Stop!" She begged again.

"Killi... You said you needed more blood, right? Knock yourself out." Seiko said, flying away as Killi flew down.

"..." Killi was dead silent as she took the girls blood in a bunch of needles, but left her for Seiko to finish off. "Kill her if you want. I think I'm onto something." Killi shrugged.

"Huh... OK!" Seiko laughed and yanked her sword out of the girls stomach and stabbed her in the chest, peircing the girls the heart. She didn't even hesitate.

The girls watched in pure fear. Seiko has gotten stronger... A lot stronger... "We have unwanted guests..." Killi whispered, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Ugh, I still need to do somethings with this... Oh!" With a happy cheerful 'oh' she flew down to Izumi and stabbed her in the arm with a needle at the same time she stabbed Pudding in the arm with a needle. The two were still going over what just happened as Killi flew off with a couple vials of blood. "Hehe! Seiko~!" She called, flying over to the tired Seiko. "I think I know what to do~" She teleported off, followed by Seiko.

"Wh-wh-wh..." Was all Mitsukie was able to squeeze out.

"What..." Izumi whispered.

"Just happened...?" Pudding asked, blinking cluelessly and fearful.

No one answered, but instead everyone just stared at the girls dead body, lying in front of them. "Seiko is so dead!" Izumi yelled, fear and anger shaking her voice as she clenched her hands in fists.

"You'll kill yourself!" Lettuce yelled, looking at Izumi, worried.

"I know! But it stops her from killing you guys!" Izumi responded, folding her arms. "Last time they came back in the park."

Mitsukie and Ichigo were stil frozen. "They won't get away with this!" Pudding shouted. Ryou grabbed Ichigo's hand, causing her to snap out of it and Keiichiro called Mitsukie's name.

The girls ran to the park. "You know... Izumi... You're quite brave..." Seiko said, glaring at her. "And I WON'T let you win this time." Seiko's light blue hair almost instantly turned dark blue as she stepped forward.

Izumi didn't say anything after she transformed, holding her scythe. She refused to use her scythe blades for defense since it would just slow her focus. Everyone else transformed and looked for the others. "I don't care how better you have gotten..." Izumi said. "You didn't have to kill her! She would have willingly done anything you wanted so she could keep her life!" She shouted. "She had a kid! She was my best friends sister!" She shouted, her eyes pretty much burning with fire. The girls gasped and looked at each other. Zakuro was silent as ever with Mint trying to be as cool as her. "Don't you even think about things like that?!"

"Huh... A kid huh?" Seiko asked, flicking her dark blue hair off her shoulder. "At such a young age too.."

"Don't bring age into this!" Izumi snapped, her grip on her scythe tightened.

"Awe why not?" Seiko asked, pushing her hand through her hair. "She was so young... And pretty too-"

"Shut up!" Izumi shouted, looking down with tears in her eyes. "She was nice... So caring... She was the best mother anyone could think of... And you just killed her, without hesitating..."

"Oh my, you grew attached to her..." Seiko sighed, stepping towards Izumi. She was in range of Izumi's scythe, so she took advantage of that. She swung her scythe at Seiko, wanting to kill her then and there. Seiko just laughed, jumping back out of range. "Izumi... You're stupidly brave. You know you're going to kill yourself fighting me right?"

"I don't care. As long as I can get revenge... I'll be fine." She said, still looking down and holding her scythe tightly.

"Izumi, don't! J-just calm down!" Lettuce said, stepping forward. "Please, we don't want you hurt..."

Izumi heard her, but ignored her at the same time. "We won't let you fight!" Mitsukie yelled, staring at her friend with sadness.

"Why don't you listen to your friends?" Seiko laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "They're smart you know."

"No..." Izumi whispered, holding her scythe so that the handle was behind her.

Pudding and Mint didn't say anything, they had no clue what to say. Ichigo ran over to Izumi's side, holding her strawberry bell tightly in her hand. "Ichigo!" The girls yelled.

Seiko and Izumi didn't look at Ichigo, they just shot glares at each other. "I'll come back, Izumi. But don't get yourself fooled. You won't beat me." She said, turning her back to Izumi.

Izumi watched as Seiko went to teleport off, but stopped. "What else do you want?" She asked, stepping towards Seiko.

Turning around suddenly, made Izumi get ready to swing her scythe. "That girl. How old is her child?" Izumi didn't say anything, getting Seiko pretty mad. "The kids age."

"I won't tell you." Izumi growled.

"How old was she?" Seiko asked.

"I won't tell you." Izumi repeated, causing Seiko to growl and teleport off.

The girls detransformed and ran over to Izumi. "Izumi..." Mitsukie and Lettuce whispered in unison.

The tears finally fell, streaming down Izumi's cheeks like waterfalls. Keiichiro sighed, walking over to Izumi. "Come on, we should go home." He said, feeling bad for Izumi.

Izumi detransformed with the rest of the girls, and everyone followed her to the cafe. Izumi picked up the dead body of her friend and headed to her best friends house, everyone following Izumi. She knocked on the door, knowing that someone would come rushing to the door since it was so late at night. A girl with mid back length, black, wavy, and somewhat poofy hair ran to the door. She had on a black dress where the bottom of it was wider then the top. The pink stripes at the bottom matched the big bow she had a bit above the bottom and the bow in her hair. The bows were black with white stripes. The bow in her hair had a big, beautiful red rose in the middle with a smaller, pink rose underneath it. Her purple eyes filled with tears the moment she oppened the door. She couldn't do anything but bring her hands to her mouth and whisper, "M-mother..."

Izumi forced a smile on her face and waved to the girls. "I'm going to stay here for the night, goodnight, guys." She said.

Everyone nodded and split up, Ryou and Ichigo walking together and Keiichiro and Mitsukie walking together. The entire way home was silent for both girls. "K-Keiichiro..?" Mitsukie asked, looking down.

"Yes?" Keiichiro asked in a warming voice, trying to make her feel better.

"What if..." The start of Mitsukie's sentence made the two uneasy. "...What if when the Cyniclons come back... And they're too strong for us...?" Usually Keiichiro would tell her not to worry, that everything would be fine, but he didn't say anything this time. "I-I don't want to lose you guys..." She said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she spoke. "You're all so nice... I wouldn't be able to stand losing anyone of you. Even if it's Zakuro or Mint."

"Mitsukie..." Keiichiro said softly. "It's fine." His voice both calmed her down, but got her heart racing. "You girls are strong. I'm sure if they're too strong, you'll be able to find a way to save each other."

Mitsukie stopped in front of her house, worried about Seiko coming around and killing her. She looked up at Keiichiro, her expression easy to read. She was worried, mainly about Keiichiro and Ryou, and had no idea what to do. Keiichiro pulled her into a hug. She burrowed her face into his shoulder, and his shirt started to get a little wet. She was so scared she was crying. Mitsukie couldn't hold it back anymore, since day one she was always worried about everyone, but she always put on a smile like she wasn't worried that much. But after Izumi's friend died right in front of everyone, she was terrfied. "K-Keiichiro..." She whispered, quite tired from crying. "Everyone will be fine... Right?" She asked, holding Keiichiro tightly.

"Of course." Keiichiro smiled, pulling away from her so she could see her smile. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Just get some rest tonight, okay? You all have the day off tomorrow, to relax and calm down... So take it easy." He placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling at her red cheeks. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." Mitsukie waved and walked inside, leaving Keiichiro to walk home alone.

Ryou and Ichigo's walk home was completely quiet until they got to her house. "Ryou, do you think Izumi will be okay?" Ichigo asked, unlocking her door and walking inside.

"Yeah." Ryou said, following Ichigo.

The two were silent again. They walked up to Ichigo's room and Ichigo quickly changed into her pj's. She crawled into bed with Ryou, but couldn't fall asleep. Before she knew it she was trembling. The events of the day passed through her mind and kept replaying the girl dying in front of her. She felt an arm pull her close. "Huh- Ryou?" She asked, still trembling.

"Calm down, it wasn't your fault." Ryou said quietly, his warm breath tickling her neck. Ichigo's heart started to speed up, and she stopped trembling. "You girls have the day off tomorrow, just get some rest, ok?" He said, his breath still running down her neck, making Ichigo blush. The two fell asleep quite quickly, Ichigo being held tightly by Ryou.

Izumi was comforting her friend all night, Pudding couldn't sleep at all, Lettuce tried pushing it off and feel asleep after a while, Mint lied in bed staring at the ceiling, and Zakuro fell asleep like nothing happened. The next morning, the girls woke up early and headed off to school. Ichigo was already at school, waiting for her friends. Once her friends showed up, they looked like they saw a ghost. "Whoah... Am I seeing things? Or is Ichigo like..." Miwa started.

"Really early..." Moe finished. "Ichigo, what's up?" She asked, looking at her redhead friend. "You're really early..."

"Nothing." Ichigo said, quietly, walking with her friends to her classroom. She was completely zoned out all day long, and like everyone else, they walked to the cafe.

Izumi was a mess, like she didn't get any sleep at all last night. They didn't say anything as they walked inside, shocking the boys. "You girls have the day off..." Keiichiro said, his head poking out of the kitchen.

Zakuro was the only one that didn't have the events of the night before running through their head. "I..." Izumi started. "...Don't want to go home..."

Keiichiro looked worried for the girls, but nodded, understanding. "I wanna do something to get my mind off of it..." Pudding said, Lettuce and Ichigo nodding along with Pudding.

Mitsukie and Mint didn't say anything. "Well, should we get working?" Zakuro asked.

The girls nodded, following Zakuro downstairs. "I hope they're okay..." Keiichiro said to himself.

"They're the Mew Mews. They're strong, they should be fine." Ryou said, turning his back to Keiichiro. "Just... Keep a close eye on them." He said before walking off to his room to do some paperwork.

The girls cleaned up the cafe in silence, changing the closed sign to open. Mitsukie, as always, went to help Keiichiro in the kitchen as the other girls took care of customers. "You're pretty quiet today, Mitsukie. Do you want to talk?" Keiichiro asked, putting a couple peices of strawerry cake on a plate. "About anything. Anything at all?"

"I'm just... I guess I'm still in shock..." Mitsukie said, washing the dishes. "About last night..."

Keiichiro smiled at her, causing her to not feel so lonely and depressed. "You should calm down, especially today, Mitsukie. You shouldn't be worrying so much over that, there was nothing you could have done."

With a sigh and a nod, Mitsukie helped out Keiichiro whenever he needed it and the girls were busy like always. The day passed by and Lettuce was smiling, for the first time today.

* * *

Chiyo: Geez what am I turning my life into XD Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D *hugs laptop* but I'm so happy I got my laptop fixed \^O^/ So I hope you guys enjoyed this... *nervously scratches head* I mean... Beside death- wait that's like beside this entire chapter... Well shit... Eh! You learned more about Izumi~!

Izumi: ;a; you made this so sad for the people who like me...

Chiyo: Heh... Sorry... Wait you make it sound like nO ONe likes you ,,,

Izumi: *shrugs* whoooo knooowwwssss


	21. Chapter 20 - Birthday!

Chiyo: So... *looks at Mitsukie and Keiichiro* ... *giggles evily and throws them into the closet* 7 HOURS IN HE-

Izumi: It's 7 minutes isn't it?

Chiyo: ... Mayyybeee? Hey! If you look back at chapter 18, they totally kissed and-

Izumi: ... Chiyo... You have a crowd to please...

Chiyo: I WAS NOT READY FOR THIS *pats down messy hair*

Pudding: o_o what were you doing?

Chiyo: I WAS SLEEPING GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER GEEZ

Zakuro: .

Chiyo: -_- I don't own TMM please get your mind ouT OF THE GUTTer

* * *

Chapter 20

Birthday~!

 _With a sigh and a nod, Mitsukie helped out Keiichiro whenever he needed it and the girls were busy like always. The day passed by and Lettuce was smiling, for the first time today._

Izumi was still mad and depressed, not talking too much. (A/N: I'm stupid and don't remember the ammount of days that passed after Valentines Day, so lets pretrend it's April if it's not already XD) In the changing room, Izumi looked at the calender. _'April 16th huh? It's Mitsukie's birthday today then... I can't let her be unhappy on her birthday, even if yesterday was... Scary...'_ Izumi thought to herself as she looked in the mirror in her locker. Her hair was quite a mess, so she patted it down and left the changing room with the other girls. "Hey! Mitsukie!" Izumi smiled, grabbing Mitsukie's hand. "Come on!" She giggled, pushing the depressing thoughts out of her mind as she ran backwards, up the stairs as she held Mitsukie's hand. "Lets all stay late tonight!"

"Wh-what's up with the sudden mood change...?" Mitsukie asked, being pulled to the dinning room.

The others caught on, knowing what today was. "Yeah! Lets stay late!" Ichigo cheered, catching Ryou's attention and making him smile. He was happy that Ichigo was smiling again.

"Yeah! I can show you amazing tricks, Mitsukie!" Pudding yelled.

"Hm. Maybe staying late won't hurt." Zakuro said, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"If Zakuro-oneesan is going to stay late, I will too." Mint said, folding her arms.

"I'd like to stay late!" Lettuce smiled.

Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen, hearing Mitsukie giggle. Izumi, running backward to a table near the kitchen, was smiling. It wasn't even forced, it was a pure, happy smile. Keiichiro brought out the cake that Mitsukie and him were starting to make and set it on the table. It had the number '18' in candles. (A/N: Also, Keiichiro is 26, making him 8 years older then Mitsukie ,,, Please don't take that like Ib who's like 9 and Garry who's like 18 and hate the pair just because their age is so far apart.) "Happy birthday, Mitsukie!" He smiled warmly.

"Happy birthday!" The girls yelled- well Mitsukie was gazing at Keiichiro and Zakuro and Mint calmly said it.

"G-guys..." Mitsukie smiled, looking at the cake. It had black frosting, making the white icing outline of the red panda stick out. Well that explains her tail in Mew form... There were cherries in place of the heads for the icing people. The icing Ryou and Ichigo were holding hands, making Ichigo blush. "Th-thank you..." She said, not thinking about the night before.

Keiichiro light the candles and turned off the lights so that it made the cake stick out more. "Make a wish!" Ichigo smiled.

 _'A wish?'_ Mitsukie thought, a bunch of wishes flying through her head. _'I wish that the girls stay strong, no matter what happens to anyone they know or love...'_ Mitsukie thought to herself, keeping her smile as she blew out the candles. (PRESS B TO BLOW- I'll just stop with my crappy references and just... Shut up now...) Ichigo, Izumi, Lettuce, and Pudding all cheered and clapped. She felt really happy as the lights came back on. She recieved a smile from Keiichiro, making her heart miss a couple beats. Everyone ate the cake, celebrating Mitsukie's birthday and making everyone feel better. Mint and Zakuro waved and left the cafe. "Hey, why don't we all take you to the amusement park, Mitsukie?!" Pudding asked, jumping around.

"I-I don't think now is a good time though..." Mitsukie smiled at Pudding nervously.

"Tomorrow should be fine!" Pudding whinned.

"I agree with Mitsukie. When we kick everyone's butts, we can take her to the amusement park then!" Ichigo smiled.

Lettuce giggled, watching as Pudding folded her arms. "We should have a day to relax though." Keiichiro said, not taking anyone's side. "Although it's bad timing for the Cyniclons to be here, I still think we should just have a day to relax."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Lettuce smiled.

"How about Saturday?" Ichigo suggested.

Pudding cheered, fist pumping. "Lets all go to the amusement park with all the water slides! We should totally go swimming while we're there!"

Mitsukie and Izumi looked at each other worried, staying quiet. "Okay!" Lettuce and Ichigo agreed, a big smile on their face.

"You girls look worried all of a sudden." Keiichiro pointed out, looking at Mitsukie and Izumi.

"I uhh..." Izumi started.

"We can't swim..." Mitsukie finished, rubbing her head nervously.

Pudding started laughing while Ichigo and Lettuce started to giggle. Ryou and Keiichiro chukled, leaving Mitsukie and Izumi to look down in embarrasment. "We can teach you." Keiichiro said with a smile.

"Pudding has to go check on her brothers and sister! Bye!" Pudding yelled, charging home.

"I should head home too, goodnight!" Lettuce called as she started heading home.

Izumi's smile started to fade, not wanting to go home, until it turned into a frown. "I... Don't really want to go home... My parents are just going to want to question me about last night and I'm really in no mood for that... Mitsukie, would it be okay if I spent the night at your house?" She asked, still frowing slightly.

"Of course!" Mitsukie nodded, smiling.

Ichigo stood up, smiling. "Goodnight, guys!" She said, grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling him out of the cafe.

Izumi smiled at Mitsukie. "So... You and Keiichiro, huh?" She giggled, covering her mouth a little.

"Wh-what?!" Mitsukie stumbled backwards, her face red.

Keiichiro chuckled, watching as Mitsukie flailed her arms. "Oh come on, even Keiichiro will agree right? You guys are cute!" Izumi giggled, running to the door. "Come on, lets get a good nights sleep!"

"Goodnight, Keiichiro." Mitsukie waved to him, walking home with Izumi. "Hey, Izumi?"

"Hm?" Izumi looked at her friend, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to bring this up, but who exactly was that girl?" Mitsukie asked, looking worried for her friend.

The smile didn't fade, but it wasn't forced either. "Her name was Yumi. She was my friends sister, so I knew her pretty well. Maeve, the girl that opened the door when we got to her house, she's Yumi's daughter. You see, when Yumi was yonger, she was forced to walk to and from elementary school alone, and one day was kidnapped. No one thought anything about it, her parents didn't really like her and her sister was never home anyway. But... I'm pretty sure you can tell where her getting kidnapped by a group of perverted jerks leads to." Izumi explained, smiling the entire time. "She was really a nice person, but I guess I can't be too mad over Seiko killing her..."

Mitsukie walked inside her house, leading Izumi to the living room. "Why not? Wasn't Yumi a great friend of yours?"

"She... Was deathly sick..." Izumi said, streching as she sat down next to Mitsukie on the couch. "Hey!" Izumi turned towards Mitsukie, her hands on Mitsukie's. "Don't worry about it! Lets just sleep, okay?"

Mitsukie nodded, the two girls falling asleep on the couch.

Meanwhile, with Ichigo and Ryou, they lied in bed, their backs towards each other. "Ryou...?" Ichigo called his name, rolling onto her back.

"What?" Ryou asked, keeping his back towards Ichigo.

"..." Ichigo felt her face heat up as she thought back to when they were alone, the first night there. (Geez, what are we doing? Playing fnaf? XD) "N-nevermind."

Ryou rolled over to his back with his hands under his head. "What's on your mind?" He asked, causing Ichigo's heart to skip a beat as she thought back.

"Wh-why... Did you..." Ichigo started, but stopped since she was too nervous to say anything else.

"Kiss you?" Ryou asked, shifting his eyes over to her. Ichigo nodded, knowing what he meant by that. He chuckled a little, rolling onto his side so he was facing her. He was oddly close, making Ichigo blush more. His warm breath on her jaw, just under her ear, ran all over her neck, dancing in soft rhythms. "Why do ask?" He asked softly and quietly, smirking.

Ichigo's face was redder then her hair and she wouldn't say anything for a bit. "W-w-well..." She said finally, Ryou's breath still on her neck. "I-it's just that I wasn't quite expecting it..." She whispered. Ryou's smirk grew a little when she said that. "What are you smirking at?!" She asked, pretty much demanding an answer and shot her eyes away from Ryou.

"Nothing." He said calmly, watching her blush and look away.

"Riightt..." Ichigo dragged out, feeling Ryou's breath get warmer. "Ah!-" Ichigo was going slap Ryou and yell at him for being a perverted jerk as he put his head next to hers, not doing a thing.

"Geez, getting defensive already, Strawberry?" Ryou teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo whinned. Ryou yawned and started to drift off to sleep. Ichigo's heart was pounding as she closed her eyes to fall asleep. She found herself facing Ryou, their noses touching, and still couldn't fall asleep.

"Awe, look at the little love birds!" Killi giggled, making Ichigo and Ryou sit up quickly. "Come on, Ryou, I would love to get to know more about you!" She smiled.

Ichigo transformed and stood between Ryou and Killi. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I came here for my baby, that was all." Killi smirked, pinning Ryou to the bed. Being a doctor and scientist, Killi was able to make a pill that (Please call me stupid as many times as you want if this is already a thing and feel free to just slap me. As much as you want. No I'm serious. XD) can make the person fall in love with whoever puts the pill in their mouth in about an hour. As Ryou went to try shoving her away, Killi smashed her lips onto Ryou's. She pushed her tongue into Ryou's mouth carefully and pushed the pill into his mouth. Killi jumped up and ran over to Ichigo. "I'll be in the park waiting, okay?" She smiled, teleporting off.

Ichigo detransformed and looked at Ryou confused as he started coughing. "I'll go get a glass of water." She said, running downstairs. She came back and handed Ryou the cup. "Are you okay?" She asked, clearly worried for him. Ryou just nodded, taking a sip of the drink.

As this was happening, Izumi and Mitsukie was woken up by an evil giggle yelling Izumi's name. "Izumi~! Izumi~!" Seiko called, causing the girls to chase after Seiko. "Come on~!"

"Where is she taking us?" Izumi asked, transforming with Mitsukie.

"It's probably a trap..." Mitsukie said, rubbing her eyes.

Izumi looked over at her friend. "Then I'll walk into it, go get the others. If anyone is going to be hurt by Seiko, I want it to be me, ok?"

Mitsukie nodded. "Fine, but don't get yourself killed, ok?" Mitsukie waved to Izumi, running to Lettuce's house.

"Gee, Izumi, quite brave! Wanting to kill yourself to save your friend." Seiko laughed.

"I'll do anything for my friends." Izumi whsipered, following Seiko.

It was quiet until they got to the park, everyone else there as well. "So, Izumi. You said you'll do anything for your friends?" Seiko asked as she flew to the group of Cyniclons. "Well, you're pretty much killing yourself, sweetie!"

Izumi chased after Seiko still, summoning her scythe. "I don't care!" Izumi yelled, swinging her scythe and missing everyone as they all jumped backwards. "I'll do anything as long as they're okay."

Zephyr and Seiko sighed in annoyance to Izumi. "Reckless..." Seiko whispered, glaring at Izumi. Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai were no where to be found, leaving Pudding and Lettuce a tad worried. Weren't they on the girls side? Or, were they just pretending to be nice to them? Lettuce and Pudding were a bit sad, catching the eye of Pashibaru. "You know, recklessness is what killed your friend. That girl she was with looked pretty weak too..."

"Keep. Her. Out of this!" Izumi yelled, skimming Seiko's arm with her scythe and immediately went on the defense, changing her scythe to her spinning scythe blades around her.

"Ah this'll be fun..." Seiko smirked.

Izumi was caught between Zephyr and Seiko, making them both pretty mad. Pudding and Lettuce were ready to fight Pashibaru, Rin decided fighting against Mitsukie could be fun, Marin went back to Ichigo, and Killi wasn't up for fighting, so she stayed idle for a little bit.

* * *

Chiyo: Bah I probably let some of you down ,,, Sorry! But hey, Mitsukie's birthday was pretty fun to write XD

Izumi: Can you let me kill Seiko ? I mean come on, she's psycho!

Chiyo: Ha... No pun intended? *Lazy finger guns*

Izumi: -_-

Chiyo: ...Ok... Well I hope to see you guys in chapter 21 where crap goes down and is longer then this chapter!


	22. Chapter 21 - Rematch, Begin!

Chiyo: Hey! So I won't talk much, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21

Rematch, Begin!

 _Izumi was caught between Zephyr and Seiko, making them both pretty mad. Pudding and Lettuce were ready to fight Pashibaru, Rin decided fighting against Mitsukie could be fun, Marin went back to Ichigo, and Killi wasn't up for fighting, so she stayed idle for a little bit._

Zakuro and Mint looked at each other, seeming to be forgotten by everyone. "I hope Izumi will be okay... Zephyr and Seiko are pretty strong, and putting the two together seems really dangerous..." Lettuce said, holding her castanets.

 **Back to the one on one fight scenes! Lettuce and Pudding vs. Pashibaru!**

"Lettuce..." Pudding whispered, standing next to her green haired friend. "I'm scared that we won't be able to defeat him..."

"Don't say that." Lettuce said, watching Pashibaru step closer to them. Pashibaru dashed at the two, thrusting his lighter, and sharper, raiper at Lettuce. They were obviously no match for him, but they had to at least try. Lettuced dodged the attack as Pudding tried to freeze him in jelly. But almost instantly, Pashibaru broke out and lunged at Pudding, thrusting his rapier towards her stomach. Lettuce's attack missed him, throwing him off balance slightly and skimming Pudding's stomach. Being faster then he was before, he thrusted at Pudding again. Trying to jump out of the way, she wasn't fast enough. The raiper skimmed the other side of her stomach and Pashibaru dashed over to Lettuce, thrusting his raiper towards her. He wasn't going to give the girls any chances to fight back it seemed, he was too fast and strong. "Ah-!" Lettuce's shocked scream was cut off as she tried jumping out of the way, but instead being sliced in the stomach with Pashibaru's raiper.

"Lettuce!" Pudding yelled, running over to Pashibaru. He turned around quickly, his raiper cutting Pudding's chest. "Ah!" Pudding fell backwards, onto her butt.

Lettuce did her attack again, and Pashibaru was thrown onto the ground. Pudding and Lettuce did their attack almost at the same time, Pudding was just slightly faster. The second Pashibaru was trapped in Pudding's jelly, he bursted out of it to be hit by Lettuce's attack again. He just got even more angry and lunged at Pudding, slicing her arm with his raiper and then quickly over to Lettuce. His speed left Lettuce off balance and his rapier stabbed through Lettuce's arm. "Ah...!" Lettuce's scream was all shock, fear, and pain.

"LETTUCE! HOW DARE YOU HURT LETTUCE!" Pudding screamed, picking up a stick and whacked him on the head. Pashibaru pulled out his raiper and stumbled backward. "You'll pay!" Pudding yelled again, hitting Pashibaru harder with the stick on his head again. Before she could hit him again though, she felt pain fly through her body.

It was all she felt, pain. She looked down and there was Pashibaru's raiper stuck in her leg. A purple whip flew over, hitting Pashibaru's shield. "Zakuro!" Lettuce smiled in pain.

Pashibaru smirked, pulling his raiper out of Pudding's leg. It was dripping with blood as Pudding screamed louder as it left her leg. He charged at Zakuro, aiming for her stomach. Zakuro dodged the attack, rolling over toward Lettuce. Pashibaru instantly turned around and cut some of Zakuro's hair as he tried hitting her. "Zakuro you've come to save us!" Pudding yelled in pain.

Zakuro shot a glare at Pashibaru, watching her hair fall in the corner of her eye. He lunged at her again as the girls did their attacks. Pudding was first. Of course, Pashibaru bursted through it fast, only to be hit by Lettuce's attack and being thrown on his butt. Zakuro's whip left a cut on his arm. Pashibaru didn't even seem hurt by this as he got up and lunged at Zakuro. Her stomach was cut slightly by his raiper and he quickly went over to Pudding. Pudding tried her best to jump out of the way, recieving a cut on her cheek as he lunged over to Lettuce. He was smiling, freezing Lettuce where she was. He took his raiper and thrusted it towards her. She quickly jumped out of the way, seeing a purple whip pull off Pashibaru's sheild on his back. She struck again as his raiper missed Lettuce. He winced in pain as a whip landed against his back. He quickly stood up again, pointing his raiper at Lettuce's neck with a smile. Zakuro and Pudding were frozen, unsure of what to do. Lettuce's eyes were full of anger, something that wasn't really in her eyes at all. She was too late to start to cast her attack as Pashibaru moved his raiper from her neck at to her stomach, thrusting to stab it in her stomach. She was forced to roll out of the way, getting a cut on her cheek as his raiper followed her.

As Zakuro started to swing her whip, Pashibaru turned around and swatted it away. The girls were breaking up a sweat, trying attacks left and right, but Pashibaru was still in perfect shape with his shield on his back. He wasn't out of breath or tired or anything while the girls were. Lettuce and Pudding were on their hands and knees, panting, while Zakuro was still standing, but also panting. "Z-Zakuro..." Lettuce whispered, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Zakuro is so brave..." Pudding whispered.

Pashibaru lunged at Zakuro, aiming for her shoulder. Zakuro was losing her speed, so the raiper cut her shoulder as she jumped out of the way. Pashibaru didn't give her a chance to rest, attacking here and there, left and right, attack after attack, and Zakuro wasn't really able to do much. She had scratched and cuts all over her body, though she wasn't bleeding all that bad. She fell to her hands and knees, hearing the sound of Pashibaru's raiper swoosh through the air. "ZAKURO!" Pudding and Lettuce screamed in unison...

 **Mitsukie vs. Rin!**

Mitsukie had her swords ready, watching Rin with fear. Rin went almost fully invisable again, making Mitsukie panic a little. She lept towards where Rin was standing and swung her swords, hoping that he was still there. Her sword skimmed something, which made her swing again, but she missed Rin as he ran father away. He became visable again and casted a fire ball at her. She had no idea what to do so she could only roll away, well kinda. As she rolled away from the line of fire (Pun intended...), a lightning bolt came down and zapped Mitsukie, making her come to a dead stop. She gripped her swords tightly as she stood back to her feet. Anger and fear filled all happy emotions she had at that time, but she still couldn't let Rin win. Last time, when she faught Pashibaru, she felt the same way. She wasn't a fan of fighting, but she didn't really show it last time. She won by pure luck, and this time, she knew she wasn't going to win that easily. She ran towards Rin to find out that he was (A/N: Ok, so I know PrinceUrufu said his power is magic like shapeshifting ... So taking it the way I did at first without doubting myself, I'm going to guess he can turn into any kind of animal ...? So sorry if I understood that wrong! . I really hope if that's not what you meant, then you won't be too mad ^^") growling at Mitsukie. Mitsukie gasped and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the small, fluffy, white animal in front of her. The animal's glare towards Mitsukie pushed her even further into fear. Her red panda tail was pushed against the back of her legs, showing she was truely scared. She kept a hold of her swords tightly as she stared at the fuzzy beast in front of her. With another growl, it leapt towards Mitsukie. Mitsukie could only think of defending herself, so she stayed on defense the entire time.

As the wolf was close to her, ready to bite her, she jumped backwards as she swung her sword at Rin. Her sword skimmed over the wolf's eye, making her think about what Rin would look like when he shapeshifted back. Rin ran towards Mitsukie again, a slight smirk on his face. His paws made a pitter patter sound as he charged at Mitsukie. She was so scared, she was almost frozen. With a slight, scared scream, she jumped out of the way of Rin's pounce. She turned around to see not a wolf, but Rin throwing a fire ball at her. Not having a clue what to do about the now stronger Rin, she could only dodge his fire balls and lightning bolts as best as she could. She lunged towards Rin and swung her swords. Although her attack was strong, she was still scared. Rin simply moved out of the way and shocked her with a strong lightning bolt. "Ah- nnngghh..." Mitsukie wobbled to her feet after a slight scream of pain. She groaned as she faced Rin. "Why...?" She whispered.

"Why?" Rin repeated her question, watching Mitsukie as she shook in fear and pain. "Why would you want to know?" He asked. "What do you know about us?"

"Sh-shut up and answer me!" Mitsukie yelled, clenching her swords tightly. "Don't shoot questions back me..."

"Why do you want answers so bad?" He asked, not looking like he was ready to fight. He had a cut across his eye though, so he kept it closed for now. Other then that cut, he wasn't hurt at all.

Mitsukie didn't have an answer for him, but his questions kept flying through her mind, when...

 **Ichigo vs. Marin**

"This'll be fun, right, Ichigo?" Marin giggled, holding her triton. "Oh I'll have so much fun getting pay back on you, Ichigo!"

"How will this be fun?!" Ichigo snapped, holding her strawberry bell tightly in her hand.

"Heeeheee..." Marin smirked. "How about whoever wins..." She looked over to Ryou who was coughing again, getting Keiichiro pretty worried. "...Wins him?!"

"Can I go kill your bitch of a friend?!" Ichigo snapped again, glaring at Killi who was chuckling and watching Ryou with a smirk.

Marin sighed and zapped Ichigo with a strong bolt of lightning. "Ahem. Over here, Ichigo." Marin said, annoyed. (Ok, if you guys don't get my shitty references, read the very end of this chapter to figure out where my references come from XD) "Killi can do as she wants-"

"No!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at Marin. "If you want a fight for Ryou, then fight Killi, she's the one who put a pill or something in his mouth."

Killi caught a hold of Ichigo's and Marin's glare and laughed. "Why her?" Marin asked, shocking Ichigo with a strong bolt of lightning. "You're obviously much closer to him then anyone else is. Hmm... Maybe we could team up and totally take you out!" Marin giggled as a strong tidal wave washed over Ichigo and sent her flying. "Heehee..."

Before Ichigo could stand up again, another wave landed on her. The sudden lack of oxygen sent Ichigo into a panic as the wave slowly dissapeared. She gasped for breath and grabbed her Strawberry Bell. As she began to cast her Strawberry Surprise, she was struck with a strong bolt of lightning again. "Ahh!" Ichigo screamed out in pain, dropping her Strawberry Bell.

"What's the matter, kitty?" Marin teased.

"Y-you can't..." Ichigo started, making Marin give her the face that said 'What are you even talking about, of course I can!'. "You can't... Take Ryou..." Ichigo said, picking up her Strawberry Bell.

A sudden, beautiful voice filled her ears, but it came with a few down sides... Ichigo covered both her cat ears and her normal ears in pain. Marin's voice echoed through her head, giving Ichigo ear pains. For a second she thought she saw Ryou actually walking over towards Marin, who had her arms folded with a smirk. "What's wrong, kitty-cat?" She giggled.

"R-Ryou...!" Tears formed in the corner of Ichigo's eyes. "No...!" Tears flew down Ichigo's cheeks as she stood there, watching as she thought she saw Marin and Ryou kissed. "Why..."

With a giggle, Marin pointed her triton at Ichigo. As Ichigo cried, a lightning bolt came down and struck her, sending her to her knees. "Sorry, but he's mine~" Marin giggled, using her voice in a song to make Ichigo become paralized.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, getting the attention of Ryou and Keiichiro, not close enough to be hurt. "That's not right!" She whinned, unable to pick herself up off the ground. "You can't..!"

"Aw, sweetie... I already did." Marin laughed, hitting Ichigo with another lightning bolt. "But think as you want, in the end, lets see how this turns out, shall we?"

"You can't!" Ichigo yelled again, trying to pick herself up from the ground. "H-he... I..."

"Awee... Such cute love you have for him..." Marin giggled. She pointed her triton at Ichigo and a bolt of lightning came down, almost making Ichigo unconscious when...

 **Izumi vs. Seiko and Zephyr!**

"So, Izumi! How was that friend of yours?!" Seiko laughed, dodging Izumi's swings of her scythe.

"Shut up!" Izumi yelled, quickly changing targets and threw her scythe blades at Zephyr. With a smirk, Zephyr ran towards Izumi and knocked her off balance with a small gust of wind. Although it didn't work out like he wanted it to, he was still able to whack his shinai against Izumi's head, back, then wrist. "Hnnn!" Izumi ignored the pain and brought her scythe blades back, spinning around her. She knew that Zephyr was a great danger to her, but she still wanted to attack Seiko first. Catching her glare at Seiko, Zephyr went to try hitting his shinai against Izumi's head again. But in an instant, Izumi jumped towards Seiko. The three of them were very fast, meaning anyone who watches the fight would have no clue what was going on until it was over or someone fell to the ground in pain. As Seiko tried to dodge Izumi, she placed her hand quickly on the blades, getting a cut on her palm, and quickly flew over to Zephyr.

With a smirk, Seiko put her hands on her hips. "That girl your friend was with. Is that her child?"

"I told you to leave them out of this!" Izumi shouted, lunging towards Seiko again. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Psh, making friends with the humans?" Zephyr asked, sighing heavily.

"Shut up, Zephyr." Seiko snapped. "She wasn't my friend, I was helping out Killi. Geez." Seiko sighed.

"Doesn't mean you have the right to kill her!" Izumi shouted again, skimming Seiko's cheek with her scythe blades. "You only had to poke her with Killi's stupid needle!"

Taking the advantage of having no defence, Zephyr used his aerokinesis to make Izumi lose balance. He quickly ran over there, faster then he was before, and quickly hit her against her head, body, then wrist multiple times. "Ahh, nice one, kid!" Seiko laughed, brushing the blood off her cheek.

"I'm not a kid!" Zephyr yelled, folding his arms as Izumi stumbled around for a few seconds.

Still, pushing the pain aside to take out her built up anger out on Seiko, Izumi pulled back her scythe blades and turned it back into her scythe. As soon as she grabbed the handle of her scythe, she swung around at full speed and strength, leaving a cut on Zephyr's chest. "Ha.. Even with on-" Seiko started.

"Shut up!" Zephyr glared at Seiko, causing her to stay queit.

Izumi lunged at Seiko, but she didn't expect her to have a trick up her sleeve. Seiko dodged Izumi's attack, put as Izumi went by her, Seiko placed a hand on Izumi's shoulder. "We should play some more. Right, Izumi?" Seiko giggled, her beautiful light blue eyes now dark red.

"Ugh, Seiko you're too into this." Zephyr sighed, annoyed. "At least calm down so I can have a little fun!"

Izumi's scythe faded from her hand and appeared in Seiko's hand. "M-my scythe...?!" Izumi asked, confused as she turned around to her enimes.

"Oh come on, it's not my fault I have split personalities. Geez." Seiko sighed, twirling around Izumi's scythe. "Defeat Zephyr, and we'll have so much fun!"

Out of anger of both taking this like a game and killing her friend, Izumi charged at Zephyr with no defense of weapon. Seiko laughed, living up to her name as her laugh was that of a physco. Zephyr didn't hold back, he tried to hit her many times, but Izumi dodged the main attacks that would lead to his technique where he hit her in the head, body, then wrist multiple times. Although he was able to use his aerokinesis, she was still determined to beat the crap out of Seiko, so she stayed strong. 'WHACK' Seiko looked shocked as the sound echoed through her mind. Zephyr's shinai hit Izumi's head, harder then before, then he hit her in the back and then her wrist. "Nnngh..." Izumi jumped away from Zephyr, her vision fuzzy.

"I want some fun! Don't kill her, Zephyr!" Seiko whinned, stabbing Izumi's scythe into the ground. "Well, Izumi." Seiko laughed, walking over to her as Zephyr sighed angerily. "Time to have some fun!"

Izumi's head hurt so bad she couldn't really focus on anything. She saw Seiko stepping towards her and in defense, she used her martial art skills. She kicked Seiko in the side and knocked her over, but falling to her hands and knees in the process. The grass seemed to be more fuzzy then ever, more welcoming then before. The feel of it on her hands made her want to collapse and lie in the grass. The extreme pain in her head yelled at her to fall over and sleep for a while. She felt something hot stab through her hand and she thought Seiko was just going to burn her. But when her vision focused on the thing stabbed through her hand, Izumi realized it was just a sword... Not any sword, Seiko's sword. She looked up at Seiko, her vision starting to get more fuzzy. Seiko smirked and whsipered; "Goodbye... Izumi..." and swung her sword down at Izumi...

* * *

Chiyo: So I know I still haven't gotten to Mint or Killi, but because the main fight scenes are over (mainly...), I will have to continue this in another chapter!

Mitsukie: What about the refrences?

Chiyo: Oh yes! Thank you! Ok, so you can ignore me if you found my references and know them. But - If you've ever played 'The Wtiches House' I wanna see if you can guess the two references I put into this chapter! But... I reccomend watching the MMD movie to it. It's called 'The End' by Nipah Movie on YouTube. I haven't played the game in a while, but I remember that I grabbed the references from that. Also, if you know of Markiplier, I already love you. Most of the references to Mark won't be that noticable, it's just tiny little things that reference to his channel... Like the "Ahem, over here Ichigo." that Marin said, comes from 'Google IRL' made by Mark and Matthias-

Izumi: You shouldn't have reminded her.

Chiyo: -so I re- oh... *covers mouth*

Pudding: Bahhhhh and you all though I talk to much?!

Ichigo: You think I talk to much and make your ears bleed? Geez

Chiyo: ;n; sorry I spoke so much... Hope you still come around for chapter 22..! ... Also expect more references because I'm lame and I really only make references to things I like like IB, Witches House, Mark- *shuts up and quietly crawls under my bed, trying to stop myself from talking more*


	23. Chapter 22 - Fading Consciousness

Chiyo: So, this chapter is going to be different. I'm going to explain what Mint is doing and then go to Killi, once that's done, the last paragraph of what Mint and Killi are doing is going to be resaid, along with the other endings of the fight scenes! So, sorry for the different style of this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22

Fading Consciousness

Killi flew over to the boys while everyone was fighting and Mint fell asleep near a tree. Keiichiro shot a glare at Killi as he handed Ryou another glass of water. "Awe, Ryou, are you sick?" Killi asked, looking actually concered.

"..." Ryou glared at Killi as he took a sip of the drink.

"Hey, come on now, no need to ignore me!" Killi pouted, folding her arms. "I'm sorry that I care for him?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You don't care," Ryou said calmly, holding back another cough as he leaned against the near by tree. "you just wanted to kill me with whatever pill you gave me."

Killi looked truely hurt as she walked over to him. "Aw, baby, I didn't do anything like that!" She whinned, pushing Ryou to the tree with a smirk. "Come on, why do you think so lowly of me?"

Ryou gave Keiichiro the glance that told him 'I'm fine' as Ryou was pinned to the tree. "Well you want to destroy mankind." Ryou shurgged.

"Ouch." Keiichiro chuckled, watching the two carefully.

"But I'd love to keep you alive~" Killi giggled leaning in to kiss him. Thankfully for her, Ichigo was going crazy with Marin. But she was shocked when Ryou just pushed her away. "Oh come on... Why not?" Killi had tears in her eyes as Ryou rejected her.

"Because you're crazy." Ryou said simply, folding his arms.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have split personalities!" Saying that made Killi shiver. Seiko and Killi were related, but not sisters. Seiko was more of an adopted sister then anything, but Seiko was her cousin, so it made sense for the two of them to have split personalities. "..." Killi held the tears back from falling down her cheeks as she looked at Ryou.

With a sigh, Ryou closed his eyes. "There's medication, you know." He said coldly.

"No need to be so harsh! I can make my own medication..." Killi said quietly.

"Hah..." Ryou chuckled, causing himself to cough again.

"Oh my! You must be really sick, it's kind of cold-" Killi started walking towards Ryou.

With a glare, Killi stopped in her tracks. "You were the one that made me sick!" Ryou said, causing the sensitive, nice personality that Killi was in start to cry.

"You made her cry, Ryou." Keiichiro chuckled.

"You don't have to be so mean to me, how could I ever hurt you?!" Killi looked sad as she pulled Ryou into a forced hug. She had a needle hidden in her outfit, so she secretly took it out when she pulled Ryou into the hug. Because of where her hands were, the only place she was able to poke him with the needle was the neck, so she did. She quickly hid it again as she was pushed away. She brought her hands to her chest and put the needle back where it was. "R-Ryou..?"

"Ryou, you really hate me that much?" Killi felt her cheeks start to get a little wet as forced tears fell from her cheeks.

"Yes!" Ryou snapped, looking away from Killi.

Killi gently made Ryou look at her. She knew what kind of person Nanako was, she had stalked her for a while after listening in on the date that Ichigo and Ryou had when he talked about her. "Ryou..." Ryou stayed quiet as he pushed Killi away again. Killi sat on her butt, doing her best to act like his childhood crush. The drug she injected into Ryou seemed to have worked since he wouldn't even look at her. And the pill seemed to be not working in Killi's favor, which led to the drug. Although it would only last until the fights were over, she was still proud of herself. Without saying anything, Killi stood up with a pained look on her face, and moments later, the question in Keiichiro's mind was answered. "You don't even remember your childhood friend..." Keiichiro looked shocked, seeing only Killi there acting so much different then Killi would act. "Why... What did I do?"

"Y-you're not her." Ryou said quietly, coughing slightly.

"How could you say that...?" Killi whispered, actually, truely hurt at his coldness. "We were best friends!" This time, the tears weren't fake. Real tears fell from her eyes, anyone who she liked and was this mean to her, always made her sad.

"What did I do, Ryou?!" Killi asked again, stepping forward.

Ryou stayed quiet again, wanting to believe that Nanako was actually there, but he knew it was only Killi. "Keiichiro, you seem like you want to kill Killi. Not like you."

Keiichiro and Ryou were silent Killi questioned Ryou. "Ryou please... Answer me..." Killi whispered.

"No." Ryou's voice was cold as ice as the girls 'stopped' fighting...

Mint noticed Ransurot not doing anything, so figured she'd try getting payback on him. She shot an arrow towards him. But, he just ignored her, dodging her attacks. He got tired of Mint and shot a glare at her. "Well then at least fight me!" Mint demanded.

"Your potential is weak." Ransurot muttered, not moving from his spot.

"Ugh, again with that potential crap." Mint sighed.

With a heavy sigh, Ransurot summoned down a metoerite shower to attack Mint. He thought it would be too much on Mint, so he didn't think much about it. Mint was infused with a bird and still took ballet lessons, so she danced around the metoerites and shot another arrow at Ransurot. He didn't even look surprised or shocked as he moved slightly out of the way of the arrow. (Reminder - Ransurot isn't a big fan of Mint) Ransurot just turned his back on Mint, watching Killi to make sure she didn't mess up her genuis plan. Ransurot dodged all her arrows, so she wasn't much of a fight for him.

 _Pashibaru lunged at Zakuro, aiming for her shoulder. Zakuro was losing her speed, so the raiper cut her shoulder as she jumped out of the way. Pashibaru didn't give her a chance to rest, attacking here and there, left and right, attack after attack, and Zakuro wasn't really able to do much. She had scratched and cuts all over her body, though she wasn't bleeding all that bad. She fell to her hands and knees, hearing the sound of Pashibaru's raiper swoosh through the air. "ZAKURO!" Pudding and Lettuce screamed in unison..._

 _Mitsukie didn't have an answer for him, but Rin's questions kept flying through her mind, when..._

 _"Awee... Such cute love you have for him..." Marin giggled. She pointed her triton at Ichigo and a bolt of lightning came down, almost making Ichigo unconscious when..._

 _Izumi's head hurt so bad she couldn't really focus on anything. She saw Seiko stepping towards her and in defense, she used her martial art skills. She kicked Seiko in the side and knocked her over, but falling to her hands and knees in the process. The grass seemed to be more fuzzy then ever, more welcoming then before. The feel of it on her hands made her want to collapse and lie in the grass. The extreme pain in her head yelled at her to fall over and sleep for a while. She felt something hot stab through her hand and she thought Seiko was just going to burn her. But when her vision focused on the thing stabbed through her hand, Izumi realized it was just a sword... Not any sword, Seiko's sword. She looked up at Seiko, her vision starting to get more fuzzy. Seiko smirked and whsipered; "Goodbye... Izumi..." and swung her sword down at Izumi..._

A shadowy figure ran over to Marin. Marin was shocked and stopped what she was doing when the next thing she knew she was getting beaten up. Marin had dropped her triton and fell to her knees. She had no cuts or anything, the shadowy figure ran over and hit her pressure points- well. So Marin thinks. Marin fell to the ground. She felt her consciousness fading away. She had realized that the shadowy figure had hit her head hard enough with one simple chop to make her lose consciousness, possiably killing her. The girl ran over to Pashibaru and sent a strong whack to the back of his neck before he was able to hurt Zakuro. She sent a strong hit to his stomach with her knee. It was hard enough to make Pashibaru almost cough up blood or something. She ran off again, but over to Zephyr as Pashibaru fell unconscious from the pain and the wack in the back of the neck. Before Zephyr was able to do anything, the girl grabbed his shinai and whacked him in the head as hard as he did to Izumi, sending him straight to the ground. Seiko stopped her sword and flew in the air, hoping that the girl wouldn't hit her. The girl didn't even really have to do anything else to Zephyr as he fell unconscious as well. She ran over to Rin, but he fled from battle, flying in the air with the others, along with Killi. The girl noticed Seiko was lower, and was going to attack her. Seiko's strong glare with her dark red eyes shinned in the night and they all teleported off- well except for Marin, Pashibaru, and Zephyr.

Izumi struggled to get to her feet, everything blurry and her consciousness on the edge of leaving. The others looked at her in confusion, but couldn't get a good idea of what she looked like. She was in the shadows when she heard Lettuce ask, "Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer, knowing the other Mews had questions too. Ichigo was able to move now, so she wobbled to her feet. "Why did you save us?" She asked, looking at the girl.

"Stay! You're a Mew Mew!" Pudding yelled.

"No." The girl said simply, freezing everyone. "I'm on no one's side." She said.

"So why... Did you... Save us...?" Izumi asked weakly.

"..." The girl smiled to everyone, but no one saw it since she was in the dark. She waved to everyone and took off.

At the same time, Ichigo and Izumi fell to the ground. They caught themselves, but Izumi was struggling to keep the pain at bay while fighting to keep her consciousness. Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding ran over to Ichigo as Mitsukie ran over to Izumi. "Izumi, you're pretty beat up, you should rest." Mitsukie said, helping her friend up.

"Ichigo!" Pudding shook Ichigo like she was dead.

"I'm still alive, Pudding." Ichigo forced a smile on her face as Ryou ran over to Ichigo and Keiichiro ran over to Izumi to help Mitsukie.

The boys carried Ichigo and Izumi with the other girls following close to them, watching their two friends lay in their arms. Ichigo wanted to talk for a while so she didn't pass out, but Izumi was in too much pain from Zephyr whacking her head with some wooden stick of his that she couldn't really make out Keiichiro's face, her vision was too blurry.

* * *

Chiyo: Sorry that this took a little bit, I messed up writing *hits self with tiny toy hammer* but I went to upload this and I was like 'wait...' *hugs Ransurot* Sorry!

Ransurot: *Pushes away from me*

Mint: Hey, what about me?!

Chiyo: *fans hand at Mint* So, what happened, was when I wrote it, I had an idea at first... But then erased something, and accidently erased a LOT so I ended up doing a short crappy 'fight' with Mint and Ransurot again ... Sorry again for messing up on this!


	24. Chapter 23 - Recovery

Chiyo: So, I have no clue why... But I can't reply to you, **_James Birdsong_ ** , but I would like to thank you if you are still reading! Even a simple "Good story" like you said, really makes me happy. Even if you have no clue what to even say, a simple "great" or something is perfect :3 so.. _**James Birdsong** _ \- Again, thank you so much! You just made me so much happier by reading that :) *hands you a muffin* ;v; You, _ **Mew Bella,**_ and _**PrinceUrufu** _ I want to thank you all :3 I love you three so much *brings out a plate of muffins* as a token of my appreciation, please have them! And I hope I can get more nice people like you three to review because holy crap just reading the reviews (again and not again) made me tear up ,, Anyway, please continue reading! :DD

* * *

Chapter 23

Recovery

 _The boys carried Ichigo and Izumi with the other girls following close to them, watching their two friends lay in their arms. Ichigo wanted to talk for a while so she didn't pass out, but Izumi was in too much pain from Zephyr whacking her head with some wooden stick of his that she couldn't really make out Keiichiro's face, her vision was too blurry._

Izumi's eyes started to flutter close. "Izumi!" Mitsukie playfully yelled, trying to get a smile on her friends face as she flicked Izumi's nose. "You can't fall asleep yet!"

Keiichiro chuckled to himself as he watched Mitsukie try to talk to Izumi to keep her awake. 'Hm.. It's so weird to feel so attached to someone like I am to Mitsukie...' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if she feels the same way..?' Keiichiro hadn't noticed Ichigo's weak voice at first when she spoke. "R-Ryou..." Ichigo's milky brown eyes looked up at Ryou's beautiful, aquamarine eyes. "You can... Put me down..." That said, Ryou looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way!" Lettuce butted in.

"I-I'm fine..." Ichigo insisted.

"You think you can walk on your own?" Ryou teased, looking into her eyes. "I'm carrying you." He smirked slightly, holding Ichigo tighter and closer to him.

With a sigh, Ichigo absentmindedly cuddled him, her shaking calming down a bit. Pudding had to her mouth so her squeal was held back as Lettuce giggled quietly. Zakuro and Mint turned their heads, wanting to vomit. Ryou's cheeks were slightly pink as Ichigo's hand lied on his chest. Her breath was still slightly shaky and started to slow down. Moments later, Ichigo was sound asleep in Ryou's arms. With the smalled smile, Ryou chuckled quietly. Izumi's consciousness was fading, and a bit later, she lied unconscious in Keiichiro's arms as he and Ryou walked side by side, walking to the cafe. _'I'm not mad... Sad... Anything... So why is my heart beating so fast? And why does it feel like it hurts to see Keiichiro carrying Izumi?'_ Mitsukie thought to herself. The memories of her birthday started to flood her mind. _'W-wait! WAIT!'_ Mitsukie was looking down, blushing deeply. _'Keiichiro?! What got into him?! He is never- NEVER- like that! I mean come on, when would Keiichiro ever lick someone's neck for cake mix?! And why is my face so red?!'_

"Mitsukie, are you ok?" Keiichiro asked, making Mitsukie's face go redder. "...Are you sick?"

"N-no! I'm fine!" Mitsukie waved her hands in front of her face, trying to stop her heart from beating so fast and loud. "We're all so quiet.."

"Some of us almost died, Mitsukie." Zakuro snapped, making Mitsukie's blush fade away quickly. "What do you expect-"

Being cut off, Zakuro flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "No need to be rude." Keiichiro said, getting Zakuro to stay quiet. "We're almost to the cafe."

"I'm going home." Mint snapped, walking off with Zakuro not far behind without saying a word.

Pudding and Lettuce were talking amongst each other and Mitsukie went back thinking about Keiichiro. _'But why did he lick my neck for the cake mix? Why the heck was my heart pounding so hard then too? What is this feeling?!'_ Mitsukie sighed quietly, watching Ichigo as she closed her eyes tighter. Ryou held her tighter, making her calm down.

Once the group got to the cafe, Lettuce and Pudding waved and said goodnight as they walked home. "What's tomorrow?" Mitsukie asked, wanting to make sure she had no school.

"Saturday." Ryou and Keiichiro responded in unison. They looked at each other like they saw a ghost and Keiichiro started laughing, leaving Ryou to shrug it off. Ryou walked up to his room and set Ichigo in his bed. He pulled the blankets over Ichigo and turned around to go to the bathroom and take a shower. Ichigo grabbed Ryou's hand and stopped him from walking off. "Ichigo?" Ryou turned back to Ichigo, who was awake but not awake. She was like half awake.

"Don't go..." She mumbled quietly.

"Why not?" Ryou asked, looking confused.

"Nnnghh..." Ichigo whinned, and pulled Ryou back to the bed. Ryou had lost his balance and fell ontop of her. Ichigo's eyelashes fluttered for a moment before her eyes opened. Ryou looked down into her eyes, his cheeks heating up a bit. Without saying anything, Ichigo pulled Ryou to lay next to her and she fell back asleep. She had her head on his chest and her arm holding him tightly.

Ryou kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Strawberry." Ryou smiled and started to stroke her hair as he started to get tired. Ichigo was out cold, sleeping well as Ryou drifted off to a great nights sleep.

Meanwhile, Keiichiro had placed Izumi in the guest room, under the covers. Izumi was out, not even a slight move or anything. The hit to the head really did a number on her. Mitsukie stood by the door, watching Keiichiro with a smile as he tucked Izumi in bed. "Mitsukie, do you have something on your mind?" Keiichiro asked, walking over to Mitsukie.

"Huh- oh... Yeah..." Mitsukie walked with Keiichiro downstairs so they wouldn't wake anyone as they talked. "..." She was quiet for a bit. "Keiichiro..." She whispered, grabbing his sleeve. He looked at her confused as her face started to get red. "...I have to ask... Why did you... When we were making the cake... I splashed the cake mix and it landed on my neck... Why did you... Lick it off?" She asked, looking down, her face completely red.

With a smile, Keiichiro pulled Mitsukie into a hug. "Why do you ask?" He asked as he released her from the hug. They started towards the door when the two yawned.

"W-well, it's unlike you to even think about doing that to someone..." Mitsukie'svice was quiet as she spoke. "S-so why?"

"Because I like you." Keiichiro's response was short, but it kept running through Mitsukie's head. "I like you more then just as a friend." Keiichiro said, oppening the cafe doors and walked out with Mitsukie by his side.

"Wh-what?!" Mitsukie watched Keiichiro walk down the steps. She couldn't help but freeze up.

"Hmm?" Keiichiro looked back at her with a charming smile. "I'll walk you home, it's pretty late."

With her face completely red, she found herself walking next to Keiichiro on their way to her house. "Ok, so how about why you licked off the cake mix? That's not like you." Mitsukie puffed out her cheeks and watched the cars zoom past on her left.

Keiichiro just chuckled. Breaking the silence was a girl and boy walking out of an alleyway. The girl had tripped and fell into the road. The boy tried to grab her hand, but missed and ended up freezing when a loud **_'BEEEP BEEEP'_** rang through everyone's ears. Keiichiro didn't even notice Mitsukie run from his side and into the road. She scooped up the girl and sat in the middle of the road, the girl on her lap. "Th-th-thank you..." The girl whispered before running to the boy and crying into his chest. With a sigh, Mitsukie walked over to Keiichiro, who was smiling at her once he noticed she just saved the girls life.

"What are you smiling at?" Mitsukie asked, playfully slapping Keiichiro's arm.

"You." Keiichiro chuckled as the other couple walked off, terrified. "You know, you're quite brave. And quiet right now." Mitsukie didn't say anything, getting Keiichiro worried as they got near Mitsukie's house. He chose not to say anything until they stopped at her house. "This is where you live, right?"

"Yeah." Mitsukie whispered. "Keiichiro..." Mitsukie whispered, looking at him with a confusing expression. "... Nevermind. Goodni-"

"What's on your mind?" Keiichiro asked, grabbing Mitsukie's hand as she started to walk towards her house. He normally doesn't interrupt anyone, but he didn't want Mitsukie to walk off without her saying something she wanted to.

"Well..." She couldn't bring herself to actually say it, so she pulled Keiichiro towards her and wrapped her arms around him. Although shocked at the sudden events, he hugged her back with a smile. "I... Like you too... You know... More then just... Friends..." Her voice was quiet as she tiredly rested her head on his chest. Her brother was in his room, looking out the window and down at them with a smile. She looked up at him and quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight!" She smiled, waving to Keiichiro and ran inside her house. _'Wow I can't believe I even said that I mean a crap ton of people like me, but I've never liked anyone like I like him... He's special and I won't let those idiot Cyniclons hurt him!'_ Mitsukie thought with a smile as she entered her room.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ryou were out cold, cuddling. Ichigo had the blankets up to her shoulder and was sleeping soundly while Ryou was sleeping, but could wake at any noise he heard. Izumi was still unconscious in the room next to the two. "Nnnnnghhh..." Ichigo's eyes were closed tightly as her grip on Ryou tightened as well, waking Ryou. Just what exactly was she dreaming? With a small smile, Ryou ran his hand down her hair, stroking gently across her silky, red hair. Her grip around Ryou slightly losened, but she still seemed scared. She held tightly onto Ryou still, not wanting to let go. It seemed like her life depended on it.

"Ichigo." Ryou called out tiredly, yawning. "I want to sleep..." He said, as if annoyed.

"...Huh?" Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, realizing her dream was just a dream. "Hey! Why are you waking me up?!" Ichigo yelled, only to get a soft hand over her mouth. "Hey!" Her voice was muffled, making it hard to hear her.

"Izumi's in the other room, and if she's awake, she probably has a pounding headache." Ryou rolled over onto his side and tried going back to sleep. Ichigo sighed heavily and lied down next to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, the girls besides Izumi and Ichigo, ran to the cafe to check on Izumi. Ichigo lied in Ryou's bed, the covers over her head and still feeling shocked from the lightning bolts Marin hit her with. She wasn't really up to moving right now and neither was Izumi. Her head was pounding and she had the covers over her head with the pillow on her head as well. She lied on her side, almost in tears from the pain. She enjoyed the silence for about an hour until her head started hurting even more. Faint voices echoed in her head from downstairs, and not to mention Ichigo's from the room next to her. "Ryou, close the curtins!" Ichigo whinned, her voice muffled from being under the blankets. "It's too bright!"

"Then go downstairs, the girls are here. So is Keiichiro." Ryou mumbled, leaving his room. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo followed Ryou. She wasn't up for doing much, but she had to do her job. Izumi didn't notice that was it 7:00 A.M. and stayed underneath everything while the girls laughed downstairs, seeming extreamly loud to Izumi. She's had headaches before, but this was just unimagineable. She never thought of having a headache this bad. She felt like crying, or even crying herself to sleep to let it pass, but she wanted to help out with the cafe. She crawled out of bed and heard a loud crash. She quickly looked around the room, but nothing was broken or anything. "Pudding..." Ryou called to Pudding who messed up her trick and broke a bunch of plates.

"I didn't do it!" Pudding shouted, making Izumi dizzy from the massive pain in her head while she fixed the bed. "It was Lettuce!"

Izumi had to push through and walk downstairs. By walking, she seemed fine. But she felt terrible, and honestly, slightly dizzy too. She placed a hand on the wall as she walked downstairs, as if she was from the 1400's or something going to a ball. Mitsukie was cleaning up the mess of broken plates on the floor and noticed Izumi walking downstairs in the corner of her eye. Pudding and Mint were yelling at each other, Ichigo was cleaning with a worried expression, Lettuce was still hurt from the intense glare she got from Pudding, and Zakuro seemed not to care. Mitsukie winced and dropped the plate peices into her lap, holding back from saying anything. Blood dripped onto the plates as Mitsukie realized what she did. "Mitsukie... Are you okay?" Izumi asked quietly, kneeling down beside her friend with a smile. "How bad is the cut?"

"You should be in bed!" Mitsukie said sternly, putting the tip of her finger in her mouth. She looked at Izumi with a concerned expression. "I'm fine. Really. How's your head? Are you dizzy?" Mitsukie asked, Pudding and Mint still arguing.

"I-I'm fine." Izumi pushed out her voice, but her voice didn't agree with what she said.

"Your voice is weak and shaky." Completely ignoring the plates on the floor, Mitsukie wrapped an arm around Izumi's waist and stood up with her.

Keiichiro walked out of the kitchen and cleared his throat, looking more stern then he normally is. "Mint, Pudding, your pay is getting reduced." Ryou said, annoyed, as he followed Keiichiro.

Keiichiro's stern expression suddenly turned both happy and worried. "Izumi, you're awake." He smiled.

"Yeah.." Izumi whispered.

"Come on, stop being stubborn. I'll bring you medicine, just lets get you back to bed." Mitsukie insisted. Her soft voice was angry and stern as she spoke to Pudding. "Pick up these plates, it's your mess."

"Hey!" Pudding yelled, folding her arms. "It was Lettuce's faul-"

Before Pudding was even able to continue yelling, Izumi butted in. "It doesn't matter!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Just stop blaming it on everyone else!"

Everyone was frozen, Izumi never never yelled at anyone, no matter how bad of a mood she was in. "Are you sure you're ok?" Mitsukie asked quietly.

"There's only 3 people in this room right now that actually care that my head is pounding and you two yelling at each other isn't helping any!" Izumi's cheeks wettened with tears. She wasn't sad, but she was crying from pain. "Can't we just relax?!"

Zakuro walked over to her, the back of her hands on her hips and looked pretty mad. "And how are you yelling helping at all?" She asked.

"It's not, but there's no other way to make you guys shut up for a little bit." Izumi snapped, placing her hands on her head.

* * *

Chiyo: I'm so sorry! The three days after I uploaded this, I got to busy to even write down the letter 'I' for Ichigo's name... Now that school's started up, posts are going to be unkown... For until this is done... Earth Science seems pretty cool... I 'unno 'bout math 'cuz my stupid bus driver never picked me up XD But oh well. So, if you couldn't tell, the ending was rushed. *strokes Izumi's head* poor 'lil Izumi-

Izumi: Don't touch me! *swats my hand away*

Chiyo: ... Preview of what'll happen next was just one sentence done without even thinking about it! XD But yeah, if you have never had a migrane (really, severe, extremely, majorly, insanely, bad headache that any slight noise hurts your head... If you have a dark room that lets in no light, that's the perfect place to be when you have a migrane because any sort of light, any sort of sound (even fricken paper moving) will hurt your head and make you want to cry if you have a low tollerance to pain... It's like getting into a car crash and breaking every bone in your body, but your head, and trying to walk like nothing happened... That's how painful it is if no one's had one...), then well I just explained it XD But yeah, migranes don't change the personality of someone, so *pats Izumi's shoulder* something else is going on with her XD

Izumi: Stop it! *swats my hand away and folds her arms*


	25. Chapter 24 - Fight then Relax

Chiyo: My mind works great when I'm not able to write anything down! Grrr! But anyway, chapter 24 is finally here! :D

Ichigo: *glances at Izumi*

Izumi: *glaring at me*

Chiyo: heheh... *inches towards door slowly and takes off running*

* * *

Chapter 24

Fight then Relax

 _"It's not, but there's no other way to make you guys shut up for a little bit." Izumi snapped, placing her hands on her head._

Pudding was growling the entire time when she was picking up the broken plates and Mint just ignored everything. "How's this our fault?" Zakuro snapped.

Mitsukie stood between the two, glaring at them both. "Is now a great time to be arguing?"

"Stay out it, Mitsukie, you're wasting your breath." Mint said, sipping her tea.

"Mint, you should be working!" Ichigo yelled, making Izumi even more frustrated.

Lettuce sighed, trying to stay out of it all. "This isn't the time to be yelling at each other! What's gotten into you two?!" Mitsukie asked, not realizing her loud voice was hurting Izumi's head. "Zakuro you're always quiet and never really care about what's going on, and Izumi you never yell!"

Izumi stayed silent, not sure of how to respond. "Well she just starts yelling at Min-" Zakuro was cut off by a slap to the face. Mitsukie was really mad and didn't watch the loudness of her voice.

"And you're yelling at Izumi!" Mitsukie snapped back.

Zakuro was downright pissed, and Keiichiro and Ryou sliently stepped outside the cafe. "How's that all my fault?!" Zakuro snapped back, flicking Mitsukie's nose.

Izumi sighed and folded her arms, letting the tears fall as she walked off to get changed. Mitsukie didn't even flinch at the flick. "I'm not saying it was!"

"You kind of are." Zakuro flicked her hair behind her shoulder, some hair still hanging there from being cut already.

"How?!" Mitsukie asked, pushing her bangs out of her face. "How is this all me blaming it all on you?!"

"You were the on-" Being cut off again, Zakuro was so mad there was steam coming out of her ears.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Izumi shouted, only to have the tears fall faster. "Geez, sorry I showed up for work and worried about my friend!"

Ichigo and Lettuce quietly made their way to the doors and sat on the steps outside with the boys. Pudding and Mint were getting tired of the fighting as well. "Can't we all just shut up for FIVE MINUTES?!" Mint asked, shouting as well.

"It's all your fault, Mint!" Pudding pointed a finger in Mint's face, only making those two argue again.

Zakuro shot a glare at Mitsukie. "Then you can defeat the Cyniclons on your own." She snapped, walking off to get changed.

"Stop being so fricken' childish, Zakuro!" Izumi yelled, standing in her way. She forced her tears to stop falling, but she was in so much pain from all the yelling that a few tears dropped. "Can't you listen Mitsukie out for once?! Hell, listen to someone other then what you think!" Izumi had no clue why she was so mad, but she was.

While the girls argued, Ryou, Keiichiro, Lettuce, and Ichigo sat on the steps with a heavy sigh. Keiichiro didn't willingly leave the cafe. After all... His crush was the one who tried stopping the argument... "So... You and Mitsukie, huh?" Ichigo teased, playfully slapping Keiichiro's arm. "Cute~"

"We aren't actually a thing." Keiichiro chuckled along with Ichigo. "You and Ryou, then, huh?" He teased.

Lettuce laughed as Ichigo's face got all red. "You've known that for a bit." Ryou sighed.

"I know, but Ichigo's reaction is pretty great." Keiichiro laughed as the four of them blocked out the arguing.

Lettuce seemed confused. "Wait, you two... Are a real thing?" She asked, looking at Ryou.

Ryou just nodded. "No!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yep." Ryou laughed.

"What..?" Lettuce was more then confused at this point .

Mitsukie walked out of the cafe with a hurt expression on her face. "Mitsukie, what happened?" Keiichiro asked, watching her sit down next to him.

"It's not fair! They're only listening to themselves and what they want, and Izumi was even on my side about this entire thing and I feel like I made everyone mad!" She kept her hands together, not moving them. "I say we should all calm down, and go somewhere relaxing."

"I agree." Lettuce smiled.

Mitsukie gasped quietly and looked at Lettuce in shock. "Me too!" Ichigo giggled, watching Mitsukie smile and cover her mouth slightly with her hand. "Hey... Who cut you?" She asked, noticing the cut on the back of Mitsukie's hand.

"Oh... Pudding and Mint went all out fight, so I broke them up and now Mint's in the changing room trying to fix her 'beautiful' hair and Pudding's just mad..." Mitsukie sighed. "Pudding had a knife in her hand and was trying to cut Mint and she had a chair, trying to hurt Pudding..."

Keiichiro gently grabbed Mitsukie's hand. "We can go to the beach, if you want. It's relaxing and right now it's still early." He said, holding his hand over the cut to stop her from bleeding on herself.

"Really?" Mitsukie smiled.

Zakuro and Mint walked out and by everyone, leaving without a word. Pudding stormed outside, stomping the entire way home. Izumi sat next to Lettuce, her elbows on her knees and holding her head tightly. "Thanks... Mitsukie..." Izumi whispered. "I mean, my headache's gone somehow... But..."

"That's fine." Mitsukie smiled. "You're ok, right?" Izumi nodded, getting Mitsukie to smile even more. "Come on, lets go get you a bikini and lets go to the beach!"

"Wha- ok!" Izumi giggled and stood up, chasing after Mitsukie.

While Ichigo and Lettuce chased after them, Keiichiro and Ryou stayed quiet until they were out of earshot. "I wonder if the Cyniclons are coming back..." Ryou said, his elbows on the step behind him. "And with Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro gone and probably not coming back... I wonder how the girls are going to handle them..."

"Lets just hope they don't come back and enjoy the day at the beach. I mean, that other girl did give a beating to the three almost instantly. So they might be worried on coming back- hey..." As if cutting himself off, Keiichiro turned to Ryou. "What did Killi.."

"It was some drug.. The pill she forced down my throat didn't work and the drug she gave me made me see her as an old friend." Ryou shrugged. "She's a great scientist, that's a fact, but her timing was off... It was just some drug she gave me that wore off in like half an hour later."

"...She made that?" Keiichiro asked. "She is talented." He agreed, watching the clouds slowly stroll by.

Meanwhile, the girls ran to the nearest bikini store (Or 'unno, whatever they have over there) and searched around. Of course, they tried them on, so they knew if the bikini's fit or not. Because there was only one open changing stall, Ichigo went first. She changed into a turquoise bikini that had plump, red, strawberried on it. It tied around her neck and her back. Her figure was actually pretty great, she was getting the hourglass figure, but she still looked like Ichigo! Her hair was down, and it grew to past her shoulders just enough to make her look more womanly. She quickly changed back into her pink shirt and jean shorts. Lettuce was next. She kept her hair in braids and took off her glasses. Her top was an emerald green that tied around her neck and back. Her bottom was just a jade green. Although it was plain, it looked good on her. Once she shoved her turtle neck back on and jumped in her jeans, she switched with Izumi. (A/N: Ok... Izumi and Mitsukie's bikini's are going to be explained more since you've never seen them before in your life... So it's only to deepen their looks...) Izumi's top was a rose color with small, dark roses, over the top. The string wrapped around her neck, but not tight enough to choke her, and there was a string that wrapped around her back and stomach, tieing at the bottom of her back. Her bottoms were a rose color as well, but instead of roses, it had tulips on them. The string was tied into a bow on the sides. Her flawless figure made her look the hottest out of the three who tried on their bikini's. She jumped back into her half shirt and shorts, hurrying to switch with Mitsukie. Mitsukie's top was black and it was a pull on. It didn't have any string, meaning it wasn't tied around her neck. Her bottoms were black and on the right side on her butt, there was a picture of a red panda. Although her figure wasn't perfect, she still looked pretty dang hot in her bikini. She jumped back into her t-shirt and jeans. The paied for them and ran back to Ryou and Keiichiro.

Surprisingly, it was only 8:00 A.M., so the boys grabbed their swimming trunks and hopped in Ryou's car. "Ryou, did you really mean that? That you and Ichigo were a couple?" Lettuce asked, sitting cross legged and squished between Ichigo and Mitsukie.

He glanced over to Ichigo and looked back out the window while Keiichiro drove. "Well, the way she attacks me in the middle of the night, I'd say we're both fine with it. So yeah." He said, trying not to smile at Ichigo's red face.

"Awe!" Mitsukie and Izumi giggled.

But when Lettuce turned towards Mitsukie with a smile, she stopped giggling and shook her head. "No! No way!" Mitsukie crossed her arms, not wanting to hear Lettuce's question.

The girls talked the entire way to the beach, and the moment they got there, they piled out of the car. They walked along the boys in silence to the changing rooms. Keiichiro had black swimming trunks while Ryou had blue. Ryou gazed at Ichigo when she came out of the changing room with the smallest blush. Mitsukie walked out after her, not noticing Keiichiro gazing at her as she chased after Ichigo. The other guys just stared at Izumi while she tried looking at her back, to make sure it was tied correctly. Lettuce was happy she wasn't getting that much attention, so she stayed with the boys while Mitsukie fixed up Ichigo's bikini. Once she made sure it was tied correctly, Izumi ran over to the boys. "Come on! The water isn't going to attack us! We have to attack it! Lets go have some fun!" She giggled, running towards the beach with the girls chasing her. The boys chuckled and followed them. Izumi dove into the water while Mitsukie and Ichigo splashed each other and Lettuce relaxed in the water. Just by being so perfect (You know... Teen idol pop star... Sterotype her on her looks XD), when she poped back up from the water, the guys around her fell her for almost instantly.

There were kids who were playing in the sand, building sand castles, a couple guys surfboarding, and girls were getting a tan. When they got in the water, Mitsukie splashed Keiichiro as Ichigo splashed Ryou with water. They had a lot of fun playing in the water and the boys decided to go surfboarding. "Ichigo..." Mitsukie whispered, watching Keiichiro. "You said you liked Ryou right?" Ichigo nodded, looking at Mitsukie with a smile. "Well... I think... I like Keiichiro like that... But I don't know if I should..."

"Go with it!" Ichigo giggled. "Love can't be stopped by age, girl."

"Hmm... Ok!" Mitsukie smiled and nodded. "It's probably 10 right now, so after this, you wanna go to the amusement park nearby? There's a crap ton of fun things there." She smiled, sinking in the water until only her nose and eyes were above the water.

"Yeah!" Ichigo nodded before jumping into the water and swim around.

A bunch of guys were talking to Izumi, but she didn't really seam interested. Everyone seemed so happy and relaxed. They did want to bring Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro, but they didn't want any more fights. Once everyone was dry, they changed into their regular outfit and walked over to the amusement park.

* * *

Chiyo: So you're all like 'wow but she was whacked in the head!' ahem, yes. Indeed. *giggles* but 'lil Izumi here is a weird girl, she did say her headache was gone after everyone stopped fighting.

Zakuro: *glares at Mitsukie*

Pudding: *glares at Mint*

Mint: *sips tea, glaring at Pudding*

Mitsukie: *hides behind Keiichiro*

Chiyo: Yeah, so... Seiko, the strongest of a different 'lil team, was taken out so much faster then Izumi was able to even lay a hit on her, Ransurot and his gang were taken back by the Mew's increadible strength, so they're tending to the ones who were knocked out and left to die in a slow, internal, death. Yes you will figure out what happened. But for now, I'm thinking about getting a lot of Ryou and Ichigo and Mitsukie and Keiichiro... *glances at the others* ... hmmmmmmmmm... Maybe I should pair everyone, and when the Cyniclons are gone for good, throw them in an all chapter date... I 'unno, but I wanna know if you guys want it, cuz if you don't I'll secretly add it, and write a spin off for my own amusement because that would be adorable to have XD


	26. Chapter 25 - Final Battle

Chiyo: Wow only four days into school and *holds up pack of paper* why so much homework?! -_- but eh, I don't mind. But I always find time to write a little for you guys! :D

* * *

Chapter 25

Final Battle

 _A bunch of guys were talking to Izumi, but she didn't really seam interested. Everyone seemed so happy and relaxed. They did want to bring Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro, but they didn't want any more fights. Once everyone was dry, they changed into their regular outfit and walked over to the amusement park._

"Izumi~!" Seiko called, but her voice wasn't normal. It was more of an angry, deeper voice.

"Wh- why are they here again!?" Izumi and Ichigo yelled in unison. The 4 transformed and looked at the big group of Cyniclons above them. "Just stop coming back! Your planet is fine-" Ichigo started, only to be cut off by Killi.

"It's not." Her simple, two words, made Ichigo and Lettuce freeze. "Geez, and with Kisshu and Taruto with that pain in the ass older kid, we thought you knew." Her voice was cold, they all seemed to want to kill the Mews. "Sure, our planet can still hold people. Sure there's like 4 trees and like 2 blades of grass. But it's still terrible there! I blame everything on Kisshu, and he's hearing it!"

Ichigo grabbed her strawberry bell with an angry expression. "What are you doing to Kisshu and the others?!" She demanded an answer as she glared at Killi.

"Nothing. Just punishing Kish. Hey, I can't hurt my boss, and I'm really mad," Killi said, floating down to Ichigo. "so, you wanna have a 'lil fight over your blonde crush? I win, I test a 'lil shot on him, you win, I leave and never come back. Deal?"

Without hesitating, Ichigo nodded. "It's a deal."

Seiko flew down to Izumi and pushed her to the wall, hard. "You, little monster, you and I need a fair fight this time. Deal's the same all around. You win, I leave, I win, I have the pleasure of killing you." Her normally cold voice was even colder, and her eyes seemed almost dead.

"Fine." Izumi said, not really having a choice to decline. Her wrists were pinned tightly against the wall behind her and all the people at the amusement park ran off when they realized that a big fight was going to happen.

"Ransurot, how's that green girl look? She looks like she's probably improved since last time you faught her..." Marin said, motioning to Lettuce.

"Hey, sis! I want some fun too! I'll get the other girl then..." A girl that looked a lot like Marin, although with neck length hair, flew in front of Mitsukie. "Weren't there more of them?"

Ransurot flew down to Lettuce. "This is going to be boring if we're standing around doing nothing. Where are your friends?" Pashibaru asked, his arms folded.

Seiko hadn't waited any longer and didn't want to- more less couldn't. She threw Izumi to the side with one hand. Izumi grabbed her scythe in mid air. The tip of the scythe landed in the ground and because she held onto the handle, she stopped herself from being thrown into a brick wall, and into the ground instead. Seiko got over to Izumi as she stood up and pulled her scythe out of the ground. "Why are you so mad at me?" Izumi asked, jumping backwards, away from Seiko. "I didn't hurt you!"

"Hm. Maybe it has to do with the fact you girls are in our way." Seiko snapped, lunging towards Izumi. The others, Mews and Cyniclons, decided to watch as Seiko would possibly kill Izumi. With a simple slap to Izumi's scythe, it flew towards the side. "I'm not even mad at you for being in the way. I mean you're pretty darn cute." She sighed, pushing her light blue hair out of her face. "But you Mew Mews are in the way, so we need to get rid of you."

Izumi was trapped between a fence and a brick wall. Her scythe on the other side of Seiko. "Well then stop this!" Izumi shouted, glaring at Seiko. "Then why kill us?!"

"We want this planet." Seiko said simply.

Killi gasped and shouted, "SEIKO BEHIND YOU!" but she was too late. A dagger stabbed into Seiko's shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain. "Kisshu, what the hell are you doing?!"

Ransurot smirked and pulled out his odachi and lunged at Killi. "Ransurot...?" Pashibaru blinked in confusion, watching Ransurot attack Killi.

"Geez, talk about lap dog." Marin laughed.

"Why are you attacking us?!" Killi yelled in confusion, pulling out a regular sword from think air to block Ransurot's attack.

Izumi smiled at Kisshu and grabbed her Scythe. Lettuce used her attack and threw Marin's sister to the ground and Ichigo suffocated Pashibaru in her Strawberry Surpise's light. Taruto's clackers whacked Marin in the side of the head and Pai casted a lightning bolt down on Rin. Seiko was on her knees, holding her shoulder as blood poured out of it. Killi was a much better fighter then she pulls off to be, so while Ransurot and Killi (A/N: Eh *glances at Killi and laughs and turns back to you guys* I'm just gonna be simple with this *glances at Kisshu* cuz I mean *looks at Ichigo* Surprise attack *turns to you guys* so I mean not much that they can do, they had no clue it was coming.) fought, neither of them getting dirt or a scratch on them. Pai and Rin fought, though Pai was the only one to get hurt. Taruto and Marin faught, both of them getting their butts handed to them. Marin's sister summoned a huge airship to fight with her. She was suspened on the front like a figure head, making Lettuce look at her confused. It had huge clarinet shaped rockets that fire from the bottom. With trumpets as well on the airship, it was able to send out glowing sheet like music beams that can destroy the ground. "Submarin, what are you doing?!" Marin asked, forgetting Taruto was attacking her. He whacked her in the head again with his clackers and they started fighting again. Lettuce stood her ground, ready to fight, until a light purple whip snapped over and pushed her off the airship.

Zakuro ran over and instantly took a free guy, snapping her whip on Zephyr. Pashibaru was actually kicking Ichigo's butt, but whenever she could, Ichigo used her Strawberry Surpise attack to engulf him in a light that makes him unable to breath and makes it hard to move in. Izumi's scythe was stuck in Seiko's shoulder as she sat on the ground, holding her shoulders in pain. Killi landed a hit on Ransurot, cutting the side of his face. Rin wasn't able to do much, it was still daylight, so he had his butt kicked and teleported off before he was killed. Submarin, Marin's sister, was head first in the ground, struggling to get unstuck. In the end, Rin was teleported off, Submarin was stuck in the ground, Pashibaru was gasping for breath, Killi had a cut in her stomach and was bleeding badly, Zephyr had a couple whip marks, but nothing really else, Seiko had a scythe in one shoulder and a dagger in the other and was more pale then before from blood loss, and Ransurot was amused by Killi and had a cut on his cheek. None of the girls were actually that hurt. Seiko wobbled to her feet and held her hand out Izumi. "A deal is a deal. If Kisshu helped you out or not, a deal is a deal. So... Farewell, I hope things go well."

"Um..." Izumi was confused but shook hands and yanked her scythe out and Kisshu's dagger out. "Get Killi to the wounds right away, you could die from them..." Izumi sighed, detransforming.

"Well, I'll defiently be back, but not back to attack. It's a beautiful planet. And you girls, and boys," Seiko motioned to Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, Ryou, and Keiichiro, "showed me that. So, I'll be back in a good way." She smiled, before her eyes started to close as she teleported off.

"Ransurot!" Killi shouted, holding her sword tightly. "The hell was that for?!"

Ransurot stayed quiet and pointed to Submarin. "Someone get her." He sighed, teleporting off with Pashibaru not to far behind.

Zephyr folded his arms. "I'm so much better then you are." He stuck his nose in the air, ignoring Zakuro's cold glare as he teleported off with the others but Killi.

She turned to everyone, who was detransformed. "If we come back, we do not plan on fighting. Seiko's a woman of her word, if we even lay finger on you guys, or the other... Humans... Then Seiko will make sure that night is an actual living hell for us, so we come back on netural terms. Is that ok?" She asked, mainly looking and Ryou.

Ichigo and Izumi nodded while Mitsukie was completely confused and Lettuce was cleaning her glasses. "I guess." Ichigo said, shrugging.

With a wave, Killi teleported off. "Um..." Mitsukie turned to the others. "What in the world just happened?"

Kisshu and Taruto cheered, highfiving each other. "We did it, Kish!" Taruto laughed.

"All because of your plan." Kisshu agreed, smiling. "Go find Pudding, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Lettuce and Pai walked towards each other with a smile while the others talked. Lettuce looked up at him with a smile. "Are you going to stay here? I mean..." Lettuce's cheeks started turning a little red.

"Yes, I am." Pai's normally cold voice was warmer and calmer. He gently fixed Lettuce's bangs and moved his fingers to her chin, lifting her head back up. Everyone else was dead silent, watching with a huge smile- well all but Ryou because he never smiles. Pai gently pushed his lips onto Lettuce's, cupping the side of her face with his hand and with the other, he held her close him. Lettuce put her arms around Pai's neck, kissking him back. After a bit, they pulled away, smiling at each other. "I'm not leaving you again... I love you, Lettuce..."

"Pai..." Lettuce's blush deepened as her words got stuck in her throat. "I-I... I love you too."

They intertwined fingers together and walked towards the group who was watching her. Zakuro was gone, again, just out of the blue she was gone. Ichigo turned to Ryou, and giggled as she caught him looking at her. "Do you think... Do you think our job is done again? For now?"

Ryou nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, it should be. Just make sure that if they do come back, that they don't attack." He said, pretty much emotionless.

"Hey!" Izumi giggled. "My school is having a dance the uhh..." She suddenly went quiet and started poking the air like a calendar and started mouthing numbers to herself. "Today's what... Like the 18th?" Everyone nodded. "And it's Saturday?" Everyone nodded again. "So... Exactly one week, there's a dance at my school. If you want, we can all go!"

"Sure!" Ichigo nodded.

"Of course!" Mitsukie clapped with a huge smile.

Lettuce and Ryou nodded with a slight smile while Kisshu watched them with a slight smile. Keiichiro shrugged in a 'Why-not?' way. "It wouldn't hurt I guess." He said, seeing Izumi clap in happiness.

"It's like an apologize part to Mitsukie, since we couldn't take her to the amusement park today without getting into a fight..." Izumi said quietly.

"Speaking of..." Mitsukie walked over to Izumi, pushing her bangs out of her face and stared into her eyes. "How are you feeling? Is your head still pounding?"

Izumi giggled and started talking to Mitsukie as everyone started walking to the cafe since the amusement park was shut down for today. "Ryou...?" Ichigo looked over at Ryou who had his hands shoved in his pockets. "Did you mean what you said at the cafe? That... You know... We're a couple?" She was looking down as she spoke and her face was red.

"Well, I did but I didn't." Ryou said, as if it meant nothing.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo folded her arms, not thinking it the way it was supposed to be.

"Calm down, Strawberry. I meant I didn't know if you were up for it." Ryou sighed and flicked her nose.

Ichigo laughed and grabbed Ryou's hand before he shoved it in his pocket. "I am." She giggled, intertwining their fingers together. "I love you, Ryou!"

Ryou blushed slightly and looked at her with a pure smile. "I love you too, Ichigo." As they got to the corner, it started getting colder and the group split up, Mitsukie and Keiichiro were heading to Mitsukie's house, Izumi walked alone to her house, and Ryou and Ichigo walked together while Pai and Lettuce walked together. "Can I ask you something, Ichigo?" Ryou asked, his voice oddly more serious.

"Of course." Ichigo nodded and walked closer to him, feeling pretty cold.

"Why me?" Ryou asked, his grip on Ichigo's hand tightening slightly.

Ichigo squeezed Ryou's hand tighter. "Why you? I-I don't know, because I fell for you?" Ichigo said, scared what she said was wrong.

Ryou chuckled. "Well, this is your house, right?" Ryou asked, standing in front of Ichigo's gate to her house.

"Yep!" The two pulled each other into a hug.

Ichigo stood on her tippy toes with her arms around Ryou's neck. Ryou was leaning down a little, holding her waist. Sakura was smiling as she saw the two talking with thier noses touching while keeping Shintaro away from them so they could have a moment. "Goodnight." Ryou whispered.

"Goodnight." Ichigo responded, kissing him passionately. After 3 seconds of a passionate kiss, they pulled apart, but were still nose to nose.

They instantly pulled apart when Ichigo's dad ran out the door yelling, "YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE, YOUNG MAN!"

"Dad!" Ichigo whinned, folding her arms.

Shintaro dragged them both inside and brought Ryou to the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing with my daughter?! You seemed like a nice guy but you're only after my daughter because she's young aren't you?!"

Ryou blinked at Shintaro then started laughing. "I see where Strawberry gets the overprotection from."

"What are you saying?!" He snapped, looking very angry.

Ryou put his hands in his pockets and looked at the fridge. "Is that a baby picture of her?" He asked, chuckling at the idea of Ichigo's manly dad having so much feelings for Ichigo.

"What? Oh yeah. It was her first time at the zoo..." Shintaro said, folding his arms. "You're going off topic! You leave my daughter alone!" Ryou didn't say anything, making Shintaro madder. "I swear to got if you touch my little girl!"

"What?" Ryou asked, looking at Shintaro with a 'why-the-heck-would-I-do-that' look.

"She's still young!" Shintaro shouted.

"Why would I do that? I'm still young too..." Ryou folded his arms, expecting the answer that was shot at him.

"You're a boy!" Shintaro snapped.

Ryou sighed and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't be late for work tomorrow, Strawberry." Ryou chuckled, flicking Ichigo's nose. "Goodnight."

"Night!" Ichigo called, waving to Ryou who was walking off to the cafe and Ichigo zoomed up to her room and crawled in bed.

* * *

Chiyo: *glances around*

Killi: What was that all about?! *flailing around with a book in her hand*

Chiyo: ;O; shhphphpssshhhhh *covers Killi's mouth* There is so much I wanna say but *glances at next chapter that's completely unwritten* Not sure if I... want to? Or should...

Killi: We will be back though right?!

Chiyo: *pats Killi's head* that would be a spoiler... Anyway! *throws Killi out the window* I can't spoil anything, but I can say that next chapter is going to be lots of romance between Ichigo and Ryou or Mitsukie and Keiichiro ... Because I mean *glances at the two couples* oh idea OuO hehehh WELP I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


	27. Chapter 26 - School Dance

Chiyo: Hey! So uh... *glances at the Cyniclons that I shoved in a glass box after throwing Killi out the window* ... They only have to endure that for a bit longer...

Killi: FIRST YOU THROW ME OUT THE WINDOW AND NOW YOU SHOVE ME IN A BOX?! WITH RANSUROT WHO WANTED TO KILL ME?!

Ransurot: *glares at Killi as he leans against the glass*

Kisshu: Hey! Come on! I helped out the Mews! Get me out of this thing before Seiko goes complete bat-shit-bonkers and kills me!

Seiko: *Eyes twitching in anger*

Chiyo: ... I don't know who's going to live in there... But I'll make it fun for them... *pushes a button and watches them all fall down a big hole* Whoops... Wrong button... Eh, oh well! Oh... Also a 'lil RxI and KxM heheheh... heh..

Chapter 26

School Dance

 _"Night!" Ichigo called, waving to Ryou who was walking off to the cafe and Ichigo zoomed up to her room and crawled in bed._

The next week passed, the girls hanging out a bit late in the cafe to clean while Pudding and Mint glared at each other, nothing really eventful went on expect Izumi having a concert a while away, so that leaves us with today, the 25th. Ichigo didn't know what kind of dance it was, so she threw on a simple outfit. She had her hair in pigtails and threw herself into a longsleeve pink dress that went to the middle of her thighs. She had on ankle-high dark pink boots with a slight heel and put on some eyeliner. She walked downstairs to see the time was 7:20. "Ahh! I'm going to be late!" She whinned as she ran over to the door to grab her pink coat. "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll be back later tonight! I'm going to hang out with my friends for a while!" She said before quickly leaving the house and running off. Everyone decided to meet at the cafe, since no one knew where Izumi's school was. She was so happy that the Cyniclons were gone, that she didn't have to worry about them anymore, and she felt kind of nervous to go to the dance. "I wonder if Ryou's going... I know he taught me how to dance, but still... I feel so nervous about it..." She whispered to herself as she turned the corner.

Once she got to the cafe, Mitsukie and Izumi were just running over. Izumi had convinced Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro to come too, so along with Lettuce, they were standing near the boys. Mint was wearing a dark blue dress with long sleeves and went to her knees and she had on matching blue shoes as well. Mint had her hair down, so she looked completely different. Lettuce was in a short sleeve light green dress that went past her knees. To match her dress, she had on green flats and her hair was pulled into her normal braids. Pudding wore a bright yellow, short sleeve dress that went to her knees. Her hair was down and she had her regular shoes on. Zakuro had her hair in a ponytail and wore a strapless, short purple dress with purple boots. (A/N: Also, I didn't put much thought into their outfit, so feel free to think of it however you like XD) Mitsukie had a black dress that went to the middle of her thighs with black gloves (Kinda like Ichigo's in Mew form, but black) that went to the middle of her forearm. The hem of her gloves and dress was a light orange. She had on knee high black socks and black boots that went to just under her knees, the line that seperates the top part of the shoe, and the sole, was a light orange as well. (Only cuz I thought orange and black looked cute together, no it's not halloween) Izumi was in a long sleeve white dress that went to her knees and had her bangs clipped to the side. She had on white, knee high socks and white boots like Mitsukie's. On the shoulder of her dress, there was a hint of light pink that faded to white. The skirt of her dress faded to a light blue. (A/N: /laughs at what I'm about to do but hopefully you won't get to mad at me\\\\) Keiichiro was just in a black, longsleeve shirt with black pants, not dressing too nicely. Ryou was in the same thing, only white. (Remember when Ryou taught her how to dance and Keiichiro was in a black suit and Ryou was in a white one ? Heh... Referencing back to that, but not suits! XD) All the girls had on eyeliner except Pudding, who didn't have any makeup on. Mitsukie ran over to Keiichiro and jumped into his arms, spinning around in his arms. Once she had her feet back on the ground, she smiled up at Keiichiro. "I'm so glad you're coming too, Keiichiro!" She giggled, holding his hands.

Izumi stopped when she got to the group and watched as Ichigo walked over to Ryou. "I didn't know you were coming too." She said, teasing him. "You're not much of a party person."

"I wasn't going to, but Keiichiro and Izumi made me, so don't get your hopes up, Strawberry." He chuckled, watching her puff out her cheeks and fold her arms.

Lettuce and Pudding were gossiping, Zakuro and Mint were calmly talking, and Izumi, Mitsukie, Ichigo, Keiichiro, and Ryou were talking about each other. "So, Ichigo, how long have you had a crush on him?" Izumi asked, pulling cat hair off the skirt of her dress.

"Wha?!" Ichigo looked at her friend with dark red cheeks. "W-well..."

Ryou chuckled at her and grabbed her hand. "A while." He said, answering her question for her. "Right?"

"Y-yeah... I guess..." Ichigo said, intertwining her fingers with his. "I'm so blind..." She whispered, not expecting anyone to hear her.

Mitsukie giggled and nodded. "Yeah, very!" She laughed, watching Ichigo blush even more.

Keiichiro and Ryou chuckled, watching the girls talk. "Hey!" Ichigo whinned.

Up ahead was a school with a line of kids, slowly making their way into the building. "Ugh, we have to wait in a huge line?" Mint asked, folding her arms.

"It won't take that long, at max, 5 minutes." Izumi said, stepping into the line.

It was somewhat dark and chilly, so kids had on their jackets and Ichigo stood close to Ryou. Mitsukie was nervous about the entire thing, now that she was here. The kid in front of them started talking to Izumi, leaving everyone else to talk alone. Not even 5 minutes later, they were inside and warm and they all had a bracelet with a ticket hooked to it. "I'm sure this'll be fun!" Pudding shouted, running off.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to flirt." Mint giggled, walking off.

"Hmm.. This could be fun..." Zakuro sighed, walking off as well.

(A/N: I'm also throwing in some Izumi romance :3 I might throw in Pudding and Lettuce romace (can't say with who :P) and I'm debating on Mint and Zakuro... So if you like them, and they end up not having a date... I'm sorry D:) Ichigo and Ryou stood by the gym, where the dance was being held, and just stood in silence. Mitsukie dragged Kiiechiro into the gym with a smile. "Come on! I'm not much of a dancer, but I mean it's a dance, so we should make the most of it!" Mitsukie giggled.

There was a slow song playing, so Keiichiro pulled her close to him with a warm smile. "Then, I'll teach you." He said quietly, putting his hand on her back and holding her close while he held her other hand near their head, but towards the side more. Mitsukie couldn't help but smile as she put her free hand on his shoulder. The girls watched them with a smile as they danced together.

They stayed quiet as they slow danced, embracing each other. Once the song was over, they stood against the gym wall and decided to talk ."So, Keiichiro?" Mitsukie looked up at Keiichiro and started blushing at the question she had running in her mind. "U-um... I was just wondering if... Um... B-because you l-like me, I was wondering i-if we could..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence before Keiichiro cut her off. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss, making Mitsukie's eyes widden is shock for a moment before kissing him back. Keiichiro gently pushed his hand that was on her cheek to the back of her head and rested it there while his other hand kept her close to him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Kids who go to school there took pictures of them because they were so cute as a loving couple.

While Keiichiro and Mitsukie were talking, Ichigo and Ryou were left alone together while a couple kids pulled Izumi off to have some fun. "So, I've never been to a school dance before..." Ichigo said, putting her hand in Ryou's and interlocking their fingers together.

Ryou smirked at her and they decided they would wait to dance. "Well, then, lets just talk if you want to." He didn't really seem up for it, but when they started talking, he seemed to be so much nicer then he ever was. Even though it was mainly Ichigo complaining about school, Ryou suprisingly listened. After her rant, they continued to talk calmly for a bit. "Hey," he gently grabbed Ichigo's hand, "you... Wanna dance?" His question shocked Ichigo, since he seemed to be on something that made him nicer.

"Why are you being to nice? It's weird." Ichigo asked as she nodded to Ryou.

With a chuckle, Ryou pulled her to the dance floor and started dancing to a fast paced song. His aquamarine eyes gazed down into Ichigo's milky brown eyes as they danced. "You know I don't show my emotions," although Ryou's voice was quiet, Ichigo heard him very well. "and I guess you're the only one I willing show them to."

"Why not Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked. Ryou simply shurgged, like he didn't know. But it was his way of saying 'no specific reason' without saying anything. When they stopped dancing, Ichigo's cheeks were a light red. Ichigo looked up at Ryou and couldn't help herself. She brushed his hair out of his face and kept her hand cupped around Ryou's cheek. Ichigo stood on her tippy toes and gently pushed her lips onto Ryou's, kissing him passionately. The way Ichigo kissed him out of the blue made him blush slightly. He held her tightly and kissed her back passionately. Random kids took pictures of them since they were so cute together.

As Pudding ran around acting like her usual crazy self, she froze suddenly as she ran around the gym. "This would be so much more fun with Taru-Taru..." She whispered to herself, the figure of Taruto flashing through her mind. She secretly watched Mitsukie and Keiichiro dance and have fun and seeing this made her lonely. "Taru-Taru..." She whispered once more, hoping to find him somewhere here. With a lonely expression, she stepped outside and looked at the night sky.

She couldn't help but want to cry. "Hey, you look like you're about to cry!" A familiar voice ehoed in Pudding's head. "Are you really that sad to see me?"

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled happily, going back to her childish way of calling Taruto's name. She jolted her head up as she yelled his name and saw Taruto standing in front of her. Although... Now, something seemed different. "Hey, Taru-Taru?" Taruto tilted his head. "What happened to your ears?" Pudding asked, poking at Taruto's human ears.

"Oh!" Taruto chuckled a little and put his hands on his hips. "Pai made this pill to make our ears look human-like!"

"So, where is Pai and Kisshu? Did they come to see the others?" Pudding wanted her friends to be happy, but... "But..." Pudding's eyes suddenly became filled with sadness. "...Ichigo like Shirogane and Kisshu likes Ichigo... Does Kisshu like someone else? Will he still be happy...?" The blondie couldn't help but feel bad for Kisshu.

Tauto pulled Pudding into a hug. "He still likes the old hag, but... I think he's happy that she's happy, even though he sure is majorly hurt on the inside, I think he's happy for her." He didn't really know what he was saying, he just let his emotions flow out. Something he almost never did around anyone since Killi and Seiko seemed to be much more stict about what he says. "But you shouldn't dwell on that tonight, Purin!" Taurto laughed happily as he ruffled Pudding's hair.

"P-Purin..." Pudding whispered quietly to herself, her eyes wide to her actual name.

"A-ahh... Should I not call you that? But that is your name, isn't it?" Taruto's actions made Pudding giggle.

"It's fine!" She smiled, grabbing Taruto's hand. "No one really calls me Purin, they always call me Pudding... I guess they don't understand me when I say my own name." She puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms. "Taru-Taru, lets hang out for the rest of the night!"

With a happy nod, the two started to watch the stars. They pointed out constallations, but it was mainly Taruto pointing them out. "It's so annoying listening to Killi and Seiko argue all the time..." He said, breaking the silence the between the two. "It feels nice to be here with someone who doesn't start arguments all the time." He chuckled, stealing a glance at Pudding.

"They argue all the time?" Pudding asked, looking over at Taruto.

"Yeah, they're like sisters with how much they argue!" His light and soft chuckle made Puddin's heart beat faster. Her cheeks started to heat up, catching Taruto's attention. "Ah, are you sick? Are you ok?" He asked, panicking at her redding cheeks.

"Taru-Taru..." She whispered as she placed her hand ontop of Taruto's, making him stop what he was doing and stare at Pudding. "...Taru-Taru... It's been so long since you came back... I missed you so much!" She pushed Taruto backwards as she jumped into his arms. As Taruto hit the ground, he felt a pair of soft lips push against his lips. His visions was covered in Pudding's closed eyes close to Taruto's face. Taruto's eyes closed slowly as he kissed her back, pulling her body close to Taruto. The older kids didn't know them, but they had to take pictures just because they were adorable.

Lettuce was walking around, looking for someone. "I doubt he's going to be here..." Lettuce whispered to herself. She had conacts in because she thought glasses would only make her less cute in case she did run into him. She saw plenty guys with purple hair, but none of them ended up being him. She felt so lonely, like he didn't care about her anymore. She stepped outside and sat down on a nearby bench, looking into her hands. "Why am I so... Dissapointed that he wasn't here? I mean if he was here... That would mean he would be stalking me..." Her voice shook as she spoke and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Lettuce." His voice made her shoot her head up to where he was standing. "If you don't mind, I blame Kisshu for us stalking you." He said, trying to make her laugh.

"Pai!" Lettuce sprung up from her seat and jumped into Pai's arms. "Pai! You're really here!"

Pai stumbled backwards, but it didn't stop him from smiling slightly and holding Lettuce close to him. "You're much more beautiful when you smile." He whispered, feeling like his normal self once more since being away from Killi. Lettuce looked up at Pai, her green eyes full of happiness and joy.

She blinked away tears as she stared into Pai's greyish eyes. "I missed you, Pai. You should have come back. Before Killi and the others..."

"I wish I could have..." Pai continued to smile as he spoke. But that smile faded as his next sentence finished. "I wasn't able to, Taruto, Kisshu, and I wanted to see you girls again, but we couldn't even get the Mew Aqua back home... Killi and the others made sure of that..."

"Pai..." Lettuce grabbed his hand. "If you, Taruto, and Kisshu can get home safely, we have enough Mew Aqua to give you. Over the last... 5 years we gathered up some." Her voice seemed to calm Pai down and he smiled slightly again.

They sat down on the bench Lettuce was just sitting on and held hands. They changed the subject to something more calmer and started talking about the dance. The moon shined down on Pai and Lettuce, making their figure even more beautiful to each other. "Lettuce..." Pai turned toward Lettuce and placed his hand on her cheek. "It's not like me to say this... But I..." Lettuce's cheeks started to turn a bright red as Pai's face got closer to hers. "...I love you..." He whispered once his lips were almost touching hers. Their lips pushed together as they embraced each other. For someone who doesn't show much emotion, like ever, Lettuce was quite happy that Pai said that he loved her. Lettuce hand her arms wrapped around Pai's neck and he had one hand on her cheek while the other hand lied on her back, holding her close to him. Students would 'awwwe' them and take a few pictures, but they didn't mind. They were happy.

Chiyo: I am so sorry this took forever to upload, but I was piled with school work... Also, I would like to say...

R.I.P., Daniel. You will always be missed and always loved. By Markiplier, by your friends in Cyndago, by all of Cyndago's fans, and espically by your parents and loved ones. Even by people you don't know. Daniel, you are missed.

9/18/15

Chiyo: Ok, anyway, getting off the topic of sad stuff, I am going to go watch NicoB play DanganRonpa: Another Episode because I can't get my thoughts onto WordPad correctly right now XD


	28. Chapter 27 - Mint Has A Crush!

Chiyo: Yay! I'm back! :D

Izumi: What are you planning on doing...?

Chiyo: NOTHING *covers Izumi's mouth* nooothiiing...

* * *

Chapter 27

Mint Has A Crush?!

Izumi was being dragged around by her friends. "Hey, did you hear about it?" The cheerful girl with bright purple hair asked. "It's all over town! Everyone's talking about it!" Her charming, bright purple eyes seemed to be too fake to be real.

"Hear about what?" Izumi asked, looking at her friend.

The other girl with them, who had cherry red hair and orange tips with light red streaks spoke up. "About the new club." Her voice was monotone and her dark red eyes made her seem like some sort of vampire from a novel.

"Come on Izumi, you're kidding right?! The hottest guy, other then Ryou Shirogane, in town, is going to be part of it!" The purple haired girl giggled as she teased her best friend. "First, you have no crush, second, you didn't hear about this club?!"

"Sh-shut up, Hana!" Izumi whinned, playfully hitting her friend's arm.

Hana laughed while the girl with red eyes smiled softly. "You don't have a crush either, Hana." Although monotone, Hana and Izumi knew she was joking around.

"So? I happen to have plenty of chances to meet someone!" Hana poudly put her hand on her chest and put her nose in the air.

"And there's the guy who likes Izumi." The other girl said, watching as a boy with short black hair walked by.

Izumi and her best friends were laughing and hanging out, not really paying attention to anyone else. "Hey, Monaru!" Hana giggled, looking at the girl with red eyes. "We should play truth or dare, you up for it?!"

"Sure." Monaru shrugged, not really caring.

The three girls sat on a nearby bench and played truth or dare. A couple minutes later, Izumi was left alone while Hana and Monaru were dragged off by a couple guys. Izumi had her legs crossed and her hands on her knees while she watched Keiichiro and Mitsukie with a smile through the gym doors. She couldn't help but giggle a little when she saw them kiss. "You look like you want to dance..." A quiet voice next to her called out, making her realize that she wasn't sitting alone anymore. But... When did they even get there? How long was Izumi even watching them?

"Ah... Kind of. I was just watching my friend and her boyfriend.." Izumi's smile stayed the same as she turned her gaze to the boy sitting next to her. As a normal teenage girl, of course she had a couple crushes. Her friends didn't know though, Izumi was great at hiding her feelings. Well, until you get her really mad or sad that is. Aito seemed to be a huge jerk though, after he got a girlfriend. Seeing his brother made that smile start to fade.

"Are you ok? Did something I say make you sad?" The boys voice and appearence seemed to make her feel better, but she couldn't stop thinking about Aito and the way he treated her during school lately. "Or was it Aito, do I have to knock some sense into him?"

The boys bright, green eyes stared into Izumi's pink and purple eyes. He didn't care that her eyes were different color, if it was due to something she could handle or not, he loved them. It was clear with the way that the boy looked at them. He had short, messy, green hair. "It's fine. Just... I guess you can say," with a sad and hurt smile, Izumi placed her hand gently on her chest, "that I didn't really... Think..."

"A beautiful, young, talented girl like you shouldn't be thinking like that!" His higher pitched voice shocked Izumi, causing her to look at the boy in confusion. "Whatever Aito did, he's gonna get it!"

"K-Klaus..." Izumi was quite happy. No one really thught like that about her."Aito just toyed with my feelings." She explained how Aito decided to completely forget that Izumi was still a person and had started going out with another girl.

Klaus, the green haired boy, and Izumi decided to talk for some time. "I like it a lot here." Klaus said quietly, gazing at Izumi.

"Huh? This school is very poor, not many people enjoy it here." Izumi said, looking into Klaus's green eyes.

"I like it here, in this school, in this city, I like it here in Japan." Klaus smiled, placing his hand ontop of Izumi's. "America sucked..."

"Y-you mean... That you o-only like it here... Because of m-me?" Izumi's sudden understandment made her blush.

"You are a big reason I like it here." Klaus leaned in towards her. Izumi started to shake, but Klaus's warm and gentle breath on her neck made her even more nervous. "Calm down, it's not like I'm going to hurt you." His quiet, soft, and gentle voice was able to calm Izumi down a little, but she was still shaking a little. She remembered back to Aito took her on a 'date' and teared up a little. "Shh..." Klaus's soft finger wipped the tears away. "Don't worry, he'll get what he deserves for hurting you like this."

Izumi smiled as she put her arms around Klaus. "I think he has already gotten it." She whispered, hugging Klaus. She wasn't shaking or anything anymore, she was happily hugging Klaus. Aito stood not too far away, glaring at his brother as Izumi hugged him.

Klaus chuckled and moved his lips to Izumi's. Without thinking, the two pushed their lips onto the others. Although it was only a kiss, Izumi felt a lot better about how Aito treated her. What made it even better, was that all of Aito's friends were laughing and taking pictures, not to mention picking on Aito.

During the time everyone was getting a lot of romatic moments going on, Mint was standing around, doing nothing. A lot of guys tried to get her to dance, but she declined everyone. Someone who didn't ask her caught her eye. He had short, dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He wasn't all that cute, but Mint found him 'hot'. Mint really needs to get outside more often... She watched him hold a glass in his hand. She couldn't tell what he was drinking, but it looked red. "Hey!" A girl with golden braids ran over and took the cup from him. "Heyy!" She yelled again, trying to make herself sound angry. "I'm not that convincing... Am I?" She asked, giggling.

"Not really." The boys soft voice made Mint blush slightly. "So, sis, still haven't found anyone to dance with?"

"Hey! No need to rub it in! You haven't either, right?" The girl laughed and took a sip of the drink, then handed it back to her brother. "I thought I saw a girl though, I mean for you."

The boy looked around, trying to see if he could spot the girl. "The girl with blue hair in that expensive looking dress?" He asked, motioning over to Mint.

"Yep! Go get her!" The girl laughed happily and ran off, joining her friends in trying to find a guy.

The boy pushed himself off the wall and took a deep breath before walking towards Mint. She couldn't believe it, a guy she found cute was actually going to talk to her. He wore normal clothes, just every day, normal clothes, but Mint found him even cuter in them. Mint folded her arms and looked the other way as the boy came closer to her. "Hey, you seem pretty... Lonely.." He said, taking a sip of his juice.

"Lonely?" Mint snapped, not meaning to make it sound harsher then it was.

"O-oh... Sorry..." The boy said, sighing heavily. "Didn't mean to bother you..."

"Psh." Mint sighed and glanced at the boy.

"Well um..." The boy turned around, meaning to walk off. "Bye, didn't mean to make you so angry." His voice was sarcastic, as if he did mean to. He didn't either, it just came out like that. He just wanted someone to talk to. He sighed and walked off, leaving Mint to stand alone and get even more angry.

She started walking around, trying to calm herself down from whatever happened back there. Mint sat down on a bench outside, looking at the stars. "Way to go Mint." She muttered to herself. "Get everyone mad at you. Well now look at where you are. Alone." She folded her arms and continued to mutter to herself.

She finally decided to go back inside and get a cup of juice. She grabbed a cup and walked towards the juice. She ran into someone and started to fall. Mint had lost her balance, so she started to flail her arms around and panic. "Sorry!" The person yelled, grabbing Mint's hand and pulling her back to balance her. She fell forward, into the boys chest and stayed there for a moment. "I see you're in a better mood now." He chuckled as Mint pulled herself away from him and looked down, her cheeks red. "I'm Nearu." He smiled, pouring himself another cup of red juice.

"Is red juice all you drink?" Mint laughed as she got some blue juice. She felt like she was in a better mood too. (A/N: Flavor them any flavor you wish, when I was writting this, I didn't think there was anything like blue juice, but my bro proved me wrong! XD So yeah, go ahead and flavor them anything you want!) They chatted for a while. Long enough for the others to get their kiss in before they started talking again.

"Hey! Nearu-oneechan!" The girl from before, hanging out with Nearu, called and ran over. "I... Don't want to go. But mom is here and says we're leaving. She wants help moving out." The girls pale blue eyes seemed to be clouded with mist, blocking her view from what she should decide on. "So... We should go before she gets mad. I'll be outside, ok?"

Nearu didn't have a chance to respond before the blondie was off. "Sorry, I should probably go. My mother is pretty scary when she's mad." He sighed.

"Oh, that's fine." Mint faked a smile to make him think she was fine.

"Here, let me give you this. I have a feeling you're not a girl who wears jewlery, but here, I've had this for a while." Nearu smiled warmly and hooked a necklace around her neck. When Mint looked up to see what Nearu was doing, he pushed his lips onto Mint's. She was so confused, she had never kissed anyone before. She kissed him back though, ignoring what her mind was telling her to do, and enjoyed every moment of the kiss. Nearu pulled away slowly, still smiling. He brushed Mint's bangs out of her face. "I hope to see you around."

Mint nodded with a smile. "Oh! I'm Mint, it was nice meeting you." They waved and Mint watched Nearu walk off.

Last, Zakuro. Well, easily said, she found no one. She talked to a lot of boys, but she didn't like any of them.

Mitsukie and Keiichiro wandered outside and lied in the grass and stars. Ichigo and Ryou decided to sit on a bench outside. Pudding and Taruto played around, running around. Lettuce and Pai cuddled each other on a bench outside while talking and looking at the stars. Izumi and Klaus sat against a tree outside and pointed out constellations. Mint and Zakuro stood around alone outside by the doors.

After a while, the girls, and boys, met up at the doors where Mint and Zakuro were standing. "Awe, Izumi has a crush again!" Ichigo teased.

"Izumi and her crush, sitting in a tree!" Pudding yelled in a sing-song tune. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love!"

"Hey!" Izumi giggled, folding her arms. "First of all, we aren't in a tree, second of all, this is Klaus." She smiled at Klaus as she introduced him.

She introduced the others, but Zakuro, Mint, and Ryou didn't say anything to Klaus. Zakuro instead just rolled her eyes. "Izumi, we should spend the night at your house!" Pudding shouted, pretty much bursting everyone's eardrums.

"Not so loud..." Mint snapped, covering her ears.

"U-um..." Izumi smiled, but only few people realized it was forced. "S-sure, I mean... Why not?"

Klaus, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Zakuro stared at her with the look that said 'are you ok?' but recieved no response. "Yay!" Pudding yelled, clapping happily.

Taruto smiled at Pudding, watching her smile happily. "This should be fun!" Lettuce smiled.

Pai hid his smile from everyone, but he was truly happy that Lettuce was smiling again. They set off towards Izumi's house, not expecting what they were walking into. It was nothing bad, but not expected. Izumi and Klaus talked about mythology stuff, something that the others didn't really care much about except for Mitsukie. She was kind of into it, but she talked to Keiichiro about anything that poped up. Ichigo and Ryou stayed quiet, not really knowing what to talk about while Pudding and Taruto were laughing and making jokes as they ran around the group. Lettuce and Pai walked close together, talking in their normal, quiet voices, about Pai's home planet. Every word said was mashed together with another word, making it very hard to understand anyone if you were to pass by them walking down the road. They got to a two story, white house. Izumi seemed like she didn't want to go home.

Klaus grabbed her hand and looked at her in the eyes. "If you don't want anyone to stay here, let us know." He said calmly.

Ichigo nodded, yawning and resting her head on Ryou's shoulder. "Ow!" She whined after recieving a flick to the forehead. "What was that for?"

Ryou just chuckled quietly. "It's not that I don't want you guys to stay here... I'm just... Scared..." She whispered, making everyone look at each other, worried for Izumi.

A boy who looked just like Izumi, but black outfit and black hair, opened the door. "Dad's really mad, beware..." He whispered, his hand over his mouth. "Bah, why can't you get us out of here?" He mumbled, stepping aside from the door to allow Izumi and her friends in.

The small hallway inside scared her, but she walked in anyway. "Because we aren't old enough to live on our own." Izumi said as she reached the first door. "You guys can hang your jackets up to the right, and feel free to make yourself at home." She smiled.

The boy sighed and grabbed Izumi's shoulder. "Lets go make dinner then..." He said, staring down the hallway.

"Making dinner isn't that bad." Mitsukie smiled, stepping forward. "I'll help you, you have a bunch of guests here tonight, you can't do it all alone with your brother."

Keiichiro nodded. "Mitsukie's right, let us help you." Pudding and Taruto shurgged it off and started running around the living room.

A little girl ran over to the others as the new chiefs, along with Mitsukie and Keiichiro, made their way to the kitchen. "Papa is in a bad mood, so don't anger him. He's scary when he's mad. Please, make yourself at home here." She smiled and lead them to the living room. "Izumi almost never has any guests, and look at what she brings when she does." She laughed.

Lettuce sat next to Pai on the couch, leaving room for Mint and Zakuro. Ichigo and Ryou sat on the floor, right next to the coffee table. "This can't be healthy..." Ichigo whispered, poking a bottle of alcohol.

"Papa drinks a lot." The girl sighed, pulling herself up on the couch. "He's really scary... Sis won't leave her room, Izumi won't come home sometimes, and big brother defends us..."

Pudding and Taruto stopped playing around and sat down next to Ichigo and Ryou. "You mean..." Lettuce started, her voice shaky. "You mean that your father abuses you guys?" She asked, her grip on Pai's hand tightening.

"Hey! After dinner, you should play a game!" The girl clapped, clearing avoiding the question asked.

It was a very clean place, but just hearing that Izumi's father abuses her and the other kids, everyone felt like the house was dirty and not supposed to be lived in. About half an hour later, everyone got a plate of pasta with steak chunks to the side.

* * *

Chiyo: Oh my god it took over a week to do this and most of the time I was busy ;a; I am so sorry it took so long! Okay, sh, Izumi's home scene probably seems way too... Off... But that scene is actually very important, so don't forget about it! Don't forget it! Next chapter will have something important too, so watch out for that! :p


	29. Chapter 28 - Getting Information

Chiyo: I should shout this before I forget. I DON'T OWN TMM ;a;

Mitsukie: Why would the Cyniclons just lea-

Chiyo: Shhhh *puts a finger over Mitsukie's lips* shhhhhhhhh

Izumi: Yeah that ma-

Chiyo: Shhhhh *puts a finger over Izumi's lips* I say shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :3 Hey, I have this all planned out, guys! Trust me *^*

* * *

Chapter 28

Getting Information

It was a very clean place, but just hearing that Izumi's father abuses her and the other kids, everyone felt like the house was dirty and not supposed to be lived in. About half an hour later, everyone got a plate of pasta with steak chunks to the side.

While they ate, it was silent. "Izumi!" A deep male voice called from upstairs.

"C-coming, father!" Izumi called back, standing up from the table. "I'm sorry... I'll be back." She bowed to her friends, getting Lettuce to look over at Pai, who didn't even touch his food yet, with a worried look.

Izumi walked upstairs, leaving everyone to talk. "I wonder what's going on between Izumi and her father..." Lettuce whispered.

"Well." Mint and Zakuro stood up. "We're going home." Before anyone could even say anything to stop them, they left the house.

"Geez..." Taruto shoved a piece of steak in his mouth, "No byesh or anything!"

Pai sighed and looked at Taruto as if to say 'what is wrong with you?'. They began to talk, slowly at first, but Pudding, Lettuce, Pai, and Taruto were talking while Mistukie, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Ichigo were talking. Klaus kept quiet, eating his food in silence. "Hey!" Pudding stood on her seat and smirked at the guys. "There what, 5 girls? And what, 5 guys? We should play truth or dare!" She yelled, but her voice was a whisper so Izumi couldn't hear.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Taruto agreed, shoving pasta into his mouth.

Klaus chuckled and nodded, "Sure, why not, could be fun!"

"I wanna play!" Ichigo said happily, getting Ryou to smile at her.

"We don't have much of a choice, Ryou, let's play." Keiichiro said, setting his fork next to his empty plate.

Mitsukie nodded, "Yeah! We should surprise Izumi!"

Ichigo stood up and stole all the plates except for Izumi's, which was half empty. Her and Ryou washed the the dishes while Keiichiro, Pai, Mitsukie, Taruto, and Klaus were dragged away by Pudding and Lettuce to Izumi's room. "I still can't believe you and Ryou though." Mitsukie teased.

"Hey, Ryou?" Ichigo called Ryou's name, breaking the small silence between them. "What if... What if they come back?" She asked, washing a plate.

"If they do, then you guys would kick their butts." Ryou said, looking at Ichigo with concern. "What brought that up all of a sudden?"

"Well it was too easy. Seiko promised she wouldn't come back, but..." Ichigo sighed heavily. She placed the plate she was cleaning into the drying rack. "Why would she just go away like that?"

Ryou wrapped his arms around around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ichigo, it's okay, I can't say they won't come back. But I don't like seeing you like this." His whisper made her blush. "I don't like you being sad, Ichigo."

"R-Ryou...?" Ichigo moved her eyes towards Ryou and pushed his lips against Ichigo's neck. "A-ahh..." She closed her eyes and blushed even more. He moved away from Ichigo and helped her wash the other plates.

"Izumi-oneechan is in her room, she doesn't know you guys are going to play truth or dare, so don't say anything, okay?" Izumi's little sister ran off with a smile, leaving Ichigo and Ryou to laugh and put the dishes away. Moments later, they were on their way to Izumi's room. While they were eating, Izumi's sister told them where Izumi's room was.

There were two seats open for Ryou and Ichigo next to Keiichiro, so they took the seat and watched as Pudding jumped up and down in her seat. "TRUTH OR DARE!" She shouted, slamming a empty juice bottle onto the floor. "Whooo!"

Izumi giggled at Pudding's happiness. "Pudding, who's going first?" Taruto asked, sitting with his hands behind his head.

"I will, I have the bottle, Taru-Taru." Pudding said, spinning the bottle.

The top of the bottle pointed at Izumi, and Pudding poudly put her hands on her hips. "Izumi!" She shouted, startling everyone.

"Wh-what?" Izumi asked, smiling still. "Oh, dare!"

"Then I dare you to.." Pudding scanned everyone and started laughing. "I dare you to kiss~... Hmmm... Mitsukie!"

Mitsukie and Izumi looked at each other, not realizing everyone getting out their phone to take a picture. "Wh-what?!" Izumi sighed and walked over to Mitsukie, standing behind her. "Fine..." Lettuce and Ichigo were taking a video while the others took a picture. Izumi bent over and placed a quick kiss on Mitsukie's lips. Neither of them were blushing, which got Pudding a tiny bit depressed, but she was still happy.

Izumi sat down and spun the bottle. "Geez, Pudding, I didn't know you'd start off with that right off the bat!" Izumi teased.

"Heheh!" Pudding laughed and watched as the bottle fell onto Pai.

"Truth." Pai said, making Izumi fold her arms.

"I suck at truths... Hm... Ok, so, tell us. What was your first kiss?" Izumi asked, making Lettuce look at Pai intently.

"Honestly? It was forced by some Cyniclon back on my planet a couple years ago." Pai said, his eyes closed.

Lettuce looked down in her lap, kind of sad. Pai spun the bottle, the only sound being made was the bottle spinning. The bottle landed on Ichigo. "Dare!" Ichigo yelled, folding her arms.

"I dare you to hang out in the closet with Taruto for seven minutes." He said plainly, but a slight smirk on his face.

"What?!" Ichigo looked at Taruto, who also looked shocked.

Lettuce pushed the two into the closet and closed it tightly. "Hey! I don't wanna be in here with this old hag!" Taruto yelled, folding his arms.

"I'M NOT AN OLD HAG, BRAT!" Ichigo yelled, folding her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"Hey, you're the leader of the Mews, right?" Taruto asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"Duh." Ichigo said, sitting down by the door.

"Then I have information for you." He said simply, looking at Ichigo in the complete darkness of the closet.

"First," Ichigo said, looking around, "get me out of here! It's dark!" She whined.

"No." Taruto said sternly. After a while of silence, Taruto said, "Just listen, old hag." He sighed, floating with his legs crossed, staring at Ichigo. "You guys are being stupid." He said, not trying to sugar coat it or anything. "You really think Killi and the others are going to just stay away? They have the most powerful leader behind them, and who knows what _she's_ up to." Taruto had his eyes closed. "Anyway, what I'm saying-"

Before Taruto could finish, Ichigo fell out of the closet. The seven minutes were up, and Taruto had happily flew out of the closet and sat next to Pudding. Ichigo smiled as she put her hand on the bottle. The two had forgotten all about what Taruto was saying... But what was he saying? The bottle spun. It pointed towards Mitsukie. "Dare!" Mitsukie proudly put her hands on her hips.

"Hmm..." Ichigo looked at her friends. Pudding was out cold, Lettuce was yawning, and Pai looked tired. "I dare you to..." Ichigo looked at her friends one more time. She couldn't think of anything. But when she got a glance at a tired Lettuce, she thought it was a good idea to go to sleep. "I dare you to-" Ichigo instantly covered her mouth and giggled. She walked over to Mitsukie whispered in her ear. The boys looked at each over, shrugging at Ichigo's dare.

When Ichigo sat down, Mitsukie shot Pai a look while others were looking at Ichigo. Keiichiro watched Mitsukie, confused, as she walked over to Pai and sat on his lap. Lettuce and Pai knew what was going on and went with it. Mitsukie just smiled as Keiichiro looked loney now, with no one to sit next to, to tease him more as she spun the bottle. "Ryou!" Mitsukie point at Ryou as the bottle pointed at him.

"Truth." Ryou yawned.

"Hm. When did you fall in love with Ichigo?" Mitsukie asked, feeling very awkward on Pai's lap.

Ichigo's face became red as she looked at Ryou. "A couple weeks after she became a Mew." Ryou chuckled as he saw Ichigo's face become dark red.

Izumi was giggling and looked over to see Klaus out cold as well, which only made her giggle more. "Well, I think we shoul-" Izumi started.

"Izumi! Father wants you!" Izumi's little sister yelled, making Izumi's smile fade.

"W-well, make yourself at home... It's pretty late, so you can sleep if you want." Izumi said, heading out of her room.

Taruto, Ryou, and Keiichiro looked at Mitsukie, as if demanding an answer from her. "Heheh, Keiichiro, you're so cute when you're jealous." Mitsukie laughed as she went back over to Keiichiro. "Don't worry, I still love you." She smiled and kissed him, making Lettuce and Pai smile at each other. Taruto cuddled with Pudding and fell fast asleep. They were closer to the closet while Klaus was across from them, meaning Pai and Lettuce were between Taurto and Klaus. Ichigo and Ryou cuddled and lied on the floor, next to Taruto, and stared at the ceiling in the complete silence. Keiichiro was pretty much a pillow for Mitsukie as they cuddled, looking at each other with a smile.

Although it was muffled, everyone, even Pudding and Klaus, heard a high-pitched scream. "Was that... Izumi?" Pudding asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"That sounded too high-pitched for her though..." Lettuce said, staring at the door.

The boys stayed quiet as the girls started throwing in guesses on what was going on. "Taruto!" Ichigo yelled, folding her arms. "You didn't finish telling me that thing from when we were in the closet..."

"It's nothing." Taruto shrugged. "I was done anyway."

"Shouldn't we check on her?" Lettuce asked.

"We shouldn't," Klaus spoke, starttling everyone since they forgot he was still there, "didn't you see the way Izumi looked at us before she left?"

"She looked..." Lettuce started, trying to find the word she wanted to say, "...lonely...?"

"Desprate..." Pudding threw in.

"Scared." Ichigo said.

Izumi walked back in her room, bottling up her emotions and closed the door behind her. "Ah, you're still awake?" She asked, holding a couple blankets in her hands. "S-sorry, did I scare you guys?"

"Yes!" Pudding yelled.

"...Hey, I need to talk to you, Izumi." Mitsukie said, putting the blankets in the middle of everyone and sat on the floor next to her. Klaus scooted closer, wanting to get in on the conversation too. "What was that scream?" Mitsukie asked, looking worried at her friend.

Pudding snatched the yellow blanket, lied down, and passed out as she hugged the blanket. "You're supposed to put the blanket on you, not cuddle it." Taruto whispered, trying to steal the blanket from her. "Give me the blanket..." He whispered. "Give. Me. The. Blankeeeeet!" He whispered again. He finally got it out of her grasp and fell backwards, landing on his head. "Ow..." He covered Pudding up with a smile and lied next to her. "Goodnight, Purin." He whispered to where only Pudding could hear.

"Yeah, you had everyone worried, Izumi. What's going on?" Klaus asked.

Lettuce grabbed the green blanket and put it over both her and Pai as she lied with her forehead on his chest. They lied on their sides, so Pai was able to hold her close to him without it feeling awkward.

"Oh, I fell when I was trying to get the blankets." Izumi said, forcing a worried smile on her lips.

Ichigo insisted that she didn't need a blanket, so she just cuddled Ryou and fell asleep quickly. They were also on their sides. Ichigo had her back against Ryou's chest and Ryou had his arm around Ichigo's waist.

"Then explain why it was so loud, and why it sounded like you were scared." Mitsukie and Klaus said in unison.

"..." Izumi didn't say anything. Klaus placed a hand on her hand. Izumi looked into Klaus's eyes and teared up. "M-Mitsukie...?" She asked, turning her head towards Mitsukie.

"Mitsukie, at your service!" Mitsukie giggled, saluting Izumi.

"I-I'll tell you guys... At work t-tomorrow, ok?" Izumi asked, trying to not cry at all.

Keiichiro waited paitently for Mitsukie to cuddle, but fell asleep before she got back.

Mitsukie nodded. "Ok! But hey, let us know if something's wrong from now on. And, while you're at story time tomorrow with us, make Taruto spill the beans. I don't know what beans, but make him spill them."

Her sillyness couldn't even make Izumi smile, but Mitsukie trusted her friend. Mitsukie picked up the black blanket and giggled as Keiichiro was sound asleep. She placed the blanket over Keiichiro and cuddled in close to him, under the blankets, and fell asleep quickly as well.

By time Klaus and Izumi got their white blanket on them and cuddled, the only person, other then them, that was awake, was Ryou. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Klaus asked, his voice quiet.

"W-well..." Izumi hadn't noticed Ryou was listening as well. "I don't know how to start this..." She whispered. "Mother has been gone for my entire life, which left me with father. After I had became a popular singer, father began to change... He started to abuse my younger sister, so I butted in..." Izumi sat up and looked at Klaus. "That's when I got this..." She turned her back to Klaus and parted her short hair, showing off a scar in the shape of an 'X', and next to it, a scar in the shape of an 'P'. She lied back down and cuddled close to Klaus. "And ever since then... He's abused us kids, but we can't say anything either because we're scared of what he would do..."

"You'll be ok if you tell someone with more power then your friends and I," Klaus said, holding Izumi close. "because you'll be safer..."

His words fell on deaf ears though, Izumi had fallen asleep in Klaus's arms. Ryou stayed awake a while longer, running things through in his head as he kept Ichigo close to him. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his strawberry. Or... So he thought...

* * *

Chiyo: Okay, you're all probably like "wow what is this even...?" But all of this takes a role later on, so don't think I'm stupid just yet. *glances at the end of the story* Wait until the end to think I'm stupid... Heheh... But I know that it's just like fillers and everything, but I feel like some of this is needed, and I'm throwing in some RyouxIchigo romance too :3


	30. Chapter 29 - Danger! Danger!

Chiyo: *moves book so it's in front of my face* Okay, so... I guess you can say this is like.. The 1) Longest and 2) Most important compared to previous chapters

Ichigo: Wait, does this mea-

Chiyo: Shhhhhhh

* * *

Chapter 29

Danger! Danger!

 _His words fell on deaf ears though, Izumi had fallen asleep in Klaus's arms. Ryou stayed awake a while longer, running things through in his head as he kept Ichigo close to him. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his strawberry. Or... So he thought..._

The next morning, Izumi and the others left Izumi's house pretty quickly. Izumi's father was pretty mad, so Izumi rushed everyone out. It was Sunday, but Ichigo and the others had to head home and Izumi wasn't up for being home. "Hey! Wait!" A voice called from above the girls. Submarin stood on the front of her airship like a figurine. "I'm back to ruin you guys!" She laughed, pointing down at the girls. Keiichiro and Ryou dragged Klaus into a nearby alleyway while music notes came down and destroyed the ground.

They didn't have enough time. Ichigo went flying towards Marin, Pudding towards Zephyr, Lettuce towards Pashibaru, and Mitsukie flew into a building. Pai, Taruto, and Izumi didn't meet anyone while they flew through the air except the ground. When they landed, the ground around them cracked. Zephyr took his shinai and struck Pudding in the back like a baseball. Pashibaru sliced Lettuce's cheek with his rapier, and Marin zapped Ichigo with her lightning bolt.

Seiko ran over to Izumi and helped her to her feet. "Knock it off you guys!" She shouted. "First you drag me here like some sick puppy and now you attack my friends?!" Seiko's hair was a fire red, along with her eyes.

"Oh come on, you're such a party pooper." Killi sighed, dragging Taruto towards Seiko by his hair.

"Owww! That hurts! L-let go!" Taruto had his hands on his hair while he tried to stand up, but lost his balance everytime, which pulled his hair even more.

Submarin decided to fire more music notes and watch the girls below her fly around. Pai had dodged the attack by floating off the ground a bit, but Mitsukie was thrown towards the road while the others went everywhere. Killi threw Taruto towards a peice of sidewalk flying in the air. "T-Taru-taru!" Pudding shouted, pushing against the sidewalk and bouncing towards Taruto. She grabbed his hand and fell to the ground, making sure Taruto was safe. "Leave Taru-taru alone!" Pudding shouted again, glaring at Killi.

"My head hurts..." Taruto pouted.

"Okay, little girl, how about you and I play a little game?" Killi asked, summoning her bow and twirling it around.

"Um.. Okay!" Pudding agreed, smiling with her hands on her cheeks.

"First one who falls loses. If your hand or any other part of your body but your feet, you lose." Killi smirked and knocked her arrow.

"What happens when I win?" Pudding asked, then transforming into Mew Pudding.

"You get-" Before Killi was able to finish, more music notes came flying at them.

Everyone was swooped up by bats and set down safely. "Enough." An unfamiliar voice shot through Killi, making her kneel.

"Argh! I was having fun!" Zephyr whined, folding his arms.

"Enough..." The voice sounded again.

A figure walked out of the shadows, she had waist length orange hair with bobby pins with small ghosts on them clipped her bangs to the right side of her face. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with an ice cream orange miniskirt with spiderwebbed lace at the bottom. She had a choker with a small ghost on the front and an 'N' on the back and she had on black converse. Her tattoos of ghosts and candy apples on her arms didn't really mean anything that the others could see. "Your majesty..." Killi said, her head facing the ground.

"Geez, finally show up and look at all the fun you ruin." Zephyr sighed and started to fly towards Pudding.

The girl put out her hand and Zephyr had stopped moving. When she moved her hand back to where he was standing, he moved back there too. "What took you so long?" Pashibaru asked, looking at her, his arms folded. "And where's Ransurot?"

"Isn't his lapdog supposed to know where his master is at all times?" Zephyr teased.

Seiko walked over to the girl and stood in front of her. "Why are you here?" She asked, her voice stern.

Ichigo and Lettuce looked at each other. "Who is she?" Lettuce whispered.

"I don't know, royalty or something?" Ichigo asked.

Izumi and Mitsukie ran over with Pudding on Izumi's shoulders. "I'm here because I can be here." The girl said and walked over to the girls. "You want to know who I am?"

The girls screamed and Izumi and Mitsukie jumped behind Lettuce and Ichigo. Pudding was still on Izumi's shoulders. "Y-yeah..." Pudding said, looking at her confused.

"I'm a witch, Noir." She said, doing a smal bow. "Why do you want to know?"

Izumi put Pudding on the ground and stepped forward. Pai and Taruto, after finishing their talk, flew over to the girls. "Then leave this place!" Izumi yelled, transforming into Mew Spice. Izumi gripped her scythe tightly and glared at Noir. "Cyniclons aren't allowed here!"

"Oh, pardon me. Then I am allowed." Noir said with a small smile. "You are quite brave, madam. I admire that. But answer me one thing, madam. Why are my friends not allowed here?"

"Because this is our home! We won't let you guys take it from us!" Izumi spun her scythe around and held the stick behind her.

"Pardon me, but you want your home taken from you, don't you?" Noir asked, tilting her head a little.

Izumi gasped and took a step back, losing her will to fight. "N-n-no... It's h-home... I don't want my h-home taken from me..."

"What about your mother who abonded you? Your father who beats you? Your stepmother who doesn't love you? Your twin who's not coming back?" Noir's questions made Izumi drop her scythe and cover her ears. "Your younger sister who's terrified of you?"

"Stop..." Tears fell down Izumi's cheeks like waterfalls. "Stop it..."

Pai and Taruto stepped forward and put their arms out, showing that they were going to protect her. "Hm... Humans sure are weird..." Noir sighed and held her hand out to Taruto. "What about you? Will you come with me?"

Taruto's arms fell to his side. "Taruto!" Pai grabbed his wrist before he was able to get to Noir. "Noir, what are you doing?!" Pai's voice was stern, but it also had a hint of hurt in it too.

Noir's eyes filled with tears. "I... I only wanted... A friend..." She said, her voice sounding like she was about to cry.

Lettuce took Pai's spot while he retreated with Taruto. "Well you won't get one by acting like that!" She yelled, her hands in closed fists. They didn't really have to step forward, but no on realized that Keiichiro and Ryou had brought Izumi away from the group to calm her down.

Noir blinked her forced tears away and in her hands appeared a bow. "You girls are brave. But are you strong?"

The bow looked like it was all spiderweb and on it was a few spiders, but they never moved. The arrow in Noir's other hand was quite different. Although it was still grey, the stick of the arrow was lighter color then the head of it. In an instant, all the girls, but Izumi, transformed and readied their weapons. Seiko laughed and decided she'd have a little fun. "I can't let my friends do this alone, but I'm not good with a bow and there's no room for me in on all the fun..." She whispered.

Zephyr snuck up on her and whacked her wrist, then the side of her head, then her stomach, then he hit her on the back of the neck. "Zephyr!" Killi yelled, standing up and getting her bow. Ransurot showed up and sighed heavily after seeing Seiko fall to the ground. "She's still one of us!"

"No." Ransurot said, "Not anymore. She traded sides and she's going to be our enemy." He said plainly, as if he didn't trade sides all the times anyway.

With the girls transformed and Pai and Taruto by their side, the other Cyniclons could do nothing but watch. Noir was a girl that no one wanted to mess with. But then again... Neither were the Mews, Pai, or Taruto...

Mitsukie had her swords and charged forward. Noir calmly knocked her arrow and pulled the string back in just a split second. The arrow flew from the bow and stuck into Mitsukie's left shoulder. "Ahhng!" Mitsukie dropped her sword in her left hand, but she continued to charge at Noir. Lettuce used her attack to try to get Noir off balanced for Mitsukie. Noir simply dodged both Mitsukie and Lettuce, but Lettuce's attack still hit Mitsukie. Pudding and Ichigo combined their attacks. Ichigo's strawberry surprise missed Noir and Noir wasn't affected by Pudding's pudding ring attack.

Noir shot multiple arrows at once. Mitsukie fell to the ground and Lettuce stumbled backwards. Mitsukie had a few arrows in her shoulders, one in her leg, and one skimmed her stomach and stuck into's Lettuce's stomach. Pai dragged Mitsukie and Lettuce away from the others and left them next to Keiichiro and Ryou. "They have great potential..." Ransurot whispered.

"Sir..?" Pashibaru turned his attention to Ransurot instead of the fight.

"Excuse me?" Zephyr looked upwards, towards Ransurot, not quite hearing what he said.

"What?" Killi looked over at Ransurot as well, confused.

"They have great potential. But Noir is much stronger. Even I can't beat her..." He muttered to himself.

The other three shrugged it off and watched the battle again.

Noir turned her bow and arrow into thin air, where she had gotten it from in the first place. Taruto threw his clackers at Noir while Ichigo tried her strawberry surprise again. Noir simply turned her back and started walking off. "Not so fast..." Izumi whispered, quiet enough for only the girls to hear. She was infused with a deer, so she was able to be agile and quiet at the same time and snuck up on Noir. She swung her scythe down at Noir not saying a word.

Izumi's scythe stuck into Noir's shoulder. "Ahhgn!" Noir instantly put her hand on her shoulder and pulled herself away from Izumi after she got her scythe out. A bunch of small plants popped up around Noir as well as fire surrounded her. "Stay back, you two!" She ordered to two figures in the shadows. "This is mine."

"Noir! Noir!" The plants high pitched voice was too cute for their creepy looks.

Noir's tattoos of ghosts came off her arms, her bobby pins, collar, the few on the laces of her shoes, and the few that she had on her hands. The candy apples were their weapons. All 30 ghosts surrounded Noir.

Keiichiro and Ryou looked at each other and then back at Noir. "She's no normal Cyniclon..." They said in unison.

Mitsukie was on the ground, blood all over her and the ground as she tried to pull out the arrows. She was squriming around as if someone was choking her as well, so getting the arrows out wasn't going to be easy.

Mint and Zakuro still weren't around to help out though, so it was only Ichigo, Pudding, Izumi, Pai, and Taruto to fight Noir. The ghosts flew over to the girls and none of their attacks were working... Well.. They were ghosts, so there wasn't much to be surprised about. The plants took away their weapons and pinned them to the ground while the fire started inching closer to them. "Stop it... Stop it...!" Izumi's tears had streamed down her face like waterfalls again. Noir cleared her throat and the fire had left. It seemed to be that she was calming down, but Izumi still called out to her. "Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed.

"Stop what?" Noir asked.

"G-get these ghosts off me!" Izumi yelled.

"Pardon me, but madam, I have no control over what they do as of right now." Noir said, her voice not really changing much. It was almost monotone, but not quite.

"Wh-what?!" Izumi was surrunded by ghosts while the others were just getting attacked with candy apples.

"Noir is mad! Noir is mad!" The ghosts around Izumi yelled.

"Get off of me!" Izumi's voice was loud, so loud that if she had screamed it, it could have broken glass, and it was so loud everyone was surprised that no one came running. "Please... Just get off of me... I'm begging you leave me alone!"

Mitsukie, with all the arrows out of her, wobbled to her feet. "Wh-why is it... Always... Izumi who goes through everything?!" She yelled, holding on to the building next to her for balance.

Noir sighed and pulled out a staff from thin air. It had a long handle and what looked like the shape of a pumpkin on top of it. Although it was a very thin piece of metal with a ghost on the inside of the circle shaped metal. She rose the staff into the air. Ichigo crawled away from the plants and dove onto Ryou. "What's going on with her?! She's crazy!" Ichigo yelled, sitting on Ryou's lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her cheek. There were no vines so those black flowers couldn't cut her and there were no visable cuts on her. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine..." Ichigo said, putting her arms around his neck.

Keiichiro was trying to get Mitsukie to sit down before she fell down, but she wouldn't move. "Isn't this enough?!" Killi yelled, stepping forward.

"What are you doing?! That's crazy to go against her!" Zephyr yelled, actually kind of worried for his teammate.

Noir heard Killi, but didn't look at her or say anything right away to say she heard Killi. "Come here." Noir said, making all the plants run towards her. Pai, Taruto, and Pudding ran away a few feet, Pai to Lettuce and Taruto and Pudding making sure each other were okay. The ghosts still surrounded Izumi, but they weren't attacking her. Noir's staff started to get darker and all the ghosts faded and returned back to where they were on her body. The plants put the ground back together and shrunk into the ground.

Izumi stumbled before getting up and ran over to Ryou and Ichigo. "Mitsukie, you're really pale you should sit down." Keiichiro insisted, holding her shoulder and hand.

The two sat down, Mitsukie on Keiichiro's lap, and looked at their friends. "Madam." Noir said, making her staff disappear. "Do not think that I will not be back." She said, turning her back again. "While I am gone as well, do not think that Killi and the others won't come back either, so I suggest you train."

"Your majesty!" Killi ran to Noir's side. "I can teleport you back to the ship!"

"I can stay here. Leave me." Noir said, walking past a dark alleyway, giving it a small glance.

The Cyniclons sighed and teleported off, leaving Noir to stop after pasing the alleyway. "Sora, Runa, we should find somewhere to stay."

"As you wish." Sora said, following in the shadows.

"As long as the place doesn't ruin my beauty..." Runa said, following Noir and Sora.

It was quiet among the group for a while. Someone was missing... But they only remembered that when a gust of wind came and blew a note out of the alleyway that Sora and Runa were in. Izumi walked over and picked it up.

 _'Dear Mew Mews,_

 _I think I have someone special to one of you. I suggest that you do as I say if you want him back. He wasn't that hard to kidnap either, so I'll make this hard for you girls. If you think you can beat that witch, Noir, then I suggest you train. If you want this brat back, then I want a trade. If give me Izumi, I'll give back this 'Klaus' guy. Or, if you don't want that, give us Earth and Klaus will be yours._

 _Think hard about this trade, Mew Mews.'_

Izumi kept what was written on the note a secret. She didn't want the others to know what was on it. "What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, it's just a blank piece of paper." Izumi said, shoving it in her pocket.

The group decided to go to the cafe and open shop. Ryou and Ichigo were holding hands, Keiichiro was carrying Mitsukie, Lettuce and Pai were just walking close together, and Pudding and Taruto were running all over place like a huge fight never happened. When they got to the cafe in slience, everyone stepped inside. The girls, but Ichigo, went to go change. Ichigo turned to Ryou and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ryou... I don't want you to be anywhere near Noir... I don't want to lose you... I wouldn't be able to handle it... So please... Promise me that you won't be near her when she shows up, okay?" Her voice sounded shaky, as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll try, Ichigo." Ryou said, putting one hand on her cheek and one on her back. "I'll try hardest, for you, and you, promise me something. That you won't go recklessly into a fight and get yourself killed, I wouldn't be able to handle that..." He whispered, looking into Ichigo's brown eyes.

"I promise, Ryou..." Ichigo replied, looking into Ryou's aquamarine eyes. They leaned in closer, their eyes closing slowly. Their lips pushed against each others as they embraced the other. They kissed passionately for a while, until they heard someone running upstairs. She pulled away and took a step back. "I should change..." She said, her cheeks red. Ryou averted his eyes and put his hands behind his head. The two walked off, Ichigo to go change, and Ryou to his room...

* * *

Chiyo: Whoop whoop sorry Mitsukie sorry everyone that I hurt in this chapter... I think that's everyone actually XD But yeah, I have plans for this to end soon, so the next chapter is going to get pretty bad. And I might change the rating because of a crap ton of violence... Especially within the next few chapters... So yeah, I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 30 - Disappearence

Chiyo: Hey, _Rachel Koh_ , I want to say thanks for that! Sadly though, I can't respond to you, but I will totally keep writing! I love writing, so knowing that others also love what I write makes me happy as well, so again, thank you! :) Whooop that last chapter wasn't the *longest* but was very important XD It was close enough to be the longest though XD Well, Sorry for the late update... I haven't really been in the mood for writing since a really personal thing came up, and I'm just getting back into swing into things after almost losing someone really close to me, which is where the idea for this chapter and the next chapter come into play... So yeah, the end and the next chapter might pretty sad, but I hope you still enjoy it! Also, we will see a big return of the Cyniclons and yes they all fight again because why have them come back if they don't attack? Well, I'll explain how this chapter came to be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30

Disappearence

 _"I promise, Ryou..." Ichigo replied, looking into Ryou's aquamarine eyes. They leaned in closer, their eyes closing slowly. Their lips pushed against each others as they embraced the other. They kissed passionately for a while, until they heard someone running upstairs. She pulled away and took a step back. "I should change..." She said, her cheeks red. Ryou averted his eyes and put his hands behind his head. The two walked off, Ichigo to go change, and Ryou to his room..._

Ichigo passed the others as they exited the changing room. "...but I really wanna go..." Mitsukie said, looking over at Izumi, talking as they passed Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly changed and ran back upstairs. The girls cleaned and opened up the cafe. Customers flooded the building, making the girls have to work harder. Pudding ran around on her huge beach ball with plates on sticks, which on more plates, which was also on sticks, which Pudding was holding. Izumi and Mitsukie worked together, waiting on customers, while Mint sat around doing nothing as always, Zakuro scaring even more customers, and Ichigo working just as hard as Mitsukie and Izumi. Lettuce was working the cash register.

Just as fast as customers piled in, they left around 5:00 P.M. Mitsukie and Ichigo hung out after closing and cleaned up the huge mess of plates that Pudding smashed while the girls went home. "Mitsukie, you're still here too?" Ryou asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah!" Mitsukie giggled, spinning her broom around. "I can't just leave all the cleaning to Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled as she dried the table she was just cleaning. Ryou passed them and entered the kitchen to talk to Keiichiro. The girls cleaned up in silence, not paying any attention to the boys. They set the chairs on the tables and walked to the changing room. Mitsukie changed quickly into her normal outfit and waved to Ichigo, leaving the changing room. Ichigo changed into her school uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she was awake for three whole days... Straight... She sighed and patted down her hair and started up the stairs. What Mint had said didn't help Ichigo any either. Her words kept shooting back and forth in her mind. "Geez, if you want something done right, do it yourself. Obviously no one even likes you, so you need to back away from me, and start doing your job." But the worst part about it, was that Mint wasn't doing anything and none of the girls heard that, so they didn't say anything.

Ichigo left the changing room and ran into someone. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" Ichigo started.

"Sh, it's fine." He replied, his voice hushed and soft.

The voice wasn't anything like how he normally is, but was the same as well. Ichigo shot her head up and looked Ryou in his aquamarine blue eyes. "Ryou..?" Her voice was quiet, almost like she was scared.

Ryou didn't respond, he just held his hand out. She gently placed her hand in his and they walked upstairs to Ryou's room in complete silence. He closed the door behind them and sat on the bed. "You seem out of it. What's wrong?"

"Mint!" Ichigo snapped, sounding mad at Ryou. "She thinks because she has money that she can just make others work for her! I'm tired of how she's acting with everyone!"

Ichigo's voice came out to be harsher and more rude then she had intended. 'I knew they didn't like each other... But I will side with Ichigo, Mint does need to start doing some work...' Ryou thought to himself, looking at Ichigo. "I'll talk to her, just calm down."

"You seem... Oddly nice today..." Ichigo said, sitting down beside Ryou.

Their eyes met and it seemed like time had frozen. The couple froze as well, gazing into each others beautiful eyes. Ichigo placed her hand on Ryou's knee and the other on his cheek. Ryou placed one hand on the back of Ichigo's head and placed the other one in the middle of her back. They leaned in, their eyes closed. Once their lips met, they started to move in the same rhythm. The two pushed their bodies together. Neither had realized that their days were just not going well, so that moment had really made them both feel better. Ryou pushed Ichigo onto the bed and straddled her. They didn't say anything as they continued to gaze into each others eyes.

"W-we... Shouldn't..." Ichigo whispered, sounding like she was about to cry. "I-I'm still in school..."

Ryou didn't seem to be hurt by it like Ichigo thought he would be. "That's fine, I understand." He said. Only now did it dawn on her that his voice seemed... Different.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Ryou responded, hopping off of Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled, making Ryou smile slightly. She decided that she should head home and left Ryou's room. 'For someone who claims to hate me for years, you shocked me when you noticed something was wrong... I'm fine, Strawberry...' Ryou thought, lying in bed.

Ichigo ran home and quickly ran to her room, shoving herself under the blankets. 'Argh! What is wrong with you, Ichigo?! You could have had the once in a life time chance with him! But... We are dating so hopefully that chance comes around again, because I feel bad for turning him down like that...' Ichigo thought, cuddling her body pillow. Not long after that, she was out cold and morning snuck up on her. Her alarm clock made her fall out of bed. She quickly got dressed and rushed to school.

She got to school on time and collapsed in her chair. "Hey! Quiet down!" The teacher yelled.

"Oh, what's up with Mrs. Kamura? She seems way more strict..." Miwa said, whispering to her friend.

"Totally, like way more strict!" Moe agreed.

"We have a new student today, so please be kind to her!" The teacher, Mrs. Kamura, held her hand out to the girl standing in the front of the class.

Ichigo felt like she knew her from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. "My name is Lilliana Ukura, it's nice to meet you." She said. Her eyes were a dark blue, seeming black from a ways away, and her hair was waist length and orange. She had bobby pins pinning her bangs to the right side of her face and on the bobby pins were small ghosts. "I hope we all get along." Her voice, although slightly lower pitched then Ichigo remembers, had rung a bell, but she still couldn't remember where she saw this Lilliana girl.

"Please, have a seat anywhere, Lilliana." Mrs. Kamura said, smiling.

Lilliana nodded and scanned the room. Her eyes met the shy guy's eyes and decided to sit next to him. The entire day, Ichigo was unable to focus, knowing she had seeing that figure before, along with those eyes, that hair, and those bobby pins. But something was missing... Last period of school had proven the fact Ichigo knew Lilliana. They were playing volleyball.

Lilliana had the first serve. She tossed the ball high into the air and ran forward. She jumped in the air and her hand contacted the ball with extreme power. She landed just outside of the court and ran to the middle spot. Just the simple act of jump serving a volleyball had rung a bell to Ichigo. 'Who?! Who is she?! I know I know her, but from where? And how?!' Ichigo thought to herself, watching the teams play. She kept her eyes on Lilliana mainly though.

Time passed quite quickly. Ichigo changed into her outdoor shoes and started to leave. "Please, wait!" Lilliana called out to Ichigo, stopping her from leaving the school. "I'm new to this town, so I was hoping to have someone show me around..." She said, her voice quiet.

"Um, I have to go to work..." Ichigo said, glaring down the road. "Ugh, I really don't wanna go, so you know what, sure! Miwa and Moe are gonna come too, is that okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Lilliana's smile seemed so familiar.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Miwa yelled, running over.

"You have time right?" Moe asked, grabbing Ichigo's left hand with her hands.

"You should come with us!" Miwa laughed, grabbing her other hand with hers.

"Totally!" Moe nodded.

"Or, we can take Lilliana on a tour of the city." Ichigo said, smiling happily.

The girls started walking around town while Mint sipped her tea in anger. "Where the hell is she?!" Mint's voice was full of annoyance and anger as she slammed her fist down onto the table that was shapped like a boat's steering wheel. "She's way past late!"

Izumi and Mitsukie were cleaning the kitchen to stay out of Lettuce's, Pudding, and Zakuro's way. "She's probably skipping today!" Pudding yelled.

"Is she okay?" Lettuce asked, talking to herself.

"Well if she's okay or not-" Mint started.

"You're taking her shift today, Mint." Ryou said, his voice cold as ice as his eyes shot daggers at her.

"No!" Mint yelled, standing up as she slammed her hands on the table again. Her tea spilled slightly. "I'm not working when I have ballet practice!"

"I don't care, even Zakuro is complaining about you not working." Ryou snapped.

Although very angry, Mint had to go along with it because Zakuro had seemed annoyed with Mint not working. Ryou kept an eye out for Ichigo to yell at her, but she never arrived. The girls were cleaning when Ryou got a call from Sakura. _"Is Ichigo with you?"_ Sakura asked, her voice shaky.

"No, has she not gone home?" Ryou asked, getting all of the girls but Mint's attention.

 _"No! Shirogane, I'm so worried about her! Please, you have to find her and bring her home!"_ Sakura's voice sounded like she was close to tears.

 _"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER!"_ Shintaro screamed.

Ryou hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Where could she be?" Lettuce asked.

Izumi, who was cleaning a table, jumped to the sound of her phone ring. She checked her message and froze. "Izumi? Izumi?!" Mitsukie started waving her hand in front of Izumi's face.

"What's going on with everyone?" Zakuro asked, looking around to see Pudding way too happy, Mint very angry, and Izumi frozen in shock.

"You guys go look for Ichigo, I'll get Izumi back to full condition!" Mitsukie said, shaking Izumi slightly.

Mint was dagged out by Zakuro to go search for Ichigo. They spent hours looking for her all over town. "Ichigo!" Lettuce yelled, looking around for her.

Pudding stopped dead, looking down at the sidewalk. Lettuce ran into her and they started to fall. Ryou and Keiichiro grabbed them and looked down to see what Pudding was looking at. _'We have more then one trade for you. If you want Ichigo back, you know what I want.'_

Izumi and Mitsukie had followed them. "What do they mean, more then one trade?" Pudding asked, picking up the note.

"It had blood all over the note too..." Lettuce said.

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other, worried for Ichigo. "What do you think they want?" Keiichiro asked.

"Most likely Earth..." Ryou replied.

Izumi, still in a daze, stepped forward. "Who... Who sent it...?" She asked. The girls fell quiet while Ryou and Keiichiro looked for a name.

"Izumi, please, tell me what's wrong!" Mitsukie said, holding her friend by the waist.

Izumi sighed and hugged Mitsukie. "It's fine." She said simply. She snatched the note from the boys and stuffed it in her pocket. "I can... Find her... I... I need to..." She whispered. "Guys, go home, I'll call you when I find her." With that, Izumi was gone. She took off running and no one was able to stop her.

Ryou ignored Izumi's request and started searching again. Lettuce and Pudding went off together and left Keiichiro and Mitsukie to chase after Ryou.

Meanwhile, with Lilliana... Lilliana was walking around town, looking for someone. "Ah, my voice hurts..." She sighed.

"Ichigo couldn't have gone far!" A voice yelled.

"Oh my, these young maidens looking for their dear old friend?" Lilliana chuckled quietly. "Well, I guess I should play my part."

"You shouldn't be doing this." Sora said, his voice coming from the shadows.

No one could see him though, so it was hard for this Lilliana girl to figure out who this was. "Please, Sora, I kidnapped Ichigo for a reason. That young girl and that young boy we have captive will do nice for trump cards." She said, folding her arms.

"Ichigo!" A younger voice shouted.

Lilliana's voice echoed through town as she stood in front of the alleyway she was just in. "Ahh!" She stumbled backwards and fell onto her butt.

Lettuce and Pudding ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Lettuce asked, helping her up.

"I-I-Ichigo..." Lilliana whispered.

The girls peaked inside the alleyway, but there was no one there. "Where?" Pudding asked.

"Where you'll be soon enough." Lilliana's voice got higher, ringing a bell to the girls.

Lilliana struck their pressure point to put them to sleep. "Noir! There was no need for that!" Sora yelled, staying in the shadows.

"I do things for a reason." This 'Lilliana' girl said. She placed her hands on Pudding's and Lettuce's shoulder. "I cannot leave, you know that, please, take them captive, Sora, Runa." She said simply as she walked off. Sora sighed, putting his hands on their shoulder. He was pale and bulky. He seemed to be strong, but that was all that was known of him for now.

It was midnight, and still nothing out of anyone. "Where's Lettuce and Pudding?" Mitsukie asked. "We should have run into them by now..."

"I'm sure they're fine." Keiichiro smiled, holding Mitsukie close to him to keep her warm.

"We've run into Ryou a few times already though..." Mitsukie's voice was quiet and shaky.

Keiichiro stopped, causing Mitsukie to stop and look up at him. "Mitsukie," He said, putting his hand on her cheek, looking into her emerald green eyes. "we'll get Ichigo back, and if anything happened to Lettuce and Pudding, we'll save them."

"K-Keiichiro..." Mitsukie whispered, looking up into his brown eyes. "Yeah, you're right." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Izumi stood in the middle of the park, waiting. "Here for a little fun?" Killi teased.

Zephyr snuck up from behind. "Wait!" Pashibaru whacked Zephyr in the head with his shield. "Why are you here alone?" He asked, staring at Izumi.

"Where is the person who requested a trade?" She asked, folding her arms.

"What trade?" Pashibaru asked.

"Yeah, what do have? I'll beat it out of you!" Zephyr snapped.

"What if this is Ransurot's doing?" Killi asked, looking at Izumi.

"Why hello, madam." Her voice shot shivers down Izumi's spine.

Killi instantly fell to her knee and started to kneel before Noir. "Your majesty."

Rin sighed and folded his arms. "What is this trade?" He asked.

Noir walked over to Izumi. "Who?" Noir asked, looking into Izumi's eyes.

Izumi was terrified. She had to choose between her friends. Who can do that and not care? Her answer was going to change Mitsukie's and Keiichiro's look of her, who were hiding behind a tree. Izumi had to choose. "Klaus." She said simply. Mitsukie froze, her grip on Keiichiro's hand weakening. They had lost Ichigo, and now in return for a simple, non-superhuman.. Human... they were going to lose Izumi too?! Keiichiro covered his mouth with his free hand, trying to hide his gasp and hide their pressence.

"Of course." Noir said, changing her gaze to Killi. "Would you mind going to get him?"

Killi nodded and teleported off instantly. "Psh, talk about lap dog..." Zephyr sighed. "Can I kill that kid now?!"

"Zephyr! Seiko is protecting her new found friends, you're going to kill yourself by laying a finger on one of them!" Pashibaru said, quite angry.

"Seiko cannot be as strong as all of us combined." Rin said, folding his arms.

Izumi and Noir just glared at each other. Killi returned with Klaus in her arms. Izumi couldn't bring herself to look at him, instead she just dropped her power pendant and allowed Killi to teleport off with her. Klaus was out cold, lying on the ground. Noir turned towards the tree Keiichiro and Mitsukie were behind. "Do what you want to get your friends back," she started walking towards them, her voice making uncontrolable emotions fill Mitsukie, "then there's only one possible exchange. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, sir. You are very smart. Or maybe, did your friends parents death have something to do with that?" Mitsukie and Keiichiro just stood there, complete shock at first, but now saddness and lonliness filled them. "Hmm... Well, ma'am, I want Earth, you want your friends. Make an exchange with me, and your friends will be returned."

With those last words, Noir walked off. Zephyr was angry that he couldn't kill anyone. He was really itching to kill one of the mews. Rin and Ransurot teleported off, followed by Pashibaru. "Psh, stupid lap dogs." Zephyr mumbled before teleporting away.

"Misstress... What do you have up your sleeve? Your body guards should be handling this... Please, misstress, do not harm yourself." Killi, after placing Izumi in her new cage and teleported back, was watching from above.

* * *

Chiyo: Okay! So, first of all... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D I'm uploading this on Halloween XD But... I am so sorry for a very long break in uploading... Just... Something came up and changed me completely, so I've been kind of a daze, but I still pulled through to upload this for you guys! I really hope you guys enjoy this. The idea of this chapter came from my own feelings, not experience, just how I felt the day I started typing this. Also, I might make a sequal to this, not too sure. Maybe if enough people like this, then there might be a huge chance that I'll make a sequal... But, I hope your Halloween was great/is going to be great and you had/will have a lot of fun!


	32. Chapter 31 - Escaped Plan

Chiyo: Hey~ So how was your Halloween? I hope it was great! :D Well, onto chapter 31. We're coming close to the end of 'Back To Rule' and I hope I shock you guys with this ending~ :3

* * *

Chapter 31

Escaped Plan

 _"Misstress... What do you have up your sleeve? Your body guards should be handling this... Please, misstress, do not harm yourself." Killi, after placing Izumi in her new cage and teleported back, was watching from above._

4 A.M. came along and Ryou was still searching for her. "Ichigo... I hope you're okay..." Lettuce and Pudding were out cold in their cage, Izumi was sitting in her cage in the same room the others, and Keiichiro and Mitsukie were back at the cafe. Mint and Zakuro were... Well who knows where. Ryou started off towards the cafe feeling like he had just lost someone he knew for about his entire... Like Keiichiro.

"Ichigo isn't with you?" Killi asked, walking next to Ryou.

"Why do you care?" Ryou snapped, glaring at her.

"Hey, I just wanna know where she is. Noir won't tell me anything and I have a bad feeling about this." Killi said, folding her arms. "Don't trust that... Lilliana girl..."

"Why are you helping me...?" Ryou asked, still glaring at the young Cyniclon girl.

"Because Noir isn't human or Cyniclon..." Killi's eyes looked worried. "She's... Honestly, I have no clue. But I want to find out."

Ryou couldn't help but attracted to the conversation. "Not either?" He asked, taken aback.

"That's right. It's quite... Troublesome... To say the least. Having to take orders from her! Ugh! Sure she's my 'leader', but I still don't like her! Her and that Sora and Runa guys!" Killi seemed to be relaxed around Ryou, but not around other. "Also her stupid minions! Ugh I really don't like her-"

"Her minions?" Ryou asked, not realizing that Mitsukie and Keiichiro, who had went looking for Ryou, were nearby. "What minions?"

"an- wait... Weren't you there? When those... Ghost things were attacking the girls?" Killi asked, calming down. "Those things with the candy apples, her tattoos, and she has these weird... Followers... I've never seen them though, so I can't help you there." Killi started shivering as it began to rain. Rain poured onto Ryou's beautiful blonde hair and into Killi's smooth, silky, orange hair.

Ryou, without thinking, took off his coat and put it on Killi. "But again, why in the world are you helping me?" He asked again, not expecting a different answer.

"...Seiko was... Right... She was right to trust you guys, and find a way to get you to trust her." Killi cuddled in Ryou's jacket and he motioned for her to follow him. "So, for everything I did... I want to make it up to you guys. And I can't think of any way to do so, so... I'm giving you information that you shouldn't know." Killi was walking by Ryou's side, holding his jacket for dear life.

"The main question for Mitsukie, Lettuce, Izumi, and Pudding, is if Ichigo is okay and you won't kill her." Ryou said, looking at Killi from the corner of his eye.

"Ransurot won't do anything, Zephyr might, Pashibaru will only do anything if Ransurot tells him to, Rin most likely won't do anything, Marin is training so she can't do anything, and I won't do anything. Izumi traded herself for Klaus and I'm not sure what she plans on do-"

Being cut off by Ryou, Killi seemed to be a bit scared. "She did what?!" His voice demanded an answer, and now.

"Sh-she traded herself f-f-for Klaus... N-Noir made S-Sora and Runa k-kidnap him while she w-was attacking you guys a-a-and if anyone tried to d-disobey her she g-goes crazy..." She began fiddling with her thumbs, looking at the ground as she felt the daggers shoot from Ryou's eyes. "I-Ichigo and I-Izumi are fine... S-so are Lettuce and Pudding... R-Ryou!" Her voice was shaky, but her eyes said she was dead serious. "Don't trust Lilliana! She's not just some transfer student!"

"Hmm?" The girl from before, Lilliana walked over and pushed her hair back, getting rain on her hand. "How am I not... Just some transfer student? I lived in France for my entire life."

Killi gasped and hid behind Ryou, who was very confused. "R-Ryou... L-let's go..." She whispered.

"Well, I must be heading home. Good night, madame, monsieur." Lilliana smiled, but that only freaked Killi out even more and triggered something for Ryou. She walked off, not even looking back.

Ryou and Killi walked back to the cafe in silence, Mitsukie and Keiichiro not far behind. Once they got there, Seiko was sleeping on the stairs. Mitsukie walked up and picked her up, not minding that she was soaked. The four walked in the cafe, Mitsukie and Keiichiro keeping their eye on Killi. "Um... Ryou, here's your jacket..." Killi's head was down, her cheeks deep read.

"What the hell, Ryou?!" Mitsukie snapped as Ryou took his jacket back. "Now that Ichigo is gone you're hitting on the Cyniclons?!"

"M-Mitsukie, you shouldn't say that..." Keiichiro said, his voice quiet.

"No! I do!" Mitsukie glared at Ryou, waiting for him to respond. She placed Seiko down against the wall.

"Just because I gave her my jacket doesn't mean I'm hitting on her, Mitsukie." Ryou sighed, folding his arms as rain dropped from his hair.

"Like hell it doesn't! Did you NOT see her hide behind you when that other chick walk up?!" Mitsukie was... Oddly really mad.

"G-guys... Please I-" Killi was cut off, and with how things were back on the ship, she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Well, Ryou?!" Mitsukie yelled, folding her arms.

"She was giving me information-" Even he was cut off.

"Oh, so now you're using the excuse of getting information. Look, Ryou, if you really don't even like Ichigo-" Mitsukie know what she was saying was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself until Ryou cut her off.

"If you at least listened to us, Mitsukie, you'd realize I wasn't lying!" Ryou folded his arms.

"Guys!" Keiichiro and Killi's voice echoed through the cafe, waking Seiko up.

Mitsukie and Ryou flinched at the sound of Keiichiro yelling. "Guys, I know it's hard knowing half the team is kidnapped, but we should at least listen to each other." Keiichiro said, looking really worried.

"You can't save them, but Killi can. She's the only one here to can save them. Noir wants the Earth, for reasons unkown." Seiko's sleepy voice that sounded like she was reading from a childrens book quieted everyone.

"Um... Is she half asleep still?" Mitsukie asked, looking at Seiko.

"Izumi must have a plan, the girls will be okay, as for Klaus, you must go check..." Seiko's voice turned into a mumble that no one could understand. Everyone looked at her confused.

"...U-um..." Mitsukie lowered her head, trying to find the words to apologize with.

Ryou just turned his back to her. Without saying anything, he went down to the basement. "I'll... Be back. I want to help... Noir scares me, so... I want to help you guys, but don't think that doesn't mean I won't be fighting you, Mitsukie! I... I want... My famiy- no... I want my people to live. To live on with no worries like you humans..." Without another word, Killi teleported off.

Mitsukie turned to walk off, but Keiichiro embraced her from behind, keeping her from leaving. "We should help Ryou, I'm not sure what he's doing, but you want your friends to be safe, right? Then lets all work together."

"I'll go get Klaus, he was there for a bit I guess..." Mitsukie said, her voice quiet.

While all of this was going on, the girls were chained to the wall. The only ones allowed in were Noir, her bodyguards, and those she summons. "Laeiha, I expect you do your job well, do not fail me." She seemed stuck on herself when ordering people to do something, but it was a mask she put on. "...I... Want the others to have a place where they can live... And be happy... I don't want the rest of us to be stuck on that planet with nothing to eat, almost nowhere to live anymore..."

"Yes, your majesty." Laeiha replied, her voice monotone. She stayed in the shadows until her master left. She stepped forward, showing herself. She had mouse ears, grey eyes, a mouse tail, and short, messy, grey hair.

"Lay- what?" Pudding looked at Laeiha confused, trying to figure out her name.

"Laeiha." She replied. "Tell me how to take Earth and make it ours." Her eyes were blank, like she was being controlled.

"No! Earth is ours!" Ichigo yelled, trying to pull her hands out of the chains. The girls hands were chained above them and the ankles were chained, both were connected to a big, heavy, ball. "You can't take it!"

Laeiha whipped Ichigo across the cheek, not showing any kind of emotion. "Stop it!" Izumi's eyes filled with tears. Laehia swung her whip again, striking Pudding against the cheek this time. "Stop!"

Although her scream echoed through the room, Laehia still flicked her whip. Lettuce hung her head, not knowing what she did wrong after she felt the whip smack her cheek. "What is it, Phoenix?" Laehia's full attention was drawn to Izumi.

"S-stop... P-please..."

"No."

"Why?!"

"Master wants Earth, and you, Phoenix, will tell me how to get it."

Izumi yanked at the chains. "I won't!" She couldn't move the ball holding her in place, but she still tried. "I won't let you take my home from me!"

"I won't stand to be stuck on a planet where there's no hope in living!" Laehia snapped.

The girls eyes widdened. "N-no hope... L-living...?" Izumi's shocked voice snapped the others out of their shock.

"You don't get it!" Laehia's eyes had regained life. "If you die there, you're the next meal. That blue aqua crap Kisshu and the others brought back didn't even work! If you're so stuck on keeping Earth to yourself, then I have no choice but to... Kill... You."

"The blue aqua didn't work?!" Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo yelled in unison.

"No." Laehia raised her whip, but a hand stopped her. "Let go!"

"Oh please, you think I'll let go of you when you're about to kill. Well you haven't changed a bit! Ahhhahahahahah! You really need to get some meat on those bones you know, Leh~!" She seemed almost... Too... Happy to see Laehia.

"It's Laehia!" She corrected her name, trying to get the crazy girl to say it wright.

The girl pushed Laehia to the ground and sat on her thighs, smiling. "You're so much prettier then I remember Leh~!"

"Get off of me, pervert!" While all this was going down, Izumi yanked her hands through the chains and stole the key. She quickly unlocked everyone's chains and they all ran out of the room. "Ugh! Master is going to be so mad!"

"Run!" Izumi shouted, pushed the girls out of the room. She stayed back a bit, making sure her friends could get out safely. In the dark room they were trapped in, Izumi noticed a small window above them. But first, her plan was to get everyone to the room with the cages. There was windows in that room as well. She did a little investigating, so she knew if they jumped, they would land in water. The girls followed Izumi into that room. "Go! Jump! Quickly!" Izumi got in fighting postion, even though she didn't have her power pendant, she knew what she was doing. Pudding jumped out the window, putting complete trust in her friend. It was small, but just big enough for Pudding to jump out easily. Lettuce had to squeeze her way through, and Ichigo was trying to get her butt trhough. "Come on Ichigo! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Ichigo yelled, finally getting her butt through.

Izumi backed up slowly, hearing Ichigo scream as she fell. Zephyr, Laeiha, that other weird girl, Pashibaru, Rin, Ransurot, Noir, Sora, and Runa had charged in the room. "Well well well... Was that all this trade was about?" Noir laughed, covering her mouth.

Laehia charged forward with the intent to kill. Izumi knew she couldn't escape, her only choice was to fight. Izumi stood ready as Laehia drew closer. In the blink of an eye, Laehia and the other girl hitting on her changed places. "Wha-?!" Before Izumi could get out the rest of her word, the girl slammed her into the wall. Her red hair matched her red eyes. She wore a red t-shirt and red shorts. "Uuughh!" The wall around her cracked as she hit it.

As she stepped backward, Pashibaru charged in with his sword ready to cut her stomach. Rin had his arms folded and Zephyr charged in as well. She was nowhere near as agile as Ichigo, but, to be nice, she was a tad bit smarter then Ichigo. "Don't let her get away!" Laehia demanded.

Pashibaru's sword skimmed Izumi's side as she moved slightly to avoid the attack. She pushed Zephyr to the ground and instantly got up, pushing against Pashibaru's chest. Rin teleported in front of the window, but that didn't stop Izumi. Killi was outside, watching with a smile. Rin wasn't able to do much still. "You guys have the worst timing." He complained, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Thanks for weapon, idiot!" Izumi laughed as she kicked Rin's hand, grabbed the kinfe from the air and held Laehia close to her, the kinfe against Laehia's throat. "I'll let this one live if you promise me something."

"Ha, right, 'cause we'll do something like that!" The redhead laughed.

"Laehia. This is your life on the line, I couldn't care less if you died, so make the decision by yourself." Noir said, a disgusted look on her face.

"What is it that you want us to promise?" Ransurot asked, stepping forward.

"HEY!" Zephyr shouted, standing up. "You little...!"

"You learn to be nice to humans. If you can be nice to us..." Zephyr charged at Izumi. "...then maybe we can let you live with some of us," Laehia watched Zephyr as he got closer, "and you'll have somewhere where you don't have to worry about food or living somewhere warm."

Zephyr swung his shinai against Izumi's head. She stumbled forward, being hit off blanace, but her and Laehia gained their balance. Izumi didn't even show the pain. "I'll go along with it." Laehia said.

"Then so will I~!" The redhead laughed as she clapped happily.

Noir sighed, the disgusted look still on her face. "Ugh, sure, whatever."

"Ransurot?" Pashibaru turned toward Ransurot for an answer.

"...Your potential has improved since the last time we met. I'll go along with this."

"If Ransurot agrees with it, so do I." Pashibaru said.

"Psh, lap dogs sure are stupid as shit." Zephyr said, hitting Izumi against the head again.

"Then let me leave, with my friends. Do not follow me until you can be nice." Izumi said, dropping the knife and running towards the window. Rin moved away from the window, showing he was in agreement with the plan. Izumi pulled herself up to the window and slid through, falling to the water below her.

What has she just done? Was this really what she wanted? A sharp pain ran through her head. She was falling from 15 stories high, and was completely terrified. She landed in the water, going a good 20 feet underneath. Her friends swam over to her once she got above water. "Izumi! Your side!" Lettuce saw the cut on Izumi's side.

"Lets just... G-go..." Izumi's eyes showed intense pain, but her voice showed the fact she was cold. They ran quickly to Cafe Mew Mew.

Was that plan she made really going to work? Or was it going to bit them in the butt? They ran inside the pink cafe and fell to their knees, panting. The people there heard the noise and went running. "Ichigo! Pudding! Lettuce! Izumi!" Mitsukie smiled happily as she ran to the girls, who were still soaked.

Izumi held her stomach in pain. Ryou ran over to the girls. Ichigo was on the left, then Lettuce, Pudding, and then Izumi on the right. Ryou helped Ichigo and Lettuce up while Keiichiro helped Pudding and Izumi up. "I-i-is Klaus... Okay...?" Izumi asked, leaning onto Keiichiro's arm for support.

"Yes, he's just resting now." Keiichiro said, leading the girls to the table.

The girls sat down, but there was no sign of Mint or Zakuro. Izumi thought things were going to get better... But nothing like this has ever happened... Nothing this... Terrifing to the girls has ever happened. And it all starts when the Cyniclons come back, again.

* * *

Chiyo: Uwah I'm so sorry chapters are taking forever to upload... I'm in volleyball so during the week I'm pretty much gone all day now ; a ; but it's fun! And it calms me down... But anyway! I'm thinking of ending this next chapter and hopefully you all like it. If not... Well it was fun writing it XD Well, next chapter is going to be 5k or more words, so these 3k word chapters are going to be nothing compared to the end. So, I hope you enjoy it! (ALSO. WARNING! CHARACTERS WILL DIE/BE INTENSLY INJURED OR SOMEONE THEY LOVE WILL BE KILLED/INJURED... so if you don't like that, then don't read the next chapter at all and make up your own ending! XD)


	33. Chapter 32- The Girl's Loss

Chiyo: So, I'll introduce some very tiny characters in here, who will make a big apperance in the others I want to write, but I'm not sure if I'll acutally post them or not because... Well I'm not even sure why XD But this chapter, since it's the last/one of the last chapters, will have around 5k or more words, so beware. Also, like I said before, characters will die, be seriously injured, or lose someone they love. So if you don't like that, I don't want to be rude, but the door is right over there. I don't really want anyone hating this just because I wrote some sad things, I warned you ahead of timue. So, lets get on with it!

* * *

Chapter 32

The Girl's Loss

 _The girls sat down, but there was no sign of Mint or Zakuro. Izumi thought things were going to get better... But nothing like this has ever happened... Nothing this... Terrifying to the girls has ever happened. And it all starts when the Cyniclons come back, again._

About four weeks passed before anything happened. The girls were smiling, having fun working at the cafe. Zakuro and Mint were even having a small bit of fun as well. So... What made everything go wrong...? Why? Because of who? Was it... Was the Mews fault? No... It couldn't be... They did nothing wrong... They did.. Nothing... Wrong... Right? It wasn't their fault..!

Ichigo woke up early, hopefully her waking up early would lead to her getting to school on time. She was a bit early, but she was still happy. "Hey, there's Lilliana! She's a bit late though, isn't she?" Miwa asked, watching Lilliana sketch a picture.

"N- Lilliana...?" Ichigo's voice trembled.

Lilliana looked up and noticed Ichigo. "Ah, Ichigo! Hello!" She stood up and bowed politely to the girls. "Ma'am, madame." She spoke to Moe and Miwa with different female, castle-like, titles. "A bit early, aren't you, Ichigo?"

"Wh- uh- yeah." Ichigo forced a smile and gripped her bag tighter. Even the way she acted reminded Ichigo so much of her.

"Hey Moe, are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" Miwa asked, looking at all the boys.

"No, probably not..." Moe replied, her voice quiet.

"Noir.." Ichigo whispered.

"Come." 'Lilliana' pulled Ichigo away from Moe and Miwa. "Your little bat friend told us to be nice and live with the humans. That's what I'm doing." 'Lilliana' walked into the classroom, leaving Ichigo to think about what she just said.

Things with Izumi and Mitsukie were not going well. They had a bad feeling about later that day, and nothing was going right for them. At all. Lettuce's day was fantastic. Pudding's day... Was just Pudding's day. Then Zakuro's and Mint's day was fine, but what do they have to worry about?

The day passed and no one got hurt yet. The girls, not including Mint and Zakuro, went to the cafe after school. "What's up with Mint and Zakuro?" Mitsukie asked, pulling her school uniform off.

Ichigo closed her locker, fully dressed and ready to go. "I don't know, but it can't be anything good..." Izumi said, trying to stuff her head into her uniform.

"Well, they could decide to not work again." Lettuce said, patting out the wrinkles in her uniform.

"Yeah, or they found their love and refuse to do anything but be with them!" Pudding shouted, popping her head and arms out of her uniform like a turtle going into hiding.

"Well, let them do what they want. I'm tired of Mint's attitude." Ichigo said, walking out of the locker room. The girls shrugged and followed her.

Noir was floating in the dinning room, holding guns towards Ryou and Keiichiro. "You said you would be nice!" Ichigo yelled, taking a step forward.

A gun appeared from nowhere and pointed at Ichigo. "I can say what I want. Doesn't mean I have to do what I say." Noir said, keeping her eyes on the boys.

"What do you want with them?!" Mitsukie's voice rang through the girls' head, terrifing thoughts invading their minds.

"Stalling." Noir said coldly.

A loud laugh followed Noir's response. "You can let them go now!" She called.

The girls transformed and ran outside. "Killi?" Izumi asked, looking at the Cyniclon girl.

"Behold, my masterpiece!" Killi laughed, clapping her hands.

"Ugh, she's way to happy about this." Zephyr flew down to Lettuce, ready to attack.

Lettuce leaped backwards, grabbing her castanets. "I don't want to fight, Zephyr!" The green haired girl said, not wanting to hurt him.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding screamed, running over to a limp, unmoving Taruto. "Taru-taru..."

"I got the doors, no one is getting in!" Mitsuki yelled, readying her swords.

Killi motioned for her new invention to have some fun. It was a blob. A blob of black liquid. "All that blood paid off... Phew, it was really starting to get on my nerves!" Killi clapped happily and spun around.

The blob took off after Ichigo, turning into a person as it bounced towards the cat-girl. It looked just like Ichigo, but with no face. Marin and Submarin walked over to Pudding, watching her carefully. Killi suddenly got serious and flew over to Izumi. Noir was ready to switch with Killi whenever, Ransurot was ready to switch with Zephyr, and Pashibaru was ready to switch with the Marin sisters.

Mitsukie was left alone, which just worried her more. Where the hell is Mint and Zakuro?!

"Let's dance, shall we?" Killi giggled, spinning around a black spear. "This better work..."

Pudding let go of Taruto's limp body and stood to her feet. "You hurt my Taru-Taru..." She had her head hanging down, so her hair was covering her eyes.

Zephyr sighed, lunging at Lettuce again, his shinai ready to hit the green-haired girl. He was moving much faster then he was before, giving Lettuce no time dodge. With a loud whack to the wrist, Lettuce fell to her butt. "Why do you insist on fighting?!" Lettuce asked, her wrist red and swollen.

"Because this is our home!" Zephyr snapped, hitting Lettuce quickly on the back of the head, then the middle of her back.

"Hng!" Lettuce was on her hands and knees now, shaking. "Stop it!" She yelled, pushing Zephyr down by a big wave. "Y-you're lying!" Zephyr rolled his eyes and stood up once more.

Pudding grabbed her tambraine and glared at the sisters. "You hurt him!" She was madder then anyone ever saw her. Marin was thrown into a nearby building while Submarin was kicked in the face and thrown into the ground.

Marin grabbed her triton and flew back to Pudding, furious. The little mokey-girl grabbed the triton from Marin's hand and stabbed the middle blade-like part into Marin's arm. "Ahh-!"

Submarin pulled her head out of the ground and fell backwards. "Leave Marin alone!" She yelled, charging at Pudding.

They were all fighting for their lives. But the Mews could never win in a battle like this...

Zephyr kicked Lettuce in the stomach, sending her flying into the side of the cafe. Lettuce coughed up blood and laid on her side, too weak to get back up. "Leave her alone!" Mitsukie stabbed one of her swords into Zephyr's shoulder.

With a groan, Zephyr pulled the sword out of his arm and stabbed into the ground. He was too busy with Lettuce to pay any attention to Mitsukie. "Let's just live together..." Lettuce whispered, struggling to her feet.

"Live together?" Zephyr looked around and noticed everyone else was fighting for the most part. "Noir and Killi run this group. We betray them, they'll, without a doubt, destroy all the humans on this planet. Noir isn't a girl you want to fuck with, and Killi is the wrong girl to be around if you're on her bad side. You think living together with people- no... Things... Like them is ever going to work? You have to actually know them before you throw out that suggestion."

"Things...?" Lettuce let down her guard, expecting a long history lesson.

Sure, that's what she got. But it was way more violent then she wanted. "Yes! Things!" Zephyr hissed and gripped his shinai tighter. "Things like them don't diserve anything like this planet!" He lowered his head and got ready to attack. "They just ruin everything..." Without another warning, he ran towards Lettuce. In one fluid motion, his shinai hit Lettuce on the back of the head, the middle of her back, her right wrist, then her stomach, and her kneecaps.

"Aaagh!" Lettuce collapased to the ground in pain, unable to move.

"Knock it off, Zephyr!" Mitsukie stood between the two, trying to protect her friend.

"This isn't your battle, panda!" Zephyr pushed her to the ground and walked over to Lettuce.

The black liquid seemed to know Ichigo better then she knew herself. Ichigo was a step behind the liquid. It had Ichigo's strawberry bell way before Ichigo even thought of it. "The hell are you?!" Ichigo's outburst only made the liquid more angry. Her own attacks were used against her. A bright, pink light swallowed her. Unable to breath, Ichigo started to struggle to get free.

The way the Strawberry Surprise was attacking her seemed to be way more dangerous then it should be. "Die, Ichigo." A voice, coming from the liquid, had rung through Ichigo's ears. There was no way she was getting out of this with her powers. She needed another way out, but how?

"Th-th...at's... N-not wh...at... I wo...uld... S-say...!" Ichigo pushed out her words, losing more air then she was gaining- in fact... She wasn't getting any air at all. The light dissapeared and Ichigo fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air.

The liquid glared intesnly at Ichigo, although it had no eyes. Ichigo just felt the liquid glaring at her. It walked over to the cat gir and lifted her by her hair. "I don't care. My job is to kill you, so kill you I will." The liquid threw Ichigo into the cafe wall.

She didn't even make a noise before falling onto the ground. Blood was dripping from her head and she was still dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She pushed herself off the ground, leaning against the wall she just smashed into.

Zephyr hit his shinai on the back of Lettuce's head, hurting her pretty bad. "Zephyr, stop!" Mitsukie yelled, trying to stab Zephyr in the process.

"Stay out of it!" Zephyr, losing his cool, stabbed Mitsukie's hand and shoulder into the wall. Lettuce was lying on the ground, face down, blood trailing down her cheek. She was breathing, but that was the only movement.

Mitsukie was frozen where she was, staring at Lettuce with tears in her eyes. Out of the blue, Zephyr was thrown into the wall. "P-P-Pai..." Mitsukie stared at Pai, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall.

The liquid sighed and walked over to Ichigo. "You have no clue what you're doing to Killi's race, do you?" It slammed Ichigo into the wall, it's liquid hand squeezing Ichigo's throat. "You're killing them."

Ryou and Keiichiro were thrown out of the cafe, through the doors. The doors were destroyed, but that wasn't wall. So were the guys' emotional stablity. Ryou watched as Ichigo's hands fell from the slime's hands, down to her side. Keiichiro watched Mitsukie struggle to get her weapons out of her shoulder and hand. The liquid Ichigo threw Ichigo to the side and walked over to Zephyr. "Oh, Ichigo's dead?" Noir asked, poking Ichigo in the back of the head.

Tears filled Ryou's aquamarine eyes. "Ryou, we have to save them, they're in trouble!" Keiichiro pulled Ryou to his feet, trying to snap him out of his daze.

Noir giggled and flew over to Izumi and Killi. Izumi had a dead look on her face, not paying attentition to anything else but Killi. She swung her scyte at Killi, skimming her arm. Blood started to run down her arm. Noir cleared her throat and put a black, old styled fan in front of her mouth. Killi pulled guns out of her short hair and pointed them at Izumi. Like an electric fan now-a-days, Izumi spun her scythe around, blocking the bullets.

Noir stood behind Izumi, watching her movements. Izumi looked like a professional thief from the way she was standing and attacking. The second she took a step forward, Noir flicked her fan, turning it into a bow. An arrow flew from Noir's bow, exploding on contact to Izumi's scythe. The shock of her burning hot scythe stopped Izumi in her tracks. She dropped her scythe, steam rising from her own weapon. Her hand was burned, her palm and the back of her hand. Killi laughed as her invention, the black liquid, covered her wound, stopping the blood.

Killi shot Izumi's shoulder. The impact pushed Izumi to the ground, blood soaking her shirt. "Awe, I was hoping to have some more fun!" Killi whined.

"Just kill her, Killi." Noir's bow turned back into a fan.

It was instant, no one saw it coming. Kisshu lied on the ground, his hands on his stomach, his skin more pale then it should be. He was breathing heavily and unevenly. "Kisshu!" Izumi panicked and pushed her hands onto the bullet hole in Kisshu's stomach.

"I-Izumi, you..." Kisshu looked emotionally hurt. He pulled Izumi down a bit and put his lips near her ear. He whispered something, shocking Izumi more then what just happened.

"B-but Kisshu, what about you?!" Izumi looked down at Kisshu's pale face.

"J-just...save her... P-Pai can h-help..." Kisshu's eyes began to close.

Pai walked over to Izumi with Mitsukie in his arms. "I'm about tired of these guys. Izumi, where is Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding?"

"Pudding's missing now too?!" Izumi's face was soaked with tears.

"LEAVE MY TARU-TARU ALONE!" Pudding shouted, throwing Marin and Submarin into the ground.

They were stuck head first into the ground. "They're late to the party. Ransurot, Rin, take care of them." Noir said, fanning herself.

"Izumi! Pudding!" Ryou shouted the girls names, not seeing Mint and Zakuro coming. Izumi recieved a lighter scythe and Pudding recieve daggers. "They aren't much better then your first weapons, but, they are better."

Not even a second later, Izumi took off towards Ransurot. He tried to block her attack, but he wasn't used to the lighter scythe. Mint shot an arrow at Ransurot's back as Izumi attacked. "You guys are nothing but greedy, rude, people!" Izumi yelled, her scythe cutting Ransurot's shoulder.

The black liquid was lied across the ground, sticking to the bottom of Izumi's shoes. "I only came to see how much potential you girls have." Ransurot stepped out of the way of Mint's arrow.

"Hngh!" Izumi fell backwards, an arrow stuck in her stomach.

"Mint! The hell?!" Zakuro yelled, snapping her whip at Ransurot. Rin sighed and threw a fireball at the girls.

Pudding had no clue how to use her new daggers, but she ran between Ransurot and Rin, who were standing close together, and stabbed them in their stomach. Ransurot froze for a second while Rin just tossed the dagger to the side. Zakuro was dodging attack after attack from Rin while Mint had to deal with Ransurot and Noir. Pudding was with Izumi, trying to stop the bleeding. Noir had her bow back, swinging it around, bored.

Ransurot couldn't really think straight since Pudding's attack while Rin was dizzy. The boys looked at each other and came up with a plan to destroy the girls. Rin grabbed Zakuro's whip and yanked it out of her hand. "Zakuro-oneesan!" Mint shoved Zakuro out of the way of her own attack. Zakuro's whip cut Mint across the chest, knocking her back as well.

Izumi got to her feet, but she was unstable, to put it nicely. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't hold her scythe tightly. Mint struggled to her feet and pulled her bow out. Zakuro grabbed her weapon and got ready to attack. "I'm tired of you guys coming in and trying to kill us! This is our home too! I don't care where you used to live! Share the planet!" Mitsukie stabbed Rin in the shoulder and shoved him to the ground. Taking advantage of the moment, Mint shot an arrow at him and Izumi snuck up on Ransurot.

"Leave them alone if you want your precious bosses to live." Everyone froze to the sound of Noir's voice. Izumi lost her strength to stand and fell to her hands and knees.

"What are you doing with them?!" Zakuro flicked her whip and shot a glare at Noir.

Killi and her blood-based icky friend of hers snuck up on Izumi. The black liquid found it's way to every Cyniclon that was injured and inserted part of itself into their wound, healing them. Killi went to steal Izumi's scythe, but someone turned on them. Seiko grabbed Izumi's scythe before Killi could and yanked her to her feet. "Izumi! You're about to get killed and you're just sitting there!" Seiko shoved Izumi's scythe into her hands and charged at Killi.

"Enough!" Noir shouted, pushing a sharp blade to an unconscious Keiichiro.

"Leave him alone!" Mitsukie shouted, leaving one of her swords in Rin's shoulder.

Ryou layed unconscious on the ground next to Ichigo and Pai looked dead next to Lettuce. Pudding was hugging Taruto and bawling. "Mitsukie, is it?" Noir asked, floating behind Keiichiro, who seemed to be feet taller then her. Mitsukie stared at Noir, waiting for a chance to attack her. "You pull the girls off my men, your dear Keiichiro lives."

Mitsukie turned to Mint and Zakuro. "Leave them alone, Mint, Zakuro." She turned to Izumi who was trying to stop the blood from Mint's arrow flow out all the way. "You too, Izumi. And Seiko, don't touch them." Mitsukie turned back to Noir.

"Good, now, another thing for him to live." Noir said, hiding her smirk behind Keiichiro. Mitsukie nodded, showing Noir that she was listening. "That Seiko girl. I don't like her. Get rid of her."

Mitsukie and Seiko gasped and looked at each other, then back at Noir. "No! She's my friend!"

Noir pushed the blade harder into Keiichiro's neck. "Mitsukie, don't fall for her tricks!"

"S-stop it!" Mitsukie threw her other sword at Noir, trying to stop her from hurting Keiichiro.

She simply dodged it like it was nothing. The ghost on Noir's chest flew over to Ichigo while one on her stomach flew over to Mitsukie. The ghost started attacking her with it's candy apple so much to where blood was dripping down Mitsukie's forehead and mouth. "Then how about your leader?"

Zephyr stood up, bracing himself on the wall of the cafe. "How about playing fair?" He asked, picking up his shinai.

A ghost on Noir's hand and shoulder flew after Zephyr, whacking him with candy apples. He was just chucked into a wall, so he was still dizzy. He wanted to look cool though. Mint pulled her bow back and aimed at Rin. Ransurot glanced at her and sighed while Rin layed on the ground still, but on his back and looking at the stars. "Pointless attacks mean nothing with your potential." Ransurot said, folding his arms.

"What if I pulled that attack on you?" Rin asked, keeping his eyes on the stars.

"Argh..." Mint growled and detransformed.

Rin and Rasnurot took the advantage and teleported behind her. Rin burned her back and Ransurot had some kind of weird spell. There was a bright beam of light that came from the sky. From about where the zodiac sign of Aquarius is. Before anyone was able to react, Mint was thrown into the cafe wall, face first. Ransurot had pretty much hit her with a huge hammer like the game in a circus where you hit the panel and try to get the ball to his the bell... But much stronger then how that hammer is swung. Mint just layed there, eyes closed.

Zakuro shot a glare at the Cyniclons and tried to attack Ransurot with her whip. "Stop!" Seiko shouted, grabbing the whip before it hit Ransurot. "Leave my family alone! I-I know what they're doing is wrong... But... They're still the same race as me..."

Without hesitating, Zakuro flung her into the ground. In return, Noir and Killi shot bullets at Zakuro. The entire time, the black liquid was healing the Cyniclons, entering their body from their wounds to make sure they didn't die. One bullet hit Zakuro in the shoulder and the other hit her in the stomach. "STOP IT!" Pudding screamed, holding Taruto tightly agaisnt her chest.

Noir sighed and, instead of killing him, stabbed Keiichiro in the stomach with her knife and dropped him to the ground. "Well, we got our point across." She looked at the unconscious girls and the girls who were in too much pain to move.

All of the girls were detransformed. Mitsukie looked up to Noir. "N-not so...fast...! Who... Are you?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Noir, with the ghosts back on her body, sat in the air with her legs criss-crossed. "Izumi's homelife. You know how that is. She's poorly treated. Abused at home by a father who drinks, ignored by a mother who hates her, but loved by her siblings. She's a famous teen popstar, so she has huge responsiblities, in home and in her work. You, Mitsukie. You live with your father, your mother left you when you were kid. You're not really popular, but well loved by the people you hang around. You try your hardest, and that's why everyone likes you. Ichigo's homelife. It's quite lonely. Her parents leave all the time, Moe and Miwa don't talk to her anymore, and the only person who will stay with her is Ryou. She's terrified that you all will leave her, even Ryou. Even her parents. Everyone. Lettuce's homelife. It's the same as it was when she first became a Mew Mew. Nothing really changed. Well, she likes a few guys, but she's to shy to anything. Pudding has to take care of all of her siblings alone. She's still young. Mint and Zakuro are the most confusing. Zakuro is a model, but her homelife is a mystery. Mint does ballet, her brother doesn't contact her anymore, and her grandma is ill." Noir looked at Mitsukie who was forcing herself to pay attention. "Look, what I'm getting at is... I'm not a Cyniclon."

"Correct. We haven't stopped fighting you girls because..." Killi appeared next to Noir, sitting in the air like she was sitting on a fence. "...Because we have lives like you guys. These Cyniclon idiots can't understand it. Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu understood it, but they couldn't get the point across."

"Right. Killi and I come from a time where witches were burned at the stake." For a moment, Mitsukie though she saw pure fear in Noir's eyes, but it vanished seconds later. "I know more about you girls then I should because..."

"We were forced to know more." Killi sighed and folded her arms.

"After my parents death, my two idiot brothers follow me around all the time. I love them... They're my brothers... But I don't want to be treated like a baby anymore!" For once, genuine emotion was showing from Noir.

"We came here to fight for our home. Cyniclonia is dying. We need somewhere to go, but humans would never accept us. Especially witches like Noir or mad scientists like me." Mitsukie couldn't keep up with what Killi was saying, but she tried.

"As a witch, I'm able to gain abilities that no othe Cyniclon has. An abiltiy that is pure sin."

"And as a mad scientist, I find new ways of doing everything. That itself had stripped me of my Cyniclon emotions."

Noir and Killi kept talking. It was rare to get Noir to talk like this, so the Cyniclons stayed quiet. "I would rather live in a world where I'm laughed at for having huge ears then a world where I'm laughed at for knowing magic." Noir said, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Actually... I was never born."

"I created her." Killi said, a bit dissapointed.

"I was given to this family in hopes that they would live better, but I just caused them trouble." Noir's voice was shakey and quiet.

"Let's go." Killi grabbed Noir's hand and teleported off.

Almost instantly, Mitsukie lost consciousness. Seiko sighed and watched the Cyniclons teleport away. Taruto, Kisshu, and Pai were left behind. "I'm sorry I can't help anymore..." Seiko whispered before teleporting off.

About half an hour later, a young girl was passing by and saw the team out cold, by will or not. She called the cops and the team was rushed to the hospitial. First one awake was Ryou. He and Keiichiro were placed in the same room. He rolled on his side to face Keiichiro. "They'll pay for what they did to you..." He whispered.

The nurse walked in and smiled at Ryou. "How are you feeling, sir?" She asked.

"Where are the others?" Ryou asked, sitting up. He had no wounds, Noir just knocked him out by hitting his pressure points a bit too hard.

"The other rooms, sir." The nurse responded, confused.

"Are they okay?" He had to go see them, but he knew the nurse wouldn't let him up.

"The girl with red hair and the girl with green hair probably won't wake up soon, the little girl should wake up soon, the blue haired girl should be fine, and the purple haired girl should wake up by the end of the day." The nurse responded.

Hearing that Ichigo probably won't wake up soon emotionally destroyed Ryou. "C-can you let me see Ichigo..?"

"Ichigo?" The nurse asked.

"The girl with red hair." Ryou's eyes filled with tears as he thought of the worst.

"Sure." The nurse lead Ryou to Ichigo and left the room.

Ryou sat next to Ichigo's bed and held her hand. He had no clue what to say, so he stayed quiet and just held her hand. "R-Ryou...?" Mitsukie, in the same room as Ichigo, was facing the cute couple. "H-how is... Everyone?"

The answer was terrifying to her. Ryou responded with what the nurse said and added on the fact that Keiichiro was also in bad shape. "He... He will be fine... But I don't know when he'll wake..."

"K-Keiichiro...!" Mitsukie teared up and sat up.

"Don't kill yourself walking to his room..." Ryou whispered, his head down on the bed and holding Ichigo's hand tightly. Mitsukie was pretty much okay, she was bandaged up and the blood was cleaned off, but she was still dizzy. She made her way to Keiichiro's room and sat on the bed with him. Ryou squeezed Ichigo's hand and tried to hold back tears.

 _"You think we want to fight?!" Noir asked, in response to the boys question. "We're not fighting for fun! I was abused as a kid, if that's what you'll even call me. Look, boys. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto couldn't get their point across and fell in love with one of your girls. Ichigo gave Kisshu Mew Aqua, which he had brought home. It didn't save our planet."_

 _"Yeah, more like it destroyed our planet." Killi said, teleporting in the cafe, floating next to Noir. "He didn't know any better and we all trusted them. But the place where he put the Mew Aqua... It's completely dead. Living conditions got worse around that area. The only place that got life was the so called park we have. There's finally grass on our planet, but we can't keep living like that."_

 _"Then why fight us?" Keiichiro asked, keeping his cool._

 _"Because we're being forced to. Just like Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto." Noir said, avoiding eye-contact. "Ransurot's Deep Blue's son or something like that, I don't like him enough to care, but Ransurot will do what he feels like doing. Because he's Deep Blue's son, he has power over us." With a heavy sigh, she continued. "I hate bloodshed. I hate hurting people. I hate this entire mission! Killi can easily whip something up to make all of the Cyniclons blend in with humans! Why the hell do we have to fight for this?!"_

 _"Noir!" Killi grabbed Noir by the shoulders and slapped her across the face. "It's for my people's sake. Fighting is wrong, we know that, but those idiots out there don't understand it."_

If they didn't like fighting then why did they hurt the team? Tears fell down Ryou's face as he thought about the conversation Noir, Killi, Keiichiro, and him had. He couldn't stand losing Ichigo to people who didn't even want to hurt her. In fact, he couldn't stand to lose her at all. "Oh my, are you crying..?" A girls voice broke Ryou's thoughts. He kept his head on the bed while the girl walked in the room. "Hey... the girls woke up... Pudding is with Taruto, Lettuce is with Pai, and Mint and Zakuro are together still. Kisshu is still out though." She still couldn't get Ryou to say anything. "Come on, I know you're awake. Ichigo will be fine-"

"How can say that so relaxed...?" His voice muffled and quiet, but Izumi could still hear him.

"Because she's Ichigo. She knows that you're there for her right now and she loves you quiet a lot." Izumi said, sitting on the bed Mitsukie was on. "And hey, she was chucked into a wall, give her some time."

Hours passed and Ryou fell asleep, waiting for Ichigo to wake up. "Well, we'll be off, so don't stay too long!" Izumi said, waving to Mitsukie. She walked with the girls home and left Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu alone. No one really knows what happened to Pai though, so everyone was extra worried.

Mitsukie and Ryou were kept over night since they wouldn't wake up. "Hey, Mitsukie, shouldn't you be in school?" Although scratchy, his voice was still there.

"Keiichiro!" Mituskie shot her head up with a huge smile. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I-if you say so..." She looked down again at the tiles.

He moved his hand from hers and put it on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to fight anymore..." She whispered.

"Then don't." A different voice stopped the two from talking. "Look, like I was saying yesterday, I don't want to fight either. Just stop fighting them if they come back. Well, they probably wont because I got pissed at them and I think I might have killed a few of them." Noir giggled sat on the bed next to Keiichiro. "I'm sorry about all of this and Killi is too. She's sleeping right now though. If you want... I can get her to make something that'll get all of you to feel better... Nevermind, you don't trust me anyway so what's the point..?"

"Yes, I-I... I want Ichigo to wake up and Ryou to be... Ryou and the others okay..." Mitsukie said, squeezing Keiichiro's hand with tears falling down her face.

Doctors and nurses ran by the room. "Quick! To room 263!" One nurse yelled, waving others to follow.

Mitsukie watched them for a moment. "Room 263 is the room Ichigo and I were in..." She said, fear and worry in her voice. But that was washed out with sadness after a few words.

Noir and Mitsukie helped Keiichiro to Ichigo's room. The door was closed and Ryou was sitting by it, his knees close to his chest and staring at the ground. "Hey, Ryou, what happened?" Mitsukie asked, sitting next to him.

He was silent, as if he never heard her. "Hey, Ryou..!" Noir flicked his head, but he still acted like he never heard them.

Keiichiro sat down next to him and pulled him into a one way hug. "She'll be fine, Ryou." He whispered, holding his friend tightly.

"I'll be back. Don't... Get too sad on me..." Noir said, walking off to an area where no one could see her and teleported off.

About 45 minutes later, the doctors left the room and went back to whatever they were doing. Keiichiro pulled Ryou to his feet and pretty much dragged him in the room. Mitsukie followed, but stayed by the door. Ryou sat by Ichigo's bed again, holding her hand. Mitsukie and Keiichiro looked at each other with a smile after looking at Ichigo. They knew, but Ryou still thought he had lost her. "Hey, Keiichiro, when do you think she'll wake up?" Mitsukie asked, hugging Keiichiro's arm.

"Hopefully soon." With a heavy sigh, Keiichiro lead Mitsukie out of the room. "Lets go check on Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto."

"Yeah, they should be awake now anyway." Mitsukie replied.

"Don't touch him!" Pudding shouted. Keiichiro and Mitsukie poked their heads inside the room Taruto was in. She was standing on the bed, protecting Taruto from the doctors around him. "He'll wake up! Just leave him alone!" Tears were flying down her face, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she hadn't slept at all last night.

"Miss, we have to take his blood pressure." The female doctor said in annoyance. It seemed like they were going through this for a while.

"No! Get lost! P-Pudding won't let you touch Taru-Taru!" Pudding fell to her knees and looked back at Taruto. "T-Taru-Taru..."

Mitsukie walked in the room and stood in front of Taruto. "You weren't going to check his blood pressure, we're not stupid. Just because he's younger then his brothers doesn't mean you can just kill him!"

Keiichiro sighed and stayed by the doorway. His voice wasn't up for much use yet. The doctors got tired of fighting the girls and left. "Taru-Taru! Wake up!" Pudding yelled, shaking Taruto.

"H-hey... I-if you keep shaking me, I-I won't wake up..." Taruto forced his eyes open and smiled warmly at Pudding.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding smiled happily and squeezed him in a hug.

After a moment, Taruto gently pushed Pudding away a bit. He wiped her tears away with finger. "I'm... Sorry I worried you, Purin..." He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. He didn't care what she looked like, he was just happy she was there. He sat up and looked into her beautiful eyes. Taruto pushed his lips against Pudding's, holding her close to him.

Mitsukie smiled and walked over to Keiichiro. "I just hope Ryou will be as happy and Pudding is sometime again..." Her voice was shaky, as if she was scared of the same thing.

Killi and Noir were waiting outside the room for them. "Hey, I don't think this'll help Ryou at all, but for Pai and Kisshu it will. It works stronger on Cyniclons then humans since I used some Cyniclonia plants. And hey, you know, some of that extra blood I had came in handy in this too. So... All you really have to do is insert it in their veins- I can do that..." Killi sighed and patted down her messy hair.

"Y-you're really going to help us...? After we tried killing you?" Mitsukie asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"More like, are you sure you trust us after we killed Ichigo-"

"You what?!" Mitsukie squeezed Keiichiro's hand and her eyes widened a bit.

"Hey, the doctors saved her..." Killi couldn't even force a smile. "I-I-I..."

Keiichiro couldn't think of anything to say to calm down Mitsukie, all he could do was hold her hand back and just be there. "You killed her?! If you knew that then why did you come back?!" She snapped, actually scaring Killi and Noir.

"B-because I wanted to save her... I-I-I didn't want anyone dead..." Killi stared at the ground, playing with the end of her shirt.

"Hey!" Noir grabbed Mitsukie's attention. "If you want to get mad at someone, get mad at me! Killi had nothing to do with this! I was the one that got everyone together and brought them here! It's my fault that the slime attacked Ichigo! J-just... Leave Killi alone..."

She wasn't actually dead, she just lost consciousness. Well, she did stop breathing in the hospital room. With a glare, Mitsukie turned her back to the girls. "Can... We go see Ichigo?" She asked, looking down at the floor.

With a nod, Keiichiro and Mitsukie walked off to Ichigo's room. "Hey, Mitsukie. Don't you think you were a bit harsh? I mean, they are just trying to help." He had his arm around Mitsukie's shoulder and was holding her close to him as they walked.

"Y-yeah but... I don't want them to hurt anyone else..." Mitsukie sighed heavily and grabbed her skateboard from the outside of Ichigo's room.

"Mitsukie! How... How is Ichigo?" Lettuce ran over to the two, Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, and Taruto behind her.

"She's okay." Keiichiro smiled. His voice was killing him, but he wouldn't let that stop him from cheering up his baby red panda and her friends. The gang stood around Ichigo's bed. "Hey, how are you doing, Ryou?"

"I'm fine." His cold voice sent shivers down the girls spine.

"Y-y-your... Voice d-doesn't a-agree with you..."

Ryou shot his head up when he heard her voice. "I-Ichigo!" His eyes were a bit red from crying, but hey, who wouldn't be crying in a situation like this?

"H-hey, Ryou." Ichigo smiled a warm, caring smile, her eyes half closed. She pushed herself into a sitting position with her free hand and squeezed Ryou's hand back.

"ICHIGO!" Pudding tried to jump ontop of Ichigo, but thankfully Lettuce and Mint grabbed her before she landed.

"Ichigo-san! I'm so happy you're okay!" Lettuce smiled brightly. It seemed like the life of all of the girls was back just by one girl.

Everyone was smiling and happy. Yes. Even Ryou. Pai snuck into the room and behind Lettuce. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Living with them was a pain in the ass." Kisshu grumbled. "But I'm glad to see you're all okay."

Once Ichigo was awake enough to walk, they went home. "Ichigo sweetie!" Sakura hugged Ichigo tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED HER!" Shintaro yelled from the living room.

"Come in! Come in!" Sakura pretty much dragged Ryou and Ichigo in the house.

The two sat on the couch, holding hands. "You, young man, better not have done anything to my sweet baby Ichigo!" Shintaro folded his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

"I didn't." Ryou sighed, pushing his blonde hair out of his face.

"Then what did you do?" Ichigo's father leaned forward.

With another sigh, Ryou answered simply, "I fell in love with her."

Ichigo's face turned redder then her hair and her father stormed out of the room. "I got cookies!" Sakura placed a plate of cookies on the table and sat on the couch opposite of the adorable couple. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"M-mom!" Ichigo burried her face in her hands, getting a chuckle out of Ryou. "S-stop laughing at me!" She tried her best to sound angry and playfully smacked Ryou's arm.

"Not too long. Few weeks maybe?" Ryou shrugged.

"Well, treat her well because her father and I are leaving for Italy soon." Sakura smiled as she dragged Shintaro up the stairs by his ear.

Ichigo kidnapped a cookie off the plate. Her parents were going to be gone... Again... For another two months or so. Ryou wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "You still have the team and I, you know. Time will fly as long as you're happy."

A few hours later, Ichigo's parents left, leaving Ryou and Ichigo alone. They decided to go the amusement park to waste time. Weeks passed and soon, it was their one month anniversary. "Hey, Ryou, isn't it Mitsukie's and Keiichiro's one month anniversary?" Ichigo asked, hugging Ryou's arm as they walked to the cafe. It was pouring and the umbrella they had wasn't really doing anything. Their heads were dry, but their body was soaked.

"Mhm. Did you want to get them something?" Ryou looked down at Ichigo.

"Yeah!" Ichigo did a tiny jump and nodded.

They went to a nearby jewlery store and set their umbrella near the door. Ichigo didn't realize that today was their anniversary as well, so she was looking for something for Mitsukie and Keiichiro. While looking at things, Ryou remembered that today was also Lettuce and Pai's one month anniversary and Pudding and Taruto's one month anniversary. Mint and Zakuro shrugged off the relationship idea and Izumi just had terrible luck with relationships. Ichigo got Mitsukie a heart shapped locket, Lettuce a bracelet, and Pudding a ring. Ryou got the boys the same thing, a locket. Naturally, guys don't wear lockets, but he knew Taruto would if Pudding gave it to him, and Pai and Keiichiro would if it was something dear to them.

They paid for it and left. It wasn't raining anymore so they didn't have to worry about keeping their presents dry. They walked by a clothing store. In the window was a really cute outfit. Purrfect for Ichigo too! It was a longsleeve pink turtle neck shirt, a pink beanie, a light pink, almost white, short shorts, and ankle boots with a small heel. Ryou saw the way Ichigo looked at it, but didn't say anything. They entered the cafe to see that only Keiichiro was there. "Wow, Ichigo, you're quiet early!" Keiichiro laughed as he patted his apron, flour going all over the place.

"What did you explode?" Ichigo asked, laughing at the flour cloud around him.

"Nothing..." Keiichiro chuckled nervously.

"Yet!" Mitsukie poked her head out of the kitchen, her hair full of flour and her face covered in it. "Well... We kinda exploded the flour bag... It's all over the kitchen... Hey! Ryou! Please, can you go get us some more flour?"

Ichigo gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek and went to go change before Ryou left for the supermarket. Once everyone got to the cafe, Izumi watched as everyone exhanged gifts. She felt like they completely forgot about her since the rest of the team was having fun and smiling. She started cleaning up for opening. The cafe was busy, not giving Izumi any time to talk to the boys. "Hey, Ichigo, can you take over my shift for me? I-I gotta go..." Izumi bowed to Ichigo, apologizing to her after asking.

"Sure!" Ichigo smiled and nodded, going off and working extra hard.

Izumi went and changed into a longsleeve black shirt, black miniskirt, black ankle heeled boots, and she had a black bracelet with a boy's picture on it. She walked into the kitchen and bowed to Keiichiro. "I'm sorry, b-but I have to go..." Her voice was quiet.

"Hey, we should all go, Keiichiro." Mitsukie said, tripping over her own feet. "Eeek!"

Without even looking, Keiichiro grabbed the bowl full of cake mix and set it on the counter. "If Ryou is okay with it, sure, why not?" Keiichiro shurgged, helping Mitsukie up.

"Whooo!" Mitsukie ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Hey! Ryou! Open up!"

"Come in." Ryou closed the book he hand and set down his pencil. "What's up?"

"I don't know where she's going, but Izumi wants to go somewhere and she looks sad and I wanna go with her and we should all go!" Mitsukie giggled, a pile of flour on her nose.

"..." Ryou just stared at Mitsukie.

"I think she's going to a funural." Mitsukie lost her happiness and hyperness in that sentence.

"Sure, we can go. It's been real busy lately so you girls can leave early." He stood up and chuckled a bit. "First I think you should clean up. You have some flour on your nose."

"Thanks!" Mitsukie hopped onto the railing of the stairs and slid down. "We can go~!"

A bit later, the cafe was empty and the girls washed up. Mitsukie was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with her black converse. Ryou and Keiichiro were wearing black outfits, pretty much the same thing, but Keiichiro had a rose in his pocket. Ichigo was wearing a short sleeve black shirt and black jeans with black converse. Lettuce had on a black hoodie and black skinny jeans, Pudding had a long sleeve black shirt and black jeans, Mint wore a black dress, and Zakuro wore a black, tight dress. "You guys don't have to go..." Izumi smiled, hiding the picture on her bracelet.

"We will anyway! Izumi shouldn't go to this funural alone!" Pudding smiled and marched to the door.

Pai and Taruto were waiting outside for their girlfriend and Kisshu was just sitting on the stairs, looking at the stars. The group started walking, following Izumi. Mitsukie was holding Keiichiro's hand as she rode beside him on her skateboard, Ichigo and Ryou were holding hands, Lettuce was too shy to hold Pai's hand, and Pudding was too hyper to hold Taruto's hand. "So, who is this person anyway?" Mint asked, patting down her hair.

"...M-my... Older brother..." Izumi's voice was a whisper as she answered Mint's question. Izumi walked up to the coffin and noticed a note in his hand. She took it, since it adressed to her, and sat down. After the entire thing, she opened the note and gasped.

"What's it say?" Lettuce asked, sheilding her eyes from the sun. The group was outside, well, the group as in everyone but Kisshu, waiting for Izumi to calm down.

Tears flew down her cheeks. "I-it's from Noir... I-it says 'Dear Izumi, I-I'm sorry about your brother. I t-tried to save him.'" She choaked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Lettuce gently took the note from Izumi and read the rest of it out loud. "Your father pushed him too far and he decided to take his own life. I wanted to go see you, but instead I found your brother, hanging there... I'm sorry, and if you still want to hear what I have to say, stay at the funural house, I'll be there at 4." The group was silent, listening to Izumi try to hold back her tears and failing.

It's not like Izumi had a boyfriend to cuddle or anything, the guys she liked moved to America. It was 3:30, so they hung around there for half an hour. "Hey, you waited for me!" Noir smiled as she walked over. She had human ears, but that was the only difference. She wore the same thing too. Izumi just looked at Noir, not saying anything. "Killi, being the mad scientist she is, can make something, with the help of Pai, that can put your brothers soul into something to let him live again. If that's what you want. Your brother left a note, saying he didn't want to do any of what he did, he didn't even have thoughts of killing himself. Your father is arrested, so I want to help you guys."

"Hey! Geez, taking off without me?" Killi ran up ad folded her arms. She had human ears too. Did they get into Pai's stash of pills that turn the ears human for 12 hours?

Izumi couldn't say anything without tears in her eyes, so she just nodded. "Pai, are you up for helping out Killi?"

"Sure." Pai shurgged and figured it wouldn't hurt.

With the Cyniclons not attacking anymore, the girls felt safe. Months passed and Izumi was acting like herself again. It looks like Killi and Noir actually are on the Mews side now. They go to school, act like humans, do everything like a human would. They went through with Mitsukie's plan, to join the humans and live together. Izumi's brother's soul was inserted into a passed away Cyniclon and was living happily with Izumi again.

Years passed and no attacks happened at all. Everyone was happy with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Ichigo even wears that outfit once a month. The day of hers and Ryou's anniversary. The outfit she was looking at when she bought the necklace, ring, and bracelet for the girls. Who knows, maybe Izumi will find someone she loves again. And who knows... Maybe Ryou and Ichigo, Mitsukie and Keiichiro, Pai and Lettuce, and Pudding and Taruto will get married sometime in the future...

* * *

Chiyo: Phew... I got it done! I'm so sorry it took forever to type, but I mean come on, it's over 8k words... XD I'm in volleyball, so I don't have much time to type... Also, I know the 26th, but Merry Christmas! :D What did you guys do for Christmas? I hope it was great! So yeah... I might make a squeal... I'm not sure... But whew this was hard to type with very little free time... I hope you enjoyed it! And if you're still reading, leave a review to tell me how I did or what you liked about it or what you didn't like or whatever... But please review to let me know how you felt about this story!


End file.
